<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are My Biggest Sin by cameronld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189178">You are My Biggest Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronld/pseuds/cameronld'>cameronld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, But we kinda hurt him too, Damn quarantine made me do it, Explicit Language, Fantasy AU, Graphic Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Mean Slow Burn, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, So skippable, Strangers to Lovers, We love George in this house, but i like world building too much, but not plot important, like Dream will not even be introduced till much later, obvious which one George is, ok when I say slow burn, was supposed to be smut, which sin do you think Dream is?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronld/pseuds/cameronld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins, each a powerful demon with unique powers, were prophesied to unite Hell and finally push back Heaven's forces. The angels are knocking at their door but they are all too busy fighting each other to notice. It's up to George to get the other six onboard and teach them about teamwork. </p><p>Too bad all he does is sleep the day away! George is one of the best fighters but he needs to start believing in himself and in the relationships he forms along the way. Is Sloth the weakest or will he prove them all wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea was sparked by Fanart on TikTok @k0labear</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, Heaven wasn’t all that. In fact, it can be quite boring with everyone having to be all prim and proper all the time. The people preach about being good and kind all your life, helping others first and whatnot, although their arguments tend to be convoluted and change with each person, warping it to a point where the word “good” barely has any meaning at all. The same can be said about the word “bad”. </p><p>Such simple terms that attempt to define such an abstract concept. Who are they to decide what a good or bad person entails? This world is so much more than meaningless things like good and bad. In the end, the only thing people care about is power.</p><p>No one remembers how the world started. Even God themselves wasn’t really sure. There was arguably no point in retaining that knowledge, with the present and future being more important to them than the past. The Creator made this world, yet no knowledge remained of who they were or perhaps it never existed to begin with.</p><p>The Creator is a being, concept, really it changes with whoever you ask, who made it all. They were the ones who set up all that we know, but whether they actually existed or even still exist is a hot topic to debate. Regardless, all everyone cares to remember is that, when it started, the world was divided up into three layers: Heaven, Earth, and Hell.</p><p>God was put in charge of Heaven while his counterpart, Satan, was placed into Hell, assumingly done by the Creator. They were clear opposites, with even their kingdoms being stark contrasts to each other, yet equals in power, essentially keeping the world balanced.</p><p>The Earth had no clear ruler, instead being a neutral ground that eventually began to have inhabitants. This beginning was calm, with Satan and God never meeting due to lack of reason. Both Heaven and Hell remained empty, their rulers stuck there for eternity with no foreseeable purpose. A lonely existence but not to the rulers. Loneliness can not be felt if it was all one knew.</p><p>The Earth, left alone, began to evolve with animals and vegetation slowly taking over the previously desolate area. Satan and God had no interest in these changes, remaining in their isolated kingdoms with only their thoughts to keep them company. Why they never met before is forever a mystery and perhaps if they did, things could have been different.</p><p>They could have been friends, a companion for the infinite years that were to come. They could have chatted, seen and understood each other’s differences, or even be silent with each other’s company. Alas, they stayed in their own worlds, continuing their loneliness and ignorance of anything beyond each other’s names.</p><p>The arrival of humans marked the beginning of the end to the stagnant peace found in the world. Both rulers began to take slight notice of this new animal that was populating at exponential rates yet, besides their quick evolution, what really caught their attention was their ability of higher thinking. The animals before had no sense of morals or ethics. The only rule was that there were predators and there was prey. On the harsh conditions of early Earth, there were only those at the top of the food chain and those who weren’t. This delicate system was maintained, a cycle of eat or be eaten.</p><p>Humans, however, were...different. They felt things, love, anger, hate, etc. They also began to change the world around them, building and creating in ways no animals before could even imagine. Humans saw the world differently, it was not simply an environment for them, it was more. It was their home, one they had the power to make better for themselves. This piqued the attention of the rulers as each casually pondered how far humans would go before dying out. In the end, the fact still remained that they were just insignificant animals, incomparable in every aspect to them.</p><p>Satan was the first to come into contact with humans, even if it was just indirectly. His curiosity became too much to ignore when he finally stepped foot outside of his domain. The bright sun hit his red-hued skin, illuminating it to the point where he resembled the very flames found throughout his home. It had been many centuries since he had come into contact with the Earth with no real previous motivation to visit, until now. With a quick shake, magnificent black wings erupted from his shoulders, extending into the air as he pushed off with enough force to leave a sizable crater behind as he began his search for these supposed humans.</p><p>Traveling through the wide, empty sky, the burning sun hurt his skin. Hell, or better known as the Underworld, was full of shadows and darkness. The only source of light came from the many natural flames that could never be put out. The Earth, on the other hand, had so much more variety. Some areas had millions of tiny, yellow particles while others were just filled with greenery. More than half of it wasn’t even ground, which only confused Satan more. Shaking his head, he ignored his ponderings in favor of focusing on the burning question, where were the humans?</p><p>They were actually much easier to find than he had originally expected. He hovered over a nearby tree, peering down at these strange creatures he had found in the wild. Carefully balancing on the top branches, he retracted his wings into his shoulder blades as he crouched down in a relaxed stance. There was no reason for him to hide his tall stature of over nine feet as Earthers were not able to perceive him with their weak eyes. At least, he assumed so as not one of them had brought attention to his rather loud arrival.</p><p>Looking down at these puny humans, he scoffed as he wondered why he had cared enough to learn about these hairless animals in the first place. They walked on their slow, little legs, intent on going to some destination as a group. In other words, they were acting exactly like any other animal. With a sigh and downcast eyes, he once again shook out his wings, preparing to take a flight back to his vacant realm. Right before he could take his leave, he suddenly noticed a strange reaction starting to occur in one of the humans.</p><p>When Satan had first spotted them from a distance, the humans had been peacefully traversing the land, each carrying several bags filled with presumably their belongings. There were about 10 of them, some being young offspring kept in the middle of the herd for protection. When Satan took the care to properly observe them, he noticed that the body language of the humans had gradually changed the longer he stayed. All at once, he was hit by a wave of emotion, one that felt like nothing he had experienced before. Before, they were quietly chatting, having a discussion of sorts. The discussion turned into a debate about the direction they were going in, eventually becoming a full-on argument.</p><p>Finally, the humans had broken out into intense arguments, screaming at each other as their pale skin began to take on a pinkish hue as if to mimic Satan. He nearly stumbled and fell from the treetop in surprise as had never felt this much emotion from animals before. Well, that wasn’t quite right, he had experienced emotions from animals but this, this was something different.</p><p>It was absolutely euphoric as he tilted his head back with his eyes closed and gave a satisfied smile, letting their feelings crash into him He tried pushing more and more of his power towards them and was rewarded with more strong waves of... Resentment? Hatred? It was the most scrumptious melody of sensations, one he could never deny himself from indulging in. Finally gazing back down at the source of this wonderful feeling, Satan’s eyes widened at the scene.</p><p>Red hot blood coated the green grass, rivets of it gushing from the bodies of the humans. Even the young offsprings were not spared, their bodies adding to the river of blood, much like the River of Phlegethon that flowed through his realm, spreading further and further out. The bodies were scattered about, some presumably having enough intelligence to try to escape but they were clearly not fast enough. Standing in the middle of the wreckage, one human swayed as he collapsed to his knees. Shakingly, he cupped his hands together, staring at the evidence of what he had done that now stained his hands.</p><p>The raw cries he let out was music to Satan’s ears. The agony he felt from this human was indescribable, it was beautiful, it was simply, art. A new gleam was seen in Satan’s eyes as he flew away from the scene. His heart trembled in anticipation of this new feeling of immense power that coursed through him. His eyes, previously as black as the night, flashed as red as the blood that coated the still screaming human. Yes, this is what he was created for. He had found his purpose.</p><p>Far away, beyond the sky, God had been sitting alone on his throne, watching the stars pass by. His realm was one that bathed in light, whether it was from the Sun or another source was unclear but it certainly left no corner unlit. The all-white kingdom extended further than the eye can see, with only God’s castle disrupting the flat land. Its gold arches were flawless and seemed to sparkle like glass. A large fountain stood at the front, spraying ambrosia, the drink of the Gods. It was, simply, ethereal, a powerful place fit rightfully for a powerful ruler in God’s opinion. He would not settle for anything less for himself.</p><p>The minute Satan had stepped onto Earth, he had been alerted of his presence. While it was out of the ordinary, it was not nearly significant enough to cause God to descend to that dirty realm. Boredom, however, was perpetual and with little else to occupy his time, he used his powered vision to casually observe Satan as he soared through Earth.</p><p>God never felt the urge to lower to himself to that wretched place, filled with impurity and nothing of interest. Unlike Satan, who had once explored the area years ago, God had never stepped foot into it. The beasts that roamed the earth were revolting to watch as they killed one another to eat. There was no beauty, no grace in their hills and arbitrary land formations. Instead, he stayed in his position, relishing in the feeling of being quite literally on top of the world, power at his fingertips and arrogant in the acknowledgment that he had been designated as the higher being.</p><p>He kept one eye on Satan’s journey, coming to the conclusion that this was merely a journey he undertook on a whim and held no great importance until he noticed that Satan was suddenly perched on a tree, watching something very intently. This was certainly different and in a world where different rarely happened, God straightened up in his glowing throne, turning his full attention to whatever could possibly be that interesting.</p><p>True disgust and horror were all God could feel at that moment. He could feel Satan’s elevated power and bloodlust even with the immeasurable distance between him. His crazed eyes and powerful movements could clearly be seen by God as he watched him finally travel back to his domain, thus cutting off God’s power to watch him. He sank into his seat, trying to wrap his mind around what Satan had done.</p><p>Though he watched the whole event take place, he wasn’t sure what Satan exactly did to change those animals’ movements. Perhaps it was mind control or even some power that they may have that only worked on Earthers. More importantly, could God do the same?</p><p>He cared not for the humans, no, they remained less than footnotes in his thought process. What disgusted him was how Satan reacted, the pure joy on his face that God had never experienced before. Both were opposites yet they lived the same, listless lives. They drifted through the years, indifferent to everything and wasting away. God would never lower himself to Satan’s level, he was too pure for Hell. But now he could not deny that Satan had the upper hand.</p><p>Not only could he visibly feel Satan’s new power, but Satan had something that he didn’t. He had experienced an emotion, something neither had been able to before. God mused that if they were to fight right in this instance, Satan would crush him. That was how much power he was able to leech off from those animals.</p><p>God’s eyes widened as he made the sudden realization that Satan had more power than him. He was no longer the highest power, designated by the Creator to be the best. These animals, humans he thought with a sneer, had tipped the scale and it was not in God’s favor.</p><p>He had to act quickly before Satan made the same realizations as he did. Satan could march right up into his precious holy domain and ruin it. He could mare the white floors and wouldn’t even appreciate the golden castle before pummeling it to dust. This had to be prevented at all costs for God had to protect what was his. This was basically an act of war against him. How dare Satan do this so obviously with the intention of taking God’s power away?</p><p>He quickly stood from his perfect throne as he prepared to leave Heaven for the first time. God couldn’t believe that he would be descending from his rightful place like this, but Satan had forced his hand. He would use those little tools to turn this power imbalance around.</p><p>Yes, this was clearly a sign from the Creator of God’s purpose. It was all becoming clear to him, that it was intended for him to be the only ruler, to be the true leader of this world. Only he could have the power of all realms and he was willing to fulfill his purpose by any means.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prelude Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our prelude continues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My liege,”  a man says as he bows his head dips down onto one knee, “status report from the frontline.” </p><p>“You have permission to report, how bad are our losses?” Satan asks as he rubs his eyes. His shoulders were hunched over like they were pushed down by an intangible weight, as he leaned further down to examine a map on the table filled with multiple red and white marks. </p><p>Several other people were scattered around the room, everyone talking with each other in low voices. This was ground zero for strategy and decision making and the grim atmosphere was an accurate indicator of how successful they have been so far. </p><p>The man rose up and steadily reported, “Sir, we have losses reaching the thousands. The enemy is also taking some major hits, but they keep pushing through.” The soldier loses his careful composure for a second, the frustration and general exhaustion, side effects of war, were clearly evident in his face. “Permission to speak freely?”</p><p>Another sigh as Satan glanced up to make eye contact, “Granted.”</p><p>“I don’t understand!” the soldier almost explodes, his eyes flashing red for a split second, “They have the advantage only because they are ignoring their wounded, not even bothering to tend to them. They just keep marching forward, casualties be damned. I can’t fucking believe for one second that they are willing to just march to their own death. Why are we losing so much just by trying to save our own? Their own brethren are being used as bloody stepping stones as they surround us. If anything, they are the real fucking dem-”</p><p>Satan suddenly stood up, glowering down at the soldier, and quickly interjected in a cold voice, “Then what do you propose? I can share and empathize with your frustrations but complaining will get us nowhere. I, for one, am not willing to leave our wounded stranded. We became complacent, I was too trusting in God’s nonexistent integrity. We all were. Now, they caught us by surprise and came on our home turf. We will defend it to our dying breath but not at the expense of those we could have saved in the process. Agreed, soldier? Or should I leave for you to take command?”</p><p> His blow-up had been inevitable, the stress of knowing he had failed his own people and yet being powerless had been grating on him as the years of war dragged on. It wasn’t the soldier’s fault as his sentiment was shared by many of the other demons in the realm. No, it was just another reminder of how much of a useless and incompetent ruler he ended up being.</p><p>Satan chuckled darkly as he took a moment to think back. Oh, how much easier it would have been to stay in his lonesome in the Underworld. No responsibilities, nothing to worry about, just never-ending solitude. No one to lose and no weakness. </p><p>“I’m sorry sir, that was uncalled for. You have been doing all you can for us and yet, here I am, not even helping you. Please don’t blame yourself. The Underworld is all of our home’s and we will gladly follow you until the end to defend it,” the soldier finally replies back in a softer voice while hanging his head, too ashamed of his outburst to even face his king. Satan did a visible double-take, having expected the soldier to at least yell back or even storm out of the room.</p><p>No, he amended his earlier thought, I’m glad I didn’t stay like that. The never-ending silence sounds like purgatory compared to the incessant noise surrounding him now. Even with all the hardships that came with having people to rely on him, he wouldn’t trade it for even Heaven itself.</p><p>After finding out the extent of his powers on humans, God followed suit, however instead of lavishing in their negative emotions, God reveled in their worship and kindness. Both had an influence on the humans, heightening their actions and emotions, skewing them in whoever’s favor. As humans began to grow in numbers, so did the power the rulers had. The power between them, however, still remained even, much to God’s dismay and Satan’s indifference. </p><p>One day, the Creator decided to bestow helpers for each ruler, giving rise to the angels and the demons. They were less powerful than the rulers, yet still had weaker forms of their respective leader’s powers. These helpers equaled in numbers, once again keeping their kingdoms balanced and adding to God’s dismay. However, problems began to arise as the humans started to naturally gravitate towards having positive rather than negative feelings. </p><p>If left unaffected by either side’s influence, humans tended to make decisions that invoked love and joy rather than pain. Whether this tendency stemmed from the human’s themselves or their environment could not be determined, but the facts were clear that humans, even with all the hardships they faced due to higher thinking, wanted to be good. With this natural tendency, God would forever edge out Satan, and can finally claim to be the most powerful in the world. </p><p>Satan, as one could imagine, was not so elated upon this discovery. The world had become tilted, tipping onto one side which could only be a recipe for disaster. For a few centuries, this imbalance remained. However, despite this disturbance, each realm maintained relative peace. God was satisfied with having a bit more power over Satan, the Earthers continued to feel happy and progressed further, and Satan, well he was just happy to be able to talk to others. </p><p>Hell, even if he was a physical representation of it, was draining when he was alone. Talking to his shadows began to get old a few eons into his solitary rule and God and he wasn’t exactly on speaking terms. Though back then he knew nothing else, constant numbness was agony to live in. Despite living in the hottest realm, all he had felt was coldness and an indescribable feeling of longing. For what? He didn’t know at the time, but now, surrounded by his fellow demons, he realized what he truly longed for was what every other person, regardless of which realm they were in, longed for as well: love. </p><p>The appearance of the helpers had been chaotic at first. God took the term “helpers'' as being a synonym for “slaves”. He ruled with an iron fist, a beautiful one that was coated in gold and preached kindness and compassion to thy neighbor, but a fist nevertheless. The Angels knew no different so there was no disobedience or resentment. To them, it was just how things were. To be complacent meant less physical pain and no angel even dared to visit the Underworld. </p><p>God made sure to spin tales of hatred and the atrocities performed by the devil himself, educating the angels on the true horrors of Hell. In reality, he had no idea what it was like as he couldn't spy on that realm, yet he truly believed every statement he made. All he knew was that he was better than Satan, therefore, his land and people would have to be better by proxy. It was just the ways things were supposed to be in God’s eyes and so he made it the truth to his followers.</p><p>Satan, in actuality, took a much more different approach than him. He never hungered for power the way God always did as his main concern was always to keep a balance. For all the negativity he invoked in Earthers, he tried to balance it out with being more positive with his people. The demons were not scared of him or his bloodlust tendencies. In fact, they often shared with him the joy of bringing misery. To have people to relate to and look up to him fulfilled a desire he never knew he had. </p><p>He was adamant about never using the term “helpers''. Instead, they were his citizens and to him, a family that he was given to protect and look after. He worked with them rather than over them as what he wanted was not subjects, but friends and loved ones. So, he made sure that he would do anything to give them all the happiness they were giving him. Nothing he did would repay his incredible debt to them, but he would certainly try. Anything to prevent him going back to his isolation, especially now understanding what loneliness really was. </p><p>Satan took much inspiration from the Earthers, even looking at examples of people in charge and deciding what they did that he could also do. Despite the constant problems and tragedies they experienced, humans inevitably came together in the end and would try to build something better than before. Satan secretly valued their resilience, hoping that he could instill such a concept in his demons as well, the power to continue on even if he wasn’t there. Though he worried not about that as he knew he would stay with them to the end of time itself and nothing could change that. </p><p>Humans had many other comforts that seemed to bring them joy, but more importantly, they had the freedom to decide and make a choice, which was especially loved. Satan, taking reference, tried to make sure his people advanced and had the freedom to decide and be different. Of course, as they still were demons, all of them collectively enjoyed bringing hatred to the upper world, but when they were home? They relaxed, made friends, and even chatted with their ruler if he happened to stop by. </p><p>Soon, all was forgotten about the slight imbalance that was inherent in influencing the Earthers, each side happy with the outcome. The peace continued on as Satan and God were satisfied with the realms. But Satan had the feeling that it wouldn’t last. He believed that the Creator was still out there, watching and waiting for the right time to do something to balance the world once again. How he hoped and wished that his gut feeling was false, spending as much time as he could with his citizens in the meantime and basking in their happiness. But all good things must come to an end, the cry of a newborn baby marking the end of peace as demons knew it. </p><p>The baby could easily be mistaken for a human, as all demons besides Satan could. Unlike the angels, who were easily distinguishable with their halos and fluffy wings, demons looked exactly like Earthers, though a demon’s strength was comparable to ten humans. The only physical difference was that when causing mischief or when feeling high emotions, their eyes would flash red, just like their ruler. From an outsider’s perspective, the healthy baby was just another human, adding to the many other millions alive. Except, they were in the Underworld and the baby’s parents were very clearly demons, making it the first demon child to ever exist. </p><p>Shouts of glee and surprise mingled in the air as celebrations began for the first baby ever in the Underworld. Satan was the first to congratulate the happy couple and, with their hearts nearly bursting with joy, they gently pushed the baby for Satan to hold. Previously, he had only felt confusion and fear towards the news of conception. Lust was no foreign feeling to any demon, but “couples'' and the concept of love was very much a new addition. </p><p>Demons, according to the legends the humans had begun to create about them which were based on previous notions, were incapable of such a thing. “Love” was too holy and pure for the creatures of Hell, or so they thought. However, as Satan watched his kingdom come together to help support and prepare for this couple, he knew that love was very much real. It was not something limited to a type of person or even a specific feeling. His own heart seemed to beat harder when with his people, his love for them practically consuming him, burning his soul with his newfound true purpose.</p><p>As he held the child in his arms, he was too scared to even move a muscle, treating the child like that of a glass doll. The baby’s eyes were closed, but contentedness was evident in his smile even as he slept on. The sight of such innocence only further cemented Satan’s resolve to protect all his people, as he knew that this development would only bring discord with heaven. But, for now, he would smile and celebrate, a prelude to the storm to come. </p><p>Rather than being a one-off, more children began to be conceived from other couples, slowly but steadily growing the demon numbers. Upon reflection on this sudden phenomenon, Satan had a vague idea of what allowed this to occur. Both angels and demons never aged, though they can be killed by others, natural causes or sickness will not affect them in the long-term. </p><p>However, the idea of being killed was so outlandish that everyone was essentially considered immortal. Unlike the humans, who were constantly being born and dying in a blink of an eye, demons and angels were destined to spend eternity alongside their rulers, for better or for worse. With that being the case, conception was never needed, or even possible, to keep their numbers stable. </p><p>Satan reasoned that the Creator intended to fix and get rid of the advantage Heaven had over Hell. Even if all realms were fine with the current circumstances, the Creator, like Satan, valued balance and unity above all, so it was not surprising that things would be shifted as a result. In order to make up for a human’s natural inclination for positivity, demons were now blessed with the ability to expand their numbers. More demons meant more Underworlders to draw out negative emotions, therefore evening out the power struggle. </p><p>Logically speaking, Satan thought it was a great plan that just required a bit of thought to grasp the reasoning behind it. Even with children now being present, birth rates among demons remained very low, coinciding with the growth of the human population. The Creator had evidently thought this through and Satan admired their simple and easy solution.</p><p>Pleased with understanding why the Creator changed his people, Satan was able to relax once again. He went back to greeting the children with a genuine smile, feeling happier than he could have ever imagined before. Yet, he couldn’t shake off his unease with the turn of events. He wasn’t sure if God was aware of this new development and there was no way of telling if or when he does. The only thing he can do is hope he too discerns the Creator’s thoughts, but he pushes such depressing thoughts to the back of his head, too focused on his happiness in the present to entertain such dark thoughts.</p><p>Oh, what a fool he was. How absolutely foolish of him to think so highly of his counterpart. Millenniums of coinciding with each other gave Satan a very one-sided sense of comradery with God, his first of many mistakes. Or perhaps his heart and ability to sense hatred weakened over the years, growing softer over the time he spent with others. He should have known, should have trusted his gut. So many chances yet he grasped none of them. Now? His people pay the price for his fallacies. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey hey, I can't believe I'm really out here trying to give Satan a redemption arc, but wow is it fun to try to write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prelude Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final part of the Intro!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan was comfortable with death. How could he not be when he had more often than not been the instigator in so many human demises. Even without any outside influences, humans were fated to die, just like all other beings that resided on Earth. It was a fact of life for them, an eventuality that dealt in “when” rather than “if”. Satan saw demon influence as only speeding up a process. </p><p>Additionally, most of the time, the humans never were pushed to murder as the demons, or angels for that matter, could not really control the reactions or effects heightened emotions would have on them. Satan even knew that death was sometimes not even the cruelest thing for a human to do to another. They were creative, as bright and good they could be, they could equally become as twisted and dark. Nevertheless, Satan grew an indifference towards death, an incomprehensible concept in his realm, until now. </p><p>Red, the color of Satan and his kingdom. So many meanings, so many uses. The red of a rose to represent one's undying love, the red of flames bringing warmth or destruction to all, the red of anger as it clouds one's mind, demons were especially no strangers to the color. Their whole purpose was to use it to their advantage, reaping its benefits for years and years. But, after so much time, they forgot the most primal form of it. Red, the color of blood.</p><p>No one could react, no one knew how. Death was like an old friend to them, but for it to actually take one of their own was never a passing thought. The demon, one of the originals, had gone off on his own to a meadow that resided near the edge of Satan’s domain, close to the entrance to Earth. His partner had just given birth a few hours before and the man, overwhelmed with how much he already felt for his new family, had gone out to just take a minute to collect himself. </p><p>His beloved had been the one to discover his hideaway, bustling up to the meadow, newborn nestled in her arms, to joke about how it was ok if he cried, all new fathers did. She practically shined with joy, them finally having conceived after literal centuries of trying. The rippling long grass hid him, with her only seeing the indent of where he most likely was sobbing tears of joy. </p><p>Feeling mischievous, she practically jumped on top of him, peals of laughter erupting from both her and the baby. For one blessed second, there was no one in any realm that could rival the pure joy she felt in that instant. But, the second ended, and how quickly those laughs turned to screams. </p><p>Satan felt it rather than heard it and had already taken off long before the scream was cut off. As his wings flapped, he felt his eyes beginning to take on a red haze as a splitting pain seemed to rip through him. The pain was unbearable, but his fear and adrenaline helped him focus on what was more important, locating where the scream came from. In a span of five seconds, he came to the meadow, dive-bombing downwards upon seeing a woman standing in the middle of it, a baby still clutched in her arms. </p><p>“Miss, is everything alright?” he cautiously questioned as he slowly approached her. Mothers were usually very protective of their young so he took care to keep his movements easily readable and non-threatening. The mother continued to stand, facing away from him as the soft cries from a child could still be heard.</p><p>“Miss? Can you hear me?” he tried again, yet still invoking no response. He questioned whether he should wait for others to get here, unsure of how to proceed. If the child was in danger, he would have to risk it, but he was still unaware of the situation. Finally, after what felt like hours, the mother slowly began to move, seemingly to turn around. Satan smiled in relief, dropping his cautious stance as he knew he wouldn’t need to worry about the demon becoming aggressive. Her movements were slow and he could sense no hatred coming from her. Actually, he questioned in his head, he could feel no emotions at all. Though with humans he could only sense their negative thoughts, with his own brethren he was more intuitive with any type of feeling they had. </p><p>The emptiness coming from this woman was uncomfortable, to say the least. It was like there wasn’t even a person there as he could only get a read of the child’s emotions. He decided to push aside his line of internal questioning, once again focused on the woman’s movements. Just as she fully turned around, many other demons finally rushed to the scene, responding to the fear-filled cry they had heard earlier. Upon arrival, all of them cried out and Satan was slammed by a wave of contrasting emotions. </p><p>It was a bloodbath. The grass was stained with it, the woman was covered in it, and the child shrieks continued. Time froze as Satan quickly determined that the blood’s origin was an unmoving body on the ground. A human who died there? It was unheard of, as Satan flashed forward to examine the body of the unlucky wanderer. Yet, as soon as he bent down to look at it, the woman finally murmured to herself.</p><p>“My love is dead,” she whispered but the silence that had enveloped the field made it sound as if she was shouting it. “My love is dead my love is dead my love is dead,” her mantra continued, as she began to rock back and forward. It was unnerving as Satan could still feel no emotions being emitted by her despite her accusatory words. Her chant continued, slowly gaining in volume till she was screaming it at the top of her lungs, her child’s cries blending with it as their anguish came crashing out.</p><p>“Stop, that’s impossible! Please calm down!” someone in the crowd stepped up, trying to approach the woman while saying assurances. Death to a demon? Impossible, no such thing could occur, not in this realm. The woman was clearly insane, having lost her mind somehow and needed help. The observers turned to Satan to help calm and restrain this deranged woman, yet Satan was now frozen, still bent over the body. </p><p>“My king?” one questioned, but Satan still did not move from his position. His heart was frozen, encased in ice as he was unable to do anything but continue to stare, trying to understand what he was seeing. Blinking slowly, his mind still couldn’t wrap around, thinking his eyes must be playing tricks on him.</p><p>Red hot blood coated the green grass, rivets of it gushing from the body of the demon. Not a human, no, it was one of their own and his heart had long stopped beating. They say people look peaceful when they die, that they look like they finally got to sleep after the most tiring day. Bullshit. Absolute bullshit. Satan wished he knew who made up such a false accusation and if he could somehow kill them. There was no peace, there was no acceptance of death. All that he could see was the anguish on the body’s face, the deep resentment ingrained in their features. There was so much red that he could not even determine the source of it. There was no ounce of peace here.</p><p>Finally, without moving, Satan answered, “Dead.” Confusion overtook everyone at his admission, “ A demon has died.” Silence once again washed through the crowd. He didn’t even need to try to feel their emotions as it was clear on their faces that fear had begun to rise as they all understood the implications of this simple statement. They were not immortal, far from it, and someone was willing to prove it.</p><p>Some collapsed, others froze. Knowing that they were fallible was such a startling revelation that some had even gone into immediate shock. A few of the demons quickly took off, most likely to spread the news to all of what they had learned, but most remained stationary. Coming to terms with their own vulnerability was an impossible task and to find out in such a gruesome way was shocking.</p><p>Satan collected himself as best as he could. There was never a greater time than now for the ruler to step up and support his people. He quickly thought of what he would need to get done. A speech would need to be given and he would organize a gathering to tell everyone what they learned. After that, they would have a ceremony for the demon who passed and figure out how to comfort his partner. He could then form a plan and they could start launching an investigation into what exactly occurred. </p><p>Everything he thought of was completely possible and he knew that, just as they had so many times before, his kingdom was capable of coming together. Though the tragedy was unprecedented, they could make it through and that they would come together stronger than ever.</p><p>Now feeling slightly comforted, Satan finally straightened up, fully revealing the body to the public who gasped at the sight. He made his way towards the woman, who was still holding her child, gradually growing quiet after crying himself to sleep. Satan raised his chin, making himself look as authorial as possible. </p><p>He began, with his voice filled with compassion, to speak, “Everyone, a tragedy has befallen our land. I ask you to please leave this area while we determine what happened here. I will be speaking with the community as a whole later today but for now, I have to check and guarantee that the realm is saf-” </p><p>Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong. The pressure around them seemed to build, the temperature rose, and the air stilled. Hell seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for something to occur. The pressure was growing but none of the other demons seemed to be affected, just Satan. His domain was telling him something, warning him but of what? </p><p>He wondered if he was looking at it wrong and if this was just a reaction to the death of a demon, that this was the way Hell mourned the loss of one of its own. But, it didn't feel like mourning, no, if anything, it felt like anticipation. Hell seemed to be screaming at him to pay attention but Satan was at loss. His head was starting to hurt as the pressure began to increase, pounding into his skull and shattering his thoughts. </p><p>“Listen... listen” it whispered to him, “They are coming.”</p><p>Satan’s head whipped to the nearby entrance to Earth as the pressure suddenly plummeted down. His wings spread out, a desperate attempt to protect the citizens as he turned back to his people, trying to give any form of a warning with the precious little time they had left.</p><p>“GET DOWN!” he screamed as the whole area exploded in a flash of white. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The soldier's salute and the announcement of his leave snapped Satan out of his reminiscing. Giving a nod of thanks for the soldiers’ work, Satan shook his head, trying to physically scatter those painful memories. Thinking of what used to be won’t change the present, he thought as he went back to staring at the map in front of him. </p><p>The explosion had taken so many casualties that day and was by far the most detrimental battle, if one could even label it that. That massacre had marked the beginning of a war that spanned several decades, with the demons on the constant defense. Fueled by the losses they had that day, the demons were happy to fight back at first, hungering to spill angel blood and see if it was as red as theirs. </p><p>Demons were specifically built to be strong fighters. Though their powers remained equal to their Heaven counterparts, they had the mental and emotional advantage. The need to avenge those that they lost was present in all and bloodlust was already second nature. The war being on their own home turf also allowed for their knowledge of the territory to be beneficial for sneak attacks and general movement. On paper, it had all the parts needed for a decisive and effective victory. But, this is all with the assumption of a fair war and God did not play by such meaningless rules. </p><p>God proved to be an extremely intelligent strategist. He knew that putting the demons on defense with a brutal first assault would weaken them. To suffer such a great loss would take a toll on them mentally, affecting their physical capabilities. At first, he planned to only capture the demons, but after realizing that he could actually kill them, well, the benefits ended up outweighing the risks. Knowing that demons could actually die completely changed the game and God then knew he would win this war.</p><p>Satan knew he would lose this war. At first, he had thought they had hope, that if they pushed back,God would whisk his forces back to heaven, protecting them from being killed. Unlike demons, there was no way for there to be new angels. If they were to lose their numbers, it would permanently be damaged. Upon their first genuine battle, Satan realized how little God truly cared. He was willing to risk all of his angels if it spelled victory for himself and it was this ruthless sentiment that made Satan realize that there was no chance of Hell being victorious.</p><p> Staring at the map, Satan’s eyes were clouded. The little markers did no justice to representing the sheer numbers and losses they were taking. Half of his domain had been destroyed, with more being smashed each day. The angels were heartless, acting like puppets that were capable of mass destruction. On the other hand, the demons had been woefully unprepared for a lengthy war. They were all tired in every way and Satan could physically feel their negative emotions slowly amassing as the years dragged by. </p><p>As he contemplated, a glint of black that contrasted from his bright red skin caught his eye. With a heavy heart, he brushed against the cool black metal necklace that he had tied around his wrist. No matter how many times he scrubbed at it, it still felt like it was covered in blood.</p><p>After the massacre, Satan found the woman, clinging to her dead child in her arms. Her injuries had been so severe that he knew there was no hope. He kneeled beside her, grasping the shaking hand she had reached out towards him. Her red eyes were growing dimmer, yet she used all her remaining strength to push the metal necklace towards him, a memento that must have been from her partner’s body. With cracked lips and strained breaths, her final words, her final request for Satan, were painstakingly uttered. </p><p>“Save them.” </p><p>Now, looking at the reminder of what he had been tasked with, his resolve hardened as he came to a decision. One that no one else would agree to, but was the right one. It was the only one. If he wishes to save them, he knows what has to be done. </p><p>It was going to be the biggest battle yet, some even going as far as to say that this would be the final battle. The one to decide the true winner of the war. Each and every one of the demons and angels were prepared to lose their lives in this battle. The preparations had been immense, both sides bringing as much firepower as possible and using their best equipment. Neither would be going down without a fight. Now, they all waited with bated breath for their rulers to signal them. God, who never fought in any battle unlike Satan who attended each one, was uncharacteristically present. He too knew that this battle’s outcome would be a heavy hit to both sides. </p><p>Suddenly, Satan, standing at the forefront of his forces, dropped his weapon, his three-pronged spear falling to the ground with a resounding thud. The demons, unsure of his plan of action, started murmuring as Satan began to take large steps forward with his right hand held up, signaling his army to stand down. </p><p>God, his eyes gleaming and with a smile on his face, came forward, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events.</p><p>“Oh my, a surrender? And right before the big show? You certainly have a passion for the dramatics,” sneered God as they met in the middle. </p><p>“No, not a surrender. I come bearing a proposition that I think you will like,” Satan spat out through gritted teeth. </p><p>God’s arrogant smile quickly dropped to a frown as he seethed, “You know I will win, don’t think a compromise will stop me. I will defeat you and no amount of negotiating will change that.” He turned around, preparing to leave and give the signal for the angels to charge. </p><p>“Wait! At least hear me out. If you agree to it, you will finally get what you wanted. You can achieve your true purpose.”</p><p>“Well, why didn’t you start with that?” God spun around, a smile back on his face, “ I guess we have some time before I completely raze your shabby land.”</p><p>“Listen God. I know you want to kill me. I know that you want all the power and to be the best. But, please, leave my demons out of it. Their numbers are so low, they would barely be a threat in the future. They will keep to themselves and in exchange for their safety, I offer you my life.”</p><p>Satan’s proposal was met with cries of dissent from the demons as they tried to fiercely protest his decision. </p><p>“Quite bold to assume I wouldn’t defeat you in a battle, “ said God, but the thoughtful look on his face signaled to Satan that he was at least considering it. All he needed was a bit more push.</p><p>“Maybe you could, but you forget that if you tried to do so, I am more than willing to kill myself in the process of killing you. You have a choice: either call off your angels and leave Hell alone after killing me or we both die and we both know that without you, your angels are just as useful as a puppet without its master.” </p><p>Satan had thought this through. After years of battling, he had begun to truly understand what God wanted and how to appeal to him. Now, he understood that God’s goal of invading was really to kill him, the only one who stood in his way of being the only supreme being. No one would ever be able to challenge him after Satan was gone and God would stop at nothing to get his goal. He would take this deal, Satan was sure of it. </p><p>“Congratulations, you’ve convinced me, but the minute anything funny occurs, I will send out a signal for the angels to have no mercy on your precious little demons.” God accused as he signaled the angels' dismissal back to Heaven with a wave of his arm. </p><p>Satan blinked back his watery eyes as turned to face his brave warriors. He could feel, even with the distance between them, the anguish and gratitude they had. Many were openly weeping and oh, how Satan wanted to try to tell them how he felt. How could he even put into words how much they meant to them? But, God was impatient and Satan refused to leave any chance of the deal being broken. </p><p>“My demons, disperse towards the castle and remain there no matter what. Leave now and don’t look back,” he shouted with all his strength, but his voice broke towards the end, betraying the emotion he was trying to keep bottled up. With a tearful last glance, they took off, determined to fulfill their king’s last order to them. </p><p>“Someone, get me a tissue, my non-beating heart aches for how heartwarming that was,” God mocked as the two were finally left completely alone. He quickly knocked Satan to the ground, drawing a sword out and ramming it through Satan’s shoulder, effectively keeping him pinned. </p><p>No indication of the pain that raced through him was shown, much to God’s displeasure,  as Satan just gazed up at God with pitying eyes.</p><p>“How sad for you,” Satan said with a neutral tone, “How unfortunate that you have been blinded by this false sense of power. I hope one day you learn that this power you seek will never come. Even by defeating me, nothing will change. Did you forget the beginning? The world is made up of balance. Heaven and Hell, Yin and Yang, to disrupt it is only asking for your downfall. There will be no kindness without evil. There is no positivity without negativity. Defeating me, or any demon, will change nothing. Humans must experience one in order to understand the other.”</p><p>God’s body began to shake as he took to twisting the sword in Satan’s shoulder, trying to cause maximum pain. </p><p>“You know NOTHING. I was chosen by the Creator, I was placed on the throne to rule all. You were nothing but a test for me to overcome, a mere obstacle that I am getting rid of. I will have everything and you...you will have nothing. “ He chuckled darkly as he drew the sword out and aimed it over Satan’s heart. </p><p>“Too bad you forgot what your real purpose was. Me? I remembered. I never forgot what I was intended to do and after this, I will have fulfilled it. How fitting this is. Did you think your purpose was to protect and be with your people? Now, you can die just like how you were born: completely and utterly alone.” and with these parting words, God plunged the sword into Satan’s chest. He drank in the sight of Satan, defeated and broken underneath him. It was a beautiful sight to behold and he made sure to memorize every single detail. He yanked the sword out and with a smirk, he quickly left to go back to his pure realm, already feeling more powerful.</p><p>If only he could have had more time with them. If only he prepared more for his death. If only… Satan starred up into the dark sky of the Underworld as felt his heartbeat grow slower and slower. He didn’t know if he made the right choice and he would never know. How he wished to see his people one last time, see them smiling as he remembered in his distant memories. </p><p>Just as he resigned himself to having such a painful and resentful death, he was suddenly struck by a vision. It was like the Creator had come to comfort him in his last moments, showing him what could be. His eyes flew open as he dragged his body up, thankful that God had taken the sword out and left him unpinned. His shallow breaths were difficult yet he was determined to give his people some hope. </p><p>Using his finger, he dipped it into his own growing pool of blood and began to write on a slab of stone nearby. Fighting through his conscious rapidly fading and shaky fingers, he left one last message for his people to find. Just as he finished writing, he dropped to the ground, his strength completely gone. With one last look, he closed his eyes for the final time, but now, there was a small smile of hope that would forever remain frozen on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One day, the Seven Sins will arise and with them, balance will be restored.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now, the stage is set for our main leads. I understand that a Satan/God arc was a weird way to begin this, but I promise it's MCYT people from here on out. I think this background will help in justifying later motivations and reasonings so please stay with me and let me know what you think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's a Hard Knock Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooo, here comes our best boy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever said one man’s trash is another’s treasure must have never lived inside a dumpster. </p>
<p>George wouldn’t consider himself exactly boastful, actually far from it. Can’t brag when you don’t have anything, so don’t make the mistake of thinking it was a conscious effort. However, he’s spent a good portion of his life inside dumpsters, enough to consider himself quite the expert, and, with his extensive qualifications, he can safely conclude that they were the Hell within Hell. </p>
<p>The fires in the Underworld began to glow brighter, the only signal in the dark land of a new day beginning. The city became alive, the sounds of bustling people and walking could be heard even from George’s trash haven. </p>
<p>“Why must everyone be obsessed with waking up early? Who gives a fuck about the worm?” he grumbled, contemplating whether banging his head against the metal sides would be enough for him to put himself to sleep for a few more minutes.</p>
<p>After weighing his options, he decided against a possible concussion in favor of staying alert. At 6:00 am, the baker would be awake and punctually check the back alley. Rubbing his forearm wrapped in a dirty, pink-tinged cloth, he shuddered, knowing that no amount of extra sleep was worth it and that the baker really didn’t hold back. As quietly as he could, George cracked open the lid, peering out into the alley and letting out a small sigh of relief as the crowd had yet to arrive in this particular area.</p>
<p>“That bastard must be adding weight to this lid every couple of days,” he mused, struggling to lift it up, his arms embarrassingly shaking with effort. Better to think the dumpster was getting stronger than you just getting weaker, his brain so helpfully added in. With a silent scoff, he leaped out, landing perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet to minimize all chance of noise. </p>
<p>Quickly, he darted off, climbing up the walls of the nearby building. The old stone material that all structures were constructed with may look like it was going to collapse at any second, but it made for perfect hand and footholds. Now with the elevated view, he could take a second to relax and take stock of what he had on him. </p>
<p>Traveling fast and light was a necessity for survival in the slums. George knew that having anything on you instantly made you a target. Extra food? If one was lucky enough to be getting any bit of food, they ate it right away. Saving and protecting one’s items was its own art form, a skill that was beaten into any who were unfortunate enough to live here. </p>
<p>80% of the city's population resided in the designated “poor district”. Most were the average demon, struggling to remain afloat but having some sort of income that kept them going. But a few were like George, various people who either were born or got thrown into a life lived in the shadows. It was never a choice to land up in the sums, it was an inescapable curse that tormented poor souls.</p>
<p> These unlucky few were destined to suffer, living on the edge of being dead and alive. He had seen some of the worse off one's, their expressions haunting his dreams on bad days. They were the ones that were perpetually stuck in a loop of hunger and thirst, their body too weak for them to move yet forced to continue the agony of living. They laid on the street corners, looking like dead bodies, many of whom wished they really were.</p>
<p>Patting down his body, George went over the mental checklist of his belongings, a very short list that consisted of the clothes on his back and his knife. He actually prided himself in his care for his clothes. Going to great lengths, he was meticulous in preventing any rips or tears. Garments that were both in the right size and still in a somewhat wearable condition were harder to find than gold down here, so his obsessive cautiousness was completely justifiable. </p>
<p>His knife, however, was on a completely different level. It was his prized possession, worth much more than his life could ever be. It was a small, silver-colored, although rust was starting to creep onto the edges, switchblade that George absolutely adored. This little device was the sole reason that he was able to continue to live his shitty life. He wished he could give it the proper care that it deserved, but he tried to make do with what he had. </p>
<p>Holding it flicked open, he lovingly traced the edge of it, slightly grimacing at how dull it was getting. Adding it to the many other things to worry about, he used the bottom of his shirt to attempt to wipe off the accumulated grime on it as best as he could.</p>
<p> By complete chance, back when he was about 14, George had been squatting in another lovely trash can. He had made the rookie mistake of dozing off, the call of sleep too intense to ignore and the added burden of being completely worn out from running after a failed pickpocketing earlier was too taxing on him. The slap of the bin lid being tossed open jolted him awake, but he suppressed his urge to scream, biting his hand to muffle himself completely. The dark night somewhat hid him, but if whoever was there tried to feel or look closer inside at all, he would be discovered. </p>
<p>	With wide eyes and bated breath, George frantically felt around him for anything to help. Now armed with an empty and crushed up can, he pushed himself further into the corner, berating himself for letting down his guard. After what felt like hours, a heavy, large object was thrown down, knocking George over in the process. The lid was slammed back shut and hurried footsteps slowly faded back into the night, leaving George alone with his mouth still hung open in shock.</p>
<p>	The chances of the person coming back were slim to none, but George was not willing to take those odds. Instead, he stayed in the same position underneath the object, too frightened to even try to determine what it was. He laid there all night, his heart jumping whenever a sound could be heard from the outside. Eventually, he could see light beginning to stream through the cracks on the top of the dumpster. Hyping himself up in his head, George finally slid the object off and cracked open the lid to see what had been suspiciously left behind. </p>
<p>	Upon looking at it, he calmly slid the lid back shut. He felt along the man’s cold body, going through his pockets for anything useful with an almost clinical approach. Finding nothing of value was a huge disappointment but an unsurprising one. Killing someone was almost always motivated by wanting another’s things. It was a common occurrence for bodies to be left ransacked in the alleys or even in the middle of roads if they were feeling brave. Before he could take his leave, not willing to take the fall for this particular kill, he squinted as a weak beam of light hit something that was still in the body, slightly sparkling in the light. The death had been a quick one judging by the lack of blood and George quickly realized what the murder weapon had been because it was still here.</p>
<p>	Stuck upright in the chest was a gorgeous blade. He couldn’t fathom why it had been left behind as he yanked it out, avoiding the blood that started to pour out of the wound. Using the jacket as a cleaning cloth, the blade began to shine even more and was much more impressive, way too high quality to be found in the trash. </p>
<p>Examining it more closely, the blade was absolutely flawless and still perfectly sharp even after being used. George held the knife as carefully as possible, cradling it to his chest as he left the dumpster, concerned about any of this guy's friends finding him in such an incriminating position. He quickly scurried away, but even as he worried about where he was going to keep it, the world seemed brighter than it had ever been before.</p>
<p>Having a knife and knowing how to use it were very different things as he quickly learned. For the next few months, it was used as a blunt object to smack people’s heads which, while effective, was not using its full potential. Having such a nice possession was already turning him into a homing beacon for trouble so George was committed to making the risk at least worthwhile. </p>
<p>From staying up for days on end to tracing and watching notoriously good knife-users, he poured all his efforts into getting better with it. Hours upon hours of practice eventually paid off with learning the basics, but George found that experience was the true key to mastery. Now, 6 years later and with more experience under his belt than most professionals, it had become an extension of himself and his only companion. </p>
<p>Knife safely checked and strapped to his inner thigh with care, he straightened up as the streets began to truly fill up with people. Their shouts and distant chatter washed over the previously silent area, a signal that George was officially in business. </p>
<p>Before leaving for "work", he took one last moment to just close his eyes, wishing for just one more second of rest. The previous nights had been rough with fights breaking out nearby, forcing George to stay awake and on constant alert. The result was a very cranky and agitated start to the day, his mind already feeling cloudy. Once again, he entertained the idea of just finding a nice, dark corner to lay down in.</p>
<p>His stomach, however, seemed to disagree with his sentiment, grumbling in that exact moment. He chuckled tiredly at the coincidence, making up his mind to push through the exhaustion in favor of satiating himself. Finally, he skidded down the side of the roof, using his momentum to launch himself to the next one. Breaking out into a full sprint, he started his search for a good target.</p>
<p>Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, George was like a blur to other’s eyes. Blink, and they would miss him entirely. While maintaining a steady pace, he made sure to keep his eyes peeled for his prime demographic. What constitutes a good target? Usually, it was someone who was acting the most frazzled or in the biggest rush, someone who was stupid enough to make the mistake of carrying food in a bag or in their hands rather than hidden under their clothes.</p>
<p> It had been a few days since he had been lucky enough to get any bit of food and George could feel its effect on his body. Despite him rarely having a real, proper meal, he was more resilient than many of the other self-proclaimed “street rats”. Even when he went a full week without any nourishment, he was still able to stand and walk, a feat he didn’t care to figure out the cause of, just grateful that he was able to bounce back after that terrible time. </p>
<p>It was this intense drive for hunger that made him much laxer in his search, loosening his standards and eventually zeroing in on one man in particular. </p>
<p>The guy was clearly upset, George observed. His prey’s steps were quick and erratic, eyes shifty as he had enough sense to realize the sack he carried made him stick out from the rest. His height was well above average, at about 6’7, and even with clothes on, well-defined muscles that were barely restrained by the fabric could be seen. George focused and took careful note of the lack of visible weapons on the person, a telling sign.</p>
<p>“So a hand-to-hand combat specialist? A bad matchup for me,” George mused as he took care to remain out of sight. Standing at 5’9, -he was more like 5' 8 but George would rather be caught dead than admit it- the man could easily overpower him. Not to mention that George was naturally thin, a life of malnutrition taking a heavy toll on his body development, leaving little possibility for him to build up muscle. In short, he wouldn’t be able to overwhelm a mere child with strength, let alone his possible target. </p>
<p>Even with such terrible odds, he still could not ignore the delicious smell wafting from the sack, another enhanced feature George had been born with. It swayed side to side at the man’s side, seeming to hypnotize George. A quick scan proved that no one else in the whole area was carrying anything of importance and with no other viable choices, George slowed his gait, ducking down and silently following the man from the roofs.</p>
<p>As he moved along, George began to form his strategy. The busy crowds could be used to his advantage, his short stature coming in handy in situations like this. His best guess was a hit and run: casually walk up, snatch the bag while the man was distracted, and run as fast as possible. </p>
<p>Was it a dumbass plan? Yes. Was George the dumbass who was about to do exactly that? Also yes.</p>
<p>Crouching down, he quickly descended from the roofs, slipping down the side and right into the crowds. The masses quickly swarmed around him as he walked through, slipping in between people shouting and bargaining over various goods.</p>
<p>At first glance, the people in the slums seemed very lively, their discussions and booming voices being heard in every direction. However, if one were to spend a lot of time blending into said crowds as George had, he knew there was much more beneath the surface. </p>
<p>No matter where you went, no one ever laughed. A small, polite smile was the closest thing people expressed positively with and who could blame them? Even those with jobs and homes, they were more like shacks, were not treated any better than those without either. It was scary how little people’s expressions changed, how each person looked already defeated as they slouched over while walking. Even families, though they were rare, fared no better since extra mouths to feed just added another factor for stress.</p>
<p>George would wholeheartedly take his isolated dumpster over staying near the streets for longer than necessary. The air felt thick with sadness to the point where he could practically taste it. The cloud of misery that hung over each person could bring even the happiest people down. As he continued to weave through, trying to get closer to his soon-to-be victim, the people he pushed aside had no reaction to his movements, just more defeated acceptance.</p>
<p>Desperate to leave the suffocating marketplace, George doubled his efforts at reaching the sack of goods. Target now in his sight, he cracked his neck and shook out his legs. </p>
<p>He knew that if things went south, there was a very real possibility of him dying, but that did nothing to stop the hum of energy that was starting to course through his veins. His adrenaline was pumping and the previous mental fogginess seemed to clear in preparation. Nothing made him feel more alive than going into a “battle” and right now, he felt more ready than ever. With a deep breath and one last check that the man was still stopped at a stall, he took off. </p>
<p>The guy couldn’t have seen it coming, too invested in whatever antique an old lady was trying to haggle with him over. After finally giving up on trying to get her to lower the price, he turned around in defeat, ready to head home. But, the instant he turned around, he felt the empty air beside him and his heart stopped.</p>
<p>George was trying hard not to smile too big but it was hard not to with his spoils already in his hands. Racing away as fast as possible, he was confident in his headstart and swiftness, even daring to slow down slightly to open the bag. His eyes nearly bulged out as he realized what was in it. </p>
<p>A whole loaf of fresh bread, its tantalizing scent invading all his senses as his mouth began to reflexively drool. Bread like this could only be found in the rich side of town and George was confused why the man would be dumb enough to bring in such a coveted item. He had never before seen anything like it. The stale crackers or small slices of bread he had had before were nothing compared to this. Its flaky crust and still warm exterior gave away how fresh it was and there was no doubt that this was the motherload. </p>
<p>“Get back here, you little rat!” A loud bellow interrupted George's daydreams of heartily digging in, making him whip around, his eyes bulging out even more in recognition. The very man he just took from, the one built like a literal tank, was barreling towards him at a much faster speed than he had originally predicted. The man's face seemed to be trying to replicate Satan himself,  becoming dark red as veins bulged out in both his neck and arms. </p>
<p>	“Oh FUCK,” George exclaimed as he started pumping his legs as if his life depended on it because it actually did. It was almost comical, a huge man chasing a dirty little boy through the oblivious marketplace and if George was an observer, he would definitely be doubled over and wheezing at the sight. Being the dirty little boy who was running away? Not so funny. </p>
<p>	Quickly thinking, he reasoned that getting back to the roofs would be his best choice. Surely, even if the man could follow him up, he was likely less familiar with that particular traveling method which would give George the edge in escaping. The main problem with this clever solution was finding out how to get up to the roofs without slowing down enough to get snatched out of mid-air and surely pummeled. </p>
<p>	The distance between the two was slowly shortening and George’s window of opportunity was quickly closing along with it. He wildly looked around for anything that could help him, desperate for any way to get out of here. By sheer luck, he spotted a cart that was tilting upwards, a perfect makeshift ramp. </p>
<p>	“Satan, hear my fucking prayer and help me make this jump, or else I will be visiting you sooner than expected,” he muttered to himself, pushing himself to go even faster as he approached the cart. </p>
<p>The groans of the wooden cart as he began to run up did nothing to quell his fear but it was too late to turn back. Pushing all his energy into his legs, he launched with everything he had, soaring in a perfect arc...that was heading right to the stone wall in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I make George a knife user because I think his hands would look hot holding one? Yes, yes I did and I have absolutely zero shame.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Lucky Escape?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hail Satan, full of hatred, the Devil is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst demons and blessed is the fruit of thy sins.” </p>
<p>With certain death incoming, all George could think to do was ramble off the first two lines of the only prayer he knew, courtesy of a lady he once stole from who wouldn’t stop praying as she tried to chase him down.</p>
<p>	“Thank you for this fucking annoying life, it’s been terrible,” he continued to ramble on as he switched over to cursing out Satan instead, the wall approaching closer and closer, “ I couldn’t even fulfill my wish of punching that bastard, ugly-looking King in the face! I had it all planned out and this is how I go? Fuck that, fuck you, this is not how I am dying, nope not today.” </p>
<p>	His heart full of resentment, all of a sudden George felt tingling starting to rush through his body as if he had been struck by lightning, but without the actual pain. It felt warm in a way he had never experienced before, like he supposed a comforting hug felt like. A surge of power started to course through him, all his hairs standing on end, yet his focus remained on reaching that roof. This feeling had to be his body's fight or flight response kicking in, like it was prepping for certain death, or so George reasoned as he ignored all other sensations. He was determined to survive, making up his mind that physics was a lie and that he was making it to that roof. Just as quickly as the feeling of power  grew and spread throughout his body, it seemed to explode from him like a tidal wave.</p>
<p>	As if the realm heard his plea, George’s body felt lighter than air and was lifted by an invisible force. His jump had no chance of making it, spelling defeat from the get go, and yet now he had easily cleared and was well above it, a bit too much above it. Upon realizing that he had risen so far and was still continuing to steadily ascend, George let out a high pitched scream, shattering whatever force was acting upon him and sending him plummeting right back down to the roof.</p>
<p>	Like a cat, he managed to twist himself in mid-air, landing miraculously on his feet while breaking off the tiles on the roof. Weirdly enough, despite it being around a 10-floor drop, his legs were completely fine and he felt no pain, only the erratic beating of his pulse as he tried to orient himself.</p>
<p>	“That was some freaky ass wind,” George uttered, confused at his good luck but not taking the time to dwell on it. </p>
<p>Turning around, ready to start running and restart the chase once more, he was shocked to see the earlier man just watching from the ground, not even attempting to reach him anymore. His body language had done a full 180, his skin back to a normal shade and a relaxed, almost dopey expression now residing on his face. </p>
<p>	George tried to catch his eyes, further confused by the reaction. To go from actively trying to kill someone to casually watching them get away was by no means ordinary. Unfortunately, the man did not care to explain the change, just blinking sleepily at George and turning away, resuming his earlier path back to his house. He didn’t even spare a second glance at the bag still in George’s arm.</p>
<p>	Thinking it was a way of faking him out, George waited on the roof, constantly scanning the surrounding roofs, ready for the man to suddenly pop up and attempt to sneak attack him. Minutes passed and still, the man did not return on the street or upper levels. </p>
<p>	Frozen in indecision, George’s eyes darted to the surrounding crowds, looking for evidence of anyone else noticing the strange interaction. Yet, his hesitancy only increased as he stared out at a strangely emptying street, people packing up their stalls and preparing to end the day despite it only just starting. The faces he could make out held similar tired looks as if they hadn’t slept for days on end. </p>
<p>	This was starting to freak George out a bit too much and, with the bread safely in his arms, he left while he could. Staying to try to investigate the matter was just too much effort, a smarter decision would be to leave now with his strange victory secure. He began to once again traverse across the roofs, pushing himself as fast as he could to leave with his precious cargo intact, still uneasy about the situation. </p>
<p>	His hideout at the baker’s alley was no longer a viable option. Too much time had been spent there and, after getting caught a fortnight ago, George especially did not trust bringing something as valuable as food back to a possibly compromised hideout. </p>
<p>	The flames soon began to dim properly, signaling that night was soon to arrive, but George was still scouting out where he was going to hide. The night was the most dangerous time of the day and unless one was willing to fight, hiding was the safest option. Even those in proper shelters placed wooden planks against their windows, trying their best to dissuade robbers of any kind to no avail.</p>
<p>	Finally, just as darkness was setting in, George stumbled upon a fully cleaned road, completely void of any people in it. While this was typically concerning as there was no such thing as just a random cleared road, the view of the sky unobstructed by any canopies or balconies was too good for him to turn down. </p>
<p>	“A night under the stars and with a full stomach, I’m living the high life, aren’t I?” he jokingly asked himself as he examined a side of the road that was completely dry and had no higher buildings to ruin the view as he relaxed. Deeming it good enough, he plopped down and took out the bread loaf from where it was hidden under his shirt.</p>
<p>	Seeing it now, it looked even better than when he stole it. Even though it couldn't be considered fresh and was no longer hot, it was easily the best food George had ever had the privilege of seeing, let alone taste. With shaky hands from excitement, he tore off a hunk, assuring himself that he would eat his fill today and try to save the rest for tomorrow. </p>
<p>	The first mouthful nearly brought him to tears. It was filled with hearty grains, a mix of nuts  and fruits that he didn’t even know the name of. But what he did know was that it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. His original plan of eating it slowly quickly was disregarded in favor of cramming it in his mouth, a habit he had learned from wolfing food down as fast as he could to prevent it from being stolen right out of his hands.</p>
<p>	The piece, after being thoroughly and lovingly savored, filled his stomach up. Having never been able to eat enough, the feel of even a half-full stomach was completely foreign. Now experiencing it, he understood why some risked their lives to sneak into the rich territory just for food. Fuck, if this was what those bitches in Heaven were getting on the daily, he would convert to an angel in a heartbeat. </p>
<p>	Feeling full only added to his sleepiness, lulling him into a false sense of peace as he lied down. George took the time to appreciate the wide expanse above him, the “stars” twinkling above as if to celebrate his meal and good day along with him. Though he referred to them as stars, they were one of the many mysteries of the Underground.</p>
<p>When he was younger, George liked to think that they were little holes in the top of Hell, small windows that allowed the real night sky to shine through. It was no more than wishful thinking, but as he closed his eyes and enjoyed a fitful sleep, he couldn't help but think it felt true. </p>
<p>	The rumbling of the ground woke him up  with a jolt, eyes flying open and automatically jumping up into a defensive position. A quick scan proved he was in no immediate danger, but the cause of the rumbles was drawing closer, judging by the increase in vibrations. </p>
<p>	George immediately switched into a flight mindset, sprinting towards a nearby building and shimmying up a pipe to get to its roof. This was always his go-to response in any unknown situation. Firstly, it gave him the chance to view the whole block, seeing all the possible variables and giving him more information to act accordingly. Secondly, and more importantly, few had the ability to scale buildings as efficiently and even those that could were not able to travel across them as effortlessly as he could. </p>
<p>	From this outlook, George could see a chariot approaching at top speeds, an expensive one that stuck out like a sore thumb from the depleted, crumbling buildings and shops that lined either side of the street. Its wheels were pitch black and the sides were made of dark quartz, a clearly expensive ride. Most surprising was the symbol etched onto the side of it, unmistakable the royal crest. </p>
<p>	“Shit, shit, shit,” George was freaking out, but he also patted himself on the back for a quick getaway. If he had been caught up in that, he would be little more than roadkill. Following the carriage were many soldiers, each traveling slowly as they examined the road for any imperfections.</p>
<p>	George examined the strange display, thinking that these past few days were a little too disorienting for him to even try to puzzle together. It wasn’t like any of these events were directly affecting him in a negative way, so he could not be bothered to waste his thoughts on it as he once again wandered away.</p>
<p>	Hours passed and George found himself waking up in another backstreet corner. </p>
<p>	“I fucking dozed off again?!” he exclaimed although it wasn't truly shocking. If he had a penny for every time he somehow managed to pass out on any surface, he would never have to worry about food ever again. </p>
<p>	Thinking about food brought his attention immediately back to his stomach, already feeling empty and desperate for more despite his feast yesterday. </p>
<p>	“Wait, where’s my bread?” </p>
<p>	George turned around as he frantically felt his pockets, grasping at thin air. His anxiety spiked as he searched the entire street but could find not even a crumb of evidence. Someone could have taken it while he was sleeping, but George had purposely trained himself to be a light sleeper, sensitive to anyone approaching or touching him. </p>
<p>	 Blinking away the remaining bits of sleepiness, he tried to think back to what he did with the loaf after eating it last night. He kept it next to him as he slept, that he was sure of. Thinking back to this morning, he could recall waking up and leaving as fast as possible to avoid a run in with that carriage.</p>
<p>	He inhaled sharply as realization set in. Chances are that  in his hurried escape,  he had left it behind, too used to not having anything to grab when he woke up. George cursed his forgetfulness as he raced back over to the earlier street, determined to get there before night arrived as that would be the prime time for someone else to stumble upon it. </p>
<p>	Deciding against scaling a building to save as much time as possible, he continued on foot towards where he remembered he wandered to last night. As he got closer, more and more people were walking around, much to George’s bewilderment. The crowds were getting thicker and thicker, its epicenter being the very street he needed to get to. </p>
<p>	Fighting through pointy elbows and close groups of people, George continued his desperate route towards the edge of the street. As he went through, he overheard bits and pieces of conversations. </p>
<p>	“ Can’t believe they made us get all dressed up for this bullshit-”</p>
<p>	“-heard the guards are being especially vicious-”</p>
<p>	“That shit he’s spewing is stinking up the whole area.”</p>
<p>	“What I’d give to teach that fucker of a King a lesson.”</p>
<p>	George nearly froze at the last comment, slapping his forehead for his senselessness. The clean streets, the guards earlier this morning, it all made sense that they were preparing for the King to make his annual parade through the poor-side of the city. He would brag about how much better produce was, how the economy was booming, and other blatant lies. </p>
<p>	It was probably the absolute worst place for him to leave his bread behind, but he still had a sliver of hope that the rush of the crowds was likely covering it up from thieves. After crawling through a person's legs while narrowly avoiding getting trampled by another, George finally made it to the edge of the street.</p>
<p>	It was still there! It sat, perfectly hidden just out of sight of the crowds. Even though the outside was most likely too dirty to be consumed, the inside would be protected and just as delicious. Though, let’s be real, George thought, he was still going to eat the outside too. Standards were a luxury that he did not have the privilege of having. </p>
<p>Once again thanking his shorter stature, he was able to easily weave around the crowd. He couldn't see the King or his guards, but the distant nasally voice still came through, grating on everyone’s ears as the people tried hard not to show their grimaces. Ignoring the painfully obvious inaccuracies in his speech, George zeroed in on his destination. </p>
<p>He was within a few feet, so close that he could taste it, already remembering how good it was and planning to savor it as much as he could today. But, just as it was in reaching distance, his head whipped up to  an older man on the opposite side who was also eyeing up the bread. </p>
<p>They both froze, their eyes shooting up and making unwavering contact. No one else noticed their little stand-off, but it was already like they both were in their own world. Size-wise, the other had George beat and they both knew it. The man cockily cracked his knuckles, however, without missing a beat, George whipped out his trump card, not having the patience to even try to puff up his imaginary muscles. </p>
<p>Knife now out, he made sure to show his secure grip and stance, clearly indicating that he was not someone to mess with. The other person’s eyes widened, slowly putting their hands up, acknowledging that they would not be winning this fight. While it wasn’t polite to bring a knife to a fist fight, George was too hungry to care.</p>
<p>With a nod of respect for accepting the loss without getting physical, George briskly walked forward and swept up the bread, knife still threateningly in hand. After picking it up, he slowly walked back to his previous position, offering one last nod as a way to convey his thanks for not forcing his hand here. The other man returned it, but his face was tilted downwards, hiding his expression.</p>
<p>George finally turned around, intent on getting out of this crowd fast in order to properly enjoy his spoils. But, just as he risked a glance down to take in his reclaimed treasure, he felt a hard kick to his back. </p>
<p>The kick was so surprising that George had all his breath instantly knocked out of him. His loose grip on the loaf faltered, causing it to fall out of his grasp as he was sent flying forward. George went back to cursing his smaller size as he was launched right into the cleared street, bursting through the wall of people at the front.</p>
<p>As he laid there gasping, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the fucking backstabber, that he thought he had mutual respect with, swiping up the bread with a smug smirk and a wink. George could only watch helplessly as he sauntered away, melting back into the hoards.</p>
<p> It took George a second, still catching his breath, to register that the grating loud voice had now paused and that the light whisperings from the crowds had all stopped.  The only sound he could now hear was his own labored breaths and the rustling of the wind. He lifted his head, curious as to what brought about the silence, only to stare directly at the point of a very big spear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Strange, unexplainable event occurs*</p>
<p>George:...anyway, bread am I right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Truth Comes Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think these new characters will sound a bit familiar...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah, woah, woah!” George exclaimed, clamoring up to his feet with his hands up. </p>
<p>He found himself face to face with one of the palace guards, some of the best fighters in the land. With their solid gold armor and well-crafted weapons, they were ruthless and always successful in getting rid of whoever the King disliked. Fighting one of them was like a death sentence.</p>
<p>George, even if he wasn’t exactly an innocent soul, had never had the misfortune of meeting them face to face, let alone being at their mercy. A glance confirmed his worst fears. The asshole who pushed him had landed him right into the path of the procession, right into the guard’s line of sight. </p>
<p>“Listen, buddy, I’m sure you don’t want to be here, I surely don’t want to be here, let's just go our merry ways and forget about this yeah?“ George reasoned with a pleading look on his face, while already trying to edge himself further away from the unimpressed guard. </p>
<p>As he slowly stepped backward, he bumped into someone and looking behind him, was met with another spear. Great, he was boxed in with no escape. </p>
<p>The guard in front even had the nerve to look slightly apologetic for a split second, but it was quickly covered up with a neutral expression.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the holdup?” the nasal voice had returned, the King now staring directly at George from his carriage as he frowned even more, “or should I say who is the holdup?” </p>
<p>The king pushed the door open, the crowd remaining silent and wide-eyed at this unprecedented display. George’s legs were starting to shake, hating the feeling of so many eyes now trained on him, especially with a weapon still trained on his neck.</p>
<p>The King was of average height and could be considered handsome if it wasn’t for the beady-like eyes and deceitful looking face. He had been the King for as long as George knew, remembering seeing his bastard face plastered across boards and flags all his life. Now, seeing him in person for the first time, he could confirm that the King was definitely paying artists to draw him better than he actually looked. </p>
<p>Stomping over like a child, the King’s face became twisted, not helping his look at all. </p>
<p>Getting into George’s face, he poked his finger into his chest and shouted, “ How dare you stop my parade and disrupt the peace! Here I am helping the people and you try and stop me. A rat like you needs to be taught a valuable lesson.” </p>
<p>It made for a pitiful sight. The King, his clothes draped with precious gems and a flabby body that spoke of indulgence, bullying and screaming at a young man with only dirty rags. The people wished to look away from the frankly distressing scene, but they knew they would be next if they tried to leave. They could only stare, silently dreading the outcome. </p>
<p>Snapping his fingers, the guards then seized each of George’s arms. Panic seized George as he struggled against them with all his might. If he could break at least one arm free, he could grab his knife and at least have a chance of escape.</p>
<p>But, as he continued to fight, the guard’s grips only tightened, securing his arms into an awkward position that was too painful to move in. George continued to move desperately, his face stricken with grief and rapidly blinking away the moisture gathering in his eyes. </p>
<p>Laughing at the display, the King once again snapped his fingers, now signaling a servant to bring him his drink as he continued to enjoy the show. Watching peasants struggle and beg was the best part of being in power, he thought as he took a long sip of wine. </p>
<p>“Bring him to the palace. He can join the others who need a bit of reminding of what proper manners are,” he ordered, dramatically flourishing his cape as he walked back to his carriage. </p>
<p>The guard grunted and began to pull George away. His limbs were quickly becoming tired, his tugging becoming less and less forceful. Struck with a new plan, George immediately loosened his whole body, becoming dead weight as he tried to trip up the guard. However, the guard’s abilities had not been exaggerated and he was quick enough to grab George’s collar, although ripping it in the process.</p>
<p>A sudden cry of surprise echoed through the road, finally breaking the eerie silence. A woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd, much to the surprise of both George and the guard who stopped his march to turn towards her. </p>
<p>She was dressed in simple clothes, but they were clean and well cared for, someone who most likely had a job and a place to stay. George didn’t know this woman so he had no clue why she was causing a disruption or if it was even an attempt of saving him. She pointed her finger right at George, her face slack in disbelief. </p>
<p>“His neck, look at his neck!” she yelled to a wide-eyed George. The guards were unsure how to proceed, the King too stunned to give any further orders. The one manhandling George finally snapped out of it, grabbing the now ruined collar and pulling it back, further revealing his pale neck and causing an uproar in the people.</p>
<p>Right on the side, a strange symbol could be seen etched into the skin: a black large circle with a smaller one resting at the bottom inside of it. The people’s reaction was not what George had expected, having long dismissed it as a strange birthmark or genetic oddity.</p>
<p>Even the guard holding him had a shocked expression, this grip sadly not loosening. The woman who had somehow saved him continued to shout, finally helping George out with why his neck was such a big deal. </p>
<p>“I knew it! It’s the symbol of sin, it has to be. We found him, we found our leader!” she cheered, the whole congregation following her lead. </p>
<p>Dumbfounded, the King exploded, “A fake, a fake, check the symbol again. He must have drawn it on.” </p>
<p>The guard spat into his hand and proceeded to furiously rub George’s neck. Cringing in disgust, he tried to lean away to no avail. When he finally removed his hand, the mark stayed, proving its permanence. </p>
<p>Demons, unlike humans, could not retain ink. Only scars from serious wounds could blemish a demon's skin, anything else getting healed over time, making them just temporary marks. George’s mark was one he had been born with and now he had, unwillingly, proved to the people who he was. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m a what?” he exclaimed. No one answered his question as they all turned their attention back to the King who was still trying to understand the change in events. He had gone from making a display of his unrivaled power to undermining his entire position. Nervously twisting his hands in front of him, he tried to appease the people. </p>
<p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You would choose this random boy for crying out loud over me, who has faithfully led you all these years?” </p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“Anyone is better than you!” </p>
<p>Riots were going to break out at this rate, so the King needed to act fast. </p>
<p>“I completely agree! I will now take him back to the castle and see to it that he is properly prepared to receive the crown,” he promised, trying to get away as quickly as possible. His plea appeased the public, for now, calming them from becoming violent.</p>
<p>The guards began to drag poor George over to the carriage, the only one who was still in the dark about what was going on.  He was manhandled into the seat across from the King, the guard’s grip remaining firm. A final panicked look outside, George watched something he had never before seen. </p>
<p>Smiles. Small, little smiles that spoke of fragile hope were on each person’s face as they watched him slowly pull away. Eyes wide, he craned his neck to continue to watch them until they became nothing but a distant speck. Turning his attention back to the disgruntled King in front of him, he was met with a murderous expression. </p>
<p>In a low, threatening voice, the King said, “Listen you little shit. You are ruining everything for me right now so just remember that even if you take my crown, I will be the one with the power in the end, ok? In exchange, you can eat and sleep all you want. That’s the deal and it’s not up for negotiating.” </p>
<p>Blinking in surprise, George only dumbly stared back at the King, adding to his rising anger. Luckily, they arrived back at the castle, preventing another blow-up. It was located right at the divide between the rich and poor sides of the city to represent “balance”. Huffing in exasperation, the King quickly stepped out, leaving George with his two new guards in the carriage. </p>
<p>“Send him to the guest room on the Southside. Have Bad clean him up. His stench is going to make me vomit,” he ordered, marching straight through the front doors as the staff all bowed their heads in greeting. </p>
<p>It was in times like this that George knew he would have to go to plan B. </p>
<p>“No, you can’t make me!” Five minutes passed and George was still throwing a pretty impressive temper tantrum in the front lawn if he did say so himself. </p>
<p>He pulled out all the stops, dragging his legs, even going as far as falling on the ground and rolling over. He even bit one of the guard's hands, smiling when he realized he even drew blood. He didn’t want to reveal his weapon yet, so he stuck to some weak punches and kicks, anything to keep himself away from the castle. </p>
<p>Finally, one of them had enough of George’s petty antics and simply grabbed and dumped him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. </p>
<p>“Oi, let me down this instant, I command you as..uh… the future king? I think?” George shouted, still wiggling as much as he could. The guard grimaced, questioning Satan why he had such bad luck, and silently marched forward, finally making it into the castle. </p>
<p>Bad was extremely frazzled, quickly running back and forward from his room to the kitchen over and over again. Even though he was supposed to be just one of the many King advisors, the King had come to him specifically to handle the welcoming of a legendary sin! It was a true honor and he didn’t want to risk messing up this big responsibility. </p>
<p>His nerves were acting up as he glanced over the tray of food, trying to think if it gave a nice welcoming message. He had been quietly looking through some papers in his room when the slam of the castle doors alerted him of the King’s return. The ruler was always in a bad mood after touring through the poor community, rambling off about how dirty and depressing it was and how he wished to raze the whole area if he could.</p>
<p>For the King to come to Bad’s room was a big surprise, but his request was even more so. Bad had been given little to no details, only knowing that someone with a sin mark had been discovered while they were traveling and now they would be coming here. The King’s mood told Bad that the discovery was not intentional, but he couldn’t help but be hopeful that the sin could be the saving grace this kingdom needed. </p>
<p>Properly dressed and food platter in hand, Bad mentally prepared himself as he walked towards the room. He didn’t know what the person was like at all. They could have been from either side of the city, meaning that their personality would be a complete wildcard. </p>
<p>“I just hope they’re nice,” Bad reassured himself, thinking anyone would be better when compared to the King. Just as he turned into the hallway leading to the room, he heard a loud crash, followed by a series of yelps. </p>
<p>Scared by the noises, Bad raced up to the door where he could hear even louder shouts, now realizing that it was not one, but two voices coming from it.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Bad softly knocked on the door. No response. He tried again, a bit louder, but still, the shouts just increased in volume. Bad began to get truly scared, suddenly thinking an assassin or hitman had broken in, trying to kill the sin before they could take the throne. With his heart in his throat, Bad burst through the door, ready to defend whoever was there. </p>
<p>“I’m not staying here without a fight. Come at me bitch!” egged on George as he danced around the bed. The guard, tired from all of Geroge’s antics while getting to the room, was content to just lock George in there, consequences be damned, and leave him for whoever next came in here.</p>
<p>Without even offering a response to George’s taunts, he started to walk out of the room, nearly crying in relief of getting him out of his hair. A loud crash interrupted his happy thoughts, stunned to see George holding a chair, broken glass from the window surrounding him. They both stared at each other, bursting into motion at the same time. </p>
<p>The guard sprint tackled George just as he was about to jump out the window despite it being several floors up, slamming him back into the carpet. As he tried to pin him, a swift knee to his balls had him hunching over in pain. Blinking back tears of discomfort, he latched onto George’s pant leg, causing him to trip and join him back on the ground.</p>
<p>If George had learned one thing, it was how to fight dirty. He wiggled away from the slowly recovering guard and ran to the other side of the room. Using the bookshelf next to him, the books became some surprisingly powerful projectiles, hitting the guard in the head a few times to his delight. Unfortunately, the guard's spear grazing his arm as it was vaulted across was not planned for, but he has had much more severe injuries than this, the pain not even affecting him. </p>
<p>Now that weapons were being used, George gladly took out his knife, causing all the blood to drain from the Guards face. Grabbing the broken chair leg from George’s window attempt, since his spear was no longer in reach, the guard prepared himself for his strangest duel yet. </p>
<p>It was at this moment the door slammed open, interrupting their concentration as they both focused on the new intruder.</p>
<p>“Bad,” cried the guard as tears of joy started to fall, “thank Satan you’re here!”</p>
<p>Not knowing what he walked into, Bad took a minute to take in the room. Destruction was evident throughout the area, with broken glass and furniture lying on the floor, blood droplets also scattered about.</p>
<p>“Skeppy? What’s going on here? Who did this?” he questioned, concerned at Skeppy’s tears and routinely checking for any obvious external wounds, happy to see none. </p>
<p>A low cough drew his attention to the other side of the room, assumingly the person who caused most of this damage. </p>
<p>A skinny man or boy, pale and covered in both dirt and blood, stood to the side. His clothes were hanging off his body and looked thread-bare. Though deep shadows lined the underneath of his eyes, he was clearly on high alert. </p>
<p>Offering a sheepish smile, George finally spoke up, “Oh, I guess that would be me, nice to meet you Bad!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>George is the true rags to riches trope and I love it, like yes bitch bow down to my king</p>
<p>P.S. It took great strength to not write boxed like a fish during the guards scene but I'm trying to keep it semi-serious for now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Makeover and a Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After profusely apologizing to the staff as they cleaned, George continued to feel guilty. On the other hand, Bad was feeling happier than he could have ever imagined. </p><p>Once everyone had calmed down and explained the situation, George had felt pretty terrible about destroying so many expensive things, but Bad had been very understanding, agreeing that from George's point of view, it did seem like he was just kidnapped out of the blue. </p><p>“I’m just glad that you aren’t an asshole like the royal pain in the ass,” George joked, picking up a glass shard they had missed earlier. </p><p>The room now clean, Skeppy practically leaped at the chance to get away, bidding Bad a cheerful goodbye and glaring at George who stuck out his tongue in retaliation. The door now shut, George began to fidget, uncomfortable in standing in the room with someone he didn't know well. </p><p>“There is so much to discuss, but I imagine you are quite tired and hungry right?” Bad brightly said as he opened the closet doors.</p><p>George gaped at the sheer amount of clothes in it, each looking brand new and made with materials he couldn't even begin to identify. </p><p>Continuing, Bad explained, “We didn’t know your size so they may be a bit big, but they are super comfortable, I promise.” </p><p>Turning around, he held up black sweats and a red T-shirt while asking, “Can’t get more comfortable than this right?” </p><p>George, who had no problem with fully enjoying all the benefits of this weird turn of events, agreed, however just as he was about to grab it, he faltered. </p><p>“Um, could I have something with long sleeves?” he quietly asked, not wanting to seem ungrateful, but not willing to wear the T-shirt. </p><p>Bad’s smile only widened, surprised by George’s politeness after seeing how he acted with Skeppy earlier, and quickly pulled out a blue sweater, not even questioning his preference. </p><p>Offering a small smile in thanks, George grabbed the garments but was now unsure why Bad wasn’t leaving. Was he a pervert or something? Did rich people change together?</p><p>“The bath is right through that door and the water is super warm so I would hurry! Oh, I guess you want to sleep too? Here, I left the food on the bed and I’ll come to see you tomorrow, ok? No need to worry about anything for now,” Bad rambled, his cheeks turning pink as he realized that he was just staring at George’s neck the whole time. </p><p>George nodded his assent and promptly disappeared behind the door. </p><p>Bad, despite seeing the symbol himself, still couldn't believe that this guy was a fabled sin! He thought they would be a bit more intimidating and arrogant, but from the little he had seen so far, George seemed mostly level headed. He would have to question him about his powers later, but for now, Bad would try to delay his curiosity.</p><p>George could not remember the last time he had a bath. Cleanliness was not exactly the top priority for him and even if he was able to sneak into one, the water would be ice cold and just make him more miserable. </p><p>“Now this is the real high life,” he sighed, further sinking into the steamy water. He wasn't ashamed to admit he spent a good hour soaking, just enjoying the water until it became lukewarm. Stepping out, he looked into the mirror, wiping away the fog and taking in himself for the first time in too long. </p><p>His hair was messy and uneven, most likely from giving himself every haircut with his trusty knife and no mirror to assist him, only previously caring about keeping it out of his eyes. His frown deepened as he looked at his ribs protruding out and bony limbs. He hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten, looking like a skeleton with his milky skin tone.</p><p>Not wanting to look anymore, he quickly put on the clothes, humming appreciatively as he felt its softness envelop him. The sleeves extended well past his fingers and the collar was way too big, but he couldn’t care to complain. It was the best thing he had ever had the privilege of wearing.</p><p>Exiting the bathroom, George was relieved to see no trace of Bad, who had kept his word of leaving the food behind. While George wanted to remain suspicious of the food, slightly worried that they would try to drug or poison him, it looked too good to pass on. </p><p>Not even trying to savor it, George wolfed down the whole thing in under a minute, even licking the plate afterward. A full stomach now, he swore he heard angels singing as he lied down, on a bed! A real, complete with blankets AND pillows, bed! </p><p>George had seen the “beds” in some of the better-off demon homes in the poor district but they had nothing on this. Cobblestone and cold metal was the only thing he had ever slept on, but now he knew that he could never again enjoy that after experiencing a proper bed. His whole body sunk into it and it was like all his worries were magically gone. </p><p>Rolling around and wrapping himself in the blankets, George forgot about all his concerns and puzzlements from today, sinking into the best slumber he had ever had. </p><p>“Sir Bad, Sir Bad!” Heavy pounding and panicked shouts startled Bad as he almost dropped his morning tea onto the floor. Swinging open the door, a frazzled maid stood in the doorway, her hands wringing nervously in front of her. </p><p>“Oh it’s terrible, it’s awful!” </p><p>She continued to panic, mumbling to herself and working herself up into a big frenzy. </p><p>Bad, finally tired of waiting for her to calm down, firmly grabbed her shoulders.</p><p>“What the muffin is going on?” He implored, shaking her in the process. </p><p>“The sin! He’s, he’s, he’s dead!”</p><p>Bad didn’t even take the time to ask for more information, already breaking into a full sprint with his heart in his throat.</p><p>“No, no, no, no...:”</p><p> Bad kept chanting to himself, refusing to believe that in the few hours he hadn't seen George that he could have been killed. Skidding into the hallway, he saw Skeppy with his face in his hands right out the doorway.</p><p>Upon hearing Bad’s arrival, he raised his face, clearly distraught, and cried out, “I was here all night! No one came in or out I swear! I don’t understand how this could have happened on my watch.” </p><p>Bad could feel his panic rising even more, pushing through the crowd of staff at the doorway to see the body for himself. </p><p>George’s body laid on the bed, his expression soft as the large comforter seemed to swallow him up completely. </p><p>“We thought he was sleeping, but then he just wouldn’t wake up!” one cried out as others started to chime in. </p><p>“We tried shouting and clapping..”</p><p>“I poured water on him and he didn’t react at all.”</p><p>“I even slapped him across the face,” Skeppy added on as he entered the room, “though that was for my personal enjoyment.”</p><p>Shouting for everyone to calm down, Bad tried to shake George and was startled to see that his skin was ice cold. </p><p>Trying to gain control of the freaked staff, Bad thought of one last plan to prove if George was asleep or, Bad couldn't even bear to think of the other option. </p><p>“Bring some food in here, the best smelling one we can make,” he ordered, still trying to desperately shake him. </p><p>George was having the best dream of his life. He was in the night sky, the real one above Earth, and was sitting on a white, fluffy cloud. It was so warm and peaceful as he sighed in contentness. </p><p>Just as he was getting comfortable, he began to smell something that was absolutely heavenly, causing his stomach to grumble. The scent was getting stronger and stronger, finally reaching a point where he could not ignore it, snapping his eyes open.</p><p>Everyone shrieked as George flew up suddenly, his eyes wide at the crowd surrounding him. </p><p>“What the fuck are you all doing here?” he shouted, wrapping the blanket around him as he felt vulnerable despite wearing regular clothes. </p><p>“Language,” Bad chastised but his shoulders drooped in relief at seeing George up and about. “Alright everyone, false alarm, he’s all good!” he announced to the others, shooing them away. </p><p>George sat there, wondering if he was still dreaming as everyone streamed out of his room, some even thanking him as they left. </p><p>Eventually, George, Bad, and Skeppy only remained. More comfortable now, George began to tear into the breakfast he was given. </p><p>Trying not to cringe at the disgusting display, Skeppy finally broke the silence, “Jeez man, you act like you’ve never eaten a full meal your whole life.”</p><p>Without skipping a beat, George deadpanned, “Because I haven’t,” and continued to shove the food down his throat. </p><p> Awkward silence once again overtook the room as Bad elbowed Skeppy in the side and glared at him for his lack of tact. </p><p>Finishing the meal, George gave a satisfied burp and moved the dishes to the side. Now that he was fully awake, he could start asking Bad some questions. </p><p>“So what’s the deal with everyone treating me like God around here? Like I know I’m great but why is everyone so worried about me without even knowing who I am?” he asked.</p><p>Bad looked startled at the question, but answered truthfully, “Well, since you’re a sin, we are all pretty much putting our hope in you to help fix the kingdom. The King isn’t exactly the best-”</p><p>“I thought you both worked for him?” George interrupted. </p><p>“We do but we don’t support him. Everyone here needs the money so we don’t speak up, but we hate the guy,” Skeppy explained as he sat down in a nearby chair.</p><p>“If everyone thinks he’s an idiot, why don’t we just,” George whipped out his knife and made a stabbing motion, “ya know?”</p><p>Bad, ignoring Skeppy’s question of where George kept getting that knife from, sighed in resignation.</p><p>“Unfortunately, the King was the only choice we had. Everyone was too divided on who could take his place and there was always the chance of someone being worse than him. You are the unifying force, the best and frankly only choice. Now that you’re here, we don’t have to worry,” he cheerfully added on. </p><p>“I’m from the slums,” George cried out, “You don’t know a thing about me besides my name. What is this kingdom? Up until yesterday, the only thing I knew was how to steal and now I’m expected to what? Be the fucking Messiah? The people were shouting about this supposed “sin” and here I am, just being taken along for the ride. Can someone just tell me straight what’s going on?”</p><p>Both Bad and Skeppy were taken aback by the outburst as George blinked back tears of frustration. He was sick and tired of being the last one to know anything and he wanted answers, now. </p><p>Skeppy opened his mouth to respond, but Bad held up his arm, trying to take a gentler approach. </p><p>“I’m sorry George, we just keep giving you information without asking you first. Let’s start with this, what do you know about our kingdom?”</p><p>“Other than it’s shit? Nothing,” he replied, now a bit calmer after being promised an explanation. </p><p>Bad flinched at the curse but controlled his reflex to tell George off in favor of focusing on filling him in. </p><p>“Let’s move to the library. I think seeing a map will help me explain this a bit better.”</p><p>George agreed, not caring where they go as long as he gets answers, hopping out of bed and walking with Bad to the door. </p><p>“Um, why is Mr. Guard over here following us?” he questioned as they traversed across the corridors. </p><p>“It's Skeppy, you know that! And I’m actually supposed to be protecting Bad from lunatics that wave around a knife every two seconds,” Skeppy snapped back, but he quickly hid behind Bad as George whipped out the blade once more to point it threateningly. </p><p>Laughing at their exchange, Bad arrived and stopped in front of a large set of oak doors. Pushing it open, he stepped back for George to take in the room. </p><p>Two stories tall, bookshelves could be seen in every direction, each looking very old yet well preserved. George, who couldn’t care less, tried to look as impressed as possible, clearly seeing that Bad was very proud of the area. Even Skeppy made sure to look amazed despite accompanying Bad here all the time. </p><p>Even though it was quite large, not a single soul could be seen inside. Bad led them over to a table in the corner, leaving Skeppy and George to disappear into the shelves. </p><p>“So, he must really love this place?” George questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s super passionate about keeping them all safe, spends all his extra time here,” Skeppy said, a fond look in his eyes as he rushed over to help Bad bring back a large stack of various books. </p><p>“Oh I’m so excited, I mean no one besides Skeppy ever wants to hear me talk about our history, but it’s just so fascinating,” Bad rushed out the words, his eyes gleaming. </p><p>He unrolled a large map, covering the whole table, and beckoned the other two to come near him. </p><p>“Alright class, I am your teacher Mr.Halo and-”</p><p>“You’re a demon but your last name is Halo?” </p><p>“Yes, shush your mouth during class time. Now, looking at this map, what do you notice about the names?” </p><p>Skeppy raised his hand, playing along, and answered, “But Mr.Halo, there are no names!”</p><p>George clapped mockingly at him, rolling his eyes at the two being so ridiculous and over the top.</p><p>Nodding vigorously, Bad somehow got more energetic as he continued to say, “Exactly!”</p><p>“Hell is divided into seven regions, each without an official name though it wasn't due to lack of trying. After Satan’s reign ended, seven different people took charge, but constant fighting caused no person to stay in charge for long. The result? A never-ending stream of changing names.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” George said while sitting tilting back in a chair, “I never thought about it but everyone just refers to our place as “the kingdom” and nothing else.” </p><p>Cutting in, Skeppy added, “But that’s not the case anymore, pretty much everywhere but here has an actual name now.” </p><p>“Shut your muffin hole Skeppy, that comes later. As I was saying, seven regions, but if you look here,” Bad said as he pointed at the upper left corner, “ this is where we are.”</p><p>“Call me crazy, but isn't that whole area completely blank?” George asked</p><p>“You are completely right! Our whole region is thought to be an uninhabitable desert, but it's actually where we are right now. Our founder was a cautious ruler who was worried about other regions fighting him. He kept his people in the middle of this large desert, cutting off all communication and knowledge of its existence. That’s why every map you find will only have 6 kingdoms listed since we are the hidden seventh.”</p><p>Skeppy placed his arm around Bad, trying to stop him from jumping up on the table out of sheer enthusiasm. </p><p>“So, George, what Bad is saying is that no one else knows we exist.  We don't have to ever worry about fighting outsiders but we also have no clue what’s going on in the rest of Hell. All we know is the little bits of info Bad has secretly snuck in,” Skeppy said, his arm still around a blushing Bad.<br/>
‘<br/>
“Don’t say it like that! I didn’t do anything illegal, I just happened to pay some people to get me some new reading material, that's all!” </p><p>Bad’s attempt to defend himself only caused George to burst out laughing. It was good to know that even Bad wasn’t the most innocent. </p><p>Getting back into lecture mode, Bad gestured at George to recap what he had heard.  </p><p>Groaning at having to now participate, George quickly said, “Basically, after Satan, we became divided, fighting happened, chaos, disorder, etc. Now, there are 7 kingdoms, but ours is only known to us, which is a bit concerning. This has all been very informative, don't get me wrong, but what I originally wanted to know is what the fu-frick sins are and how do they fit into this?” </p><p>Bad reached into the stack of books, pulling out the newest looking one. </p><p>“Here, this has everything we know, which isn’t much, but I think it will help. You should read it yourself first and then we can discuss,” he suggested with an apologetic look at the lack of other material. </p><p>George blankly looked at the book placed in front of him. </p><p>“Sounds like a great plan Bad, really well thought out. One small problem, I sure wish I could read.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, sorry for the huge info dump this chapter but it’ll be really important later on! Fun fact- Skeppy and Bad were not originally planned to be characters but I saw a comment about Bad being a cute demon and couldn’t resist (and of course I have to sprinkle in a little skephalo while I’m at it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sinners are Winners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look who’s inconsiderate now,” Skeppy gloated as Bad was at a loss for words.</p><p>George couldn’t help but want to constantly mess with Bad. He seemed like such a genuinely nice guy, a rarity in the kingdom, and, never having anyone to talk to before, George enjoyed bantering with other people for once. </p><p>“Ok, um, sorry, that’s perfectly fine! SO understandable in your economic situation. Not that I’m not saying your poor, no I’d imagine stealing food doesn’t need reading skills, wait, that’s not what I meant! Oh no I sound so elitist,” Bad moaned as he banged his head on the table in defeat. </p><p>Skeppy and George were roaring in laughter, trying to hold their stomachs as they nearly collapsed to the floor. </p><p>“That wasn’t funny guys! Stop it,” Bad tried to sternly say as he giggled, smacking Skeppy on the shoulder for not siding with him. </p><p>Collecting his breath, George brought them back on track, prompting Bad to just explain it to him as best as he could. </p><p>“Let’s start with what we know for sure,” Bad said, sobering up as this would be a much more serious and important lesson than before.</p><p>“Satan was killed by God, ending the first war with Heaven. The details are fuzzy and vary greatly depending on the writer, but everyone agrees that he was a great leader and was loved by all.”</p><p>“When his body was discovered, a message was found written in his blood, presumably right before he died. It was a prophecy, the only of its kind, stating that “Seven Sins” will be born and bring harmony to the lands.” </p><p>“The theories that started on who these Sins would be were numerous, each crazier than the last. The only thing we knew for sure was that they would be marked in some way, showing their fate. However, years passed and there was still no sign of any super-powerful individuals.”</p><p>George stayed silent, Bad taking that as an indication to continue. </p><p>“The King makes sure to keep all information about the Sins away because they are legends around here, especially in the slums. They are thought to be the true leaders, the ones to rule over for eternity once they rise and bring peace to all.” </p><p>“So you’re telling me,” George spoke slowly, “that this weird birthmark on my neck is a supposed sign that I and 6 other random demons are going to join hands and fix Hell because Satan said so?” </p><p>Bad sputtered at the oversimplification, but eventually gave up and nodded in confirmation. </p><p>George took a second, trying to understand what exactly it all meant. His whole life, he had wandered about, fighting to survive, but why? Why had he been so determined to live, to continue to change and work harder? </p><p>“You said that was everything we know for sure, so what else may be true?” he finally questioned, still making up his mind about how to react to this information dump. </p><p>Bad fidgeted in place and looked down at the book in front of George, saying, “There’s no easy way of saying this but we are pretty sure that the other six have been born and are already in power.” </p><p>George sat up straighter, paying rapt attention now. It seemed he really was the last to know about everything. </p><p>“This book was the newest one we could get and it offers some recent news on them. Granted, we have no way of confirming if it’s true, but it’s all we have.”</p><p>“As I said earlier, there are six other kingdoms. I’m not sure how or why, but one sin has been born in each, all of them having a mark that showed they were one. Maybe the Creator made it that way but it helped lessen fighting. They all rose to power using different methods, but regardless of how they did it, they each hold the throne for the indeterminable future.”</p><p>“And the name’s?” Skeppy prompted, trying to speed up Bad’s teachings. </p><p>“Sins are born to be leaders. They are faster, smarter, and stronger than the average demon, each having unique powers that have never been seen before. That power helps them keep their thrones, for better or for worse, I’m not sure of. Based on their unique powers, and possibly their personalities, they each take on a name, representing a different type of evil a human, or anyone really, can do.”</p><p>George snorted, complaining, “If these Sins are supposed to be so much better, then I can tell you right now that you have the wrong guy. I am not the best example of strength or power.”</p><p>“I hate to admit it, but you are quite powerful George. You’re smart and resourceful, and I know it may not mean much, but I think you’d be a pretty ok ruler,” Skeppy said, his face turned away in embarrassment.</p><p>“Me too! Even the people already agree. From what I’ve heard, the King only agreed because they wanted it so bad. Everyone believes in you!” Bad cheered. </p><p>George felt an uncomfortable warmth in his heart, realizing with absolute disgust that he felt better now after hearing their words. </p><p>“Any chances that book said what the seven names are? I’m thinking the process of elimination can help find out which one I am,” George asked, trying to peer over at the book even though he had no idea what it said. </p><p>He could accept he was a sin, but if he was representing some lame fucking evil, he would be storming up to Satan, wherever he was, and kicking his ass. </p><p>“Sorry George, all we know is what the other six are. From what I can tell, they chose it themselves and it's based on their powers as I said earlier. So far, the others are Pride, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Lust, and Gluttony.”</p><p>“Damn, I would have definitely said you’re gluttony just going by your eating habits alone,” ribbed Skeppy, only getting a middle finger in response from George. </p><p>“Guess I have to figure out what my “powers” are and name myself like a lame superhero, sounds like a fun time,” he groaned, standing and stretching out his legs after such a mentally taxing session. </p><p>“I hate to put more on your plate,” Bad anxiously said, “but there is still the King to deal with.”</p><p>They all collectively grimaced at mentioning him, having forgotten that small detail, but Bad continued. </p><p>“I found out this morning that he plans to crown you in a month, but immediately after that, he will lock you up. I don’t know all the details, but if you want to even keep your freedom, you will need to act during the ceremony. We have to stop him right then, right after he is stripped of official power. And then, you will be the new leader George.”</p><p>All three paused, taking in the severity of the situation they were facing. </p><p>“We can’t trust anyone,” Skeppy said. “Everyone hates the guy, but there is always a chance of a spy disguising themself among the staff. Anything we plan stays between the three of us, understood?”</p><p>George wholeheartedly agreed, but he was still not used to having two people he can talk to instead of the usual zero. Planning to take down the King was by no means a simple task, but he couldn’t help but be slightly hopeful that he had at least a few allies on his side. </p><p>“The King is banking on you being weak and just following all he says without knowing better. Skeppy can help you with figuring out what your powers are while I will teach you all there is to know about being a leader. Of course, to know all that, we will be reading lots of books so you’re getting a crash course on reading and writing!” Bad, now actually jumping up and down, was not even fazed by the intimidating time crunch they were in, only grateful to be doing something useful for once. </p><p>Skeppy pretended to cry at hearing that he would be helping too, but he shot George a small smile that spoke of reassurance and support. </p><p>Yeah, George thought he really lucked out with his allies. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it back, fuck I take it back, I don’t want to be a sin anymore,” George yelled as Skeppy threw him against the wall, his whole back on fire from the impact. </p><p>“So that makes us, what, 207 wins for me and about absolutely 0 wins for you right?” Skeppy said, making his way over to gloat some more. </p><p>He stood smirking, but leaned forward and held out his arm out in a show of sportsmanship. </p><p>As much as George wanted to bat the helping hand away, his legs felt like jelly and he didn’t think he could get up without help at this point. </p><p>After being heaved to his feet, he leaned over, clutching his back as he tried to defend himself from Skeppy’s verbal jabs. </p><p>“Yeah laugh it up. The minute we allow weapons or magic, you’re done. I’ll say a prayer after I send you to the grave bitch, say hi to Satan for me.” </p><p>Not even attempting to toughen it out, George took deep breaths and began to hover over the ground, trying to rest his legs as much as possible, while they started to walk back to the library.</p><p>Bad had instructed the staff to stay clear of the whole southside of the castle which included both the library and the training room. This privacy meant that George could get away with using his newfound powers without worry.</p><p>“Hey Bad,” Skeppy shouted as they entered the library, startling the poor man out of a large book he had buried his nose in. </p><p>Making his way over to Bad’s table, George collapsed into a chair, still holding his aching back and silently cursing whoever Skeppy's mom was for birthing the demon. </p><p>“So, confirmed he has no strength-based magic boosts?” Bad guessed as he moved his current book aside in favor of a smaller one filled with his notes.</p><p>“Yep, completely sure! I made sure to test it several times, don’t want any inaccurate data to mess us up,” Skeppy reported, the picture of innocence and dedication in front of Bad. </p><p>George kicked his shin under the table, but Skeppy, already used to his childish behavior, barely reacted. </p><p>“Baddd,” George whined, “can we just say that I’m the sin of, I don’t know, laziness? It’s too much effort to figure this out...and too painful,” adding the last part quietly. </p><p>Scribbling some more notes, Bad didn’t even dignify him with a response, too absorbed in whatever he was writing. Curious, George leaned over, trying to read upside down.</p><p>“Something, something, what! No motivation? Why is that in your notes? I am extremely motivated! I barely get 5 hours of sleep a night these past weeks.”</p><p>Bad, huffing in irritation, slammed the book closed. Just as he was about to launch into another tirade about sacrifices and effort, Skeppy caught his attention, shaking his head to signal Bad to let it go for now. </p><p>The past weeks had been a lot, taking a mental and physical toll on them all as they tried to prepare a plan in time for the coronation. Sneaking around the King and subtly figuring out the details of the event were already a headache, but George was suffering the most. </p><p>Bad had to remember that George was not used to this environment as all. He was completely out of his element here, yet he continued to work hard, taking no breaks and giving no excuses. He stayed up into odd hours of the night with Bad, going over history books and grammar lessons, then went to train with Skeppy in the early morning with little rest in between. </p><p>Though the bags under his eyes had not diminished, the rest of George’s physique had improved drastically. Gone was the grey-ish tint to this skin and hollowed out cheeks, replaced with a healthy glow. He had filled out, remaining scrawny looking from afar, but having compact muscles. </p><p>His overall strength was still a work in progress, but it was a significant improvement from before when even holding a few pounds was enough to send George crumpling to the ground.</p><p>“Excellent, I would say we have tested everything I could think of. I think that we now have a pretty solid outline of what your powers are, for now.” </p><p>Besides strength, Skeppy also did many mock fights with George, trying different scenarios to invoke a magical response out of him. Some were successful while others were not, resulting in more bruises, but the overall result was a basic understanding of what George could do. </p><p>“Really, you mean it Bad?” George said excitedly, all traces of his previous annoyance gone. “Do you think we can finally try to name my sin?”</p><p>Even Skeppy was excited by the idea, giddy in knowing that somehow he, a lowly castle guard, was helping name one of the big seven and the (hopefully) future ruler of the kingdom.</p><p>Bad debated in his head, but even he was getting impatient. It was important for George to be able to immediately tell the people his sin as it would not only name the kingdom but show what they all would represent. It indicated George's values and how he would rule. In short, it was a big deal and with the crowning happening in a few days, better to get it done sooner than later. </p><p>“Alright, I guess we can start brainstorming,” he conceded to the cheers of the other two. </p><p>George started to count on his fingers, “So we know flying for sure is one of my amazing powers.” </p><p>Bad nodded, re-opening his notes as reference.</p><p>“The other ones,” he read out loud, “are lessening other’s motivations or feelings towards certain things and sending people to sleep, however, the extent of the latter has yet to be determined.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I've been trying to get faster at the sleep one, but it still leaves me feeling quite drained and I can never figure out how long I can make them sleep,” George complained, still slightly frustrated at the lack of progress.  </p><p>“I would say the motivation one is the scariest,” Skeppy recounted with a shudder. “I was so angry that one time when George had left a huge mess in the training room, not even bothering to clean it before falling asleep. Yet, when I woke him up to yell at him, it was like a vacuum sucked out all my emotions. I felt nothing, I couldn’t even yell at him anymore. It was easily the most unpleasant situation.”</p><p>“I agree with Skeppy on this. Once you train it a bit more, I admit that would be terrifying. You would never have to fight, only take away the other’s motivation and poof, you’re automatically the winner. But, then you could go even further because what are the limits? Could you cause someone to stop doing anything, or add motivation to do things they don’t want? Or maybe you could even take away someone’s motivation to live?”</p><p>Bad continued talking as he scribbled in his notes, not seeing Skeppy and George's horrified expressions. </p><p>“I’m glad Bad doesn’t have your powers.”</p><p>“Agreed. 100% agreed.”</p><p>Bad finally stopped writing, biting the end of the pen as his brows furrowed. </p><p>“So we know your powers. I don’t see flying translating to any evil concept so I’m counting it as an outlier, but the other two have a lot in common with each other so we should focus on them.”</p><p>Skeppy, also racking his brain, added in, “I know George was joking earlier, but laziness seems to sum up his magic pretty well all things considered. And, Bad, you said that personality can also affect the name of the sin. Who’s the laziest person we know and the only one we find passed out on the floor every time we take our eyes off of him?”</p><p>He pointed his finger right at George, who looked scandalized at being labeled as lazy. </p><p>Bad, on the other hand, was starting to seriously entertain the idea, amazed at how well laziness translated to George and his powers. However, he was hesitant to label it as “laziness”, as it didn’t feel like the right term to sum it up.  	</p><p>He stared at George as he continued to try to think of one word that encompassed him. He wasn’t just lazy or sleepy, no, he needed something else. </p><p>George was naturally apathetic, uncaring of what others thought of him or his actions. He wasn’t afraid of doing anything, only initially too bored to try something new. As long as he had a bed, Bad firmly thought George would be content to live anywhere with anyone. He even ignored his basic day-to-day needs, like food, in favor of sleep and it was Bad and Skeppy who pushed him to stay in shape. </p><p>This inherent boredom with life reminded Bad of something, it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t quite remember it.  	</p><p>“Please Skeppy, I would not say you scream lion energy ok? I’d say you’re a goat at best,” George said. </p><p>After Bad had fallen silent, the two had somehow derailed the conversation into what animal they were most like. </p><p>“A goat? That has to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“No! You’re hard-headed, but super-resilient, therefore a goat! You can thank me later for my amazing reasoning skills.”	</p><p>“Ok then, if I’m a goat, you’re a...you’re a…”</p><p>“Sloth!” shouted Bad suddenly, startling Skeppy.</p><p>“Great idea Bad, I would totally be a sloth and I take it as a compliment,” George said happily. He was planning to say sloth anyway since they were his favorite animal. </p><p>“No you muffin heads, Sloth! I’m talking about his sin name, it should be sloth!” </p><p>George and Skeppy stared at him, thinking Bad was joking at first. Upon seeing how deadly serious he was, George tried to picture it. </p><p>It wasn’t half bad the more he considered it. Sloths had all the same characteristics as him, they both treasured sleep and, even if they were slow about it, they still got things done to survive.</p><p>“Bad, honey, there is no way we can name him after an animal for crying out-”</p><p>“I like it,” George said, cutting into what Skeppy was trying to say.</p><p>“I like it a lot, let’s go with that, final decision, confirmed, done, no debates.”</p><p>Skeppy watched helplessly as Bad and George whooped and celebrated, throwing their arms up and high fiving. At the same time, they turned towards Skeppy who was still trying to think about how to tell them how stupid this idea was.</p><p>But, as he saw how delighted they were, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.</p><p> Instead, he joined them in their cheers, laughing as he proclaimed, “ All hail King George, the Sin of Sloth!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, over 100 kudos? Never thought I'd reach here, thanks sm for the support!<br/>I love building this bond between skephalo and George, it's just *chefs kiss* a work of art.<br/>The other sins have finally started to be brought up! Currently working on assigning roles and personalities but only one is confirmed and (spoiler) they'll be making an appearance soon-ish.</p><p>Edit: hehe thanks for lmk about Skeppy changing to Skype, new nickname tho??🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peaceful? I thought you said Forceful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now properly named and prepared, all that remained was actually overthrowing the King. You know the simple betrayal of a monarch, no big deal. With George getting crowned the very next day, the three made sure to meet up and go over everything as there would be no room for mistakes the day of. </p><p>“Remember guys, we have to act as soon as the official transfer of power is complete and not a moment sooner. The upper class will not accept it unless the King physically gives the crown over. They are traditionalists, still thinking that everyone loves the King, so to get their approval, you need to officially get it from him,” Bad stressed as they concluded their final library strategic meeting. </p><p>“George, I’m making sure you’re listening here, no funny business, okay?” Skeppy added, side-eyeing him suspiciously. “After getting off stage, quietly make him fall asleep and I’ll come and help you carry him to the dungeons, and that’s it. This should be peaceful and painless.”</p><p>Tired of being treated like a small child, George was quick to reassure them that he would be on his best behavior, one that would be most suited to a future king. He was a little miffed that no one thought he could be serious or follow a plan. </p><p>“You worry too much Skep, you’re gonna get wrinkles soon, and then Bad won’t think you’re cute anymore,” George said, his arms crossed behind his head, ignoring the growing blushes on both their faces. </p><p>They eventually bid each other goodbye, going their separate ways back to their respective quarters. At this point, they were playing the waiting game.</p><p>Bad could barely lay down, too pumped up with nerves. He had originally become an advisor so he could help the people and make a difference. It was disheartening, once he got the job, to realize that he was little more than another servant, running errands and even cleaning for the King instead of doing any real advising.</p><p>He had been completely disillusioned, his only solace being Skeppy’s company and the beautiful library that he became the unofficial librarian for. </p><p>“But, no longer will I be mere decoration. From tomorrow on, I can finally help the people as I’ve always wanted,” he whispered into the night, finally calming down enough to try to go to bed. </p><p>The guards all lived in the same room, a large space in the basement filled with bunk beds that were too small to sleep comfortably on. </p><p>Skeppy laid there, now used to the harmony of snores that usually lulled him to sleep. When he first saw Geroge stumble into the road on the day that started it all, he had felt pity towards the random guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. </p><p>If someone had told him then that that random guy would be the one he was planning a coup with, he would have laughed in their face. Looking back, it was crazy that George would become one of his closest friends and the future hope for a failing kingdom, but Skeppy had faith in him. For all his faults, and there were many, Skeppy really did think that he was the only one who could fully unite the people and with that, he finally closed his eyes. </p><p>George was too tired to even think, already asleep before his head hit the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“The power of Satan, bestowed upon him by the Creator, is one that we must cherish and hold. It’s the very power that gives light to our world from the flames…” The elder said, acting as the official leader of the crowning.</p><p>The ceremony was held outside of the castle, allowing for both sides of the city to convene together for the first time since the King came to power so many years ago. The venue was interesting, to say the least.</p><p>It was obvious that the King was being petty, trying to keep the event as little and cheap as possible. Other than the podium at the front, the rest of the area remained bare. Even the seats were so few that most just stood to the side and back.</p><p>However, the difference between the last crowning and the present one was significant. The last one had been done with much attention. The King made sure to flaunt his wealth and connections, inviting all the elites and even having guards stationed to keep all others out. It had been a night filled with glitz and glamour, the picture of high class. </p><p>Now, even with the King’s attempts to keep it as quiet as possible, nearly the whole kingdom was there. Almost everyone from the slums stood there, wearing their clothes with the least holes and faces cleaned. </p><p>As George gazed into the audience, tuning out the droning official, the poor had moved up to the front. They were smiling, cheering even at some points. It was strange to see how much lighter they looked, like the weight they carried had been lifted off and now they could stand straight. </p><p>Even the rich stood intermingled, not showing their usual disgust towards those from the slums. He had been worried, thinking that fights would break out and stop the ceremony before it even got started. </p><p>Instead, he could see nothing but smiles. No one winced when they brushed up against each other and some even chatted amongst themselves, somehow finding things in common. It was breathtaking to see how much they had come together as a community, for him. George, a boy from the slums up until a month ago. </p><p>It was honestly daunting having so many hopeful stares aimed at him, too used to receiving looks of hatred his whole life. </p><p>Even when he was much younger, no one looked out for him. He was seen as just a no-good citizen, a mistake. But, George didn’t blame the people for their treatment because he knows that he treated others the same way. How could he expect them to help him out if they can’t help themselves? It was an eat or eaten world here, but he could change that. He will change that. </p><p>The more he looked at their upbeat demeanors and even heard some giggles, the angrier he felt.</p><p>The King had caused this. He took these hopeful and proud demons, twisting them to be divided and hate each other instead of hating the real enemy, him. He sat here in this castle with his gems and power, laughing from his carriage window as he watched them starve and beg anyone to end their life. </p><p>George wasn’t a hypocrite, he knew that he wasn’t an action-oriented person, but the King had gone out of his way to worsen their lives and that was unforgivable. He was the exact type of person that George despised, someone who took the effort to abuse the very demons he was tasked to protect.</p><p>Bad had taught him more about their history. George now knew what they could be, what they used to be. A proud race under a caring ruler, one that brought progression and peace to all while remaining fair. George considered Earth to be a foreign place, one that was unreachable. But now he knew better, that they used to be a part of it and help both humans and themselves in the process. </p><p>Demons were capable of working together, that much was obvious. Together, they could even make it to the surface and reclaim their previous power. It was people like the King that stayed in their way from achieving what they were meant to achieve, of regaining the power they once had. </p><p>He glared at the King who was standing across from him, his face full of boredom. It was all a game to him, the crown a meaningless piece of metal that he could place on George and throw away. George was a pawn, but little did he know that the pawn was about to win the whole game. </p><p>The ceremony was drawing to a close, Skeppy and Bad quietly disappearing backstage to help George carry the King once he was knocked out, just like they rehearsed. </p><p>George, knowing where they were, slightly tilted his head towards them all while keeping his face towards the King. Slowly, he mouthed the words, “No more peace.” </p><p>He was sick and tired of fake peace, a meaningless cover-up for the filth it hid underneath. The official, oblivious to the stare-off between the two in front of him, began to remove the crown from the King’s head. </p><p>“The power of Satan and all that is evil deems George, a fated Sin, the new King who will lead us to become a nation of peace. Stand together and greet your leader and may he prosper for eons to come.”</p><p>The crown was placed, the cheers rose, and George’s fist flew right into the now former King’s face. </p><p>“Take that bitch,” George shouted, spitting on the King and raising his fists to get another hit in. </p><p>The room erupted into complete chaos. </p><p>The citizens, after recovering from a moment of shock, started screaming and cheering even louder. The guards, unsure of who they were supposed to be protecting, remained in their positions, secretly wishing they could be George right now. </p><p>Bad nearly passed out right on the floor and Skepy shook his head, chuckling helplessly as everything turned out just like he expected. </p><p>“Hurts, doesn’t it? That’s for all the people you ruined,” George punched him again. </p><p>“That’s for making the people hate each other.” Another punch. </p><p>“That’s for all the staff you abuse, that’s for keeping everyone in the dark about the outside, and that’s for being an ugly bastard.”</p><p>The King tried to put up his arms to defend himself, but he was no longer in shape, easily getting overpowered by George. Eventually, he went limp, just taking the hits.</p><p>The roars of the crowd continued, their bloodlust seeming to fuel each other, pushing them into a frenzy as they egged on the violence. </p><p>George took a ragged breath, dropping the King to the ground as his eyes returned from red back to their normal brown, not noticing the transformation. The King’s smashed face was beautiful to George who felt his body hum with power. He stared at his fists which were stained a dark red and still dripping, his smile only growing. Breaking George from his intense stare at the pool of blood, Bad rushed onto the stage.</p><p>“George! You have to calm everyone down,” he implored as he grabbed George’s shoulders, trying to snap him out of the crazed expression that had overtaken his face.</p><p>“The people are getting too blood-thirsty, they will all start fighting each other at this rate. Their eyes, look at their eyes!”</p><p>George wrenched his gaze up from the King’s beaten face and stared out. All the people continued to cheer him on, clinging to each other. Their eyes were bright red as they got more and more forceful and erratic with their movements. They were becoming crazier by the second and George quickly realized that Bad was right. He had to stop this before his people began a whole mob fight.</p><p>Still riding the high of killing the King with his fists alone, his powers felt easier than ever before to call on. He barely had to think as he pushed his built-up energy towards the crowd, spreading it out wide without breaking a sweat.</p><p>Instantly, the citizens started to slow down, eyes flickering red and reverting to their normal colors. They stopped grabbing each other, now looking in confusion at their earlier actions.</p><p>Not wanting to make them completely emotionless, George held off on putting too much energy out, quickly stopping the flow. </p><p>“I think you have some explaining to do, for everyone,” Skeppy said, now joining Bad on stage next to George. He smirked at the beaten King’s body, even kicking it in the side as he walked past it. </p><p>George nodded, facing the confused citizens' face on, drawing his shoulders back and lifting his chin. </p><p>A few of the original demons in the audience were struck with a strong sense of nostalgia, distantly remembering someone else having the same stance as they similarly spoke to them. </p><p>“Everyone, the reign of the old King is officially over! I am George, sin of Sloth. You may be questioning what you are feeling and rest assured, its influence will soon wear off.”</p><p>“Sloth represents all that I am. Someone lazy and uncaring. I’m late to everything, I sleep for days on end, and I can’t be bothered to even move at times.”</p><p>“I stand here as the newly crowned King, yet I do not wish to use violence to keep myself in power. Frankly, it’s too much effort to do so. But, what I can promise is that I will step down if you wish for someone else to lead you. No drawbacks, no repercussions, you are even free to kill me if I go back on my word.”</p><p>“All I can offer as a ruler, if you truly want me to lead you, is to make sure that you all live the simplest lives, enjoying soft beds and easy days with full stomachs. I can offer a sleepy city that works together to get things done the easiest way without leaving anyone behind.”</p><p>“I can offer that no little kid has to wait and hope that someone will throw out even a crumb in the dumpster he lives in. That each and every kid will be cared for and feel like they belong here. I can offer a quiet life where I will fight so you never have to. And I can offer a ruler who will stop at nothing to keep everyone smiling once more.”</p><p>Skeppy cringed at George’s straight-forward beginning that didn’t help to set the tone. Even Bad looked concerned, debating whether he should speak up and at least try to help Geroge out.</p><p>But, before he could open his mouth to defend George and his merits, the citizens beat him to the chase. </p><p>“That’s a kingdom I’d want to live in,” one kid shouted. Agreements were echoed throughout, more voices joining one by one. Some screamed about being tired of fighting, others yelled about wanting a proper bed. Their comments drowned out into indistinguishable shouts until a chant of “King George” overtook the public. </p><p>George stood dismayed, blown away from all the support. He had genuinely thought the people would choose someone more powerful or stronger than him. He had even prepared for it, already envisioning how he would pass the crown that still sat on his head off. To be faced with such firm hope in him, his mouth couldn't help but split open into the biggest smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he raised his bloody fist into the air to celebrate. </p><p>And so, George, flanked on each side by Bad and Skeppy, started chanting with the crowd as a new reign took over the Sloth Kingdom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END</p><p>to George’s origin story! A new sleepy era descends on all, sadly no knight Dream in this story. Originally there was going to be an epic battle with the King but it would be so boring and one sided that I scraped it. I did say another Sin was coming soon tho, any guesses?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Brighter Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flames began to glow brighter, once again representing the beginning of a new day. </p>
<p>Today was no exception to any other, the people beginning to rise, sounds of chatter and footsteps slowly filling the cobbled streets.</p>
<p>The market smelled heavenly, inviting anyone passing by to step in, no matter how big of a rush they were in. The tinkling sounds of laughter could be heard from every direction. Loud shouts of bargaining and advertisements were tossed back and forward as shops began to open and fresh produce was delivered to be sold. </p>
<p>The people’s clothes were simple but well made, each one taking care to keep them clean. No one laid in the street corners sleeping, the roads clean and well-kept. Children ran underfoot, hurriedly trying to make it to class and avoid their teacher’s reprimands. </p>
<p>One could traverse to the shops even on the other side if they wished, various cart drivers advertising themselves to drive them over. The crumbled remains of a wall that used to split the city in half could be seen, no longer serving any purpose besides a Memoriam for what it used to represent. </p>
<p>Most importantly, if one were to look into any building, they would see a soft bed in each one, complete with a bed and pillow. </p>
<p>Contrasting the peaceful atmosphere throughout the kingdom, Bad wanted to tear his hair out. </p>
<p>“How could you lose him Skeppy? You know this meeting is important!</p>
<p>Bad tried another set of doors, only to once again be greeted with an empty closet. </p>
<p>“I was training the new guards! I’m not a babysitter ok?”Skeppy grumbled, now checking under chairs. </p>
<p>“Part of your job description is to stay with the King! And last I checked, you’re here and there is no King in sight,” Bad sassed back as he lifted the tablecloths to see under the table. </p>
<p>They both sighed, moving to the next room as they continued to desperately search. </p>
<p>An hour passed and Bad was mentally cursing out whoever designed such a big castle. Who needed 10 dining halls and 20 guest rooms? </p>
<p>Even Skeppy, who was usually the level-headed of the two, was beginning to feel a sliver of worry. Though his understanding of the country and its politics was more limited, he knew that Bad had been talking about this meeting for a while and how imperative it was that George was there. </p>
<p>After the disaster of a coronation, there was a mountain of work awaiting them starting the very next day. They couldn't even hold a proper celebration.</p>
<p>Their promises to improve the people’s lives had been sincere and they were determined to see it through. However, such changes didn’t occur with words alone. </p>
<p>The following two years had been filled with a never-ending stream of research and rebuilding. They had to completely take apart the foundation of their government, breaking it down before building it up into something sustainable. </p>
<p>Bad became named the official royal advisor and librarian only seconds after George was endorsed by the people. Each night was spent going over notes and infrastructure textbooks, coming up with new ideas for how they would operate.</p>
<p>He single handedly went through the whole city, searching for other bright minds to join as other advisors. Once he built up a team of like-minded individuals, they went on to redraft their laws, putting in place rules that even demons should never cross. </p>
<p>They also worked to have the people better represented in the decisions, organizing representatives that would speak for them instead of relying so heavily on one person to make every single choice.</p>
<p>Creating a system from scratch was no light task and had yet to be proven to pass the test of time, but progress was noticeable as he and his team still worked to change more things. </p>
<p>Consequently, Bad had almost no free time, not even getting the chance to just enjoy being in the library in months, but the biggest struggle was how little he could see Skeppy.</p>
<p>Both of them had such busy schedules, even trying to find George together had to be treasured as alone time. </p>
<p>Similarly, George was sure to announce Skeppy’s new position right after Bad’s. As the head of Guards, (they were no longer limited to just protecting the castle, now patrolling and helping the people) he had to personally go through and check each of the staff, getting rid of many secret supporters of the old King and dealing with them accordingly. </p>
<p>Not only did he train more guards, but he also was in charge of recruiting former criminals, giving them the ability to use their talents for a new cause now. </p>
<p>The three made up the backbone for promoting new movements and innovations, but George had the hardest job of being the public face for it all. </p>
<p>As the King, despite his initial promise to be lazy, he had the burden of dealing with the big divide that had been forcibly created within the people. His quick thinking and adaptability proved vital in negotiating with other officials and the higher class. </p>
<p>Luckily, those who were well-off were easier to deal with than originally thought. They didn't feel real hatred for those on the other side, only being ignorant towards their struggles, therefore having no sympathy. They had been reinforced by the King of how inferior everyone else was and so they began to collectively believe it as the truth. George, upon noticing this, had them visit the other side and spend a day there, thinking that the shock of the socioeconomic difference would be enough to wake them up to their biases.</p>
<p>From then on, the rich were more than willing to eliminate the economic divide, horrified with themselves for how they had previously acted and now being amicable to George’s plans. </p>
<p>He took the time to visit the people during the day, trying to make himself approachable and remembering his roots in the process. His very first cause was the kids in the slums, using funds towards orphanages and building an education system that didn't discriminate based on background. </p>
<p>Using humans as examples, he introduced the idea of adoption. It was such a seemingly easy solution, solving the problem of isolated kids and parents who had spent years trying to raise a family with no success. Uniting those who wanted kids and kids who wanted someone to love them seemed like a no brainer. He had been adamant at that being a top priority and it was one of his first executive implementations. </p>
<p>The community joined together, no longer known as the rich and the poor, but instead as Sloth demons. They rebuilt buildings, used extra resources to help those in need, and universally flourished. Unemployed individuals, previously left to wither away, were trained and given hope, now filling in the countless new jobs created each day. </p>
<p>These shifts had been gradual, each being carefully planned and considered by George and Bad, but after two years of hard work, the heavy lifting was beginning to decrease. </p>
<p>All three had felt the pressure, working themselves to the bone at the expense of their health slightly declining even. George, who was the worst among them at taking care of himself, had regressed the most, going full weeks with no sleep and barely any food. </p>
<p>Bad and Skeppy eventually staged an intervention at one point, but George's argument of needing to uphold his word to the people before he could rest was hard to refute. </p>
<p>“I guess we can’t blame him. He did say that he would be as lazy as possible once everything was done being rebuilt,” Bad said, their search still fruitless. </p>
<p>They made it to the laundry room where they could see a few maids giggling amongst themselves as they worked. </p>
<p>Upon noticing Skeppy and Bad’s arrival, they continued giggling, all pointing towards one set of doors in the room. </p>
<p>Skeppy mouthed words of thanks as he stalked over to the doors, slamming them open with a loud bang. </p>
<p>There George laid, nestled into a large pile of folded linens like a cat, peacefully sleeping. His oversized sweater made him look like a child, which Bad quietly “awwww” ’d at. </p>
<p>“Wake your ass up, your majesty. Or should I cancel the meeting that YOU planned?” Skeppy said as his eyes flashed red in warning. </p>
<p>Not even waiting for George to wake up, he lugged him over his shoulder and marched out of the room. </p>
<p>Bad, after bidding the maids, who were shocked at the rough treatment, goodbye, followed suit. He was too used to this to have any surprising reaction. </p>
<p> Both of them, now having their friend in tow, booked it up to the meeting, hoping to make it in time and not keep the rest of the officials waiting. </p>
<p>After being bounced around and slamming his forehead painfully into Skeppy’s back, George blearily blinked and rubbed his eyes. </p>
<p>Yawning into his hand, he smiled at Bad who was running right behind Skeppy. </p>
<p>“Hey guys, time to meet up already? Could have sworn I had a few more minutes.”</p>
<p>After flashing another bright smile, he promptly closed his eyes and went back to sleep, becoming like a rag doll. </p>
<p>Skeppy made sure to shake George harder as they were nearing the official King’s conference room. The three, one who was unconscious, ran into the room, greeted by wide eyes and mouths hanging open as Skeppy proceeded to throw George like a javelin at the table.</p>
<p>Jolting awake, George let out a high-pitched screech as he stopped himself in mid-air, inches away from face-planting right in front of the Head of Education.  </p>
<p>“That was fucking mutiny, trying to kill your own leader.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a pirate dumbass. Plus, you’re awake now so my job here is done,” Skeppy quipped, making his way over to his seat, Bad sitting across from him. </p>
<p>George soared over to the chair in between the two, seated at the head of the table. </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he effortlessly switched over to his King stance, sitting down with his back straight and hands folded in front of him, just as Bad had instilled years ago. He decided to not comment on their rather flashy entrance.</p>
<p>“Thank you everyone for taking the time to come here today,” he said, his voice demanding the room’s attention despite its quietness. </p>
<p>“Firstly, I’d like to thank all of you. Most of our systems are in place and running smoothly after two long years of combined effort. Though I can’t predict the future, I am confident in everyone’s ability to fix anything accordingly and to continue to help make the people’s lives easier.”</p>
<p>He took a second to pause, allowing everyone to have a moment of pride for all that they have accomplished. The Sloth kingdom was completely different than what it used to be and it was thanks to all those in this room that it went as smoothly as it did. </p>
<p>“I must confess, though I was the one who called for this meeting, it was Bad who asked me to do so. I have been left in the dark, so I leave it to him to enlighten us.”</p>
<p>George gestured toward Bad, nodding encouragingly. </p>
<p>Standing up, Bad took a deep breath and began to read from his notecards.</p>
<p>“Now, while the fruits of our labors have been impressive, I don’t wish for us to stop here.” </p>
<p>Low agreements were heard around the table, each equally ambitious about continuing to progress. </p>
<p>Bad continued,  “We have continued to stay isolated to focus on our problems, keeping our people the first priority. I still stand behind that decision and firmly believe that it was the best choice. But as our direct involvement is no longer needed, I think it’s time...for us to open our doors.”</p>
<p>The reactions to his suggestion were varied. Some showed signs of worry while others, like Skeppy, nodded their heads in complete agreement. George remained impassive, waiting for Bad to reveal more of his plan before leaning to any side. </p>
<p>“We have old maps of other countries and if they hold true, there is one that is quite close to us in the South. A trip across the desert is completely doable. Though we don’t know which Sin is their ruler, we can at least try to send out a delegation. I want to get the word out that we exist and if all goes well, we can even go as far as to set up a trade route. In the end, there are benefits on all fronts.” </p>
<p>Finished selling his plan, Bad sank into his seat, weakly smiling at Skeppy who sent him two thumbs up in full support. </p>
<p>Conversation and debating immediately broke out between the various advisors and representatives. As they brought up different points and questions, George remained silent, quietly contemplating the subject. </p>
<p>Hours dragged by, the discussion remaining heated as each had their own set of worries and hopes for leaving their bubble of safety.</p>
<p>Having tired of listening to their repetition, George cut in, speaking for the first time. </p>
<p>“If I’m understanding correctly, the main concern is the possibility of being met with violence, the fear of the unknown understandably. However, I would say that I’d rather have a known threat than an unknown one. We are essentially in the dark and jumping at shadows will not help us.”</p>
<p>“These are only my own personal thoughts, so let's take it to a vote already. All those in favor of venturing outside the city in some capacity?”</p>
<p>Bad, Skeppy, and himself immediately raised their arms, 3 more quickly following suit. Slowly, one more hand was shakily lifted, tipping the balance.  </p>
<p>“That brings our count seven to six, in favor of Bad’s plan.” George proclaimed. </p>
<p>The other six looked disgruntled but accepted that they were outvoted. </p>
<p>Now that the decision was made, it brought up the larger issue of who exactly would be going and when. </p>
<p>It was an important question as it would have a great effect on how their kingdom would be perceived. Too many and it would like an invasion, but too few and they looked weak and incapable. There had to be protection but how much was too much? A balance would have to be made, the fate of the people and future relationships depending on the right decision to be reached. </p>
<p>“I’m just going to say what we are all thinking,” the Head of Health spoke up. “Bad should lead the delegation.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely not!” </p>
<p>“Exactly!” </p>
<p>Skeppy and Bad looked at each other in shock.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you? Who is going to lead the advisors if you’re not here?”</p>
<p>“George and you can handle it. I’m the most diplomatic and the most knowledgeable about the outside. It’s common sense Skep.”</p>
<p>“Fine, then I’m going to.”</p>
<p>“Skeppy! Someone has to stay here with George, you and I both know that. You're the Head of Security, you can’t leave.”</p>
<p>“I don’t fucking care Bad. I’m staying with you and that’s final.”</p>
<p>Bad was taken aback as Skeppy never cursed when talking to him. The rest of the officials were watching them like a tennis match, heads whipping left to right as they argued. </p>
<p>“Enough. You both need to cool down from that lover’s quarrel,” George said, waving his arm at the two who hadn’t realized their eyes had gone red while they shouted at each other. </p>
<p>Huffing, they both sank back into their seats, the magic doing its trick and lessening the tension as George watched helplessly, stuck literally in the middle. </p>
<p>An awkward hush overtook the rest of the officials. Bad was the obvious choice, both knowledgeable and easily likable. He would have been the perfect candidate to lead talks, the only concern would be that he can’t be forceful. If Skeppy were to really go with him, he could make up the difference. </p>
<p>On the other hand, sending two of the big leaders when the kingdom is in such a fragile and young state could be detrimental. Plus, it was well known that George needed someone to prod him along and Skeppy and Bad were the only two who could do so. Either way, there would be significant problems. </p>
<p>Each sat with their thoughts, trying but failing to come up with a solution. No one else had the qualifications to represent them all. The advisors were all smart and talented but none wanted to take up such leadership. </p>
<p>The fires grew darker, but the officials remained gathered, determined to come to a decision. </p>
<p>George watched his two friends pointedly not look at each other. He knew he couldn't send one without the other, but he refused to agree to send them both. </p>
<p>Despite his proclamation and favor towards exploring the other kingdoms, there was something in his brain that panicked at sending both his friends into the unknown. </p>
<p>He knew that they were both very capable and skilled, arguably more than anyone else, but if something were to happen to them. If something happened and he had been the one to push them to go.</p>
<p>Or, even worse. They never return at all and he waits here on his throne in an empty and meaningless castle for years. Trapped in a cycle of not knowing but needing to wait for them. </p>
<p>No, he refused to send them.</p>
<p> As he ruled out all other possibilities, one idea kept coming back to him. It was stupid, it was dangerous, and Bad and Skeppy might never forgive him, but it was the only choice they had.</p>
<p>George slowly rose, pointedly not making eye contact with Bad or Skeppy as he said, “Let’s not waste our time here.”</p>
<p>“I know everyone has reached the same conclusion as me. Bad and Skeppy can’t leave the kingdom. They are directly overseeing and are involved in nearly every development occurring right now and for them to leave for an indeterminable amount of time is just plain idiotic.”</p>
<p>“There is only one person who is both not needed in the kingdom directly yet still carries enough power both in the kingdom and in general to be respected by another.”</p>
<p>He ignored the cries of protest to his harsh words, refusing to stop. </p>
<p>“It’s the logical choice and one that I fully support. I must be the one to go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeppp a little time skip action to keep things moving along here</p>
<p>Guys there is no easy way to say this but I’ve been working on my chapter outlines and after crunching the numbers... Dream and George will not meet until around chapter 20. I wanted to be upfront because I understand that’s a huge turn off for many as this is labeled as a dnf fic. I just have so much character development and other fun stuff that I want to happen first and I’m in love with the concepts coming up. I could cut some stuff out to make it earlier but lmk what you think first.</p>
<p>Thanks for all the support! Love you all🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tearful Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want to hear it,” George said, yelling over Bad and Skeppy shouting their disapproval. “All in favor, raise your hand.”</p>
<p>For a second, only George raised his arm, but soon everyone besides his two friends raised there’s, all agreeing wholeheartedly with his plan. </p>
<p>“We have a majority, the notion passes. I will set off in a week after we hold the ceremony for the two-year mark of my reign. We shall announce my departure then.” </p>
<p>George stood up, signaling the end of the meeting. He didn’t want to give either of them a chance to try to sway the council over, so he concluded it as quickly as possible.  </p>
<p>Sensing the incoming argument that was about to erupt, the other officials said their goodbyes and hastily left the room. </p>
<p>Only George remained, with Bad still sitting in his chair and looking blankly at his notes, filled with all the arguments he prepared for why he should be the one to go. Skeppy had begun to pace back and forward, mentally making a list of all the points that proved how dumb this idea was. His pace continued to speed up, steam practically coming off of him. </p>
<p>Trying to explain himself, George pleaded, “I didn’t want to have you both talk me out of it so I pushed the decision and timeframe to be made sooner rather than later but-”</p>
<p>“What gives you the right,” Bad muttered, still not looking up. “To decide that you were a better option than either of us?” </p>
<p>George sputtered, not sure how to respond.</p>
<p>“What gives you the right to not even consult with your head staff, no, your own friends?” </p>
<p>Bad’s arm suddenly stuck out and swept all his notes of the table, sending papers flying in each direction. </p>
<p>His chair screeched as he stood, walking over to George and promptly slapping him across the face. </p>
<p>“Have you lost your muffin mind? And never say you are not needed here because even if the kingdom doesn’t, and they do, I NEED you.” </p>
<p>Tears began to drip down Bad’s face, his red eyes watery. </p>
<p>“You understand? I need you, Skeppy needs you. We’re a team George, we’re supposed to be a team and everything is going right for once and just when we could calm down, you go ahead and just-”</p>
<p>He leaned forward, his forehead resting on George’s shoulder as he broke down, too distraught to finish his sentence. </p>
<p>George stood motionless, never before seeing Bad cry and for him to be the cause of those tears cut deeper than any wound he ever experienced. Circling his arms around the shivering man, he began to rub his back comfortingly, pulling him closer. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking stupid. Here we are trying to protect you and you just keep messing up our schemes,” Skeppy said, his voice shaky and cracking. “Should have realized that you always destroy our plans.”</p>
<p>He walked over, joining their hug as tears began to drip down his cheeks as well. </p>
<p>Overcome by emotion, George felt his eyes prickle. He was struck with surprise, long thinking that he no longer was able to cry. Though none were shed, the feeling akin to a sledgehammer shattering his heart was much worse. </p>
<p>He could feel their combined tears hitting the top of his head, the cold droplets falling into his hair, as he whispered, “I know, I’m so stupid for trying to protect my family huh?”</p>
<p>They stood there, embracing each other the whole night as they let their sorrow out, their whispered worries being uttered into the cold air. </p>
<p>Just as a new day started to begin, they finally released each other, faces puffy and blotchy.</p>
<p>“We tell no one about this,” Skeppy threatened, rubbing furiously at the dried tear tracks on his face and fixing his rumpled clothes. </p>
<p>George snorted while Bad tried to choke back more tears, having been the only one to non-stop cry the whole time. </p>
<p>They each knew that the planning would have to begin. All their energy would be going towards preparing for the ceremony and figuring out what George would have to take with him. There was so much to do, so much that was still unknown, and they had no extra time to waste on crying. </p>
<p>“Is now a bad time to tell you that that was the first hug I’ve ever received?” George said nonchalantly as they were about to leave the room. </p>
<p>A few more hours wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George didn’t get a moment alone throughout the next week, not that he was complaining. </p>
<p>Skeppy woke him up each day, accompanying him to breakfast and trading insults as he pushed George to learn more fighting techniques. George's physical strength was a lost cause but he made up with trickery and elusiveness, Skeppy ensuring he played to these strengths. He drilled into him that he couldn’t under any circumstances allow himself to slack off as he traveled. Staying sharp would be a necessity, not a luxury.  </p>
<p>Lunch was when Bad dropped by, finished with his advisor meetings for the day, and when Skeppy would hand George over into his unofficial custody. </p>
<p>While he left and went about his guard duties, Bad dragged George over to the library to go over countless maps and etiquette rules. He even taught George some phrases from older languages, unsure if they could still be actively spoken elsewhere. His coping mechanism turned out to be over-preparing him with any and all knowledge he could find. </p>
<p>It was also when George would have his after-lunch nap, lulled to sleep by Bad’s excited chatter only to be shaken awake when Skeppy returned to get them both. </p>
<p>Dinner was a loud affair spent in the kitchen rather than the stifling formal dining room. George pretended to be disgusted by Skeppy and Bad’s PDA (“We aren’t dating, stop spreading rumors!” “Ok, not dating yet.”) while the other two took turns retaliating by throwing food (Bad) or throwing George around (Skeppy). </p>
<p>It was the happiest he had ever felt. George imagined that when someone would speak fondly of their family, they were remembering moments like this. As he sat, watching the two bicker like an old married couple at times, he smiled sadly. Trying his hardest to memorize every detail, he made sure to tuck away these happy memories in preparation for when traveling got too lonely. </p>
<p>Too soon for anyone’s liking, the anniversary arrived and with it, George’s official departure date. </p>
<p>The original plan was to give a short message to the people, announcing his extended journey, and then immediately leave afterward. For once, he wanted to stick to it, knowing that any delay would make him want to just cancel the whole thing. </p>
<p>Stepping once more to the podium, he was struck by a strong sense of nostalgia as began to talk.</p>
<p>“I remember when we all gathered here similarly 2 years ago. It feels like eons ago. I think back and I compare how everyone looked then and now, and the difference is what reminds me that everything was worth it.”</p>
<p>The citizens whooped and hollered in response, the excitement contagious.They really were different, more relaxed and content with their simple lives than ever before.</p>
<p>“Every single one of you is responsible for making this change possible, for breathing life back into the Sloth Kingdom and I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I hate to put a damper on a day that deserves such celebration, but I am also here to announce something else. I...am leaving the kingdom.”</p>
<p>The cheers abruptly stopped as the people stared at him. Not wanting to incite unnecessary panic, George was quick to explain himself.</p>
<p>“Do not fear as I am by no means stepping down. I don’t know when, but I will return I assure you. Just know that the only reason I would ever leave my beloved people is if I knew it would help them, so please support my decision and continue living an easy life in my stead.”</p>
<p>They had decided to not try to explain their reasoning to the citizens, not wanting to get their hopes up in case the outside is more different than they thought and the whole expedition was a failure. </p>
<p>The people, upon hearing his request, immediately cheered once more, screaming their love for their favorite sleepy king. </p>
<p>“Hold on! Before everyone party’s the night away, I announce Badboy Halo as stand-in King while I am gone. He will be running things from now on, though he already does that so no need to worry. I’ve just been the pretty face of the operation the whole time.”</p>
<p>Laughs broke out and various chants of Bad’s names began. Blushing at the positive reception, Bad hid his face but continued to wave to the audience from the side much to everyone's amusement. </p>
<p>The people were completely distracted now, too amped to listen to any more speeches as they dispersed to the streets for a night of fun and laughter. </p>
<p>Now standing in front of an empty field, George too left the podium, heading to change out of his stiff formalwear and into clothes specifically made for travel and fast movements. </p>
<p>Pulling on the outfit, George was pleased to find it both breathable and flexible without being too thin. Black cargo pants, combat boots, and finally a dark blue shirt, long-sleeved per his request, completed the look. Looking in the mirror, even he could tell that a lot of thought went into making him look both stylish and presentable but also comfortable. </p>
<p>As much as Bad had begged the others for George to carry formal clothes to meet other leaders in, it had to be denied. Their weight was impractical and they would just hope they were understanding and excused George, who secretly rejoiced at not having to bring those constrictive monstrosities.</p>
<p>Once dressed, he started to rummage through the small bag he would be carrying on his back. </p>
<p>Light and compact was the best method for traveling through the desert but without knowing how long he’d be in it, they tried to prepare for the worst. Water bottles and dehydrated food packs were the eventual choices, the other’s refusing to believe that George could go a full week without food and still be fine. A map, compass, paper, and ink were also present, needed for marking the routes he took and finding his way back. </p>
<p>And, that was it. They really meant to keep things as light as possible just so George could get out of the desert as quickly as he could. Turning around with his bag, he yelped as Bad and Skeppy suddenly materialized by the entrance. </p>
<p>Wordlessly, the trio began to head out, slowly making their way to the edge of the kingdom as planned. </p>
<p>As they walked, the streets became rougher and older, the buildings abandoned and long since forgotten the further they traversed. The sounds of partying began to fade away, replaced by the faint rustling of leaves. No words were needed, their feelings long been known. They each had accepted that this was best for the kingdom and there was no stopping George once he made up his mind.</p>
<p>Finally, they hit the point where the grass turned to sand, the official transition into the desert. </p>
<p>“Before we forget,” Bad suddenly said, plastering a smile on his face, “Skeppy and I have some presents for you!”</p>
<p>Skeppy reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar-looking holster. </p>
<p>“Is that my switchblade? When did you even get it?” George admonished, admiring the rich leather.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that. Come on, take a look at that blade you love to wave around all the time.”</p>
<p>He drew it out, already relishing having it fit as perfectly as ever in the palm of his hand. It seemed to gleam, the silver-colored handle looked polished and almost brand-new. Flicking out the blade, he audibly gasped. </p>
<p>“Yeah, went to a well-known weapon maker and he first said that they couldn't even salvage it. I wasn’t taking no for an answer though and did a little name-dropping. Once he found out that he would be working on the King’s personal knife, he was quick to change his tune.”</p>
<p>George felt around the edge, surprised when even grazing it lightly created a razor-thin cut on his hand, a bead of blood forming. </p>
<p>“He said he took the old metal and melted it down. Mixed it with high-grade something and reformed it. Sharpest knife in the world he boasted. Plus, the black blade looks badass.”</p>
<p>George, at a loss for words, retracted it and stuck it on the holster, now tied around his inner thigh. The familiar weight was comforting, reminding him of his early days. </p>
<p>Unable to hold himself back, Skeppy embraced George who enthusiastically reciprocated. </p>
<p>“Stay safe, don’t try to just fly through the whole thing in a day. You need to rest whenever you can to keep your energy up, but don’t be an idiot. Don't go falling asleep just anywhere,” Skeppy chastised. </p>
<p>“I won’t be an idiot if you promise to look after Bad for me,” George replied as Skeppy chuckled.</p>
<p>Releasing one another, he turned towards Bad who was already starting to lose it.</p>
<p>“I know we said you can’t have any unnecessary extra things with you, but I think this will help,” Bad began, pushing a foreign object to George much to his confusion. </p>
<p>“I call them goggles.”</p>
<p>They were like glasses, but they had a chunky white border and the lens was completely blacked out. George was only further confused, his vision being perfectly fine, unlike Bad’s.</p>
<p>“Try them on!” he encouraged, George hesitantly following his instructions. </p>
<p>“They block out bright things so you can see your surroundings more clearly during the day. They also could help if you want to partially hide your identity for whatever reason. But, the most important function, and this is the best part, you can’t see your eyes when you wear them. You can do that thing where you doze off while listening without seeming like you're rude!”</p>
<p>Bad had clearly put a lot of thought into this gift and George was touched by the simple ingenuity and thoughtfulness. </p>
<p>Without a second thought, he squeezed Bad, keeping the goggles on as he discovered another function, hiding his eyes that betrayed his longing to stay. </p>
<p>Now having everything, he finally tore himself away from the two, walking over to the edge of the desert. </p>
<p>One last time, he looked back at them. He tried to etch their features, smiling as he saw Skeppy holding up an openly weeping Bad. </p>
<p>He didn’t know when he’d talk to or even see them again. He may never be able to if worst comes to worst. But he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye, feeling like it would be a death sentence. </p>
<p>Instead, he gave a simple wave and said, “See you later.”</p>
<p>Skeppy lifted his arm, waving back and opening his mouth to say something. However, George rose and shot forward, too emotional to hear their response as he sped away from his only home.</p>
<p>It was time for him to find out what lay beyond the horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It pains me to split them up but for the sake of the plot, it must be done. I had to fit in the clout goggles, they are just too much of a signature look for me to ignore lol </p>
<p>A whole world awaits for George, perhaps a certain dirty blond tall boy will be coming soon too??? Any askers???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Me, Myself, and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to what the staff at the castle may think, George could handle being alone.</p>
<p>Over the past few years, he could be found clinging to either Bad or Skeppy any hour of the day. He spent all his time with them, to the point where it was probably concerning to any observers. </p>
<p>What most tended to forget was that he had spent the majority of his life with only himself to rely on. For him to finally have others who he cared for and who cared for him, of course he would latch on and not want to let go. </p>
<p>But his whole childhood had taught him an important lesson. At the end of the day, everyone is looking out for themselves, that the only one who would never betray you was yourself. </p>
<p>A harsh lesson but a true one that stuck with George even to this day. As he flew low to the ground, the sporadic fires starting to dim, he showed no signs of loneliness. Though he couldn't fly before, the silence that came with being on your own was a familiar one. It was one that he was well acquainted with to the point where he barely noticed. </p>
<p>It had been several days since he entered the desert. </p>
<p>The days each remained the same. Wake up, dust off the sand that had fallen onto him during the night, and continue flying towards the south. Even as he traveled, the setting stayed constant, endless sloping hills of sand in each direction. </p>
<p>George for the most part was having a pleasant experience. So used to constant responsibilities and meetings, it was nice to hear silence and not worry about any deadlines. His only annoyance was no matter how hard he tried, the itchy sand got everywhere: his clothes, his bag, and his hair suffering the most. </p>
<p>Sleeping on sand proved to be more comfortable than cobblestone, and combined with how warm it constantly was, George had no qualms with taking frequent breaks. He hadn’t been this well-rested ever before and felt himself flying quicker and steadier as a result. </p>
<p>After a week of flying, worry began to set in. As his seventh night approached, George stared up at his only companions, the stars. </p>
<p>As he gazed at them, he entertained the idea that maybe no one else was out there. Though texts clearly showed that the other Sins had successfully established their kingdoms, perhaps some event destroyed them all. </p>
<p>It was a depressing thought, for them to be the only ones in the Underworld anymore. The demon population used to be huge and growing steadily. However, ever since Satan had died, demon on demon violence rose, and, coupled with how many numbers were lost in the Holy war, they never recovered.</p>
<p>Even in the Sloth kingdom, the abandoned outer city parts were evidence of a once bigger population. For his people to be the only ones left, how far Hell had fallen. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, he kept himself from continuing down that dark line of thought. All he could do is continue to move forward and get some answers. He was tired of being the last to know everything, determined to change that.</p>
<p>Having had ample time, sleeping while flying came easily. The only problem was that he had to keep an eye out for anything that changed, no matter how minor. He tried the whole “sleep with one eye open” but it just wouldn’t work. So, he resorted to just trying to stay awake but take more nap breaks, and thank Satan he stayed awake or else he would have missed it.</p>
<p>Originating from the south, the wind was intense throughout the lands, strong gusts constantly sweeping through and creating small sand tornados. Fighting against them sapped more energy out of him, slowing down his travel exponentially. </p>
<p>The wind, however, was useful for once as George began his eighth day. His nose twitched, sensing a new scent in the breeze. </p>
<p>Ecstatic, he slightly changed his course towards the source. Wherever it was, he was getting closer to it.</p>
<p>The scent began to get stronger and with wide eyes, he was finally able to identify what it was: smoke. </p>
<p>Having been well-rested, he could afford to push his soaring, increasing his speed till he was barely a blur. </p>
<p>The smokey smell became stronger, now with the signature copper scent of blood mixed with it. Crackling sounds of flames could be heard as George finally began to see grey clouds, no doubt the source of the smell. </p>
<p>He debated whether he should remove his goggles, currently being used to keep the sand he dusted up out of his eyes. Yet, his thoughts were interrupted as he neared the smoke billowing up, underneath them were many buildings, no doubt the outskirts of a city. </p>
<p>He had done it. He found the next kingdom. </p>
<p>The homes, built out of simple wood and rather crudely, were nearly consumed by the flames. Beyond them, more buildings stood crumbling to the ground. It seemed that the damage had already been done, nothing left to salvage. </p>
<p>George came to a screeching halt in mid-air, taking care to hop down. He couldn't pick up any voices, but it was better safe than sorry. The goggles stayed on to try to keep his anonymity. He needed to find out what had happened here and drawing attention by flying in wasn’t going to make that any easier. </p>
<p> Traveling on foot, no one noticed him slink down the streets. Peering into one of the still-burning buildings, he could see that they weren’t abandoned. Personal items were littered inside, a mess indicating that they had left in a hurry. </p>
<p>He strode into more of them, narrowly avoiding the flames while trying to glean more details from inside. Most were dusty with no supplies in them, indicating that the people had cleared out long before the fires came. </p>
<p>The smokey neighborhood was largely useless, with no people or books to be found. Moving deeper in, he was met with buildings that had no char marks but were still partially destroyed. </p>
<p>“I feel like the apocalypse happened here, but where did they go? And what exactly were they running from?” George questioned, getting frustrated at the lack of answers. </p>
<p>The more he wandered, the more it looked like a battle occurred rather than a natural disaster. Dead bodies were starting to periodically appear, their wounds indicating that their death was no accident. As he gazed at one woman he found, he noted the old scars that resided on her limbs, a sign of previous fighting experience. Her armor and sword were both worn down, telling of intense usage and skill. </p>
<p>These were no ordinary demons, they were trained fighters. The question remained whether they had been the defending citizens or the invaders. Either way, George remained unmoved, stepping over each demon corpse with not even a second glance. </p>
<p>The buildings became bunched together, now made with stone that protected them from the reach of the flames. It could only mean that the epicenter of the city was approaching, George picking up speed in curiosity. </p>
<p>As he walked, he heard an ear-splitting scream coming from his right. </p>
<p>A young girl was pinned under a fallen beam, her face covered in ash. The pain was excruciating as it slowly squeezed her, gradually cutting off her airflow. With the last of her energy, she screamed, trying to get anyone’s attention to help her. </p>
<p>George watched the girl struggling to lift the beam, crying out more as she failed over and over. He took a second, contemplated moving over to help. He wouldn’t even need to talk or reveal himself to do so. Lifting a beam of that size would be challenging but completely doable for him to accomplish. </p>
<p>He continued to stare at her, his feet not moving from their spot on the path. She’s going to die soon, he thought casually. If it was one of his citizens, he wouldn’t have hesitated to act, already saving them by now. </p>
<p>But, this girl was not a sloth demon and so he continued to walk on. She screamed more but he continued moving forward, his face unmoving and pace steady. It was simply too much effort to help and with his own mission to complete, he had no sympathy to spare towards her. </p>
<p>The sound of her screams chillingly cut off and all George could think about was when he would be able to take a quick nap. </p>
<p>“This kingdom,” he decided, “fucking sucks.” </p>
<p>Each building suffered some form of destruction, some even completely razed to the ground. Now, as he got closer to the center, people could be seen running, carrying the wounded, and checking houses for survivors. He had to resort to sneaking around the streets with no roofs available for him to travel on. </p>
<p>Those that ran past him also looked like trained fighters, scars decorating each of them and various weapons strapped to their bodies. Each looked they could hold their own in a fight, but the grief at seeing the ruined cityscape told George that these were ordinary citizens watching their own homes burn away. </p>
<p>The picture of what was happening in this kingdom was slowly coming together.</p>
<p>George always admired strength, slightly jealous that he would never have it, but the sheer physical capabilities of the average citizens were starting to scare them. </p>
<p>They were lifting pieces of rubble that were twice the size of them and barely breaking a sweat. If they were so strong, what would their leader be like?</p>
<p>He shuddered at the thought of which other kingdom was both brave and strong enough to challenge these people and seemingly win. If whoever it was came for his city…</p>
<p>Steeling his resolve, the best option was to find this leader and take advantage of their devastation. If George could work out some sort of deal and mutual aid, perhaps he can prevent his kingdom from being targeted next. </p>
<p>The streets began to get busier, allowing him to slip in without drawing attention. Swallowed up by the crowd, he kept pushing as he tried to eavesdrop on what the others were saying. </p>
<p>After an hour of wandering within the masses, he had yet to find anything of use. Everyone kept blabbering on about how destroyed everything was and how many lives had been lost. No one was talking about who caused it, the only thing he cared about. </p>
<p>A voice cut through the noise, shouting, “All the wounded are to be brought to the castle. The King has gathered all medics there and has set up supply stations.”</p>
<p>Relief was heard throughout the crowd as they all began to push each other in one direction. George, who was entangled within and couldn't fight against the flow, gave up and let himself be swept away. After all, the castle was where he could sneak away and find this King, whoever they were. </p>
<p>George was not a physically affectionate type of person. In fact, he would go out of his way to make fun of Bad or Skeppy whenever they even brushed up against him. However, he grew to tolerate and even enjoy casually being close with them. There was a big difference, though, between brushing up against them and being in the middle of a sweaty crowd of people who could crush him with their bare hands. </p>
<p>He was seconds away from screaming fuck it and flying out of there when they burst through a huge set of doors. The tall figures surrounding him had blocked out his view, hiding the looming castle that they had been approaching. Now inside a great hall, the crowd finally spread out and George felt like he could breathe again. </p>
<p>While the rest rushed to place the wounded on stretchers and help themselves to medical supplies, no one paid attention to someone slipping away into a side corridor. </p>
<p>The castle was one of the only structures to have suffered no damage. Its halls were dark, made of a brick pattern that was only illuminated by mounted torches that casted looming shadows.</p>
<p>At first, he tried to stay quiet, sliding across the walls and peering around each corner. The deeper he went, however, the less he cared. He still did not run into another soul and his cautiousness gradually faded. </p>
<p>It was like a maze in there, no windows to tell him how long he had been wandering around. Several outshoots extended from the main hallway, but a quick search found more empty rooms or storage. </p>
<p>“Whoever their Head of Architecture is needs to be fucking fired,” he said, not bothering to lower his voice. He was convinced that he had been going in circles, his original path lost.</p>
<p>The emptiness of each hallway was harrowing to him, too used to the open and bright corridors in his castle. No staff could be heard walking to and fro and the absolute bareness of each way was terrifying. </p>
<p>Some parts of the castle had damaged walls, craters that must have been created by someone with immense strength. George was beginning to think that he would have to somehow burst through the wall to finally get out but if whoever else punched it and still couldn’t break through, he didn’t have much hope for himself. </p>
<p>Continuing, he tried to hold on to the right side of the wall to prevent himself from making random turns. </p>
<p>As he walked, a distant crash could be heard in the distance. It was the first noise that had echoed throughout the hallways, startling George. Desperate to finally meet anyone else, he began to walk towards it. </p>
<p>The crashing noises continued, escalating in frequency and ferocity. George remained steady, confident in his capabilities at calming anyone down.</p>
<p>Deep, guttural yells now joined the shattering noises, George’s confidence starting to slightly waver. The hallway eventually led to one room, all the way at the end of it. Continuing forward, he noticed that the walls in this particular hallway were more destroyed than any other, taking several hits that chipped away layers of stone and brick. </p>
<p>As he drew near, he was struck by a wave of raw power, strong enough to almost send him to his knees. </p>
<p>Bad had told him in detail that the other Sins were most likely completely different than him. The texts they could find had said that an intense aura immediately signaled who was a Sin, making their discovery easy. George had been somehow the exception to this characteristic, further hiding him from being discovered earlier on. </p>
<p>He knew, upon feeling that energy, that a Sin was there, right at the end of the hallway. Straightening himself from his curled position, George channeled all his strength inside of him and began to walk with his head high forward. </p>
<p>This was it, his first contact with his fellow Sin, the ones he was fated to arise with. Whoever they were, it would be a momentous occasion that he would have to act carefully about. </p>
<p>As he stood, ready to enter, he took a deep breath. Beyond here stood a friend or foe and he had to be ready for either. With his mind made up, he kicked in the door, striding into the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God damn it, George, you leave the kingdom and already are mixed up with something else, I never give him a break. I think it's quite obvious which Sin is on the other side, but who will be portraying them is the real question, a lovely cliff hanger to keep everyone guessing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Therapy is in Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the city was like an apocalypse, this room was the aftermath of a nuclear explosion. What was formerly an office space was now an unidentifiable den of destruction. </p>
<p>Everything had been shredded to bits, the table, the papers, even the walls. Bits of stone laid on the ground, having fallen from the ceiling. Deep ridges and stab marks were interspersed on every surface, some still having throwing daggers in them.</p>
<p>George had no time to take this in. The second he entered the threshold, he was seized by the throat and slammed against one of the more intact walls. </p>
<p>His head smacking against the stone painfully, the surroundings becoming blurred and swimming around. Panting and a deep growl permeated the chilled atmosphere, sending a stab of fear into George’s gut. </p>
<p>The world slowly began to come back into focus, now seeing the damage the room had suffered. The hand around his throat was starting to squeeze tighter and in a siege of panic, George pushed his energy out to sap away the motivation of whoever was holding him. </p>
<p>Having used this particular technique on Skeppy numerous times, the result was always instantaneous, even leading the person to collapse, their will to continue standing stolen away. </p>
<p>Therefore, he was now fully panicking as the pressure around his throat did not let up at all.</p>
<p>His eyes still unseeing, George croaked out, “C-c-c-calm...d-d-down.”</p>
<p>For a horrifying second, the hand did not let up, even with their motivation being drained as fast as possible. But the pressure unexpectedly disappeared all at once, sending the short man sprawling to the floor.</p>
<p>Gasping and coughing, his throat burned in intense pain as he struggled to breathe once more, yet he continued to pull the murderous motivation from the person who remained standing above. </p>
<p>Once the pain subsided enough to not cloud his thoughts, the world adjusted back to normal. Not wasting any more time, his knife was whipped out and he leaped onto the other side of the room. Both men could now take each other in fully. </p>
<p>Towering above him, the Sin stood with an air of confidence that only came from years of battle experience. Dressed in silver armor and his pale skin decorated with various scars, he could easily be mistaken as another skilled warrior. A heavy red coat and gold crown, however, gave away the truth of who this was. </p>
<p>Even as George stood across from such a commanding person, he showed no signs of submitting. Brown eyes met blood red ones, holding an unflinching stare-off. </p>
<p>Flicking long pink hair out of the way, the Sin spoke in a deep voice, “What have you done to me?”</p>
<p>The entire confrontation, George had been non-stop siphoning off the other’s motivation to fight him. At this rate, the man should have collapsed dead by now yet George assumed that it may differ for a Sin. </p>
<p>“Explain before I tear out your vocal cords and fashion them into a necklace.”</p>
<p>George, matching the other’s bank face, replied, “A bit of an extreme way to treat a visitor, definitely not Kingly behavior.” </p>
<p>Reaching behind his back with both arms, the Sin grabbed and unsheathed twin swords with practiced ease. George responded by crouching lower, mentally preparing for a fight as his grip on his blade reflexively tightened. </p>
<p>Moving faster than Geroge could see, the swords were plunged...straight into the ground by the Sin’s side. </p>
<p>The movement was too quick for even his advanced eyes, his reflexes failing him as George stood frozen. </p>
<p>“The Whisperings disappeared when you arrived,” the pink-haired man cryptically said. “They’ve never left before.”</p>
<p>George’s mind was going a mile a minute, trying to make sense of the details he was picking up. The man continued to stare at him, seemingly waiting for a response. </p>
<p>“What do they say to you usually?” he cautiously asked, staying in a defensive position and not willing to put his knife away yet. For all he knew, this was an elaborate trap for him to lower his guard. </p>
<p>“They cloud my judgment and control how I feel. They demand blood to satisfy them, yet no matter what I do, they are insatiable. Every night and every day, they never stop screaming.”</p>
<p>The man blinked, breaking the stare off to frown at the ground while his hand reached up to hold his head. A look of confusion crossed his face. </p>
<p>“It’s weird, my mind feels empty now. I can think without their roars.” He gazed back at George, who remained suspicious. “I ask again, who are you?”</p>
<p>The Sin’s voice started loud and ferocious, but as George’s power continued to work, it became monotone and calm. This extended to his body language, now less intense and more relaxed. </p>
<p>“It seems you and I both have questions we want answers to. So let's agree to answer what we both want to know, Sin of Wrath.” George cockily said as he twirled and stuck his knife back against his leg. </p>
<p>The violent nature was a dead giveaway, not matching any of the other names he knew. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad that his neighbor was somone who got pisssed off so easily, but at least his power was working on him for now.</p>
<p>Wrath nodded, walking towards where the desk used to be before stopping. All tables and chairs in the room were now no more than dust. </p>
<p>Leaning more comfortably against the wall, George tried to muffle his amusement.</p>
<p>“Follow me to my actual office. This is just one we keep for me to use when I’m in one of my...moods,” Wrath sheepishly explained, walking through a door that was hidden behind some smashed pieces of wood. </p>
<p>Wary to go towards another location, George hesitated. However, a quick glance through the door confirmed the other King’s word and the two took the short pathway into a much nicer and more appropriate office. </p>
<p>Sitting behind an oak desk, George plopping down across, Wrath moved unsteadily. He kept glancing around the room and his hands, a look of constant surprise on his face. </p>
<p>“Apologies, but it’s unusual to be able to think and see so clearly. It’s a bit overwhelming Mr….” </p>
<p>“George, just George, or you can call me,” his eyes narrowing and a sly smirk, “the Sloth Sin.”</p>
<p>He was taking a big risk. Revealing his biggest card was a shot in the dark. Either Wrath would instantly call all his forces to kill him or he would be respected. Either way, it was better than letting Wrath, who George thought would figure it out soon if not already, think he was a liar. Obviously, this kingdom had come under attack recently and he didn’t want to be mistaken for another enemy. </p>
<p>Wrath remained impassive, George taking it as unbelieving. </p>
<p>Huffing in annoyance, he leaped straight into the air, letting himself hover well above the floor, and waved his arms. </p>
<p>Wrath still lacked a response. </p>
<p>Upping the ante, he began to show off his control, floating around and swooping. It was honestly annoying that even other Sins didn’t recognize his status.</p>
<p>“As much as I enjoy the demonstration Sloth, why exactly are you dancing around the room?” </p>
<p>George’s face went tomato red as he dropped like a stone back into his chair. This whole time Wrath believed him and here he was acting like a fool for no good reason!</p>
<p>“Admittedly, you are quite unlike the other Sins,” he looked him up and down, “both in appearance and potency. But your name sufficiently answers my earlier question. I imagine only another Sin could have the power to negate the worst of mine’s effects.”</p>
<p>George nodded in understanding, but one phrase particularly caught his attention. </p>
<p>“You said other Sins? Meaning you have met them?” he questioned, trying to fish for any bit of information. </p>
<p>“I assume you haven’t since they still believed the prophecy made a mistake in saying seven instead of six. I did too until you broke through the door. Combining that with you not knowing who I was upon seeing me, you don’t know much yet,” Wrath observed. </p>
<p>Even if George was helping him to keep his Sin’s effect under control, Wrath felt no indebtment to him. He wouldn’t haphazardly give him any answers he desired. The dead giveaway was Sloth coming into mere contact with him. Despite his citizens' support for his leadership and fighting capabilities, his intense mood swings and constant rage did not make him the most approachable. </p>
<p>There was no staff or people allowed in the castle in fear of being caught up in his warpath. Those who were unlucky enough to get in the crossfire never lived to tell the tale. The people did not blame him, his strength and brutality an advantage to their particularly bloodthirsty kingdom, but they avoided him outside of battle. </p>
<p>To have someone sit across and show no ounce of fear was a novelty. The only demons to do so before were other Sins, further cementing his belief in Sloth. </p>
<p>“So Wrath-”</p>
<p>“Call me Techno,” he interrupted, not wanting to be associated with wrath when for the first time, he felt anything but that. </p>
<p>“Okay Techno, how about a more formal deal? I couldn’t help but notice your country is in a tough spot currently.”</p>
<p>Techno’s jaw clenched, his eyes that had been fading flashed back to dark red, but George’s power held true and kept the Whisperings from returning. </p>
<p>“I offer my advice, time, and physical help on reconstruction. In exchange, you answer my questions on what happened and on the other Sins to the best of your knowledge. Honestly, you are getting the better end of this deal but I’m willing to compromise and help someone in need. My heart is just too big,” George said, dramatically sighing. </p>
<p>Techno was no fool. He knew that Sloth needed information desperately, the reasoning for why unclear still. He also knew that his people were currently outside suffering and trying to salvage all they could. The cause for the other room’s destruction was his anger at seeing his precious burning kingdom and not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>They were a land of fighters for years, their ways focusing on fighting techniques rather than building ones. Sloth had somehow picked that up, dangling a golden carrot in front of him. </p>
<p>Not wanting to lose this opportunity for advancement, he was quick to agree. </p>
<p>“You have yourself a deal. Although I’d like to add that, um,” he began to look away bashfully.</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Um, while you are here, continue exercising whatever your power is on me. I wish to stay as objective and sane as I can during the rebuilding. The people need a calm and logical leader right now.”</p>
<p>It was a big request and George knew he should renegotiate something else he can gain. Even if it was relatively easy, if he got enough sleep, to continue taking away Techno’s motivation to rage, it did require continued effort. </p>
<p>Basic negotiating tactics said that he should demand some form of compensation, but besides information, there was nothing else he particularly cared for. Not wanting to worry about the annoying details, he waved his hand in dismissal. </p>
<p>“It’s fine Techno, I’ll even give you some techniques to help be a little less emotional even without me hanging around. How about just training with me while I stay here in return? Could always use a sparring partner, even if you’ll probably kick my ass every time.”</p>
<p>After saying the first condition that came to mind, he lifted his goggles as a sign of trust and gave a small smile. Techno, unused to feeling so strangely positive, gave a warped attempt at a smile back, reaching out his arm. </p>
<p>The two leaders sealed the odd agreement with a handshake, a temporary alliance formed. </p>
<p>After the two shook, George tried hard to stifle a large yawn. The whole day had been a roller coaster, from finding proof of other demons to touring a ruined cityscape, to forging a deal for information with another Sin. </p>
<p>“Forgive my manners, but I would like to go address the people. I’m sure they will be surprised at my demeanor and hopefully, their worries will be soothed,” Techno confessed, rising from his seat. </p>
<p>Relieved that he didn’t have to explain wanting to end the meeting, George reassured, “No worries! Do you mind if I sleep in one of the hallways? It has been a long journey.” </p>
<p>Techno noted that Sloth seemed completely fine and used to sleeping on a cold floor, an oddity for someone with the power and status of a Sin, but didn’t comment on it. </p>
<p>“There are guest rooms so no need for that. But, will your magic stay even if you aren’t awake?”</p>
<p>Snorting, George replied, “If anything, it will get stronger, so be careful. I would speak to them soon because you’ll likely fall asleep in a few hours, whether you want to or not.”</p>
<p>Not quite understanding, Techno rolled with it, ushering George outside of the room and expertly leading him through the dark fortress. </p>
<p>“Excuse the lack of decorations. The Whispers loved breaking the old ones too much so now the main areas are kept empty," he explained, never before noticing how insane it probably looked. </p>
<p>Not hearing a response, he turned his head back only to see George struggling to keep his eyes open, too out of it to hear anything. It was quite endearing, once again making Techno feel strange as fondness? Happiness? washed over him. </p>
<p>Luckily, he arrived at the guest room soon after, opening the door up to a simple room that consisted of a bed and an attached bathroom. The sparseness was from lack of care, never thinking guests in their right minds would come to the castle. </p>
<p>As he began to apologize once more, he gaped as Sloth collapsed into the bed without delay. Rolling around in the blankets, he didn’t say anything else and promptly fell asleep.</p>
<p>Quietly shutting the door, Techno strode away, heading towards the main hall where the people would be staying for the night. </p>
<p>He felt relieved that Sloth had not lied, the Whisperings still gone from his head as he moved further away from him. His gratitude was quickly being replaced with nervousness as the people's murmurs began to get louder.</p>
<p>The kingdom was one that was founded by mercenaries and barbarians, their teachings passed down to each generation. Techno had been no different, his parents teaching him all they knew until he was of age. Familial connections were not considered important and it was a tradition for parents to no longer associate with their children who reached adulthood. </p>
<p>His family had known he was a Sin, further evidenced by how much of a natural fighter he was. Incredible speed and strength that bested even the most experienced fighters and years of self-discipline and training had paid off. His rise to power was easy, killing the old king and taking the throne per their traditional way of changing reigns. From then on, he defeated any who challenged him, gaining the respect of all. </p>
<p>That respect for his talents and abilities also led to the fear. He was labeled as unhinged and deranged, not meant to be derogatory and certainly well deserved, but his designation separated him from the citizens.</p>
<p>With the meteoric rise, his unofficial name came. One that he actually liked and that encompassed the wrath he represented. </p>
<p>Now though, he would use it to instill hope, not fear in his people. His head clear and calculating, this kingdom will begin a new age. They will rebuild better than before and continue to grow their strength. They will get their revenge. And so, he started his speech with a promise.</p>
<p>Blood for the Blood God.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Talk about a rare pair friendship, I am so excited to write about these two interacting! I had a lot of other characters in mind but Techno and his monotone voice fit perfectly with what I was planning for Wrath and Sloth. These two allying is going to be very interesting (Spoiler: they are gonna fuck shit up)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rebuild and Relearn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how was your little chat with your people? Did they freak out when you didn’t start breaking shit for once?” George questioned while shoveling more eggs into his mouth. </p>
<p>The castle, even if it was like an asylum with its bare walls, had really comfortable beds. George had a blissful night’s sleep until Techno came and dragged him out,  concerned that he was in a coma or dead. </p>
<p>Turns out Techno was quite a cook, knowing his way around any type of blade including kitchen knives. Never having anyone to cook for before, he went all out on the food to impress his first guest. </p>
<p>When George walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, the smell of the food made his eyes shoot open. The spread was insane, Techno definitely thinking he overdid it by making a whole buffet, but little did he know what George was capable of. He could only silently watch in amazement and pride for his cooking.</p>
<p>Bad had been adamant on teaching George general etiquette, trying desperately to instill manners to some success. Unfortunately, the minute the food hit his tongue, George could barely remember to use utensils, practically inhaling the generous servings.</p>
<p>Though his face didn’t change, Techno softened at seeing such an enthusiastic reception, wordlessly refilling George’s plate as he showed no sign of stopping. </p>
<p>“They were quite taken aback, but I think I successfully rallied them together,” he responded as he placed another portion of eggs onto the other’s plate.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I understand that sentiment. It’s like, you want them to see you as strong, but you have to show you care at the same time. It’s all about using the right ratio of both,” George replied in between bites, smiling in thanks for the refill. </p>
<p>“You speak as if you have much experience as a ruler,” Techno said, causing George to freeze with his fork halfway to his mouth. “Relax, you can keep your secrets for now Sloth. I understand that I am the one answering your questions, not the other way around.”</p>
<p>George resumed eating, now with elevated respect for Wrath. It seems that when he wasn’t burdened with trying to ignore the ” Whispers” as he called it, he was surprisingly considerate. </p>
<p>Swallowing his last bite, George refrained from licking the plate, trying to remain somewhat poised. He didn't notice the mess he made but Techno was nice enough to not mention it. </p>
<p>After thanking and complimenting the food profusely, the two made their way back to the earlier office. They still had much to discuss on the further details of their agreement. </p>
<p>Subtly sliding the goggles back down, George made himself comfortable in the chair. Slouching with his head resting on his propped-up hand, he was prepared to doze off if this meeting dragged on too long.</p>
<p>“I believe that this agreement should begin with you helping us first,” Techno reasoned, not wasting any time. “Not only will it prove if you were faking your knowledge in building, but giving information first will only leave no guarantee for you to stay and uphold your end of the deal."</p>
<p>George was once again impressed by Techno’s intelligence and foresight. Truthfully, he wasn’t lying about his knowledge of construction. Even if he wasn’t deeply involved in it back home, he was present for all the planning meetings and picked up a lot of the details. He reasoned that he wouldn't need to help with implementing as they already had the muscle for that. All they needed were the right directions, which he would supply.</p>
<p>Shrugging, he responded, “Works for me. I was going to suggest that to begin with. But don’t forget about training me. No need to reveal any secret techniques or anything, I just want to keep my fighting skills sharp, gotta keep a promise.”</p>
<p>Techno was intrigued and a little excited to face off with the other Sin. Sloth had excellent control of his powers, but he recalled seeing him holding a knife when they first met. He was curious how well he could use it and looked forward to training with someone else for once. He once had a training partner, but their first day ended with him... not having a partner anymore.</p>
<p>The two then launched into a discussion on the Wrath Kingdom, their tone back to serious. Using a map of the whole area, Techno marked out places that were completely destroyed versus partially.</p>
<p>At first, he felt flickers of his anger rising when George appeared as if he wasn’t listening. Not being able to tell if his eyes were even open was infuriating. However, after he finished talking, the other always responded, making comments and suggestions. He had never had someone who worked with him like this and it was weirdly refreshing. It pushed him to want to continue to discuss and talk with Sloth, enjoying it far more than he should have. </p>
<p>Thus, the two continued their discussion, drawing, and guiding for weeks, taking into account available resources and what systems they had in place. George was startled by the sheer amount of cultural differences between the kingdoms but it was interesting to see another perspective on values, families, etc. </p>
<p>Though he noticed the irony in leaving behind paperwork and decision making only to be doing it again, it was more fun than he thought. Techno, who without rage looked and spoke eerily emotionless, was someone he dared to say was almost a friend. He had an unexpectedly dry sense of humor, whether he realized what he said was funny or not. He was also a respectable leader and George appreciated that.</p>
<p>“King Wrath, the new houses are being built as we speak per the blueprints you gave us. I must admit, they are simply ingenious. I never knew you had such a talent for architecture but I’d expect nothing less of our Blood God.”</p>
<p>Techno waived the woman’s praise, feeling undeserving when it was not him who came up with them. He was pleased with how much had been rebuilt, but not surprised, knowing that his people's physical prowess had made it possible to move so fast. </p>
<p>The woman reporting was one of their strongest fighters and was made one of the leaders for the rebuilding efforts. Her passion for the people almost rivaled Techno''s, so she was made the main messenger for passing and implementing his plans. As she gave her report and spoke of her admiration, her eyes kept flickering to the side.</p>
<p>“Your estimation of finishing up in two months seems accurate so far. Those who were injured the most are almost done recovering…” her voice began to trail off, Techno still looking at the paperwork in front of him but making noises of agreement. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir, but who is this man sleeping on your couch?” she finally exclaimed, unable to hold herself back. </p>
<p>Techno looked up at the woman and with an air of dismissal, said, “He’s an acquaintance that’s helping me. Don’t worry and please return to your hard work. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The woman sputtered, wanting more details on the mysterious man. Techno made a motion to scratch his head, causing the woman to flinch, thinking he was going to grab his signature twin blades that rested on his back, and to leave quickly. Techno's shoulders drooped, slightly upset but understanding why his people were skittish around him. </p>
<p>“Geez, is that all I am, just an acquaintance?’ George sleepily uttered, the woman waking him up from his nap. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to be a presumptuous Sloth, we are technically just using each other,” Techno responded, a slight pinkness in his cheeks and his disposition noticeably brighter.</p>
<p>“It’s George,” he drawled, “and I’d say we’re practically besties by now.” He shifted, falling instantly back to sleep without another word.</p>
<p>“Ok George...my friend,” Techno whispered to himself, the scratching of his pen filling the room once more. It was a now common setting for them both, Techno going about his duties and George sleeping peacefully nearby. </p>
<p>He argued in his head that he liked having George close solely so his magic would work better on him, but deep down he knew that it was more about wanting the company. He had gotten spoiled, liking having someone to talk to and not flinch away whenever he moved. </p>
<p>After finishing his work for the day, he made his daily attempt to wake George up to go train. Once he was unsuccessful, per usual, he would grab the Sin and hold him under his arm, carrying him to the training room. </p>
<p>Originally, he had been too scared to touch George at all, worrying that somehow the Whisperings would return in a rush and demand blood. However, he had been explicitly told a few weeks into George’s stay that he preferred to be carried. Skeppy had unknowingly made George become used to not even needing to walk, either flying or being taken everywhere. </p>
<p>Techno, internally delighted to be trusted to hold him and knowing George could catch himself from falling if he was dropped, had no qualms after that. </p>
<p>After carrying him to training and giving a forceful wake-up call by throwing him on the ground, George and he would begin to train. </p>
<p>Having long since given up on trying to keep all their respective techniques secret, they always went full out, realizing that they both had to to keep up with each other. Techno’s powers were nothing flashy, just insane levels of speed and strength that practically guaranteed victory. George’s evasiveness and defense, however, were impeccable. Even though he never won, George was a worthy opponent, lasting far longer than anyone else. Unfortunately, George's powers weren't allowed to be used. The room limited his flying too much and causing Techno to sleep was too inconvenient later on.</p>
<p>The two had very contrasting fighting styles but even more different were their weapons of choice. </p>
<p>George's signature blade, even if it was small, was his main weapon. He utilized other throwing knives and was proficient enough to use other weapons, but he loved using his faithful companion the most. Flying and his small stature helped with being tricky and wiggling out of tough spots. His hand-to-hand combat was also a strong point until the opponent starts to use brute strength, his glaring weakness. </p>
<p>On the other hand, brute strength was Techno’s strength. He excelled in all weapons, but twin blades were the best to use for his ambidextrous skills. His powers, even if they weren’t anything “special” allowed him to be the best possible fighter and with so much training, he was unstoppable.</p>
<p>When George’s hold over him would weaken and his inherent anger leaked through, his deadliness multiplied. George shuttered at the thought of what Techno going full out looked like, hoping he was never at the receiving end of it. </p>
<p>After destroying George in training, Techno would cook them a huge meal, constantly trying to outdo himself and impress his friend even more. After eating, they’d go around the kingdom, viewing what they had detailed out on paper. George, since he gave off almost no energy, didn’t need to hide on their trips. Instead, Techno was the one who had to try to stay as incognito as possible, getting swarmed with citizens wherever he went. </p>
<p>Ever since he got help with keeping his emotions in check, the people no longer cowered at the mere sight of him. Though they were still apprehensive that he would snap at any moment, they approached him more, offering compliments and asking for advice on fighting tactics. Techno looked cool and aloof whenever someone talked to him, but George knew that he was practically swooning on the inside. </p>
<p>“It’s so unfair how attractive you are,” George randomly said one day as he was lying down on the couch in Techno’s office as usual. </p>
<p>“I apologize for the inconvenience,” Techno replied, his pen continuing to move without pause. </p>
<p>Groaning, George sat up and lifted his goggles, squinting at the pink head.</p>
<p>“You should be. You have the best hair, which I know that you know looks amazing long because why else won’t you cut it. Plus, your eyes are naturally pink! I thought it was because you were always mad, but your literal eye color is a dark shade of pink that perfectly matches your hair?” </p>
<p>George was now pacing back and forward, Techno watching him with amusement dancing in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Plus you’re all buff and strong. I swear all your citizens are so fucking horny for you and I can’t even blame them. If I wasn’t your best friend, yeah I’ve declared myself your best friend by the way, I would never say this but objectively, you’re like a fucking ten out of ten. Easily the most attractive person I've ever seen.” </p>
<p>Techno couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter at George’s genuine indignation at Techno’s supposed hotness. </p>
<p>“Apologies but I will not be reciprocating the sentiment. I’m sure many others would consider you very attractive though,” Techno calmly said, trying not to laugh again at the screech he got in response. </p>
<p>He continued with a straight face,“I care more for personality. And your personality is the best. After all, my best friend has to be someone I enjoy spending my time with.” </p>
<p>Now blushing, George went back to the couch, pointedly facing away to hide his red face as he tried to change the topic. </p>
<p>“A-a-anyway, now that everything is on track for finishing up, care to finally share some of the details on the other Sins or what happened here?” George said, his face no longer feeling on fire. </p>
<p>Techno set aside his papers, sighing as he rubbed the furrow in between his brows. As much fun as the past months had been, Techno had yet to reveal any of the details he originally promised. Their relationship now being closer, George was not particularly worried, enjoying his time with his friend (Skeppy and Bad were family so he could say best friend for Techno), but if whoever attacked Techno returned, he didn’t want to be left in the dark. </p>
<p>The Whispers started again, hanging on the edges of Techno's head but using some of the exercises George had been teaching him, he stifled the anger he felt rising. The battle was long over and they were recovering, he reminded himself. No need to get angry, you only need to get even. </p>
<p>If even thinking about talking about it still caused him to lose control even with the Sloth influence, he decided to hold off explaining it in detail for now. </p>
<p>The Sins were a much less emotion-driven topic, so he nodded, prompting George to move from the comfortable couch to the chair. He wanted to be as awake as possible when learning about the other five. </p>
<p>“Where would you like me to start with them? I mean, how much do you know?’ Techno questioned. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t kidding when I said my kingdom was isolated. You guys didn't know about us but we also didn’t know about you, or anyone for that matter. Hell, I told you how long it took me to become the King and it was because even I didn’t know I was a Sin.”</p>
<p>Techno had been completely shocked when George confessed that he came from a kingdom somewhere in the North. Where he thought a large desert was, contained a whole kingdom, one that George led. He had panicked, shouting about why George was here and not with his people but he dismissed his worries, ensuring he had people he trusted looking after them.</p>
<p>“I know their names and I know they each lead a kingdom. Thanks to you, I know all of them have an intense energy aura, which I’m kinda bummed I don't have but it's fine. Not like I wanted to be recognized for being powerful or anything like that,” he said, a hint of irritation at the second fact.</p>
<p>“So you know nothing about the series of wars?”</p>
<p>“You mean we had wars beside the first Holy one?” George shouted, flying out of his seat and hovering above in shock. </p>
<p>“Yes, a series of wars between the kingdoms but I assume your's was spared.”</p>
<p>Techno was surprised, not realizing until now how truly isolated George had been. Even if he was slightly younger than the others, it was only by a few months, meaning he would have been alive for them. His kingdom really had no idea about what was going on outside. </p>
<p>“Count yourself lucky then. The bigger problem is that they aren’t even over yet, just put on pause. But forget about that for now, let me sum up the other Sins for you.”</p>
<p>“They are the fucking worst.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, what’s that? Techno and George never rlly interact in real life? Mmmm sorry, can’t hear you over me making them besties. How we feeling about sleepy George and his slightly insane babysitter? Cause I’m loving it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hate Brings People Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George shot him an unimpressed look. </p><p>“Techno sweetie, you are not one to talk. I recall that before I helped you out, your way of greeting someone was a chokehold.” </p><p>“Said someone is now, in their words, my best friend so shut the fuck up. That doesn’t change the fact that they all suck, end of the story.”</p><p>George narrowed his eyes, thinking that Techno was being difficult on purpose. </p><p>“Not the end of the story, I think we still have at least 20 more chapters. Ok, let’s start with Pride, what do you know?”</p><p>“He’s a little shit,” Techno said, causing George to throw a knife at him. Not even flinching, it narrowly missed his head, sinking into the wall behind him. </p><p>“I think you have misunderstood what I mean when I say I met them. I mean I have fought each of them and know them from battle.”</p><p>George could feel his left eye starting to twitch, his annoyance skyrocketing. </p><p>Techno darted out of the way as George started to throw more knives, his eyes blazing. </p><p>“You misled me! Here I thought you knew each of them personally when all you know,” the hail of flying knives halted, his stash running out, “is what weapon they have? That tells me NOTHING.” </p><p>“I’m sorry we didn’t stop to have a nice chat over tea after trying to kill each other. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but fighting is kinda my thing so I tend to stick to that. You are the exception, not the standard, I don't even know their names.” </p><p>His heart starting to palpitate, George settled himself down and attempted to take some calming breaths. Techno watched in boredom as George attempted to control his urge to throttle this stupid handsome lying bitch.</p><p>“So what did you figure out while fighting them? And if you say their techniques or weapons, I’m going to make your citizens lose the will to live and send them all to Satan.” </p><p>“I’m shaking in my armor. I don’t know, I beat all of them, kind of. Some aren’t best suited for one-on-one straight-up fighting so I can’t say if that indicates their power. But, not to brag or anything, I’m basically the best demon fighter,” he boasted while flicking his hair over his shoulders dramatically.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, George asked, “If you won each one, why’d you say kind of?”</p><p>Techno’s arrogant look morphed into one of irritation, his fist clenching on the table.</p><p>“The most annoying of them all, fucking Greed. They came the closest to beating me, but even when I won that battle, he won that whole war.” </p><p>George was thoroughly confused, these wars between the Sins becoming more unclear as they talked. Everything Techno said raised more questions instead of answering any.</p><p>“We are all demons, war is like second nature to us. When everyone came into power, fighting between kingdoms started becoming more frequent. I can’t speak for anyone else, but I was just in it for the fighting. The citizens craved a challenge and the name Blood God isn't created from nothing. It is quite literally in our blood to spill other's blood.”</p><p>George leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling as he tried to picture it. He should have realized that while he may not be ambitious for more land or supplies, that most likely did not extend to the others. </p><p>Each of the Sins was part of an elite group in a sense, each other being the only competition. He could easily imagine such competitiveness being a convenient excuse for launching into a war and gaining more power. </p><p>“So what? Has it been a free-for-all this whole time? Everyone’s lands must be so fucked up all the time,” George exclaimed. </p><p>He thought it was pretty stupid of the others to be at each other’s throats when they could simply...not do that. They were made to be equals, no one was ever going to “come on top”. No one was Satan 2.0. There was no point fighting over things that would be re-taken a few months later and he couldn't fathom having the energy to fight anyone for no good reason.</p><p>“I distantly remember Envy and Lust having a no-violence agreement but everyone else is fair game. I must admit, I am often the aggressor and the winner, but everyone is eager to reciprocate. It seems my reputation and impeccable record made me a target for the others, not that they'll ever successfully change that.”</p><p>“I am so grateful I wasn't involved with this shit show. I could never be bothered to fight one war, let alone however many you have had. I am fine with staying in my little kingdom thank you very much,” George muttered as he quickly became bored about all these irrelevant battles. </p><p>He wanted to know about their personalities, what they were like. Simply, he wanted to see what his other designated equals were, but if what Techno said was true, maybe he didn’t want to meet them after all. </p><p>“You are quite lucky to have met me first. Even without your influence, I am a much easier character to get along with than the others. All of them always have ulterior motives, their words and powers were irritating. You and I are straight forward, unlike them. I hope you never have the bad luck of running into one.”</p><p>Techno shuddered as he thought back. Each of the Sins had varying talents, some containing a silver tongue that messed with his head on the battlefield. The Whispers were useful in those instances, their pension for blood roaring louder than any words of persuasion. He still didn’t appreciate those sorry attempts, caring for real and gritty fighting tactics only. </p><p>George, tired of the subject, slumped to the ground. Discouraged and disillusioned, he didn't know if he wanted to continue to explore Hell anymore. He doubted anyone else would be as accepting as Wrath turned out to be and that was only due to the slim chance of him needing George to begin with. Judging off their names and Techno’s opinion on them, the others were flourishing on their own and were not best friend material.</p><p>Feeling bad for crushing the other’s spirits so brutally, Techno racked his brain for what would help. Besides eating and sleeping George didn’t do much else. His eyes brightened as he realized that there was one other thing George enjoyed, watching the stars. Deciding that it was the only thing that would cheer him up, he picked him up from the floor and draped him over his back. </p><p>The two made their way out, getting some fresh air as night approached. The emptier streets meant they didn’t need to worry about being mobbed, a rarity since George was always out like a light by now. </p><p>Their silence was comfortable, the gentle swaying as George clung to Techno’s back like a monkey was comforting. </p><p>Mumbling into his shoulder, George worked up the nerve to ask his burning question. </p><p>“So it was Greed who burned down and destroyed the city?”</p><p>The swaying stopped, Techno not moving for an instant. Waiting patiently, George made sure to push a little extra energy out to keep him calm.</p><p>Soon, the swaying returned as he continued forward.</p><p>“No,” he replied, “Greed won some supplies we were fighting over. That wasn’t important. The ones who did this weren’t Sins. If they were, I wouldn’t have been so damn useless.”</p><p>Keeping himself still, George stayed relaxed, tightening his arms around Techno’s shoulders to show his silent encouragement to continue. </p><p>“It was a nice day, the fires were extra bright. We had won a recent challenge from Pride, but it had been particularly close. The citizens were quite banged up, myself included, but they were happy, proudly coming home and celebrating.”</p><p>Techno gave a small smile, hidden by the darkness of the night. He could recall in clear detail the feeling, the Whispers were temporarily calm, their need for blood momentarily satiated. He was weaker at that time, letting his guard down. </p><p>‘It started with an explosion on the outskirts.” Inhale, exhale. No need to get angry about something you couldn't control, he reminded himself.</p><p>“We were confused, a blind panic. Some were still injured, our weapons put away and not yet fixed. By the time we could somewhat suit up, they were within the territory. I raged at them, but they showed no fear.” George could feel the tremors against his chin, unsure if Techno was crying or simply shaking in anger. </p><p>“They were so powerful, 3 demons could barely take down 1 of them. We tried to injure them, tearing off their limbs and thinking that was enough. But they never stopped. They never stopped to help each other, only marching forward like ants.”</p><p>“I watched some crawl with bloody hands, continuing to fight even with their legs gone. They didn’t blink when their brethren’s head was torn off right next to them. Their eyes were so blank George, I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>Techno raised his head, staring at the stars above. </p><p>“I asked one of them, as I was about to end their life, why they came here. And you know what they said? Do you know what they said as the flames surrounded us, my citizen’s screams echoing and myself unable to help?” </p><p>Techno’s grip on George’s legs was tightening, becoming borderline painful, but George only said in a soft tone, “What did they say?”</p><p>It was like all the strength left Techo's body at once. He halted again, his head still tilted up to the stars as if they held all the answers.</p><p>“God sends his regards and his condolences that he could not be here to watch Hell burn.”</p><p>His head turned, his blood-red eyes catching George’s.</p><p>“He plans to have the Angels kill us all.”</p><p>The two continued back to the castle in silence, the stars twinkling above with their hidden secrets.</p><p> </p><p>The next day started the same, Techno once again sitting in his office as he continued to work on the influx of paperwork. The only small change was no slumbering companion could be seen but after their late night, he wasn’t fazed that George hadn’t roused from his room yet. </p><p>Though he didn’t show it, Techno was worried about him. The man had gone back to his room strangely solemn and he didn’t like the contemplative look in his eyes when they parted. </p><p>“He better not be thinking of trying to fight fucking God by himself. Or worse, expecting me to help,” he said, snorting at his joke. </p><p>He should have known not to joke about what George was capable of.</p><p>The doors completely shattered upon impact, the shards of wood spraying the inside. Techno didn’t stop writing the sentence he was on.</p><p>“You broke my door," he casually observed, dotting the paper and looking up.</p><p>George, ignoring the destruction he caused by flying in feet first, hopped on his desk.</p><p>“Let’s fight all the Angels!” he cheerfully exclaimed as if he expected Techno to start singing praises for his proclamation. </p><p>“Why did you break my door?”</p><p>“Because every second counts Techno! It came to me in a dream and it’s absolutely brilliant! You’re going to love it,” he rambled on, continuing to ignore him.</p><p>“But, why did you need to break my do-”</p><p>“NOW,” George shouted over his question, “let me tell you the best plan you’ve ever heard.”</p><p>Rubbing his hands together, he whipped out a crudely drawn picture. </p><p>“Ok this,” he pointed at a stick man with huge muscles, “is me and this,” he pointed to an angry pig face, “is you.”</p><p>“Question, why am I a pig?’</p><p>George grumbled, answering, “Artistic expression. Now, these other five circles are the Sins.”</p><p>He proceeded to draw the pig going towards the other circles. </p><p>“You ask all the Sins to meet up and work together to make the Angels leave.”</p><p>He drew more abstract shapes to represent the angels and wrote "allies" under the Sins and pig.</p><p>“You all fight together." Lines were haphazardly drawn between the Angels and Sins. "In the meantime, I will stay hidden and lower all the Angels' motivation. You guys should probably be able to handle them all after that and bam, they are kicked out and Hell is saved. Please, don't hold the applause.”</p><p>Techno raised his eyebrow, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried and failed to think of a response.</p><p>“That is...the dumbest plan, no it’s not a plan, it’s a dream. The dumbest dream I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>George was affronted, pouting as he whined, “Tell me one problem that my PLAN has.”</p><p>“Where do I begin? How about why you aren’t fighting and putting your life on the line?”</p><p>“If some random guy shows up, claiming he’s another Sin, you think they’ll be willing to work with him? You all somewhat know of each other and interacted so there is a level of understanding. You know I’m not well suited for fighting a lot of people like that anyway. I’m tactical support and if I store up enough power, these Angels will be so weak even you could probably defeat them all.”</p><p>“Then why involve the other Sins? And what makes you think they will even agree?”</p><p>“I said probably, who knows if that will work. Think about it, all the other Sins are likely being targeted as we speak. They will be willing to work temporarily together, a common enemy and all that.”</p><p>Techno hated that George was starting to make a bit of sense. It was an interesting idea in concept, but so much could go wrong. The other Sins were huge variables and they could never guarantee what they do. They’d be putting their trust in the most untrustworthy demons in all of Hell. </p><p>George's lips turned up into a smug smile. He had Techno hooked, now he just had to wheel him in.</p><p>“I’m sure you want revenge, but your citizens are not in any shape to take up arms again. Would be a shame for them to go and sacrifice themselves in battle. You wouldn’t have a nation to lead if you took them alone to fight.”</p><p>George knew his weak points, making sure to exploit each one. </p><p>“Not to mention how good it will feel to show off to the Sins how much of a better fighter you are in real-time. You wouldn't have to worry about keeping the Whispers from taking over since the other Sins can fight you back and if they can't? Another person you have defeated to add to the list. Think, you could tear through all those Angels and watch their pristine clothes become tainted with blood.” </p><p>George was circling Techno, his voice dropping to a throaty whisper as he made sure to lessen his power on Techo. His rage was taking over, the idea of ending it all in one battle looking much sweeter. </p><p>Techno clutched his head as the voices continued to repeat “Blood, blood, blood” over and over, gaining in volume. The images of his city burning to the ground filled his mind, then being replaced by a vision of him letting himself go and destroying them all the same way in retribution. </p><p>Opening his fiery red eyes, his gaze pierced George’s.</p><p>“Let’s slaughter them all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two are just so much fun to write, like their friendship is my fav type- bonding over trauma and roasting each other. I want to clear up rn that this is not a build up to a love triangle, they're bros being bros, plus I fucking hate love triangles, but George does have the pretty privilege to have many friend simps</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Penpals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- This chapter contains brief insinuations of depression and PTSD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t start a letter with “get in bitch, we’re going to war”, that’s dumb George,” Techno groaned, frantically scribbling out another line.</p>
<p>“Oh and adding a note asking if they remembered that time you almost chopped off their arm is so much better?” George shot back, snatching the entire paper and crumpling it up into a ball.</p>
<p>Techno banged his head against the table while George threw the paper into the overflowing trash can, other crumpled papers surrounding them on the floor.</p>
<p>The only way for them to get into contact with any of the others was by sending a message with a letter. It would be written in Wrath’s name, one that all would be familiar with and hopefully read if he was the sender.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Techno didn’t know anything but passive aggression and George kept making dumb jokes, arguing that humor was a universal language. The two had gone through too many drafts to count, but each had been a scratch so far.</p>
<p>“Eloquence, you ever heard of it? I guess not since your idea of a letter is detailing every single time you’ve bested them in combat!” exclaimed George, now retreating to lie down on the couch.</p>
<p>The other citizens in the kingdom could barely read and write, their focus never being on studying and traditional learning subjects. Instead of grammar, they were learning various fighting styles. The only ones who were knowledgeable enough to write the requests were the two idiots in the castle, a bleak situation.</p>
<p>When all else fails, George liked to imagine what Bad would do, the sanest person he knew. The knowledgeable demon had forced George to read up on numerous things, etiquette and proper greetings, one of the big ones in preparation for meeting another kingdom.</p>
<p>Though such formalities were lost with Techno, he was sure that the other rulers would appreciate and expect such standards.</p>
<p>Sobering up and with careful handwriting, he drafted another letter. His seriousness prompted Techno to wait patiently, not breaking the rare concentration George had on the task.</p>
<p>A few small tweaks and suggestions from Wrath to ensure it looked like he wrote it rather than him, the letters were perfected and copied.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want any mention of you? It would be a good time to introduce yourself.” Techno suggested, before sealing them all in envelopes.</p>
<p>George shrugged in response, already having discussed that convincing the others would take away the time they needed for defeating the Angels. He would be playing an indirect role in all of this, no need to confuse them from the main objective.</p>
<p>The letters gave a quick introduction to the situation, skipping unnecessary and meaningless pleasantries that would be uncharacteristic of Wrath. It went on to give an outline of the plan. Advanced scouts confirmed the Angels being based near the previously blocked out entrance to Earth. The area was made of large fields, a good place for a battle and for cornering them into leaving Hell.</p>
<p>The time and date were soon, only a few days away. The longer they waited, the higher chance of future attacks. There was no time for the leaders to send back responses. The two would know if they agreed the day of if they met them at the location as they described. They were relying on the recipients to trust their word and plan, but it was a worthwhile risk if it succeeded.</p>
<p>The final part of the letters contained a message. It was written solely by Techno who tried to somehow put into words how while he hated the Sins with all his heart, his hatred for the Angels far outweighed it.</p>
<p>Each of the rulers, even if they didn’t know them personally, had to care for their people. The wars were evidence of wanting more, even if it was stemmed from proving their power. Most were fights over land or supplies, directly benefiting their people. George was confident that they would have the same drive as Techno, willing to do whatever it takes to get their revenge even if that meant teaming up with each other in the process.</p>
<p>The messengers were each the fastest warriors in the kingdom. Though George or Techno was the faster options, having them cross through five other enemy territories was just asking for a fight to break out.</p>
<p>Those who were traveling were instructed to go in with no weapons, only armor, and to hold a white flag. If the kingdom was still hostile and didn't allow them to enter, they would use a flare gun to send powdered color into the sky, simulating an explosion. The rulers would come to check it out, in which case they would drop the letter and run out of there.</p>
<p>All five were explicitly told that they may lose their lives and were free to opt-out but upon hearing that these letters would be the key to avenging their burnt city, no hesitation could be found as they wholeheartedly agreed.</p>
<p>“Techno...I was wondering if I could use one more of your citizens as a messenger. They don’t have to be fast but they need to ensure that my message gets delivered. They needn’t worry about being killed or harmed. At most, they will be brought in for an interrogation,” George softly requested.</p>
<p>Techno knew that George wanted to go back himself, no doubt missing his hometown. However, there was simply no time and he needed to be focused on preparing to travel, not focused on Bad and Skeppy back at the castle.</p>
<p>He assured George that he would find the perfect demon for the task, leaving the office to give him privacy as he drafted his letter.</p>
<p>He sat with his pen on the paper but he couldn't think of a single word to start with. Shaking his head, he tried to stop overthinking. Instead, he tried to just open his heart and write what came to mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Bad and Skeppy,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So obviously I’m not dead, very cool I know. You are probably confused why a demon of Wrath has delivered this letter to you. Don’t worry, I’m not a hostage or anything crazy. Technoblade, that’s Wrath’s name, turned out to be less of a bitch after I helped take away his rage. He’s not replacing you two, you’re family, but he’s my best friend. Turns out that he might be the only cool Sin which kinda sucks but not confirmed yet. He reminds me of you Skeppy, he even carries me around and fucking roasts me every chance he gets. He’s been sparring with me too and I thoroughly enjoy telling you that he would beat your ass with his eyes closed easily so no more being cocky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m learning a lot about the outside world. There’s a lot more shit going on and now I’m mixed up with it. I’ll spare you the complicated details until I see you in person. Bad, you’ll appreciate that I’ve been keeping some of my manners and I’ve been thinking all my big decisions through. Oh, you are going to lose your mind about all the history you don't know about. It’s insane man I couldn’t even make this shit up. Wars happen every two seconds out here so maybe it’s good we were isolated. But, I’m actively working on something that may change that and help it become safe enough for everyone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t want to scare you and if I say it, you’ll both do something stupid like try to come and help so I won’t tell you about what’s happening. Just know that I am prepared and that the kingdom of Wrath has become an invaluable ally to us. I’m not ready to meet up with Satan yet so just keep your heads focused on the people and each other, not me. I’ve gotten a lot stronger and smarter in these few months so... don’t worry. We will be reunited again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your brother,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>George</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. I may not visit for a few more years but I swear if you two haven’t got your shit together and hooked up by then, I will turn right around and leave forever. That’s a threat.</em>
</p>
<p>Not caring to make any revisions, he quickly sealed it, hoping Bad and Skeppy would understand the emotion behind his short words. He was never the best at expressing himself verbally but they knew that so they shouldn’t expect much more from him.</p>
<p>George felt emotionally drained, quickly floating over to his room and lying in bed. For once, he didn’t fall asleep when his head hit the pillow. He laid there, staring at the ceiling as an unfamiliar feeling of homesickness washed over him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he regretted leaving there. He hadn’t lied when he said learning about the outside world was interesting, meeting Wrath a bonus. But a small part of him missed the simple days of knowing that even if he messed up, Bad and Skeppy would be there to help him. His people would be understanding and wave to him in the streets as he flew by. Perhaps they weren’t ambitious and advancing, but George loved those simplistic and calm years.</p>
<p>If there was one thing he didn’t miss at all, it was witnessing Bad and Skeppy’s relationship. Don’t get him wrong, he and half the kingdom knew those two were practically an item, even if it wasn't official, and he was the main force trying to get them to open up to each other. Yet, sometimes when he saw them, he knew that it was a different love from what the three had.</p>
<p>Familial love was one he never knew as a kid and he felt greedy insinuating that what Bad and Skeppy felt for him wasn’t enough because it was. It really was. Now, he even had Techno who he platonically cared for deeply. For him to have such connections with the three was amazing.</p>
<p>But Bad and Skeppy were another level of love, one that he was unfamiliar with. George had never seen it up close since his parents were...not a subject he liked to think or linger on. He knew he was spoiling their life, that without him, they could work out and be fine.</p>
<p>As he stared at the ceiling, he felt in his soul that he was not cut out for that type of love. He’d experienced lust, but love? George had been with people before, but one night stands were very different. It had been years, well before his time as King, and he had learned from experience that no one could put up with him longer than one night. He’d been told time and time again that he was incapable of it and he was afraid to admit that maybe it was true. Maybe no one person could look at him and want him like that.</p>
<p>He rubbed his arms absentmindedly as he remembered how much others would complain. From birth, he was a burden, a waste of space. Now he wasn’t and he had those who cared for him, but did they care because he was a Sin or because he was him? He was scared of the answer.</p>
<p>Sloth was a powerful person, one of the fated seven, the one who would soon stop an invasion that threatened Hell. Sloth was a ruler, loved by his citizens and by his friends. Sloth was skilled with a knife and an amazing fighter. Sloth had power and knew how to use it.</p>
<p>George was someone who was a mistake. Someone who was a burden and was thrown away like trash. George still flinched when he was woken suddenly, remembering what had happened before. George looked at families and couples holding hands as they walked down the streets, wishing he could understand why they were so happy. George would hold his cold hands, wondering what it was like for someone to hold them without the intent to harm him.</p>
<p>He hated it, not being able to express what he felt. It hurt to be glad he didn’t have to see Bad and Skeppy’s tender looks. How they cared for each other to the point where they’d rather be hurt than see the other in pain. His hand raised to his cheek, cupping it and imagining it was someone else’s hand that touched him with the intent to love.</p>
<p>He wanted it. He hated it. He craved it. He didn’t deserve it. He needed it. He wished he didn’t.</p>
<p>Selfish. George was selfish and weak. He got everything he could ever dream of and still wasn’t satisfied. It disgusted him and he wished his powers could work on himself to take away this constant feeling. No matter how hard he tried, it stayed with him, whispering in his ear. Yes, sometimes he wanted to be alone but you know what? He didn’t want to feel alone.</p>
<p>He wasn't oblivious to who he was. No one in their right mind would want someone like him. He was apathetic, cold, the list went on. He knew that but it didn’t stop it from hurting. On nights like this, he felt the crushing weight. Pained with the knowledge that while some may be sad, his death will be just like how he was as a boy. Completely and utterly alone. Everyone found someone, but why couldn’t he? How many times could the same thing break his heart?</p>
<p>He hated that his parents were right. He hated that his fears were true. That George was simply not enough. Because back when he was just himself, he had no one. He was weak.</p>
<p>He didn’t cry about it. He had been taught not to. How he wished he could, wanting some way to let out this feeling inside of him. It felt like it was just building and building, sinking into everything he was and destroying him from the inside. He knew one day the sadness would have no more room and erupt out of him, killing him like a slow poison till then.</p>
<p>Independence was something he had learned out of necessity. The other Sins were probably all strong and independent because they wanted to be. All of them were representatives of a form of love, but him? He was the absence of it, the exception. He was designated to be the one who could only watch but never feel such a thing. Perhaps it was simply his fate, to never know what it was like yet constantly stealing it from others.</p>
<p>He hated trying to analyze himself, not because he wasn’t intelligent enough but because he wasn’t fearless enough to brave his own truth.</p>
<p>He didn’t deserve a happy ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The majority of the story is and will be light-hearted, and I love that, but I have been planning since the beginning to add some deeper topics like this. It felt like a disservice for me to build George's background up and to not show its lasting effect on him, it would be like throwing away the potential it had to show his growth or lack of it. I am really happy about how it came across and I firmly believe that this is my best writing so far so I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trust Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days were a flurry of activities. The two would need to travel Northeast to the upper middle of Hell, the location of the entrance. The journey would take an ordinary demon about a week, but for a Sin, it would be merely one day. </p>
<p>Techno wasn’t one to overthink, not caring to make contingency plans in case of failure. He held no doubts about his capabilities. He only focused on having their weapons serviced and their supplies prepped. He paid particular attention to packing as much food as he could, bringing George’s favorites in an attempt to rouse his spirits.</p>
<p>The other was acting weird these past few days. Techno couldn’t tell if it was nerves for the upcoming battle or if it was whatever he wrote to his people in his kingdom. Either way, he couldn't help but be concerned. He knew he couldn’t relate to whatever his friend was going through but vowed to try his best to support him regardless. He only hoped that George wasn’t second-guessing his plan or his abilities as they would be a defining part of their success. </p>
<p>As the day of their departure arrived, Techno still held reservations on George’s mental state. He was sleeping more than usual but was also putting more effort into their training sessions than ever before. It was a strange contrast and Techno was beginning to miss the light-hearted conversations they would have in between. Gone were the nightly strolls and playful dinners. As he geared up to set off, he prepared to somehow get through to George on their journey, determined to help lessen the tension. </p>
<p>“Come on, we have to get there before the others. Let’s get a move on,” Techno shouted, barging into the other’s room without knocking. Not shocked to find George passed out on the bed, he at least was grateful that he was fully dressed and ready to go, a small bag lying next to him. </p>
<p>Guess I’m carrying him to start. Not that I should expect anything else, Techno thought as he lifted George with practiced movements. Even in his sleep, George was also used to clinging onto Techno, reflexively clutching around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m not a fucking horse so don’t think I’m carrying you the whole time,” Techno muttered, but he was relieved to see the troubled expression George had on his face for the past days was gone, back to his carefree look. </p>
<p>Bidding some of the top warriors who would be acting as the temporary leaders during his leave goodbye, George and himself set out. Wanting to make up time to do some reconnaissance in the area, he broke out into a fast-paced run, taking extra care to not jostle his sleeping companion.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like George had never been introspective on his relationships before. It had been a recurring thought many times, enough for him to be used to it. However, it somehow hurt more than usual, affecting how he felt during the day. He knew he was worrying Techno, even if he didn’t say anything directly. He could feel the questioning and sympathetic glances while he dozed off. </p>
<p>Sleeping to avoid any confrontation, he knew he was a coward, but it was so much easier to avoid something than to talk about it. Techno would no doubt try to alleviate his worries but it wouldn’t matter. He could never believe what his friend said so he decided to just not bring it up at all. </p>
<p>Knowing that he had to keep himself sharp for this battle, he made sure to not allow any slacking off. He pushed himself to train harder than before. This was his plan and if they failed or Techno got hurt, it would all be on him. After all, it had been him who suggested it and convinced him to come along.</p>
<p>George didn’t want to die quite yet. He knew he should accept it, knew that it would probably benefit many for him to be gone. But there was a fraction of him who still held onto hope, one that told him to keep on going and that soon it will all be worth it. </p>
<p>That voice kept pushing him and until it stopped, he would continue to follow it, for the sake of all his friends who relied on him.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm, huh? Morning Techno, how far are we?” he yawned, lifting his head from lying on his shoulder and staring at the miles of grassy plains that surrounded them.</p>
<p>Techno swallowed his urge to throw him off, reminding himself that he wanted to talk to George first. </p>
<p>“Good morning, how is the pace, steady enough for you? Please don’t overexert yourself. Could I offer you some lemon water?” he mocked.</p>
<p>Still, in a sleepy daze, George nodded, his eyes beginning to close again. </p>
<p>Techno was done being nice, they could have this talk while they were both moving separately. In a quick motion, he shook George off, causing him to let out a scream before catching himself. Moving so that he flew next to Techno as he ran, he stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p>Used to his childishness, Techno continued running forward, trying to think about how to approach the topic. </p>
<p>As they silently cut through the fields for another hour, Techno still couldn’t figure out how to start the conversation. Cut him some slack, he only started feeling things other than rage a few months ago and he didn’t care for these other pesky emotions. </p>
<p>Frustrated at his awkwardness, he decided that he might as well be blunt to ensure that George didn’t try to bend the conversation in another direction. </p>
<p>“You’ve been upset lately. Stop that.” </p>
<p>Techno nodded to himself, pleased with how he handled it.</p>
<p>George, who was half asleep, nearly fell to the ground in shock at the abrupt statement. </p>
<p>“W-w-what was that?” he shouted, his mouth quivering, “Was that you trying to make me feel better?” He couldn’t hold back any longer, bursting into a roaring laugh and clutching his stomach. Unable to stop, he kept laughing as he tried to gasp for air. His stomach hurt, but he continued silently shaking, unable to stop the noises escaping him.</p>
<p>Techno wasn’t sure what was so funny. He gave a puzzled side-eye but continued to smile as George struggled to remain flying while giggling. It had been a long time since he heard him laugh so much and it was reassuring. </p>
<p>Finally able to talk again, George brightly said, “Thanks Techno, I know I’ve been a bit difficult but,” he turned to look away, “you sticking by me was a good reminder that I’m not on my own anymore.”</p>
<p>The back of his neck was flushed and his fingers were fidgeting by his sides. </p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll always take your side. Who else is going to keep me from going absolutely mental as you would put it?”</p>
<p>“What was that accent? I don’t sound like that!”</p>
<p>Techno gave him a dubious look and responded, “I guess since your kingdom is so isolated, you kind of developed a weird way of saying things. It’s nicer to listen to than our regular old way of pronouncing.”</p>
<p>Now George was self-conscious of how he talked, mumbling different words to himself in an attempt to discern what he said so differently, questioning why he never noticed it before. </p>
<p>Unknowing to him, Techno was mentally applauding himself for effectively taking George’s mind off whatever he was worried about. </p>
<p>A few hours passed, the two joking around as they used to and George back to his regular self much to Techno’s relief. They made great timing, arriving at the edge of the fields, just outside the Angels' outermost guards. </p>
<p>Their conversation halted, both effortlessly moving in sync without any communication. They moved towards the forest nearby, just as the scouts had detailed in their reports. They instructed the other Sins to meet them within there later, but there were many other things to determine before then.</p>
<p>Techno and George split up, looking through the area and trying to see if there was any unusual activity. The two were relieved to find nothing out of the ordinary, the Angels oblivious in the camp. </p>
<p>From the little he saw, George now understood why Techno was so freaked out when he first met them. They moved strangely, like robots with quick and sharp movements. They also didn’t talk to each other, not even the quietest conversations could be heard. They really were like ants, wordlessly going about their tasks in a tireless manner. </p>
<p>He wished he could get a closer look to see their eyes, but he didn’t want to risk being exposed. He opted to continue his search for an alcove for him to remain in during the battle. </p>
<p>After an hour, the two rendezvoused near the forest again. </p>
<p>“No movements on the East side, the scouts' information has all held true,” Techno reported, his eyes constantly moving in search of any surprise threats. </p>
<p>“Nothing weird in the West. I found a small area that I think will work. It’s close enough for the whole camp to be in range. It’s a small cave-like thing, I should be out of the way enough that even the other Sin’s wouldn’t notice me by accident.”</p>
<p>George was still curious about them all, banking on them showing up. But he couldn't go against his logic of not wanting to deal with unnecessary scrutiny and suspicion right before a battle. His support would be a silent and secret one. He didn’t care about getting any attention from this, he just wanted it done.</p>
<p>It was a given that if he hid away like this, he would also be the last to know if they won or lost. This uncertainty would be the price he paid for not directly being involved with the violence. All he could do is be confident in Techno and hope the others were on the same page. </p>
<p>“Believe me, George, you don’t want to meet them. It’s better this way,” Techno assured, sensing George’s last-minute discomfort. </p>
<p>Both their heads suddenly flew up, their hands unconsciously drawing their weapons. They could feel someone approaching the forest fast, likely reaching in a matter of minutes. Their power aura was on par with Techno’s, George feeling deja vu from when he stood outside his office for the first time. </p>
<p>The two didn’t have much time before George had to go. Before he took off, they shared one last look. Neither were big on physical affection, both not used to it. However, their eyes told each other everything that was left unsaid.</p>
<p>With a nod, George flew off, headed to the cave to begin to amass his energy. </p>
<p>Techno watched him go until he was no longer in sight, ignoring the thump that signaled someone else had landed into the clearing. </p>
<p>“I would say it’s good to see you, but I’d be lying,” he said without turning around.</p>
<p>“How strange, I’ve never heard you not screaming before. I guess you really have changed Wrath.” the other said, causing Techno to turn around and face them.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time Pride. How was the recovery after the war I won?” he said with a cocky smile, raising his eyebrow in mock interest. </p>
<p>Pride growled but held back from attacking. </p>
<p>“My kingdom was more affected by the fucking Angels than you so don't get a big head,” he spat. “No more small talk, where are the others? I want to get you out of my sight as soon as I can.” </p>
<p>Techno only shrugged in response, but the question was answered by another voice from the trees. </p>
<p>“Now Pride, that’s no way to treat the mastermind behind this whole thing. So keep that mouth you love to run shut for once and let the grown-ups talk.”</p>
<p>Techno glanced over, giving a wave in greeting.</p>
<p>“Lovely as always Envy. I hope the trip wasn’t too much for you.”</p>
<p>“It was for me,” a fourth person entered the clearing, their hips swaying side to side with each step. </p>
<p>“Here I thought Wrath was finally taking me up on that offer for a beautiful night together but I guess not yet,” he sighed, the picture of distress as he put his hand on his forehead. “But I can settle for some revenge too.”</p>
<p>Pride made loud gagging sounds while Envy offered a genuine smile in greeting. Techno gave no reaction, still waiting for another to announce their presence. </p>
<p>“No drinks, no food, what type of fucking party is this? Let’s start busting some heads or I’m leaving this joint.”</p>
<p>The four turned towards the well-dressed man approaching them. He took a long drag from his cigar as he started to loosen his tie.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think we’d see you here Gluttony, I would have worn my better clothes if I knew that,” Lust said as he gave a flirtatious wave. </p>
<p>“Did you remember how that worked out for you last time? I think I killed a good amount of your troops a few years ago didn’t I?” Gluttony drawled as he expelled another mouthful of smoke. </p>
<p>Envy held Lust back from jumping at him, whispering frantically into Lust's ear about saving his anger for later.</p>
<p>Techno was getting impatient, thinking that the last of them had decided not to come. Weighing his options, the decision was no longer needed when a final person walked up, coming from the direction of the Angels' camp.</p>
<p>“I must admit, I didn’t think you were telling the truth but your information was completely accurate,” the final addition said as he walked in. </p>
<p>Techno felt his teeth grinding in annoyance but kept his cool. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I need to remind you what this cute little meetup is about,” Techno announced, drawing the other five to look at him. “I’d rather never see you all again but this is bigger than us.”</p>
<p>“The Angels have destroyed my kingdom, as I’m sure they have for you all.” </p>
<p>Looks of hatred and flashes of red confirmed the statement.</p>
<p>“This is the chance to go all out, to do whatever you’d like to them. After we win, and we will win if everyone pulls their fucking weight, we can go our separate ways. A temporary truce.”</p>
<p>The five took a second, contemplating his words. Even if they verbally expressed their disgust at being here, the fact that they came showed that each had accepted to follow the plan. Their combined need to destroy the Angels overshadowed any bad blood.</p>
<p>“Enough talk,” the last to join them said. His eyes became blood-red as he turned to face the camp.  “I’m going to kill the most Angels out of us all.”</p>
<p>Shouts of disagreement rose as they all began to chase after Greed who already took off, their eyes also taking on a red haze.</p>
<p>Techno, hanging near the back, watched the others get slightly ahead of him. He was surprised to see them all, counting on at least half to be no-shows. </p>
<p>George turned out to be right so far, he thought, but let’s hope he pulls through for the most important part. Him weakening the Angels would decide whether the Sins were heading to their grave or their victory. </p>
<p>However, Techno didn’t worry, his faith in George was too strong. With a loud and clear roar that echoed through the land, he signaled the start of the second Holy War.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woah a lot happened! First we got Techno's attempt at being a motivational speaker, then everyone got a little taste of the Sins (Starting to drop a few hints here and there). Sadly, no George interactions with them yet but oh is it going to be good when it happens</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. MIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was starting to seriously regret his plan. Not because he didn’t think it would work, he knew it would, but because he wished he gave himself a more interesting role. </p><p>While he enjoyed taking it easy and chilling in a dark cave, the second he left Techno he felt himself starting to get tired. He kept nodding off, then jolting awake as he tried to compile all his energy for later. The cycle kept continuing and he only got more exhausted as the minutes dragged by. </p><p>Logically, he had made sure to stock up on as many hours of sleep as he could the past few days, his power feeling correspondingly stronger than ever. Even with this knowledge, he still felt the enticing call to just shut his eyes for a few minutes. </p><p>He sadly knew that a few minutes would become a few hours and then before he knew it, he would have slept through the whole war, a ridiculous notion that would surely get him killed by Techno if it happened. </p><p>Resorting to pinching himself, he began to unwittingly let his mind drift to imagining what the Sins were doing. He could feel their arrivals, their combined aura enough to send him sprawling to the ground at first until he got used to it and built up his tolerance. A normal demon could probably die just from being in their combined vicinity.</p><p>He still felt a hint of bitterness that he couldn't relate to having such a powerful energy emission without trying. Trying to console himself, he remembered that he enjoyed not making people collapse just by walking near him. Keeping himself lowkey was so much easier to deal with. At least the Angels couldn't sense demon energy, a very lucky discovery, or else their surprise attack would have been rendered useless. </p><p>As he continued to lie there, he felt the energies stay together, a good sign that no one had stormed off. He mentally reminded himself to brag to Techno later that he was right about all of them showing up. He smirked as he also recalled that his friend now owed him the $20 he bet, incorrectly assuming that half wouldn't bother to arrive.</p><p>A loud roar brought him out of his thoughts. It was a signal meant for Geroge, announcing that the Sins were on their way and that it was showtime, time to wake the fuck up.</p><p>George first removed his entire hold on Techno, no doubt sending the Whispers to crash back over the man. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Techno go full-out but on the other hand, did he really want to risk getting in the way of his warpath?</p><p>Not really, he’d take his cave over losing his head. </p><p>Now having his full power at hand, he could focus on spreading it out to its full potential. George had worked on getting better control but this was the largest number of people he would have ever attempted to affect.</p><p>There were a lot of things they hadn’t been able to work-out beforehand. George knew he could cover the large distance but it brought up the concern of how demon powers affected Angels. Perhaps they were amplified since they weren’t from this land or, the more concerning of the two, they had little to no effect. In the event of the second one, it would be up to the other six to fight them at full strength. Their chance of victory would be practically zero if that was the case. </p><p>Ignoring all other possibilities, George focused himself on imagining his power like a blanket. He tried mentally to pull the metaphorical blanket in all directions from where he was, trying to keep it consistently thick as he spread it out. As he made it larger, he could feel thousands of what he assumed to be Angels. Gritting his teeth, he tried to picture the imagined blanket as slowly descending, muffling them. As he tried to push down the imaginary blanket, he could feel their motivation to fight. Once he felt it, he grabbed a hold of it, trying to squash it down.</p><p>It was strange. Typically, when taking away someone’s motivation, he had to be quite specific on what particular feeling or action he was taking away their inclination towards. However, when sorting through the Angels, their emotions were...strange. </p><p>It wasn’t like he could discern exactly what someone was feeling, it didn’t work like that. It was more like he could tell what emotions were driving them to do something specific. For Techno, he could just lessen his anger in general, by proxy decreasing his inclination to fight. However, if he was motivated by excitement like in training, George would feel it and have to re-work it, which took a lot more extra time and rendered his powers initially useless.</p><p>It seemed that he could lessen the Angels' urge to fight, which was exactly what he had hoped for, but there was weirdly a sort of desperation emotion fueling it. Every person he stopped before had either excitement or anger, but the Angels had of all things, fear? But what were they afraid of? They had come here on their own violation and their actions didn’t make it seem like they were that afraid of the demons. Based on Techno's recount, they had no hesitation towards fighting him so their terror couldn't be from the Sins.</p><p>It was puzzling but George knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Though he had an inkling of curiosity, finding an Angel who was willing to express their fears to him wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. </p><p>As he continued to add mental pressure to his blanket of power, he could feel the other six. They were easily distinguishable, their emotions behind fighting ranging from intense anger, presumably from Techno, to ranges of excitement and satisfaction. It was an expected discovery, each reveling in the violence but George could understand and relate to it. If his people were ever personally affected like theirs was, he too would have no mercy and enjoy killing the perpetrators.</p><p>As the hours dragged on, it began to feel more like a game. The battle didn’t even feel real, an imaginary event that he was so far removed from. He imagined cutting little holes in his blanket, twisting it around so it wouldn’t affect the Sins. The strain of holding it for such a large area was starting to creep up, but the Sins were legendary for a reason. The numbers had clearly diminished at a fast rate, whether they were killed or simply retreated back to Earth was unknown but all that mattered was that they were gone from Hell. </p><p>After about 5 hours, the last bit of fight was gone, George finally releasing his hold and nearly collapsing onto the ground. He had never felt so much exhaustion in his life, his limbs feeling like jelly. The mental exhaustion was so much worse though, his head throbbing at the overexertion. He only hoped that Techno would be able to carry them both home because he was not moving anytime soon, his last thought before succumbing to dreamless slumber. </p><p>“Wrath, they’re dead, you can stop stabbing that corpse. It’s revolting to watch,” Lust said, gagging at the blood that was continuously gushing out. </p><p>Techno reigned back control, his eyes beginning to lessen in intensity as the Whispers became quiet in satisfaction. It had been too long since he could rampage that much and it was refreshing to indulge himself like this. Sheathing his swords, he stood up and surveyed the field with a clear mind for the first time since he entered it in a blaze of fury. </p><p>There weren’t as many bodies as he had expected. Doubting that the others had shown mercy and let them escape, he assumed that the majority had taken off upon losing the will to stay and try to challenge them. </p><p>He was weary of the other Sins. As he watched them finish up and begin to calm down from their bloodlust, he watched for any signs of mistrust. Even he could tell that the Angels were different from when he first faced off with them months ago, no doubt due to George's influence. They were sluggish, tripping up and making rookie mistakes. The fact that so many left was already a major red flag. Techno didn’t know how closely the others had fought with Angels before today but the Sins were all smarter than they let on, a concerning fact. </p><p>There were no goodbyes said, no praises or celebrations together. No group hugs or high fives. They each naturally dispersed without exchanging any more words. This was a short-term alliance, strictly business only. They had come to get something done and had achieved the goal. It was an unspoken agreement to leave, returning to being rivals. As Techno walked, glancing at the bodies in mild interest, he could feel everyone’s energy slowly disappear, fading until he could no longer feel anything else. </p><p>It seemed like they had pulled it off with no suspicion against all odds. Techno was about to give a sigh of relief, but his heart nearly stopped at the sudden voice behind him.</p><p>“Easier than I expected, wouldn't you agree Wrath?”</p><p>He whirled around, staring at Greed with a forced nonchalant look. The other was coated in blood just like him, but his face was thoughtful as he searched another Angel on the ground, no doubt looking for any loot. </p><p>“It wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. We should take the victory and be proud we avenged our own,” Techno responded, trying to appear casual and remaining on guard.</p><p>Greed gave a noise of agreement but turned to make direct eye contact with him, his eyes still blood red. </p><p>“How strange Wrath. Not only have the Angels collectively weakened since they fought me, but your control over yourself is like night and day. Not to mention the uncharacteristic request for our help and your suddenly elevated strategic planning skills.” He lifted his arm to his chin, wiping off some of the blood. “I’ve gotten to know your style and thinking over our lovely encounters during the years and this? Very out of the ordinary.”</p><p>The two stared, Greed scanning his face as if his secrets were written on it. </p><p>“So many new and weird things at once. One has to question if it’s all merely a coincidence.”</p><p>Techno kept his expression neutral, using all his effort to not do something stupid like punch Greed’s stupid smile. </p><p>The other sauntered over, stopping next to Techno as he slightly leaned down to whisper in his ear, “You know something I don’t and we can’t have that. Watch your back Wrath.”</p><p>Grinning at hearing his sharp intake of breath, Greed continued walking out of the field, continuing his steady pace until his energy disappeared like all the others. </p><p>Techno was rooted to the spot. Of all the people to start getting suspicious, Greed was unquestionably the worst. The Sin he chose was an accurate indication of him and now that he thought Wrath knew or had something he didn’t, he would never let it go. </p><p>Deciding that it was a headache for another day, Techno refocused his efforts on scouting the area. The torn remains of their tents swayed in the breeze, splashes of red breaking up the white cloths. Even though they had been quick on reaching the center of the camp, many were able to take their supplies and reports with them during their escape. </p><p>Even if they had left anything behind, it was likely destroyed as none of the Sins were particularly delicate in their fighting. Techno knew most of the destruction was from him especially but had no regrets. He didn’t give a fuck about information, smashing things was much more satisfying. </p><p>As he stepped over some more wreckage on the ground, he saw another body in the corner. He was about to dismiss it and move on until he saw the diaphragm slightly rise and fall. He leaped over, already unsheathing his twin swords and positioning them over their chest. </p><p>The Angel was mostly covered in pieces of wood, but their whole body was coated in a layer of blood, a mixture of theirs and some of the other Angels. Techno could tell that they had no weapons on them and that their breaths were labored, showing signs of slowing down. This was someone on their deathbed. </p><p>The woman opened her eyes, blue meeting red, the former filled with pleading to end their life while the latter held no sympathy. He wouldn’t give an Angel who invaded their land the mercy of giving them a quick death. The second they stepped foot through the portal, they were declaring war and now they had to reap the consequences that came with that declaration. He stood, swords still over her heart in warning yet did not plunge them down. </p><p>There was a flash of acceptance in her face, knowing that it was foolish to even entertain the idea that she would be given the courtesy of a swift demise. Her gaze shifted up, looking at the night sky that was no longer obstructed by the ruined tent. </p><p>Techno was surprised when he heard her hoarse voice as she suddenly said, “God won’t stop.”</p><p>He didn’t offer a reaction but she continued on.</p><p>“He knows the prophecy and will do anything to stop it from coming true. He will never stop sending more and more of us until you all disappear. He doesn’t play fair, never has and never will.”</p><p>Tears began to drip down from her eyes, her body shaking in pain or sadness, he couldn’t tell. Her heaves became violent, anguished as she recalled her master. </p><p>“We aren’t his people, we are his tools, easy to be used and throw away.” </p><p>Her tears increased, washing away the blood on her face as she continued to stare at the sky. Techno continued to be an observer, staying silent yet offering no condolences.</p><p>“He won’t stop,” the shakes started to subside, her body giving out as her end approached. </p><p>“God may judge us, but his sins far outnumber our own,” she whispered as her eyes turned glassy and empty. </p><p>Techno watched silently as her body went still. Turning around, he left the tent, not able to bring himself to ruin her final resting place. </p><p>The field held no other survivors or information, only cold bodies populating it. Leaving it behind, he began his search for George. </p><p>“He has to be the stupidest person I’ve ever met,” Techno complained, searching every nook and cranny for his tiny companion. His dumbass friend had failed to mention where exactly he was hiding, only describing it as a small cave. </p><p>After another pointless hour of searching, Techno finally picked up soft exhales, following the quiet noise until he reached a small dugout. Peering inside, he hated how innocent the other looked passed out on the dirt floor. He had curled up into a ball, his arms acting as pillows. </p><p>Though he wanted to make fun of him sleeping through the entire battle, Techno knew that George had arguably played the biggest role, even if no one else would ever know it. </p><p>“You really wore yourself out,” Techno commented as George showed no signs of consciousness as he dragged him forcibly out of the hole. “Or you're faking it and I’m just the poor sucker who now has to carry you all the way back home.”</p><p>George mumbled in his sleep, his arms securing themselves and squeezing Techno close as his head fell forward onto his shoulder. </p><p>A small smile unwillingly crossed his face as he started jogging back. </p><p>“I’m a pretty lucky sucker then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Full transparency- the quote about God was taken from some tumblr post I remember seeing years ago</p><p>Lol did y’all think I was going to reveal the Sins yet? Nahhh, instead I offer Greed getting a little suspicious and some soft moments of George and Techno, hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They returned in two days, the journey taking twice as long due to Techno recovering from some injuries and feeling drained. It had been months since he fought full-out with all his rage and had forgotten how taxing it was on his body. </p>
<p>Not to mention that he had the extra weight of a sleeping George. Even when he knocked him off in an attempt to get him to fly on his own, he still didn’t stir. He simply fell to the ground and kept snoozing. Techno wanted to keep moving and keep him here, but when he saw how defenseless the shorter man looked lying there, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Each time, he groaned and yelled curses as he turned around to get George again and continue. </p>
<p>The substitute leaders had approached them as they entered the castle, praise on the tip of their tongues. But, when they took one look at the expression on Techno’s face, they immediately excused themselves and left in a hurry. </p>
<p>Techno was tired, he was covered in blood and dust, the Whispers were being so fucking annoying, and he was still carrying George for fucks sake. Stomping through the castle, he threw George on the floor of his room, not even bothering to put him on the bed. He then went immediately to his room, collapsing onto the mattress with his armor still on as he finally got to sleep for the first time in days. </p>
<p>“Technooo!”</p>
<p>He shifted in his sleep, trying to find a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>“Technooo, I know you’re there.”</p>
<p>Eyes scrunching up, he hated that he had been spending so much time with George that he was now starting to imagine his voice. </p>
<p>“I’m hungryyyy, wake up!” </p>
<p>Shooting up, Techno felt off-centered as he tried to re-orient himself. After passing out, he had woken up sometime earlier. Still having almost no energy but feeling too bloody to go back to sleep, he took a bath and immediately went back to bed, hoping to rest for the next few days. </p>
<p>He slammed open the door, ceasing the incessant banging that had been his rude wake-up call. George stood there, hands on his hips and frowning. </p>
<p>“You can’t sleep the whole day away, come on and make us something to eat.”</p>
<p>Techno’s hands twitched, fantasizing slamming the door on George's face and going back to bed, but his stomach betrayed him, rumbling at that exact moment. </p>
<p>“I’m making food because I’m hungry, not because you said so,” he warned as he began to walk towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>George didn’t give him a response, looking smug as he followed him. </p>
<p>As Techno worked on whisking eggs and bustling around the stove, George slid onto one of the stools at the table next to it, propping his head up with his hand as he watched. </p>
<p>“So I guess we won? Since we’re here and not six feet under,” he asked.</p>
<p>Snorting at him, Techno didn’t stop cooking as he responded, “Yep, some of us weren’t sleeping the whole time and actually made sure we got back safe.”</p>
<p>George gave an exaggerated look of surprise, but cheekily thanked Techno when he placed a steaming plate in front of him. Digging into the meal, he waited for Techno to give him the real run down. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say. Somehow, everything worked out perfectly,” Techno explained, joining George at the table and beginning to eat. </p>
<p>“The Sins came and for once, they weren’t too shitty. Everyone was on board and did their part. Next time I come to, the battle is over and the Angels dipped.”</p>
<p>George gave a little applause and bow since it was his plan that went off without a hitch. Even he was a little surprised that it worked out that way. Perhaps I could meet the other Sins one day, he mused to himself. If they were so willing to help, they couldn’t be as bad as he thought.</p>
<p>Twirling a strand of pink hair, Techno debated if he should leave it at that or tell him about some of the other details. He didn’t want to make George worry but then again, the shorter man tended to not take things too seriously anyway.</p>
<p>“There was one thing,” he began to say slowly. </p>
<p>George nodded, not bothering to stop shoving down more food as he refilled his plate a third time. </p>
<p>Techno put his fork down as he said, “One of the Sins is starting to be suspicious. He noticed the weakened Angels and is starting to link it with my change in temperament.”</p>
<p>Just as Techno had thought, George didn’t have a grand reaction, but that didn’t mean he appreciated the nonchalant shrug. </p>
<p>“George,” he emphasized, “are you listening?”</p>
<p>Groaning at having to stop eating, George swallowed his huge bite and replied, “I’m not surprised. Frankly if one of them didn't notice anything, I would be questioning if they were really Sins. It was inevitable.”</p>
<p>Though he was relieved his friend seemed fine, Techno slammed his hand down, shaking the whole table in his desperation to hold the other’s attention. </p>
<p>“You’re not understanding.<em> Greed </em> found out. He is the one person you don’t want to have digging around.”</p>
<p>“He is literally the embodiment of wanting to have and to know everything. He’s the trickiest of them all and when he finds out about you or your kingdom? He’s known as the best military strategist for a reason.”</p>
<p>George felt his heart lighten at the clear worry in Techno’s voice, not even registering the warning. Reaching over, he tapped the other’s fist, pulling his fingers away before they cut into his palms. </p>
<p>“He is? Good thing I know the best fighter in Hell has my back,” he said as he gave a blinding smile. </p>
<p>“Plus, if I can cancel out your intense Sin, his should be a piece of cake.” </p>
<p>His grin increased when he saw the tension leave Techno, who couldn’t help but feel a bit smug upon hearing the praise. </p>
<p>“And I’ve been thinking about it lately and maybe it’s good if my kingdom is known,” he continued. </p>
<p>Techno's small smile turned into a full frown.</p>
<p>“That wouldn’t work, you know you’ll become a target.”</p>
<p>“But this was obvious proof that the Sins can work together, who’s to say they can’t do it again?”</p>
<p>“As your friend who knows what they’re like, you’re wrong. The minute your kingdom is put on the map, they’ll sense you as being the weak newcomer and all attack.”</p>
<p>George stood up, staring down at Techno who remained seated. His eye furrowed in anger. </p>
<p>“Let them come, I can make them all go away! I’m strong Techno, you know that better than anyone! But I think we can do it, if we maybe start having peace talks, they can listen, they already did before. The prophecy says-”</p>
<p>“Who gives a fuck about the prophecy? Those were the words of a dying man who created false hope to make his people feel better.”</p>
<p>Techno didn’t use George's bait for an argument. He remained calm, his words not accusatory but they only succeeded in enraging George further.</p>
<p>“Satan was a great leader and I hope I can be a fraction of the ruler he was,” he growled. "I know he would never lie to them and I guess fuck me for wanting a better future where no one has to go through the worries of being attacked, that we could get back the power demons used to have, and that we can stop our people from getting killed every few centries by fucking Angels.”</p>
<p>Techno didn’t raise his voice as he replied, “You think I don’t want that? Of course, I do but I’m being realistic. We aren’t like you who can stay perfectly objective. I’m a minor convenience away from slaughtering everyone, Lust could seduce your people into killing themselves for him, Gluttony will make them drink till they are dead. Envy will make them shoot each other, Pride will make it a civil war, and Greed? He’s a fucking psychopath who doesn’t care about anything or anyone!”</p>
<p>Techno’s voice started to rise in volume but quickly dropped into weariness. </p>
<p>“We’re not like you. I know you’re strong, but you need to think about this. Please, the way things are now and for the sake of your people, you would be better off staying away.”</p>
<p>Techno heard the footsteps as George stormed out, the slam of the door the only response. He hated making him upset but it was the harsh truth. He needed to understand what Hell was like and Techno was just the unlucky one who had to rip away his rose-colored lens. </p>
<p>George was fuming as he threw himself on his bed. It was like all his abilities were being invalidated. Last he checked, the mark on his neck proved that he was a Sin too and here he was being treated like he was a lesser one. He knew he differed from the others Sin in more ways than one but couldn't he be considered part of them?</p>
<p>As he rolled onto his side, a sharp point pricked his side. Feeling around, he felt a slightly crumpled envelope that he had landed on, too angry to notice it when he had entered his room. </p>
<p>Putting his rant aside, curiosity won out as he tried to smooth it out and make out what it said. His eyes widened as he recognized the handwriting, tearing open the envelope and hurriedly opening the letter inside. </p>
<p>
  <em> George,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m guessing you can tell it’s Skeppy by the handwriting already. When the messenger told us that they came with a letter from “Sin of Sloth”, Bad tackled the poor guy and has been non-stop crying since. Don’t worry, he’s sitting right next to me as I write this and I’m shielding the tears from ruining this paper, unlike the last three attempts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The people and kingdom have been thriving. The new systems have been working out, a few small snags but nothing Bad couldn’t fix. The other advisors have been very helpful too, everyone is pulling their weight. It’s weird, hanging around so many people who just genuinely want to make life easier and fair for once and it’s all thanks to you. (Bad says he feels the same) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We were, to say the least, surprised that of all Sins, Wrath is the one we have allied with but if you’re already calling him your “best friend”, that’s good enough for me. The guy must beat you up all the time huh, I hope to meet him one day and buy him a drink. You know, on a day he’s all calm, not when he’s murder-y. Bad and I are really proud of you if you couldn't tell yet. Not only did you find the next kingdom, but you also befriended them and somehow haven’t been sleeping in the desert the whole time? We are psyched to know that the other Sins are still out there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This brings me to what we wanted to talk about. George...I know you said it’s not confirmed whether they “suck”, something I assume Wrath has told you, but please don’t jump into their arms blindly. Wrath seems to be alright and obviously, I don’t know what the others are like, but I know you. I know that you’ll deny it, but I-we know that there’s more than curiosity pushing you to find them. They aren’t your family George. You guys may have the same mark, you may all have powers, but they aren’t. your. family. I know you’ve been alone for a while and never had one before but you can’t push this expectation that somehow they will fill that void.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t start getting upset, of course, we know that we’re your family as you are ours, but on some unconscious level, you want it. You want that time spent with those who will just love and accept you and the Sins are the ones who could do that. They are the ones who are prophesied to be by your side. But it’s not a given George.You got dealt a shitty hand in life and it sucks. It sucks that there was no one to automatically love and raise you. It sucks that you can never forget what happened to you. But if you have your heart set on the Sins, you gotta work for it. Bad and I are proof that sometimes you need to work for love. You can't sleep and wait for them, you can’t pitifully lie there and hope someone comes to save you. You’re not helpless, you never have been. Sometimes you have to go out and just take what you want. Think, really think man, What do you want? For once, be selfish George.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Obviously, you already got one on your side, what’s five more? They aren’t like you, they’re constricted to their own Sins but you? You're the only one who is capable of bringing them together, the one who is the antithesis of them all. Maybe you aren't the strongest or the best fighter but right now, you are the most powerful. You can lead them, you can unite them once and for all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It seems like you’d be the last person for the job, but Bad and I think you’re the only person who can even try. We want to go out and see the World and I know you want to see the people get to experience it as well. But if the tales of the fights that are going on are true, that can’t happen yet. Think about it, you get them together now then take a backseat in a year or so, be retired, travel somewhere warm, and play bingo. But you’re thinking about it the wrong way and it’s going to get you killed. I know it’s harsh, I had to leave the room because Bad was starting to yell at me halfway through, but I need you to understand what I’m trying to say. Do whatever it takes, torture them, sleep with them, I don’t care. We aren’t Angels and it’s time you step the fuck up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Skep (and Bad even though he’s trying to track me down at the moment to kill me)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> P.S. Don’t worry, I’m asking him to be official with me soon-when he’s forgiven me for this-so the next time you see us, we’ll either be happily together for years or I’ll have drunk myself to death, a fun guessing game for you.</em>
</p>
<p>George put down the letter, his mind working a mile a minute to take it all in. </p>
<p>He never gave much thought to this need to see the Sins so bad. Not caring strongly about anything else, it was nice to have something he was working towards so he didn’t question it. </p>
<p>Thinking about Skeppy’s words, he hated that it might be true. Was he doing this for the wrong reasons? What did he want?</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he didn’t know they were antagonistic towards each other, but he assumed that if all of them eventually just met up somehow, it would magically work out. </p>
<p>George’s eyes widened as he laughed disbelievingly. </p>
<p>“Am I hearing myself correctly?” he questioned out loud. </p>
<p>Skeppy was right, it was time to get his shit together. If the Sins didn’t want to work together, tough fucking luck. He forced them before, he’ll make them ally again and again. </p>
<p>Techno quietly washed the dishes, placing them on the drying rack. He had sat there until the food had gotten stone-cold, eventually giving up on thinking George would return. Turning off the tap, he braced himself on the edge of the sink, his head hanging. Was he too harsh? He could have worded it together, tried to explain that he was only protecting him from himself. </p>
<p>His head whipped up as he heard a war cry in the distance. The yells were getting louder and Techno could only watch as the door burst into bits. </p>
<p>George came flying in, giving Techno an intense wave of deja vu.</p>
<p>He was taken aback, observing the disheveled hair and messed-up clothes, but when he looked up, he was hit with the same expression as when they first met. A mix of intense determination, insanity, glee, and no fear. It had been a long time since Techno saw that. </p>
<p>“We are going to assemble the Sins,” George yelled, his eyes dancing in a gradient of reds. </p>
<p>“And we’re going to fight God.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone knows that I read every single comment, like I freak out whenever I get one and drop everything to read it. I absolutely love seeing them and I smile like a fucking idiot every time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Greener Pastures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>George faltered, nearly tripping on a piece of the broken entry.</p>
<p>“Okay?” he asked disbelievingly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” </p>
<p>Techno turned around and went back to cleaning the kitchen. He started to mentally countdown the freak-out, three, two, one-</p>
<p>“You’re just going to agree? Without hearing anything else?” George accused as he hopped around, pinching himself to see if he somehow fell asleep and was dreaming. </p>
<p>Shrugging, Techno wiped down the counter as he asked, “Is fighting going to be involved?”</p>
<p>Sputtering a mix of words, George settled on a hesitant “yes?”</p>
<p>“Then, I’m cool with it,” he assured, still acting way too nonchalant for someone who just agreed to fight God. </p>
<p>Sensing the incoming string of questions, Techno explained, “I don’t have anything planned. My people are fine and it’s not like I have anyone else to hang out with. The only God I recognize is myself bitch. As long as whatever you want to do has violence, I’ll always be in, no questions asked.”</p>
<p>“But...what about your whole thing earlier?” George said, finally forming proper words after getting over his shock. “The whole stick to yourself and don’t do anything speech?”</p>
<p>Techno finished wiping the counter, putting away the rag under the sink. </p>
<p>“Before, you were just going to let them come and what? Play defense? Even I know that’s not a good strategy. Now you have a real plan to take action. If that action involves uniting with the other assholes, I’d love to have a front-row seat for that shitshow.” </p>
<p>Without any warning, Techno almost toppled over as George sprung onto his back, nearly choking him in the process. </p>
<p>“You’re the best, have I told you that? Because it’s true, completely and utterly true. Oh, I have so many ideas but I want to run them through you first. I need you to start sending some people to this place I read about and-”</p>
<p>George continued to ramble on as Techno covered his smile on his face with a hand. Life before was always the same, but if he stuck with George, it was going to be a wild ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contrary to what his opening statement implied, fighting God was not the first step. It was not even the fifth step. It was going to happen, George was going to make sure of it, but there was a daunting amount of things to get done before that. However, with Techno by his side, it felt a little bit easier. </p>
<p>George channeled his inner Bad and began to keep lengthy notes daily. The ideas he had poured out of him and he needed a way to keep track of them. There were a lot of details, small and big, that needed equal attention and even with two heads instead of one, it was a lot to remember. </p>
<p>God was the forest, but first, he needed to focus on the trees, specifically five other very difficult, very opinionated, trees. Getting the Sins together, permanently, was the first big step. </p>
<p>Ever since his declaration, the two had been spending all their spare time shut up in either the library or Techno’s office. But, George could recognize that pushing themselves mentally for weeks wasn’t the ideal way. This was something that could potentially take years, maybe even decades or centuries, and burning out in the first month would get them nowhere.</p>
<p>In a rare form of self-care, he kept on both their cases to give ample time for eating, training, hanging out, kingly duties for Techno, and multiple naps for himself. There was no Bad or Skeppy to badger him constantly and Techno could be just as much as a workaholic so George knew it was time to step up. He wasn’t a weak kid waiting for someone to help him anymore. </p>
<p>“At least we aren’t on a time crunch to figure this all out,” George said in an attempt to lift their spirits one late night. They had hit another obstacle, stuck on trying to figure out how to word it to  the others.</p>
<p>“Did I ever mention what else happened after the battle ended a while ago?” Techno asked as he stared at the mess of a board they were using for planning.</p>
<p>Sensing the other’s confusion, he continued,  “I scouted the Angels’ barracks for survivors and I found one. The only odd thing was some of their final words.” </p>
<p>“What, did they tell you to go fuck yourself or something? Cause that’s what I want my final words to be,” George joked. </p>
<p>“No, it was much stranger,” Techno said as he struggled to recall exactly what it was. “It was something about God being scared of the prophecy I think. Something else about doing whatever it takes to get rid of us once and for all and stopping for nothing. I don’t know, she was spouting crazy things.”</p>
<p>George thought about it. He doubted Heaven would be sending troops anytime soon after their complete failure so they needn’t worry about an immediate attack. </p>
<p>“But,” he said slowly as he thought out loud. “what if we use that warning as a way to sway the Sins? Make it sound like they might attack again and that we should stay together to counter-attack them instead.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a half-bad idea. Techno tried to picture how the other Sins were. They all had clear hatred towards Heaven and a threat of an attack would be a good starting point to convincing them. </p>
<p>“It’ll help, but we’ll have to offer more. You said demons used to be able to traverse Earth and influence humans, right?”</p>
<p>George nodded in confirmation. Earlier, he had taken the time to explain to Techno more about their history, especially under Satan. It was a big passion for him, partly influenced by Bad and partly because he looked up to the original ruler so much ever since he initially learned about him. </p>
<p>Techno came up with another idea, saying, “Then let’s use that. Say we lead with the threat of attack. Say that if we strike first, we start with getting back to Earth. Once we begin to influence humans, we can then get a lot more power and who knows how much stronger we’ll be.”</p>
<p>The two perked up, a real, viable way of convincing the others was forming.</p>
<p>“It’d be a long shot,” George muttered as he ran his head through his hair, ruffling its slightly longer length. </p>
<p>“But it’s a shot,” Techno finished. </p>
<p>They could make this work, correction, they had to make this work. </p>
<p>“We’d have to send them letters, but what excuse can we give to meet up again?” George pondered, visibly deflating as they hit the small problem.</p>
<p>Techno tilted his head back in thought, his hair falling out of his eyes, its length long enough to graze the floor from his seated position. </p>
<p>“What if I just tell them I learned something from an Angel? Technically it’s true and if we put hints about a possible future attack, I’m sure that’ll make them accept,” he suggested. </p>
<p>It would be a gamble if they even accepted the message, more likely to think it’s a trick now than before. Sadly, no matter how much they brainstormed, no other possibilities could be found. Agreeing that it was the best option, the letters were drafted and the messengers were asked if they were willing to risk their life once more. Just like last time, they all agreed. </p>
<p>As George sealed the last one, Techno commented, “Wait, you didn’t tell me where we plan to meet with them? I can’t imagine that forest would make the best place to introduce you or have a long discussion.”</p>
<p>Laughing, the short mastermind handed the envelopes over to the waiting demon and started to walk out of the office.</p>
<p>“All taken care of, we’re going on a bit of a trip Techno, be prepared to leave tomorrow,” and with that, he waltzed out of the room, leaving a sputtering King behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No definite time for a return? What the fuck does that even mean!” </p>
<p>“It’s been like three days and you’re still hung up on this? Alliances take time, Techno, look how long it took you and me to trust each other.”</p>
<p>The pinkette could think of so many problems with this conversation, but he didn't know where to begin. George only sped up, lifting his goggles to take in the sight that was surely coming up. </p>
<p>Techno opened his mouth to continue the argument but froze, the words dying in his throat as he saw the peaking turrets over the hills. </p>
<p>Nestled right at the center of Hell, black roofs poked out from the green pastures. As they got closer, both stood in equal amazement at the structure.  </p>
<p>It put Techno’s and George’s castles to shame. Its style was gothic, with dark arches and buttresses doting the many slopes and curves. High arcs and towers connected the sides. It was massive, its sides covered in moss yet the gardens were trimmed and well maintained. As they drew closer to the large entrance, one could feel the power that resided in its very core, instilling a natural feeling of awe. </p>
<p>Their necks were craned back, attempting to take in the magnificent building. As they stepped further, Techno startled as a woman materialized at the front door, wordlessly opening it for them. </p>
<p>“Thank you, I presume you are the head of caretaking that I corresponded with?” George greeted graciously.</p>
<p>The woman nodded and the two engaged in low talks as Techno slowly wandered around, still trying to wrap his head around this random castle. </p>
<p>The woman bowed her head again, dismissing herself and leaving the two alone. </p>
<p>“Brilliant, isn’t it?” George said, smiling as he spun in place in the middle of the foyer. “This was Satan’s castle, centuries ago.”</p>
<p>Not knowing a lot about the first ruler, Techno was still amazed that this beautiful castle was here, forgotten by most, if not all. </p>
<p>“The original staff still live here, preserving it in his memory ever since,” George explained as he softly stroked the wall. “I sent them a letter with one of the messengers to drop off on their way and luckily, they were more than willing to let this castle be used once again.”</p>
<p>Turning around, George gestured for the other to follow him deeper into its depths. Twisting and turning, the castle was just as big as Techno had thought yet George, who had never been here before to his knowledge, walked as if he lived here his whole life. </p>
<p>“One of the books I found had a map of this place and if I remember correctly…” </p>
<p>George trailed off, stopping at a double set of doors. Inscribed in them were seven symbols, each equal in size and forming a circle at the center. Peering closer, the realization hit them both as their hands flew to their necks. </p>
<p>Two of the symbols were the very ones they were born with, the other five no doubt etched on the others. Turning to each other, George practically vibrated in excitement as they opened the doors together, revealing what was inside. </p>
<p>A circular oak table, finely crafted and shining, stood in the middle of the room. Around its perimeter, seven chairs, each with intricate matching engravings of flames, surrounded it. Torches lined the sides of the room, rich tapestries of the land and people decorating the stone walls.</p>
<p>“The staff,” George said out loud with wonder, “they must have set this up after the prophecy was found.” The two moved towards the chairs, admiring the craftsmanship.</p>
<p>“The symbols on the door must have been added after we were born,” Techno murmured, tracing the etchings in the wood.</p>
<p>George and he made eye contact as the realizations set in. </p>
<p>“They’ve been waiting for us to unite, for us to lead the people together,” George concluded, summing up their thoughts. </p>
<p>“Yes, we have been waiting patiently,” the woman said, her sudden appearance causing Techno to grab his swords and for George to let out a high-pitched scream. </p>
<p>“Apologies,” she said while not looking sorry at all. “We’ve sat here, relics just like this castle. We held onto hope for centuries even when others called us fools. Now, our wait ends and we can begin to serve the rulers once more.”</p>
<p>She gave them a warm smile as her eyes started to glisten. </p>
<p>“We made sure this room was extra prepared for the others to come. We’ve also set up the living quarters for everyone, though I’m sure you’ll want to personalize it in the long-run.” </p>
<p>In a daze, the two absentmindedly nodded, following her out and deeper into the corridors. </p>
<p>“It is a large palace, but there aren’t as many rooms as you think. Don’t worry, I’m sure with seven it will not feel as cavernous as it does now.”</p>
<p>She continued walking, stopping as two corridors branched out.</p>
<p>“I took the liberty of giving you two the rooms closest together. I’ll leave you to rest now, as I’m sure you’ll need it if the other five are as difficult as you detailed in the letters,” she giggled as she waved goodbye. </p>
<p>“Techno, this place is fucking huge! Come see mine, wait I’ll come to see yours. If yours is bigger, I want to switch!” George yelled as he flew into the other’s room. </p>
<p>As he scanned the place, he happily noticed that they were the same, mirror copies of each other. A large personal living room with the softest couches George had ever felt and various tables and dressers made up the majority of the space. Techno re-appeared after sweeping the bathroom for any traps. He didn’t let George enter any of the rooms before checking, thinking his friend was being a little too trustful with that woman. </p>
<p>George’s whole attention was drawn to the massive bed from the minute he entered. Each room had a bed that was larger than anything he had ever seen, its mattress taller than his hip. He had to quite literally dive into it, groaning at the fluffy blankets that swallowed him up. </p>
<p>Sighing in content, George knew he had reached nirvana in that instant. Forget preparing for the Sins' arrival in a few days, he’d be taking full advantage of this instead. </p>
<p>“Oi, that’s my bed asshole,” Techno said with no bite, his attention diverted to the mini armory that had been installed in his room. The staff had already started to curate their quarters to their tastes, two holders for his signature swords already mounted near the bed in reaching distance. </p>
<p>As Techno inspected their handiwork, George wandered back to his room, curious if they had made any changes for him. Since he wasn’t as well known as Techno, he didn’t expect much but somehow the few letters they exchanged had revealed to them enough. Now comparing the two rooms mentally, he realized his had more couches than chairs, no doubt giving him options for naps. There was also a cabinet that was made with the intent of knife storage, some old ones that had been kept in pristine condition already in there. They even had tools for sharpening, somehow guessing correctly that George did it himself. </p>
<p>The accuracy was borderline creepy, but he chalked it up to them being over-excited to have people staying here for once. Crawling into the bed, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. It had been a whim to send a letter, not thinking it would work for a second but unable to help his urge to try to see if they could come to the legendary castle. </p>
<p>Drawings did it no justice, George thought as he looked out the window and admired the view of the rest of it. As darkness set in, various torches illuminated the palace, making it mysterious yet somehow more breathtaking. He hoped everything would work out if only so he could stay here longer for good reason. The staff responding with so much enthusiasm had been an amazing surprise and their wholehearted belief that it would work out boosted his confidence. </p>
<p>Not wanting to leave his bed, George reasoned Techno would come and check on him so he didn’t need to get up to say goodnight. Just as he thought that, the door creaked open, Techno cautiously stepping in since he was still suspicious of the place. </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, George let out a sleepy mumble in greeting. Upon noticing his companion was already out for the night, Techno called out an unanswered goodnight and left to scope out more of the castle. </p>
<p>As the fighter carefully closed the door, he began to leave their corridor. Just as he took a step, a voice rang out behind him.</p>
<p>“Not feeling sleepy Mr. Techno?” the woman asked, the torch in her hand illuminating his face. </p>
<p>Techno whipped out one of his swords on instinct but just as quickly put it back when he recognized her. </p>
<p>“Hello, Miss.?” </p>
<p>“Puffy, just Puffy is fine. I know it seems like I’m the only one here but the others are just not used to your aura yet so it’ll be awhile before they can come close to you,” she explained, her smile now coming off as genuine instead of scary like before.</p>
<p>Techno knew it was a completely logical reason, but she still sent his hairs to stand on end. </p>
<p>“Come, I’ll give you the midnight tour while you’re up,” she called as she walked away. “Don’t worry about your friend so much, I’m sure he can take care of himself,” she added after noticing Techno’s lingering looks back at the doors. </p>
<p>Grumbling denials of worrying, he quickened his pace to catch up with her. </p>
<p>The odd pair continued through the dark hallways, Puffy’s soft voice explaining some of the more interesting parts. Techno gave the appropriate respect, not one to care for architecture but appreciating the mini-history lesson. The one place that held his interest was the kitchen, causing Puffy to laugh and assure that it would always be fully stocked for him to cook whatever and whenever he wanted. </p>
<p>“You speak very fondly of this place,” he remarked as they made their way towards his room from the opposite direction. </p>
<p>She sadly grinned, her eyes misty with remembrance. </p>
<p>“I grew up here, my mom was one of the original maids for Satan. Some of my fondest memories are right here, filled with laughter. Satan was a very grand ruler to us all.”</p>
<p>The darkness did nothing to hide the tear that escaped her eye.</p>
<p>“He was respected till the end, my mom even chose to die in the war for him.” </p>
<p>Sniffling lightly, she wiped the tear and tried to compose herself, smiling as she said, “but now new people will make new happy memories here.”</p>
<p>Techno grimaced at her positivity, knowing that she must be just as hopeful as George, not a good combination. </p>
<p>“You say that now, but that meeting room you set up all nice is going to get trashed when we end up dueling in the middle of it. The only memories are going to be of smashed wood.”</p>
<p>Puffy laughed out loud, clutching her chest at the unexpected joke. </p>
<p>“No need to fear,” she said in between giggles, “this stuff was built to last Satan on his worst days. It’s indestructible, even by the legendary Sins.”</p>
<p>Having reached the corridor they started in, Puffy gave a cheerful goodnight, disappearing once more into the darkness. Now feeling more comfortable, Techno went to his room to try to catch some hours of rest before George started pestering for breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reveal you’ve all been waiting for is happening next chapter, stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sinners, Assemble!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop pacing, you’re making too much noise,” Techno grumbled.</p>
<p>George stopped walking, proceeding to float and now fly back and forwards instead. The day had arrived, the preparations complete. Puffy had ensured that she could hold her own and would welcome and bring the arriving Sins to the meeting room. </p>
<p>George kept licking his lips, a nervous habit he had picked up years ago. His mind kept going over the points they had discussed in his head, somehow proceeding to forget everything they’ve ever talked about. </p>
<p>Techno decided it was time he stepped in. </p>
<p>“Calm down George, It’ll be fine, you’re working yourself up for those bitches?”</p>
<p>Screaming with frustration, George pointed an accusing finger and yelled, “Says the one who has been stress baking for the last 24 hours straight.”</p>
<p>The stacks of cookies covering the counter were incriminating, leaving Techno with no defense. </p>
<p>“Listen,” he said, ignoring the accusation, “don’t get nervous. You were so adamant about being on the same level as us right? So act like it. No rules man, you can use your powers as much as you want. Just give the word and I’ll happily help you slice them up at any moment.”</p>
<p>Techno cracked his neck, silently hoping that would be the outcome. He even had all his armor and swords on in anticipation. He went full out, red cape and gold crown proudly on his head to make himself look as imitating as he could since he would be the sole supporter of George in there. </p>
<p>Giving a shaky smile, George stopped his flying, setting himself back on the ground on steadier legs. He had gone for casual in his clothes, a soft blue T-shirt with a white long-sleeved sweater underneath and black pants as always. The oversized shirts had been a mistake at the beginning but now it was the only thing he wore, reveling in its comfort. Goggles perched upon his head, this was his “regal” look, relying on Techno to be the visual intimidation. </p>
<p>Fiddling with his knife, George tried to ignore the huge energies that were starting to arrive. They were just as overwhelming as last time, only now they were much closer than before and were harder to not submit to. Clearing his mind, he remembered Skeppy’s words in the letter he had tucked up back in his room.</p>
<p>“I can do it, I’m powerful, time to step the fuck up,” he whispered to himself.</p>
<p>A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. Puffy stuck her head in, a serious expression on her face as she nodded to Techno. </p>
<p>“You know what to do. Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side,” Techno reassured, squeezing George’s shoulder in solidarity.  </p>
<p>Puffy led him out, leaving George alone as he continued to try to calm himself down from his whirlwind of thoughts. </p>
<p>“Tell me straight, how bad of a mood are they in?” Techno asked once they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>Puffy sighed, her expression downcast as she whispered, “You got your work cut out for you, that’s all I can say.” </p>
<p>He had expected that, a grim appearance as they neared the doors. It felt like a death sentence awaited him on the other side but remembering his promise to George, Techno pulled himself together.</p>
<p>Puffy gave a smile of encouragement before bowing and leaving him alone to face the wolves.</p>
<p>“Time to start the opening act,” Techno announced, pushing the doors.</p>
<p>There was a range of possibilities for how the Sins would react to both the castle and being put in a room together. George and Techno had considered them all, coming up with various responses, yet this was not even close to what they had imagined. </p>
<p>It was eerily silent. Envy and Lust were the only two sitting at the table next to each other, Lust winking flirtatiously at a ticked-off Gluttony that was on the other side. Pride stood near the door, not attempting to hide his contempt about being grouped with the others. </p>
<p>Techno thought he’d walk into a hail of wreckage and blood, in fact, he’d rather that over the silent stares that landed on him as he walked in. Most concerning was Greed, slouched against the opposite wall with a knowing look of condescension. </p>
<p>“Hello everyone,” he greeted, his voice and face remaining as impassive as he could for now. </p>
<p>No response. Techno felt like he was freezing in this chilly atmosphere. He admits that the letters were kept purposely vague in his intentions, only promising more information that was found after the battle, but were they that ticked off?</p>
<p>The plan was to start the conversation with what he learned from the Angels, revealing George’s involvement in the War to start building their trust. Of course, Techno should have known that with the Sins, a plan was rendered useless. </p>
<p>“I’d like to start with explaining the situation a little mor-”</p>
<p>“Now Wrath,” Greed remarked, not moving from his slouched position, “let’s wait until everyone is here before starting. That's common courtesy.”</p>
<p>The others looked at him in confusion, clearly knowing the six were already present, but Techno became rigid. Was he referring to the seven chairs around the table? Or, Techno thought with horror, did he find out more information as he threatened?</p>
<p>Greed didn’t offer any more details, smirking as he knew that he had cornered the other, forcing him into making a quick decision to play it off or to respond. </p>
<p>Techno was reminded again why he fucking hated the other Sins so much. </p>
<p>“He’s right, why is there another chair? Oh, please tell me that lovely lady who led us here is joining,” Lust swooned as he fell into Envy’s lap. </p>
<p>Envy scowled at her companion’s behavior but internally agreed with the sentiment. The woman, Puffy, she remembered, had been quite pretty, probably prettier than her, causing her grip to tighten in frustration. </p>
<p>At a loss, Techno was really hoping George decided to go the killing route because this was too much. Giving up on the introduction, the fighter decided that it was now his friend’s problem to talk to them. </p>
<p>“There is someone else who is very relevant to all of this, I’ll leave it to them to introduce himself.” This was payback for all the shit he put me through, Techno thought. It was going to be on him to convince the others.</p>
<p>The Sins continued to look confused, annoyance rising at being left out of the loop. Techno ignored them all, walking back and opening the doors. He leaned forward, calling for Puffy to bring their “friend” here. </p>
<p>“He’ll be with us shortly,” Techno explained, walking back into the room.</p>
<p>Gluttony sighed, his patience wearing off as he sat at one of the chairs that was closest to the stacks of baked goods at the center. Not able to help himself, he immediately grabbed one and started munching. </p>
<p>“Oh Gluttony, I see you chose to sit next to me, my pretty princess,” Lust said, sliding his chair over.</p>
<p>Slightly choking on the bite he took, Gluttony pounded his chest as he desperately tried to slide away from the man.</p>
<p>“Keep your hands on the fucking table, I’m a businessman not a fucking princess,” he shouted, Lust laughing at his expression.</p>
<p>Speaking up for the first time Pride commented, “You two,” pointing at Wrath and Envy, “have the same hair. Are you siblings? It would make sense since both of you are bitches.”</p>
<p>He laughed mockingly as Techno withdrew a sword threateningly. Pulling out a pistol from his holster, Pride sneered at him. </p>
<p>“Never bring a sword to a gunfight.” </p>
<p>“Try shooting me and we’ll see about that.”</p>
<p>The two lowered their weapons, the standoff ending just as fast as it started. Pride walked to the chairs, plopping down away from everyone else and across from Envy who was still fuming. </p>
<p>“Watch yourself Pride, I could snipe you from miles away. One day you’ll be running that mouth and find a bullet going right through it,” she said sweetly, her eyes flashing. </p>
<p>Pride rolled his eyes, ignoring her and making her frown deepen. </p>
<p>Rubbing his eyes as a headache began to form, Techno almost cried out in relief when he heard a knock at the door. The only thing that worried him was how George would enter. The other had brainstormed some very unconventional ideas, to say the least. Techno only hoped no doors would be harmed this time, the knock already making him feel better.</p>
<p>Opening the door, he was surprised to see Puffy’s worried face.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt but Techno...could I talk to you outside for a second?”</p>
<p>Silently following her out, his heart started beating faster as he hurriedly questioned, “What’s wrong? Did George freak out and leave?” </p>
<p>Puffy waved her arms, quick to reassure him. </p>
<p>“No, no, he’s here, but not...mentally?”</p>
<p>She pointed to a body lying right beside the door in the hallway. The pinkette felt like crying, of all the times to sleep, he chose now? Though he was glad he calmed down, this wasn’t what he initially meant. </p>
<p>“I tried to wake him up, but he’s so out of it. I ended up carrying him here, luckily he was much lighter than I thought which is also a bit concerning,” Puffy ranted, still desperately shaking George to no avail. </p>
<p>“You did great Puffy, I’ll handle it from here.” </p>
<p>She watched with wide eyes as Techno grabbed George and hefted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, his head knocking against the armor on his back. Waving goodbye, he re-entered the room.</p>
<p>All four stopped their arguments, their mouths hanging open as they saw a body slung over Techno’s shoulder. With a grunt, he pushed the person to the floor, landing on their face but still unmoving. </p>
<p>Lust and Envy screeched, clinging to each other while Pride and Gluttony shouted a chorus of “what the fucks!” Greed remained in his spot, the knowing smile still stuck on his face.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve brought the seventh with you, though I did not predict you killing him,” Greed observed. “His aura is already gone too, what a shame.”</p>
<p>The rest’s shouts only increased in volume, thinking that Techno had managed to kill the seventh before the rest even knew he existed. It was impressive but very frightening, each wondering how powerful Wrath had become. </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Techno's foot kicked the dead body lightly as he said, “I wish I could kill him for making me do this shit,” </p>
<p>The body started to move, causing the rest to move back in fright. Rising his body up, George faced Techno, blinking in confusion. </p>
<p>“Not the entrance I thought you’d make, but the floor is yours. You're already on it too,” Techno said with an innocent smile, walking around him to sit in an open chair. </p>
<p>Still waking up, he twisted around, his expression soft until he noticed the audience watching him.</p>
<p>Stifling a yawn, he lethargically greeted, “Oh fuck- uh hi? I’m George.” He nervously licked his lips and awkwardly waved. “The Sin of Sloth and yeah, that’s about it.”</p>
<p>Chaos ensued. </p>
<p>Gluttony spat out the food in his mouth while Lust and Envy froze in their seats. Pride started shouting incessantly, all while Wrath watched in amusement. </p>
<p>Greed straightened up from the wall, the smirk sliding off his face as his eyes widened. He was struggling to take in the man that was getting up from the floor, completely not what he was expecting. </p>
<p>His fingers playing with the edges of his sleeves, George shot looks of pleading for Techno to help, who pretended to be busy studying one of the tapestries intently. </p>
<p>Gluttony slammed his hands down as he stood up, roaring out, “That’s not about it, who the fuck are you because you’re not a Sin, I can feel that much.”</p>
<p>George’s face dimmed, not liking the doubt that was obvious in all of them. Huffing in annoyance, he yanked his sweater neck, revealing the symbol on the side. </p>
<p>Gluttony did a visible double-take. He, along with the rest, was sure that it must have been a mistake for there to be seven prophesied, with six kingdoms being around their whole lives. There had been no reports of any new areas and no rumors of someone with grand power besides them. </p>
<p>The symbols were the one identification that held them together, the one thing that each matched. Each of theirs could be seen proudly on display, a metaphorical badge of honor and a reminder of what they were capable of. Techo’s resembled an upside down pentagram, Envy’s an arrow going in a circle, Pride’s an eye above a triangle, Lust’s a simple wavy line, Gluttony’s parallel lines leading into an arch, and Greed’s three circles around the perimeter of a bigger circle. The abstract symbols didn’t have a discernible meaning, but it was an indisputable piece of evidence of being chosen by fate as a Sin. </p>
<p>Yet, they were supposed to believe that this skinny guy with goofy glasses on his head and an oversized sweater was one of them? Not to mention that he looked like a strong breeze would send him sprawling. </p>
<p>Suddenly, George took off into the air, narrowly escaping a fork-like spear that landed where his feet used to be. Gluttony fell back into his seat in disbelief, having been the one to throw the weapon. Techno made a motion to grab his swords, but George raised a hand to stop him, wanting to handle this on his own. The rest took in the floating newcomer, flying over and sitting in a chair next to Techno.  </p>
<p>Tucking one of his legs underneath him, George propped his head up, still not 100% awake yet. </p>
<p>Greed was the last one to take a seat, the chair remaining coincidently right next to George much to his apparent delight.</p>
<p>“You should explain to the group,” the blonde said as he joined them at the table, “how you were there at the last Holy War.” </p>
<p>That bombshell shocked the four who were still in the dark. George glared at the man, hating the shine in his green eyes at knowing the secret. </p>
<p>“I was there, actually it was my whole plan, Techno was just a willing accomplice,” George explained, said accomplice nodding in confirmation. “I helped weaken the Angels if you didn’t notice. Basically, I ensured your victory, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Pride narrowed his eyes and yelled, “I could have taken them out without anyone else’s help. The way I see it, you’re a wimp who couldn’t handle being in a real fight and had to cry to Wrath and made him your bitchboy.”</p>
<p>Just as he finished speaking, a throwing knife whizzed right over his head and sank into the stone wall behind him. The precision was perfect, grazing his hair without drawing blood, a clear warning. George’s glare was harsh as he growled, “I don’t care what you say about me but never insult my friend.” </p>
<p>Reciprocating, Pride withdrew his pistol and took the shot, George using another knife to block it from hitting him. The two stayed seated, a silent battle brewing between them. Eventually, Pride smiled, spinning the gun and putting it away once more. </p>
<p>“Alright, maybe you have seen a battle or two,” he conceded, now with a bit more respect for the mysterious new Sin. </p>
<p>The whiplash from how he was treated confused George but he rolled with it, too tired to care. Pride wasn’t who he thought he would win over first, but he’d take anything. </p>
<p>“The name’s Tommy, welcome to the gang,” Pride shouted, his voice never quiet.</p>
<p>“We’re not a gang,” Gluttony said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. “And I’m done with this meeting. Nice to meet ya Sloth but I’m not staying for this stupid introduction.” </p>
<p>Everyone, excluding Greed, Techno, and George, started making motions to leave, pushing back their chairs. </p>
<p>“Nikki,” Lust exclaimed, his voice disbelieving, “I-I-I can’t get up, something’s wrong, help me!”</p>
<p>He kept trying to stand but it felt like his legs had fallen asleep, completely numb to him. </p>
<p>“I-I can’t stand either Wil, what the fuck is going on?” Envy screamed. Gluttony and Tommy were in similar situations, swearing loudly as they tried and failed to stand. </p>
<p>Techno hid his surprise, not remembering this being part of the plan. Subtly, he checked and was relieved to know that he was moving fine, feeling completely in control and George’s barrier from his rage still holding strong. </p>
<p>A soft chuckle cut through, causing them to go silent as they turned towards the previously dozing newcomer. His body shook lightly, as his head fell slightly forward. Opening his red eyes, George’s grin only increased and became razor sharp instead of friendly as he leaned forward.</p>
<p>“You’re not going anywhere until I say so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those that are interested, here is a link to a page with the images for each Sin's symbol. I'm also highly passionate about the Sins and religious views on them in general so this has an interesting perspective for that as well: https://www.themonastery.org/training/sermons/the-seven-deadly-sins</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Forced Cooperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A chill went down Techno’s back as he examined George’s expression. He spends so much time with him being goofy or simply sleeping, he forgot that he could be so threatening at times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From the minute you stepped foot into this castle,” George said, “I’ve been affecting you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winking at an enraged Pride, he continued, “Think I couldn’t have affected the Angels? Try to move. What’s that? You can’t? How strange! I wonder who could have taken away your motivation to leave or made you feel tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was getting into it, doing a wonderful impression of looking confused and innocent. Again, his eyes became wide, surprise all over his features as he asked, “Could it have been the guy who is the Sin of Sloth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flashed again, an unhinged sneer returning to his face. The rest watched, all feeling amazed and a bit scared of how much George had changed in minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done! You figured it out!” He mockingly applauded, whipping out his knife again and slamming it into the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now never make the mistake of thinking I’m weak again. I’m calling the shots right now and you’re not leaving until you hear me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greed blinked in surprise, a predatory look entering his eyes as he whispered, “Fuck that’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had their attention. He needed to make sure they listened to what he said and started to believe in him, all according to what his plan was. To seal the deal, he had to make it appeal to each individual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll say it simply. Hell is but a fraction of what it used to be, what it could be. You can keep your nations and your prestige, but I’m proposing a joint council to rule over Hell in general.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno threw threatening looks at anyone who looked like they’d interrupt, backing up his friend as he promised with silent intimidation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of us are different, that I can’t deny. But I know the one thing we all want, even if it is in different forms. Power. You all want power and as a council, we can get it. Earth has been unattainable, a distant memory, but if we joined? If we united Hell and all seven fought? We will get there and do what we were always meant to, sway humans onto our side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes began to fade to their respective normal colors, becoming thoughtful instead of angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about what you could get. Think about the amount of stuff you could take, think about how many people you could make kill each other, think about how much you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>gain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t his first time using his powers to persuade people. However, it took effort to hide the concentration it took to keep the Sins from leaving while attempting to lessen their motivation to disagree. The unsure looks were not a good indicator that it was working quite right yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does this castle have to do with anything? Why are we meeting here?” Lust was the first to ask, only curiosity in his inflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding his joy at the serious question, George replied calmly, “This could serve as where we meet. It’s the center of the Underworld, a perfect representation of uniting and being equal in power on the council.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took significant effort to not gush about Satan himself, Techno giving a small smile, knowing his friend loved to talk about the subject but it would not help their case here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gluttony, who was already lighting his second cigarette, asked, “So what? We’re your lackeys to follow your orders? I respect the tyranny but I can’t say I’ll agree to being a victim of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George’s mouth twisted in disgust at even the insinuation of being a tyrant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that, it’s already tiring to do this much, you think I care about leading? I want power, same as everyone else, but leadership is annoying if it's not my people. This is an investment for me to take it easy later on. Look, either everyone here grows up and gets the power that’s for the taking or we go our separate ways, squabbling over the littlest advantages. Only one sounds less exhausting to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence swept over the room, each contemplating the argument. Pride, the resident loudmouth, was uncharacteristically serious and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair under Techno scraped as he stood up. He could tell that George was hanging on by a thread, the strain of minimizing five other Sins sapping his energy fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me, there are rooms for you to stay the night and Puffy will help with any specific arrangements that you require,” he announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled at being able to move normally again, the others stood up. George could hear the other chairs moving, his eyes unseeing as it took all of him to release his hold. Before they got too far, he called out a final warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think you can leave yet. Everyone can traverse the grounds, but I’ll send you to sleep if you leave, and flying is always faster than running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes closing, George slumped over onto the table once the door shut. It simultaneously went as bad and as good as he expected. Responses seemed mixed but he was hoping after a night of consideration, his words would fully get through. The only one he couldn’t get a read on was...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite a confident front you put on here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing through the exhaustion, George leaped to his feet, his instincts telling him to be alert of whoever said that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greed leaned against the door, looking like he owned the place as he sauntered over to the unsteady George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter one hated that he had to crane his head back to look the other in the eyes. The guy was stupidly tall, way more than Techno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew there was another Sin affecting the Angels. Your appearance all over Wrath’s kingdom was not kept as hidden as you thought,” he whispered, stepping closer with each word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George leaned back, annoyed by the invasion of his personal space. The stupid green eyes and dirty blonde hair may be an attractive combination, but he wouldn’t be falling for any of Greed’s tricks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a front,” he argued, struggling to remain annoyed as his energy left him. “I applaud your information finding, but you seemed quite surprised when you saw me so I guess it isn’t too accurate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greed pushed George against the table, his hands grasping the other’s hips to keep him there. Leaning in, he whispered into his ear, “I was just taken aback. I didn’t know the seventh Sin would be so attractive and cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his lanky appearance, Greed’s arms were strong as he kept the smaller in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An uncontrollable flush went down George’s neck, Greed wishing the shirt didn’t cover the extent of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette was beginning to get angry, thinking that he was being messed with. Starting to fight back, he wiggled in his grasp, no magic left to fly him out of this tricky position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a knife by your thigh or are you happy to meet me?” Greed joked, wanting to see that angry side again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your hands on me and you’ll find out Greed.” George practically spat his name, reaching his last shred of patience at that comment. The other’s hands raised in surrender, his overconfident expression unchanging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Dream,” he drawled as George huffed and began to walk out. “You can run George but you intrigue me. The more you fight, the more I’ll want you." Not turning around as he left, Goerge failed to notice the crazed look in the other's eyes. "And I always get what I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream watched as he ran out the doors, smiling alone in the now empty room. It was certainly a shock when he saw the man for the first time and the minute he did, he knew. True to his name, he constantly wanted what he didn’t have, but when it was easy to get, it was unsatisfying. That’s why the other Sins were fun, they provided a challenge where he could be the best. George was a challenge, a very cute one that fought back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So quick to anger. I wonder what it'll take for him to be willingly on his knees for me?” he pondered out loud as he sauntered out to go find his room, now much more inclined to stick around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George barely made it back to his room before his legs gave out. The combination of overusing his powers along with Dream’s words made him lightheaded. Crawling onto the bed, his last thought before falling asleep was how warm it had been to stand so close to the blonde bastard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Techno had to go and get George, forcing him out of bed. Shuddering at his memories of the previous day, he made sure to be awake enough to walk everywhere himself. As much as he wanted to fly, he had to save his limited energy in case one of the others pulled anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The result was a very tired and mopey George lugging himself into the meeting room. Only Envy and Lust were there, helping themselves to the excess of baked goods they had at the center, all thanks to Techno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting in greeting, he collapsed into his chair, his goggles hiding the dark shadows that had formed under his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had a routine, Techno already putting food into two plates, loading one up way more than the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust and Envy watched in horror as Techno handed the bigger plate to George who ate it so fast that they didn't even see it enter his mouth. This process was repeated three more times before George slowed down to a normal eating speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly don’t look like you’d have that appetite,” Envy hesitantly said, her eyes slightly narrowing. “You stay so fucking skinny despite all that? Lucky bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging at her, George said between mouthfuls, “Oh? Do you want the malnourished look? Fuck off, I wished for years to have this much food and now that I have it, I’m eating it. I don't care what I look like and neither should you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Envy’s eyes flashed, fist-clenching at the candid reply but Lust held her back, now more interested in who the tired guy was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Wilbur,” he introduced, “and that was very sexy of you to say.” The flirtatious tone seemed more joking than serious, George giving a genuine smile at him in return but not speaking as he continued to eat more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Nikki, don’t worry about her. She just takes a bit to warm up to others,” he continued, ignoring her gasp of indignation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The two were the only ones who were friendly with each other, besides Techno and himself. They were clearly good friends, but nothing more considering Envy showed no reaction to Lust running and jumping onto the arriving Gluttony. </span>
</p>
<p>“Schlatt, my love, I missed you. I haven’t seen you since last night,” he cried out. It was amusing to watch the tall man try to jump on someone else who was equally as tall. </p>
<p>
  <span>The formally dressed Sin pushed off Lust’s advances, making his way to the table and taking a swig out of a bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the silent judging stares, Schlatt gave the middle finger. ”A little day drinking never hurt anybody, get off my fucking back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George placed his forehead on the table, trying to remember what made him willingly sign up to living in the same place as all of them. A large warm hand covered his neck, startling him to sit up straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The owner of the hand chuckled, the vibrations going all the way down, tickling his neck. Greed came into his view, removing his hand and crossing them behind his head as he sat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream observed the red dusting, slightly peeved that the goggles were hiding half of his cute face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Missed me, Georgie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish, the only thing I miss is being asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy entered the room, already picking a verbal fight with Schlatt and Techno, but George didn’t notice. He suddenly was tugged out of his seat as if an invisible rope tied around him. Flying through the air, he slammed into something hard, knocking the breath out of him. Opening his eyes and looking around wildly, he was confused when his goggles were lifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking in where he was, he noticed that he was encompassed by warmth, familiar hands removing his precious goggles and placing them on top of his hair. Greed smirked at him, practically hugging George from where he sat in his lap. The “hard surface” he hit had been the green sweatshirt-covered chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a growing blush and sense of dread, he realized he was perched and secured on top of the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, you can get comfortable and take a nap now,” Greed said innocently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck saving his powers, George shot up, almost hitting his head on the ceiling as he got away and went back to his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, change seats with me, “ he begged, his friend watching with an unsympathetic look, no doubt enjoying his suffering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust cut in, “We get it. Greed wants to get into George’s pants. Can we start now?” Techno started coughing loudly, muffling his laughter as Dream didn’t deny it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OKAY!” George shouted as he attempted to regain some of his dignity. “Everyone stayed, thank Satan cause I do not have the energy to chase anyone down. Um, I don't know what else there is to say except are we in agreement with the formation of the council of Sins?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pride whooped as he took out twin pistols, firing into the ceiling in excitement. “You bet I’m on board. As long as we agree to change our name from the fucking Council, I’ll take the opportunities to constantly prove how much better I am in real time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chugging the remaining liquid, Schlatt slammed the glass bottle down, shattering it. Wiping his mouth, he leaned further back in his chair. “If you keep the food and booze supplied, I’ll stick around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as that hunk of a man stays, I am too,” Lust immediately followed up with a suggestive tone, hooking his arms around Schlatt’s shoulder. Envy pipped up right after about staying wherever Lust went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with Sins and destroying rooms?” Techno groaned, staring at the bits of falling stones from the ceiling. George decided not to comment on the hypocrisy of that particular statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six pairs of eyes landed on Greed, who only held the gaze of one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m staying near Georgie. He’s the one here with all the secrets and I’m fine with taking the time to find out each one,” he stated cryptically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burning stare seemed to look into George’s soul and he hated that his heart sped up. Chalking it up to fear and nerves, he gathered his wits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we agree?” he asked, keeping himself serious. Seeing Tommy’s expectant look, he added exasperatedly, “As long as we form the council under a different name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nods of approval went around. This was going too well, too easy. Nothing ever worked out like this. George was suspicious of their sudden change in disposition, from antagonistic to dare he say peaceful interactions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing his uncertainty, Techno spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you all agree? You’re all hard-headed leaders, why would you leave your kingdoms to stay with the very ones you claim to hate?” he accused directly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face palming at his friend’s inability to be subtle, George didn’t refute the question, still wanting to hear the answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that we trust you per se,” Wilbur admitted, not looking ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, cutting in to add, “But you’re kinda cool and it’s fucking boring being alone in a place where people collapse when I go to say hi. It's an easy choice for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her annoyance at him, Nikki couldn’t help but nod along with his sentiment, agreeing that this would be the perfect way to hang out more with Wilbur, the only one who treated her normally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird, the longing that was on their faces, the sentiment behind their explanations, it was almost like...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re lonely, George realized. He may have been the one literally isolated but the others have been figuratively isolated for just as long. Being put up on such a high pedestal from birth must have a huge burden, to continuously be told that they were better than everyone. The top of the tower was the loneliest position. Their only chance of being able to interact had been through war before, which George now questioned if it was an excuse for them to see the other Sins, the only ones to treat them like an equal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to get his hopes up, he stopped himself before thinking that they would all become friends now. However, it was fair to say that there was at least potential for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greed shrugged as he remarked, “Everyone already knows mainly why I’m here. Though I admit I’m excited to be able to fight Techno again and again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bloodthirsty grin lit up the challenged’s face, relishing in the idea of defending his undefeated title against the cocky blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, this could work. George gave himself a mental pat on the back for another fabulous amazing plan that totally didn’t get destroyed and was half improvisation. He was two for two with dealing with the Sins, not that he was keeping track. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relished that the first step was complete. Not knowing if he would even get this far, a sigh of relief escaped him. There were still so many problems, so many unknown variables, but gazing at Techno and the others, he felt a little lighter. Perhaps he could eventually get the support he needed to execute the last step, but for now, he focused on today's victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the start of the era of change, the mark of the beginning of the Seven Deadly Sins.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not even lying I reread this like a million times because I’m obsessed with how it turned out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Twenty Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Big man!” Tommy shouted as he sped up to catch up with Schlatt. “Listen, I need your advice. I mean I’ve talked to many women, a lot of them I tell you, but I’m just wondering how you do it. Like Wilbur is always all over you so you must be good at romance right?”</p>
<p>Putting out a cigarette with the sole of his shoe, Schaltt gave him a bewildered look. “Do I know you kid?”</p>
<p>Tommy’s face dropped, his smile frozen as he went completely red with embarrassment and anger. </p>
<p>Booming laughter echoed in the hallway as Schlatt doubled over, slapping his leg.</p>
<p>“Oh my Satan, your fucking face kid,” he wheezed while wiping a tear. “Fuck it’s too easy.”</p>
<p>Tommy stayed red, taking a second to take in the laughing man before blowing a fuse. He continued to go off at Schlatt all while his whole body shook with non stop laughter. </p>
<p>The pair walked into the meeting room, Schlatt still trying to compose himself at Tommy’s attempts to claim he didn’t even want his advice.</p>
<p>“Now Schlatt,” Wilbur warned, “are you really stooping that low to bully kids?” </p>
<p>“Actually” a voice called out from underneath the table, “I’m the youngest out of you all.”</p>
<p>Envy lifted her legs in fright, only to see a fluff of brown hair with goggles perched on them emerge from the other side.</p>
<p>Rubbing his eyes, George glanced around at the other Sins beginning to sit down.</p>
<p>“Why did you come from under the table, you perv?” Nikki shouted, scandalized at the man who had been caught trying to look at her underneath, </p>
<p>Still confused, George took a second to process her words, tilting his head slightly to the side.</p>
<p>“I think after yesterday’s meeting, I was tired and went for a nap on the floor. Guess I spent the night here.”</p>
<p>Everyone except Techno was wondering the same thing, how the fuck does someone sleep on the hard floor for that long?</p>
<p>Chuckling at George still partially lying on the ground, Dream scooped him up into a princess-style carry, promptly waking the other up fully.</p>
<p>Before George could stab the other in the arm, he was deposited into his seat, the blonde laughing as he quickly got out of the blade’s reach.</p>
<p>It had been a week since they all were here at the same time. After agreeing to work together, a small problem arose. If all the leaders stayed here, who was running the individual nations? </p>
<p>Though he had some reservations about each returning to get their affairs in order, thinking they’d never return, Techno reminded George that he couldn’t lock them up here. He had to respect their vow to go along with him and frankly, it wasn’t his problem anymore. They were equal parts of the Deadly Sins and it wasn’t his job to constantly worry about the group falling apart. </p>
<p>George had thought about returning to his kingdom but ultimately decided against it. Bad and Skeppy weren’t expecting him for years and unlike everyone else, he already had his country running itself sufficiently and was more than happy to keep it that way.</p>
<p>Instead, he got the privilege of pestering Techno the whole trip there and back to his kingdom, George's home away from home. The only annoying part was before, the pinkette could never fully irritate or embarrass George. He was simply too uncaring about what others thought, having no qualms about making a fool of himself and not responding negatively to insults. </p>
<p>Now, Techno had the worst ammunition possible. Every insult was retaliated with a comment about Dream and him. Just mentioning his name made his entire face flush and triggered an hour-long rant about how furious he made George feel.</p>
<p>Returning to the castle would have been fun if Dream wasn’t at the front door waiting for him and Techno didn’t use his super-speed to leave George alone to face him. </p>
<p>Every chance he got, Dream went out of his way to embarrass him. Carrying him in his arms, leaning into his space, even the stupid pet names. It was all to get under his skin and it was working way too well. </p>
<p>If he had a penny for how many times he threatened to dismember that handsy menace, he could buy his way into Heaven. At least he had had the foresight to delay his return till the end of the week to ensure the least amount of time spent with the other. </p>
<p>The Sins all trickled back into the castle and somehow, while George and Techno came a few days later than everyone, they started to have this friendly relationship. It amazed George that people who supposedly hated each other for years on end were now becoming companions by living in the same place for less than a week. </p>
<p>Now, sitting in the room and seeing them all again, he could see the differences. Though he wouldn’t say they were friends, their arguments were much more trivial and light-hearted rather than low blows. The most significant change was that Techno was no longer bringing up how he had injured each of them in past years, somehow building a friendly rivalry with Dream and putting up with Tommy's incessant shouting.</p>
<p>“Everyone had a safe trip home?” Gluttony asked in a booming voice, ending the side squabbles. </p>
<p>“Of course darling, it was lovely to see everyone again,” Wilbur purred, already back to edging his chair closer to a disinterested Schlatt.</p>
<p>“It was exhausting, traveling is so much effort,” George complained. He slumped further down in his chair, wishing Dream would give back his goggles so he could go to sleep without being called out.</p>
<p>Techno turned towards him, a deadpan look as he exposed, “You didn’t even walk. You flew for a day and then I had to carry you the rest of the way there and back. How the fuck are you tired from sleeping?”</p>
<p>The table burst into laughter, George remaining unbothered as he mindlessly threw his knife in the air, something he unconsciously did when bored. </p>
<p>“Who’s the person who carried me through? That’s right, you, so I’m the real winner here.” he quipped, catching his knife again. “At least your kingdom took the news of the council and your extended leave well. Can’t imagine how all these other crazies reacted.”</p>
<p>Techno and he gave a light chuckle that died down into silence. Confused, they looked at the others. The cigarette in Schlatts mouth fell to the floor, even Dream’s eyes were wide. </p>
<p>“You guys did tell your citizens about us right?” </p>
<p>George nervously laughed, his eyes screaming that he was about to lose it. </p>
<p>“Everyone listened to what I said before we all parted ways, about how we needed to each break the news, right?”</p>
<p>Techno stood up, slowly backing away to the doors. </p>
<p>"You all kept your word and convinced them to go along with the Sins, right?"</p>
<p>Techno was halfway out before he had a bit of mercy on the others, calling out, “I would take cover right about now.”</p>
<p>George’s eyes flashed bright red, the only warning as his hands began to throw knives that started to make their way to the other Sin’s heads. </p>
<p>“WHAT DID YOU THINK THE REASON WAS TO GO BACK? FOR FUCKING VACATION?”</p>
<p>Wilbur screeched, clinging to Envy and sending them both tumbling under the table. The screams that were coming from Tommy as he joined the other two under the table were rivaling George’s, but the intensity of the short man was enough to have them all shaking. </p>
<p>Not done with his drink yet, Schlatt continued to stay seated, each knife getting caught in his teeth and casually swallowed. </p>
<p>“Ah, a delicious meal of cold metal with a hint of intense anger for spice,” he chortled, his mouth becoming impossibly wide with each bite.</p>
<p>He wasn’t the only one enjoying the deadly storm of blades. Dream was ecstatic, loving the rage on George and how much deadlier he was, a trait he must have picked up from Techno, he thought. The short man was always effortlessly attractive and cute, but now? Dream loved him like this. The crazed look in the brown eyes matched his own, once again piquing his interest and cementing that George was too interesting to stay away from. </p>
<p>His hands automatically flew to his side, grabbing his axe and using the flat part to act as a shield from the daggers. Dream began to weave around, blocking some as he attempted to get closer to the red-eyed demon.</p>
<p>George was pissed off. He had put a lot of hard work into figuring out what to do and reminding the Sins to tell their fucking people about the seven joining together, precious time that could have been spent sleeping! Then, they proceed to not only forget to do it but have the audacity to have just been having fun and hanging out these past few days.</p>
<p>Thanks to them, he has to come up with a fucking NEW idea on breaking the news to Hell, once again taking away the time he had for lazing around.</p>
<p>Techno opened the door a crack, daring to peek in. Without looking at him, George's backhand threw a knife right where his hair was peeking out, prompting him to slam the door shut again. His stash running low, George slowed his throwing, ferociously flicking his black blade in and out. </p>
<p>Three pairs of eyes appeared over the tabletop, checking to see if he had truly calmed down. Upon seeing that he was sitting on his chair and staring gloomily at the table, they became relieved. </p>
<p>“Is there a reason you were clutching to me that whole time ?” Wilbur inquired at Tommy as they stood up fully.  </p>
<p>“I-Well-It-” Nikki’s snickers weren’t helping the situation, putting her at the receiving end of a pistol.</p>
<p>Wilbur dramatically added, “Do you see me as a father figure? Because I’m flattered but the only daddy around here is Sch-”</p>
<p>Tommy raised his gun, firing continuously into the ceiling. Everyone was grateful he stopped that particular sentence, knowing Schlatt would have absolutely lost it if he heard Wilbur, and then they’d have two angry demons to deal with instead of a tiny angry one.</p>
<p>“It is strange that you keep yourself looking like a child,” Techno remarked, walking back in after checking that the coast was clear. “I have a bad history of killing kids for your information.”</p>
<p>George gave a knowing look, the rest wondering what the fuck Sloth and Wrath had been up to these past few years. </p>
<p>Nikki proposed, “It’s because his personality is stuck being that of a seventeen-year-old so he made the outside reflect his inside for once.”</p>
<p>Demons were all technically ageless, how they looked being no indicator of how long they had lived. They would grow normally, typically stopping around 18-20 years old. From then on, they could manipulate themselves to look a bit younger or older. A lot of the original demons went with looking older to give themselves the recognition, but the majority didn’t bother, staying at whatever they were like naturally.</p>
<p>“I didn’t!” Tommy defended, “I stopped aging a bit earlier than everyone else, I swear.”</p>
<p>“I bet Georgie wishes he had the ability to make himself taller, not older,” Dream teased, patting the subdued brunette. After George finished his assault, he took to moping on his chair, the short jokes that typically made him smack the blonde not even affecting him now. </p>
<p>“Watch yourself greenie, George isn't the shortest one here,” Nikki hissed, her sweet smile promising a bullet to the head when he least expects it. Dream flashed her an equally sharp smile, throwing his axe at her head with no fear. </p>
<p>Wilbur was out of his seat, spikes erupting from his fingers like claws, their points inches from slitting Dream’s throat. The axe stopped right before hitting Nikki, acting like a boomerang as it came back to Greed's awaiting palm. </p>
<p>Pushing the claws out of his way, Dream marveled, “Hmm, the ditzy personality doesn’t suit you Wil. Those claws tell a very different story.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Wilbur gilded back over, sitting next to a slightly terrified Schlatt as he ran his now clawless fingers over the suit.</p>
<p>“Please, lust and sex are all about power. There is no “ditzy” personality. It seems you can't handle it when attractive things have a bit of an edge. Looking at our resident knife lover over there, well, you’re going to have to change that attitude.”</p>
<p>Settling down from the charged exchange, Techno was the one to get them back on track. “There are more important things than Wilbur and Dream bonding over being sadists, like how the fuck we are going to tell all your citizens about us? I guess you could all go back but to return after saying you’d be gone for a while would raise doubts about their leaders.”</p>
<p>It was a critical point. Each needed their power to be upheld and respected for the group to be able to advance. To not follow through with their promises and confuse the demons would only result in disaster. </p>
<p>“We’re past the point of doing it on an individual basis,” Schlatt mused, “We have to do a group announcement somehow.”</p>
<p>“Like a decree! Let’s send a decree from the Seven Deadly Sins. I can write it all official-like for you” Tommy declared, followed by a resounding “no” from the others to his offer.</p>
<p>“We can worry about how to write it later,” George contributed as he practically slid onto the ground. “Knife throwing makes me hungry. Techno, make me something to eat.”</p>
<p>“Do I look like a fucking maid?”</p>
<p>“No, you look like a very capable chef and a strong fighter.” Hiding a conniving grin, George egged on, “and I think Dream can cook. Should I ask him instead? I could but I wouldn’t want him to take away your undefeated status in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Techno roared at the suggestion, slamming his way out of the room in a hurry to prove his worth in a very one-sided competition. It was simply too easy for George to get his way with Techno. Just releasing his hold on his rage and ruffling up his competitive side was all he needed to do to get a five-course meal. </p>
<p>“Food? I am down for that, those knives were not nearly enough to be considered an appetizer at best,” Schlatt called out, striding away with a floating George. </p>
<p>Tommy was quick to join in, his shouts mingling with Lust’s giggles as he called for his “pretty princess” to wait for him. </p>
<p>Dream wasn’t sure how he felt about George using him to manipulate Techno but if the adorable Sin was thinking about him, that was a win in his book. Already imagining annoying George to get more reactions out of him while they ate, he was lost in thought as he bumped into someone in the hallway. Stumbling slightly, he looked down to apologize, only to lock eyes with the very person who was occupying his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Georgie, you came back for me? I’m so flattered,” he praised, waiting for the telltale blush to appear. Instead, Dream was surprised when George made the move to come closer to him. </p>
<p>“D-d-dream,” he stuttered with wide eyes, “I can’t believe you tease me so much and don’t even follow through.”</p>
<p>Heart pumping, the blonde panicked, not expecting that response in a million years. Wildly looked around, he must be dreaming right now. George looped his arms around the other’s neck, urging them to make eye contact again.</p>
<p>“I can’t get you outta my head,” he whispered, standing on his tiptoes to lean closer. </p>
<p>George angled his head down, his eyes staring up in the picture-perfect position of shyness and submission. “Please Dream,” he begged, “do whatever you want with me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of the powers were inspired by Full metal Alchemist, which is very fitting since the Sins are actual characters in it</p>
<p>This chapter is seriously my best writing, my literal pinnacle, it’s all downhill from here bitches ayyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Deceptive Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-w-what are you doing?” Dream stuttered, eyes wide at the other’s sudden forwardness. George didn’t respond, only pushing further into him and trying to close the distance between them.</p><p>Something wasn’t right. George was acting weirdly different, his temperament like night and day. It was making Dream uncomfortable. He tried to gently walk away, intent on getting Puffy or someone else to check out what was wrong.</p><p>Just as he started to break free, he was struck with the gravity of the situation. This whole time he had been flirting with George and now that the other was reacting positively to it, he didn't like it.</p><p>The blonde started to question himself. Why was he hesitating? He wanted George, needed to unwrap him layer by layer and figure out all his secrets, yet here he was with a golden opportunity and Dream wasn't immediately taking it.</p><p>His hesitation caused George to have a pitiful expression, his eyes getting watery as he grabbed Dream's hands and forcibly moved them to clutch his waist.</p><p>“Please,” the shorter begged. Dream was still frozen, his expression conflicted while battling with himself internally. </p><p>Here the object of his desire was for the taking but something felt...unsatisfying with it. Nothing was like how it should be, his heart didn’t beat faster with the contact, his breath didn’t hitch when they locked eyes. He felt no different than he did with any of his past partners, the same boredom and indifference once they gave themselves to him. </p><p>Dream finally began to bend down, an eager George turning his pout into a smile and puffing out his lips in anticipation. The hands on his waist began to tighten, now starting to get slightly painful in their harsh grip. </p><p>His fingers dug into the hips, picking him up not so gently. The brunette gave a hidden smirk at how obviously desperate Dream was getting. However, that smirk morphed into a cry as he was thrown painfully at the wall. </p><p>Moaning in pain, he lifted his head and cried out, “You fucking abuser! You’re beating me up when all I’m trying to do is love you.”</p><p>Dream watched the pitiful sight with no sympathy. He scoffed at the other’s attempt to make him regret his actions, eyes burning red at the accusations that continued to be thrown at him.</p><p>“If you’re going to yell at me,” he cut in, “do it with your real face coward.” </p><p>The fallen man stared at him, a confused look as he questioned, “I don’t know what you're talking about.” Tears began to drip down his face and his ugly cries increased in volume. “Why would you hurt me like this? All I want is you.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Dream seethed. “Stop using his face to play with me, Nikki.” He seized the other by the collar, shaking him. “You made your point, I won’t pull any more stunts at you, but never try this shit again.”</p><p>The tears stopped abruptly, George’s expression turning cruel. While Dream continued to hold onto the collar, the body started to shift, his face becoming smaller and his hair turning long and pink. The transformation happened in seconds, Nikki replacing where he used to be. </p><p>“Damn it, what gave me away?” she grumbled as she was dropped back to the ground.</p><p>“You forgot his knife holster. I’ve been threatened enough to know he never goes anywhere without it,” confessed Dream. “Plus, he would never act so weak. If he did, I would never be interested in sleeping with someone like that.”</p><p>“The way you’re going right now, that interest is going to remain one-sided,” Nikki countered as she straightened her clothes. “And based on your response, I’d say sleeping with him isn’t the only thing you want.” </p><p>With those cryptic words, she turned and left towards the kitchens, having stayed back to mess with Dream in retaliation for daring to threaten her earlier. </p><p>Remaining in the middle of the hallway, the blonde watched her go, unsure what the words meant. He wanted to spend the night with George, nothing more. After that, he would probably leave the Sins and try to find the next thing that held his attention. Deciding to ignore her words, Dream dismissed them as another way of messing with his head. Casually walking, he followed her from a distance, his excitement to irritate George slowly coming back. </p><p> </p><p>The Sins continued meeting the next day, each trying to write a decree that could universally appeal to all, instilling that the seven standing strong together would help them in the long run. Unfortunately, all were a bit skewed in how they wrote. </p><p>George crumbled up the last of the options, Lust’s sexual innuendos becoming too much for him to read. The library was scattered with papers, each of them submitted by different Sins. George, who had refused to write any in favor of falling asleep on the floor during the meeting, was now saddled with going through all the others and trying to pick the best one. </p><p>How he regretted that nap. </p><p>It was abhorrent. Techo had the best ones and that was saying a lot considering he had some very graphic descriptions of what would happen if anyone dared to fight back or challenge the Sins.</p><p>Shooting a withering look at the growing pile of rejects, George decided a break was in order. No one else ever ventured into the library, the disinterest in books something they all had in common. Though he wouldn't consider himself an avid reader either, being here gave him a bit of comfort from home. </p><p>He smiled as he reminisced about the countless hours spent in the royal library with Bad and Skeppy by his side. Dozing off while Bad read out loud to him was one of his favorite memories. Surrounding himself with the scent of paper and leather gave him the illusion of the man being with him in person.</p><p>“What are you reading, nerd?”</p><p>George screamed, dropping the book he was looking at. Dream laughed at the other’s response, sliding into the chair across from his at the table. </p><p>“Didn’t think you’d actually be reading in here. You seem more the type to fall asleep on the couches over there,” he teased.</p><p>George would have snapped back at him, but Dream had caught him in a rare moment of reminiscing, softening his overall attitude. </p><p>“My first friend is a librarian,” he softly admitted, his gaze warm as he looked at the many shelves. “I guess it started to rub off on me. It’s a nice way to remember him.”</p><p>Dream was slightly taken aback at the lack of bite in his words, subtly trying to check if it was Nikki in disguise again. Seeing the knife by his leg and feeling no energy from the other, he was reassured that it was the real George. His smile became gentle instead of its usual sharpness.</p><p>“He sounds like he means a lot to you,” he commented, taking in George’s loving stare at the book, an unfamiliar prickle of jealousy stabbing him.</p><p>George nodded vigorously, jumping at the chance to talk about his friends. “Yep, his name is Bad and a few years ago, he taught me everything I know. Before I couldn’t even read or write and thanks to him, I can do both in a few languages. I owe him a lot.”</p><p>The bit of information about George being illiterate until fairly recently was something he stored for later thought. Dream was instead momentarily entranced by how beautiful the other looked with such a bright smile. Snapping out of it, he kicked himself for the sappy thought that came out of nowhere. </p><p>“S-so what are you reading?” Dream shakily asked, trying to ground himself. He leaned forward, not able to understand the lettering that was on the pages.</p><p>Snorting at the other’s scrunched-up face at not knowing what he was reading, George pushed the book towards him, his eyes shining. </p><p>“It’s really fascinating! A human wrote this book theorizing on the concept of demons and angels. What’s even more interesting is their theories on Satan. Did you know that they consider him a “fallen angel” and…”</p><p>Dream was barely looking at the words George was pointing to. He nodded along, still listening to the lecture, but he was captivated. Seeing George so animated about anything was very rare. The only other time he was like this was when Dream taunted him but looking at George now, he appreciated that he was just as pretty when he was happy like this.</p><p>After rattling off some more facts about Satan and humans, George became pink. Realizing that he had been talking for so long, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“Sorry,” he bashfully muttered, “I know it’s not that interesting. I mean, Techno tunes me out most of the time and no one around here ever comes to the library or really cares about history so-”</p><p>“I’ll care,” Dream interrupted, “about books and Satan and whatever else you want. You said it was interesting. I’ll always care if it matters to you.”</p><p>George paused at the sincere statement, one that was very out of character for the blonde. He grew more red, unsure if he should comment on the promise or not. </p><p>“George! I came up with a draft for the decree like you asked,” Puffy shouted, entering the room. “I’m debating whether to add something about the castle or-” She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two red Sins sitting there.</p><p>“Sorry, is now a bad time?” she gaped. Her eyes went back and forward between the equally flustered pair. </p><p>“Yes, you are-”</p><p>“Nope, Dream is just uh giving suggestions, yep that’s it,” George explained in a rush, not letting Dream speak while jumping to his feet. </p><p>“He was just about to leave too, so time to go Dream!”</p><p>The taller opened his mouth to argue, wanting to spend more time with George, but snapped shut when the brunette grabbed his wrist to drag him out. </p><p>His head short-circuited, staring at the small pale hand on his skin. He couldn’t take his eyes off the delicate fingers, their coldness contrasting with his warmer body temperature in a way that made him shiver.</p><p>George didn’t notice the other’s amazement, too focused on getting him out of here before Dream said more stupid things to make him blush. Pulling him along in the hallway, he let go of his wrist to go back into the library. </p><p>Facing away, George stopped at the doorway. Calling over his shoulder, he hesitantly said, “Next time, I’ll tell you all about Earth too.” With that, George hurried back inside, cheerfully talking to Puffy about the decree.</p><p>A dumbfounded Dream was left standing in the hallway. He clutched his heart, it weirdly beating erratic and fast at the mention of a next time. Groaning at the unfamiliar feeling, Dream hated that he couldn’t control his flush at the simple comment. </p><p>It had started as just liking how he looked. That’s all that it was. Then, it became how George looked when he was angry, becoming more about how he acted when he was angry. But why was just seeing him happy also making butterflies erupt in his stomach? Why was that carefree smile enough to make his breath hitch?</p><p>Tommy whistled as he walked down the passageway. He was headed to the cellar, where he knew Schlatt always hung out. He was planning to try to ask for some more advice which would certainly turn into some wild drunken stories that Schlatt would never remember telling the next day. </p><p>Coming around the corner, he took in a frozen Dream standing in his way. </p><p>“Green boy! Want to come to annoy Schlatt with me? It’s like 5 pm so he should be hammered by now,” he greeted with a big smile. He was met with no response, Dream’s mind playing his whole conversation with George on repeat. </p><p>“What’s with you?” Tommy scrutinized, peering into the window on the door behind Dream. Looking through, he could make out George and Puffy discussing and rewriting words on a piece of paper. Putting two and two together, his eyes lit up with comprehension.</p><p>Tommy was smug as he slapped Dream hard on the back. “I see, you are having a bit of trouble with good old George. No need to worry my friend, because you’re talking to an expert in romance. I’ve talked to so many women, and I know when someone is playing hard to get.”</p><p>Dream looked at him, his eyes promising a world of pain. With gritted teeth, he fumed, “I am not having ANY sort of trouble wooing anyone.”</p><p>Letting out a small screech, Tommy squeaked, “Of course not, I mean you’re Greed, you can get anything you want. Yep, I’m going to go hide, I mean visit the cellar now.”</p><p>Tommy would never admit it but he ran out of there fast to go to Schlatt for safety. As he ran, he sent a silent prayer to George for having to deal with that maniac. </p><p> </p><p>While the other Sins had a relaxed time, George continued to work with Puffy on the announcement. It took a few days, but eventually, they came to an agreement on a final product. </p><p>Both refused to let anyone else have input, having seen their attempts at an official message. The rest weren’t too bothered by it, more focused on fighting, chatting, and eating with each other. </p><p>Techno would be lying if he said he was annoyed by the extra mouths to cook for. He had to double what he usually makes, Schlatt and George alone eating about 10 servings, but it was nice to be appreciated for creating instead of destroying. Of course, he made sure to grumble whenever they begged him to cook, but with a little cajoling from George and a competitive remark from Dream, they always had a delicious meal waiting for them.</p><p>His true passion, however, remained in training and he had begun to miss his short fighting partner. The others were a fun change, their techniques and strengths all varying, but he had grown used to training with George specifically. Techno still made the mistake of constantly waiting for his spar partner to take off and fly in different directions, throwing off his game with everyone else. </p><p>That’s why when George sent out the official decrees and turned up at the gym for the first time in days, he dropped all his equipment to rush to greet him. </p><p>“Morning Techno,” he yawned, his training clothes rumpled, the pinkette knowing that he likely slept in them to avoid having to wake up earlier to change. </p><p>“He finally shows up to train? I’m proud of you Georgie,” Dream exclaimed, his words more genuine than mocking. </p><p>They had collectively decided that if they weren't going to wage wars anymore, they had to keep their skills sharp one way or another. Hence, the joint training and sparring which became more of a competition than just friendly fights. George, however, had been busy working on the decree since they started doing this and had yet to make an appearance. </p><p>Techno made no comments about him not being there so everyone assumed that George didn’t ever train, period. Considering the guy was either sleeping or tired all the time, it was a safe assumption for them to make. Now, seeing him walk in with his hair still ruffled from lying on a pillow, they chuckled. </p><p>“Aw, are you going to be our cheerleader?” Nikki joked, making Wilbur giggle along with her. </p><p>Schlatt, who was sober for once, joined in on their friendly taunts. “No way, he’ll be cheering for us in his dreams only.”</p><p>Stretching his arms off to the side, Dream was quick to add, “He came to watch me, couldn’t stay away from the chance to sit around and see me shirtless later on.”</p><p>Techno and George watched them go back and forward, the former watching with amusement while the latter was unbothered by their words. </p><p>While they continued to warm up and make fun of George, he looked at Techno.</p><p>His partner in crime gave a low chuckle as he checked, “You’re going to enjoy when we start doing one on one fights aren’t you?” </p><p>George straightened his back, eyes losing their tiredness and becoming intense. </p><p>With a low tone, he answered, “Actions speak louder than words.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I say I'm in love with this fucking chapter...it has everything that I want, like this is the whole reason I started to write. One day, I decided, fuck it, stop complaining and try to make what I envisioned instead of waiting for someone else. Wrote the first chap, edited it, and posted it all in the same day and here we are. </p><p>I am so fucking pumped for the next chapter, basically we got a mini tournament arc and ooo is it going to be good (Also shout out to the one commenter who guessed Nikki right, you sly bitch picked up on my clue i love it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fight Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Georgie,” Dream beckoned, waving him over as everyone finished warming up. “Listen, I know you want to prove yourself and that’s fine, but don’t end up getting hurt for the sake of your pride. If it's too much, just call out my name and I'll stop them.”</p><p>The attempt to show his concern fell flat, George narrowing his eyes at the insinuation of him being that pathetic.</p><p>“Thanks Dream. How about we make a little bet?” The acidity in his words burned as he hissed, “If I beat someone in a fight later, you give me back my goggles that you took.”</p><p>The taller chuckled but he wasn’t one to turn down such an easy win. “Alright, and if you don’t, you have to move into my room. Permanently. And, there’s no room for a second bed in there.”</p><p>He purposely made the deal ridiculous, comfortable knowing that George would no doubt back out and thus preventing him from any unnecessary injuries. The brunette, against his expectations, only gave a curt nod, no blush or smirk to give away how he felt.</p><p>“We’ll go through some basic drills to begin with,” Techno ordered, their unofficial trainer. He was technically the best fighter and the most in-shape out of them all. It was also a great opportunity for him to get angry in a productive way. </p><p>Going through the exercises, the Sins were trying hard to remain serious with George around. They were all built naturally stronger and faster than the average demon and their standards were correspondingly high. From testing reaction time by having Tommy shoot at them to Wilbur working on their reflexes by growing random spikes, it was not for the faint of heart. </p><p>To live, they were forced to go full out, pushing them to never slack off and increasing their efficiency, all direct quotes from Techno when they started. No one argued with his reasoning. Even without using his power-increased speed and strength, he was in a league of his own, one that only Dream came close to touching. If they wanted to keep up with those two, intense daily training was a good start.</p><p>“You can’t just fly around George, that takes away the whole purpose!” Tommy complained, desperately trying to aim at the moving target. What was supposed to improve dodging turned into a fun game of George simply moving upwards randomly and jolting in all directions. Technically, it was fine but in everyone else’s eyes, it was a complete cop-out that wasn’t improving anything. It was more of a way for Tommy to improve his aiming skills at this rate.</p><p>Next, he faced off with Wilbur. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I promise you’ll be a very cute kebab,” the flirtatious Sin consoled before beginning. </p><p>He stood in the center of the room, George free to move anywhere to avoid the spikes that would erupt from his body at any moment and any size. Its variability forced one to try to predict it in the milliseconds they had. It left no time for thinking, solely relying on reflexes.</p><p>Nikki and Tommy both rubbed various still aching spots on their bodies. Both were arguably the worst, always being a bit too slow to get fully out of the way. They were equally happy to see George step up, knowing that he had to be worse than them by a mile.</p><p>Wilbur’s thinly veiled taunts rolled off George, who proceeded to lay down and use his sweater-covered arms as pillows. The rest watched on in shock, Dream now genuinely concerned that Wilbur may accidentally kill the sleeping participant. </p><p>George was very excited to get this power nap in to fully rest up for later match-ups. Though it took a bit of power to take away Wibur’s motivation to attack anywhere near him, his control and energy levels had exponentially increased after training with Techno for so long. </p><p>He remained carefree as he heard Wilbur’s shouts of frustration as he physically could not bring himself to hurt George. The five-minute timer ticked down, the spikes hitting everything but him. Tommy and Nikki booed from the sidelines when the buzz sounded, indicating the time was up. </p><p>The same thing happened over and over with each exercise. What they struggled with, George would exploit some loophole or use his powers in creative ways to let himself coast through it with no effort. Nikki, Tommy, Schlatt, and Wilbur were starting to get ticked off, while Dream remained relieved that he was staying safe. </p><p>Techno, who was normally a drill sergeant screaming at the others to push themselves harder, never yelled when George pulled his stunts. Instead, he was oddly proud, slightly puffing out his chest and nodding approvingly at his ingeniousness. </p><p>“That has to be against the rules,” Schlatt accused. George was currently soaring through the obstacle course, flying over the gaps and the climbing walls. Everyone was left in his dust as he sped through. </p><p>“He used his powers like all of you can. You must simply think smarter, not harder. People like George and Dream will always win in the long run,” Techno explained. “They both have a knack for the bigger picture and using tactics. Their motivations for doing so may differ but their way of thinking remains the same: find the most effective solution that takes the shortest amount of time.”</p><p>Overhearing the conversation, Tommy added in his two cents. “Yeah, Dream does it so he can always guarantee to get what he wants while George does it so he can go to sleep sooner.”</p><p>Schlatt pulled a cigarette out, lighting it as he comforted, “Just wait until the one-on-ones. No way George can cheat his way out of those.” Tommy agreed, starting to think of different plans to show off how good his skills were, while Techno chose not to comment anything. They would find out soon enough how that would work out for them. </p><p>“Better start saying goodbye to your room. Don’t worry, my bed is very comfortable and big enough for two. I’ll make sure to keep you warm all night long,” Dream teased. The victory was basically confirmed and soon he’d be gaining a lovely roommate and bedmate. Life was looking up at the moment.</p><p>A sweater smacked his head, Dream laughing at George’s childishness. Wrestling the oversized garment to detach from his face, he stopped at the sight that awaited him. </p><p>Black, lace-up combat boots and slim utility pants remained the same. Now though, Dream could see what he was hiding under the sweater. George casually rolled out his neck as Dream gawked at the blue T-shirt tucked into his pants, white arm sleeves underneath. George always wore oversized clothes, so the belt that cinched his waist immediately drew the blonde’s attention. The shirt was low collared, a sliver of his collarbones peeping out. The slightly long brown hair had become messed up when he took the sweater off, completing his effortlessly attractive look. </p><p>He tilted his head to the side, knowing that Dream was struggling to close his mouth. </p><p>“It’s too bad. You'll never be able to see me in your room, only in your wet dreams I guess.”</p><p>The outfit along with his words had Dream feeling some sort of way, his blood roaring in his ears at the sharp look.</p><p>Techno clapped his hands, bringing the attention back to him. “Since they’ve been annoying me the most, George can fight Tommy then Schlatt. After that, it’s free reign.”</p><p>George scoffed, “I can take all of them, don’t baby me.”</p><p>Dream was equally annoyed, eager for the opportunity to cross the other’s knife seriously and see who came on top, outside of the bedroom.</p><p>A warning glare from the Blood God himself was enough to shut up the complaints. It would be unfair for George to go through that many tiring fights, the Sins similarly thinking that after getting defeated twice, he would be too embarrassed to continue. </p><p>“Come on Gogy, you ready to rumble?” Tommy shouted, jumping around like he ate a pound of candy in preparation. His pistols were fully loaded and holstered up, ready to go. He turned to shoot one last smug smile at the observers, catching Dream’s deadly stare. Tommy slightly paled at the look sent his way, knowing that even if he won, he’d still be at the mercy of Dream’s revenge plan.</p><p>“Oi, Tommy?” George called, “Don’t you dare go easy on me. I’ll pay Nikki to shoot you when you least expect it and you know her. She’d do it for a dollar, maybe even for free.”</p><p>“Gogy, I respect you too much to drag on this fight like that. And don’t be a pussy and take away my motivation and end it like that. It won’t count.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it. Good luck.”</p><p>The buzz of the five-minute timer signaled the start. Each fight was given a time restraint to prevent evenly matched fights from dragging on. Nikki tried to argue that they shouldn't bother to put on a timer for George but Techno insisted, not letting her underestimate his friend too much. </p><p>Before the buzz ended, Tommy already pulled out and released his first two shots. George was quick to defend. Pulling out two blades, they shattered upon impact but served their purpose of preventing the bullets from landing into their intended target. The two began a deadly dance, Tommy constantly moving and trying new angles to aim from while George weaved in and out, sometimes sacrificing more knives to block. </p><p>“He’s quite fast on his feet,” Wilbur observed. “And his defense has been steady.”</p><p>Techno did not look nearly as pleased. Eyes turning red and arms crossed, he yelled, “He’s going all out against you. You better give him the same fucking respect.” </p><p>The rest of the observers watched in confusion, knowing that Tommy was already pulling out his more complicated moves with his offense, the anger seemingly unwarranted.</p><p>George did a flip to avoid another shot, landing into a crouch on the ground. “Sorry Techno, I couldn’t help wanting to fool them a little longer.” He gave a cheeky grin. </p><p>Tommy paused his firing, not understanding what the two were saying. George seized the window with no prior thought. Going onto the offensive for the first time, George became a blur as he flew around him, but Tommy managed to dodge the five knives thrown at him from all different angles. </p><p>Eyes darting around as he struggled to keep track of his opponent, Tommy was flabbergasted. The only time he had seen George show any sort of fighting capabilities was a few basic knife tricks and his freak out at them during that meeting. Both were not very technical and did not indicate being able to wield a knife in any real dangerous way. </p><p>Now, as he narrowly avoided another knife throw, he knew that George must have a lot of experience with defense, his movements erratic and unpredictable. He was struggling to keep up shooting and dodging at the same time.</p><p>“Alright, it’s time to pull out the big guns,” he announced with a maniacal laugh. Building up his power, Tommy began to imagine himself in great detail.</p><p>George didn’t want to hurt Tommy. It wasn’t because he would feel bad, no, it was because Tommy’s bruised ego would be so fucking annoying to deal with later. Just as he considered finishing up this spar, Tommy seemed to glitch out in real life. </p><p>George blinked rapidly, wondering how he was seeing double when he didn’t recall hitting his head. The two Tommy’s began to shoot, twice as many bullets starting to rain down on George. The realization that both were very much real and capable of fighting had George flipping back to his old tricks of evasion. </p><p>“Where have you been hiding that power? It’s so fucking cool,” George complimented, slightly out of breath and loving the burn of having to start working smarter. </p><p>“Of course my power is to create another me, the perfect person. Completely fitting for someone as talented and handsome and strong and big and-”</p><p>“We get it, Tommy,” the other Sins deadpanned. </p><p>The timer continued to tick down, a minute remaining with Tommy looking like he would take the game with the unexpected advantage. </p><p>But George wasn’t giving up so easily. He had a theory that he wanted to try first. One weakness was that though the clone was a perfect replica, it didn’t copy the aura the real Sin had, meaning George could distinguish which one to target. </p><p>He arched backward as the clone suddenly darted forward, aiming for a punch. They moved independently, not like a puppet and master but as two separate entities, George grimly thought. It had become a two-on-one situation, the odds not in his favor. While the clone was near him, George whipped out his knife from his thigh, slicing the other’s approaching arm. </p><p>Interestingly, the clone showed no signs of pain but George could just about hear a quiet groan from Tommy at the same time, despite his attempt to deafen it. The knife in his hand was adjusted into a different grip. He had a way to win this within the limited time constraint. </p><p>Using his momentum from lunging toward the clone to cut it, he shifted sideways. Slithering around it, he stabbed the knife into the center of its back. Without pausing, he continued to move forward towards the real target.</p><p>Tommy was doubled over, his back no doubt burning in pain. George vaulted over him, twisting midair while he jumped. Grabbing the blonde’s hair, he yanked him back up, the knife pressing into his neck but not breaking skin. </p><p>Leaning in, George whispered, “Game over.”</p><p>The buzzer sounded right after, signaling the end, but there were no cheers or celebrations. George let go, slightly pushing the other forward while he wiped off the bloody knife on his pants before putting it away. </p><p>He pivoted around to the audience, ready for the next fight. </p><p>Techno was trying not to smile, his mouth quivering with effort. The shock on everyone’s faces was too good. Admittingly, seeing George with those blood-red eyes when he went a little crazy was a huge shock when he first saw it too. George was the perfect deception. Unbothered and non-confrontational, he was a trap and the Sins had fallen victim to it like everyone else. </p><p>Midway through the first fight, Schlatt pulled out a hidden flask, needing the liquid courage. Now a little tipsier, he was much more in his element. </p><p>“He beat the kid, so what? Time to face an actual challenger,” he gloated, stepping forward. His weapon was an odd choice, one that was unique to him. It bore a resemblance to Satan’s trident, except instead of three prongs, it had four. </p><p>George scanned him up and down. “You fight with an oversized fork, who’s the real immature one here?” he sassed back. </p><p>Not offering a verbal reply, Schlatt rolled up the sleeves on his button-down shirt. No matter where he was, he dressed to impress. A businessman through and through. </p><p>Wilbur whooped from the side, promising some very descriptive rewards if he won. The two faced off, no longer listening to any of the observers. </p><p>George was aware that unlike Tommy, Schlatt had much more control and experience with battle. He also was known to be a bit more ruthless, his drunkenness serving as an advantage to make him accomplish crazy tricks with no fear. Not knowing much about the man, he would have to be more calculated about this fight. </p><p>Schlatt kept himself more hidden around the Sins, not revealing many details, his responses not deviating from either “I need a drink” or “I’m a businessman." He was a secret, a giant question mark once one looked past the surface. They all had speculated that he must have a shady past but never pushed him to share, too afraid of what it could be. Alongside Techno, the wars were largely instigated by him, usually over wanting agricultural resources. </p><p>Schlatt kept a relaxed opening stance, mirroring George when the buzzer started. The shorter limited how many knives he threw, this opponent being the worst match-up for that technique. He kept several strapped on him but if the other was eating whatever he threw, he’d be left defenseless very soon. </p><p>Their pace remained slow, George darting closer while Schlatt maintained their space. His spear was a long-distance weapon while George specialized in close combat, true opposites. The cat and mouse game was maintained, but the clock’s ticking propelled George to think of other options quickly.</p><p>He thanked his earlier self for throwing that hissy fit weeks ago. Without it, he may have not gotten his prior knowledge of the basic mechanics of Schlatt’s powers. Eating anything seems trivial at a glance, but George theorized that Schlatt could change the size of his mouth, increasing it to an unknown extent. His teeth were like a second weapon, sharp and strong enough to tear through anything, including George if he got too close. </p><p>As George continued to avoid the spear’s jabs, the genius of the weapon hit him. His power would have limited him to a very close range, but he chose an unconventional and largely unused style of weapon training to fix the glaring weakness. Schlatt came off as a drunken uncle type of person, but he was extremely calculating beneath the surface, something George could respect. </p><p>Dream was hoping that George was starting to take Schlatt more seriously. Having fought the man many times, he knew the Sin also posed a deception of being incompetent. One would laugh with him until they found themselves with a spear through their abdomen. His battle senses were good, the third-best fighter out of them all. </p><p>However, he suffered from the same weakness as Techno. His attacks were brutal but thoughtless. Zero tactics, only focusing on the hits he could give in the moment rather than the overall battle. Dream couldn’t relate and he knew the flyer couldn’t either. </p><p>George. All he could think about was George. In both spars, his eyes never left his form. Quick on his feet, he was almost elegant in the way he fought. The lines his body made as he dodged and flew were breathtaking. The blonde was dying to try to battle it out with him but resigned himself to watch. Though he teased the other constantly about his small size, he had turned it into a major asset, wiggling out of tough spots, sliding underneath the other's legs, and utilizing many other tactics that only he could possibly pull off. </p><p>He watched his favorite brunette move faster and faster, whizzing by in the air and on the ground to change his patterns. Schlatt was keeping up, not letting himself become a sitting duck by staying in one place. The two continued to move, using the whole area to their advantage. </p><p>The bet was already lost, George winning his fight against Tommy instantly made Dream the loser. But, he couldn’t bring himself to lament about it, too focused on who would win this fight. To beat Tommy was one thing but to beat Schlatt was moving George to the third-best fighter in their unofficial ranks. The prospect was making him excited, his hands twitching at the idea of the fiery man versing him in the future. </p><p>Refocusing on the fight in the present, it was evident that George was about to make a play. Just as he thought, the knife-wielder threw one right at Schlatt's face. Predictably, it was crunched down on and swallowed, but the misdirection worked. George landed right in front at the same instance, delivering a roundabout kick to his face. </p><p>It didn’t have much strength behind it but it was sudden enough to cause the Sin to crumble slightly. Not letting the momentary vulnerability go to waste, George hooked his leg round and kicked the back of his knees. </p><p>Schlatt folded and fell backward to the ground. His finishing move, George looped his hands around the undefended neck, locking him into a chokehold. The seconds ticked by, his hold unyielding. </p><p>Just as consciousness was starting to fade, Schlatt accepted defeat and slapped the ground repeatedly. The hold was instantly loosened and Schlatt took in deep gulps of air as he massaged his bruised neck. </p><p>As George stood back up, he was again met with silence. </p><p>Techno broke the trance. “You’re take-down form was sloppier than usual," he chided.</p><p>“I know, I’ve been slacking on my flying control lately. Also, I need to talk to you about changing the metal I use in the regular knives. They’re breaking a little too easily.”</p><p>The friends gave no celebration for the victories, divulging into a topic of improvements and weapon upgrades. While they continued to discuss, Wilbur helped Schlatt over to where Nikki was rubbing Tommy’s still aching back. </p><p>“He’s crazy, he’s absolutely insane,” Tommy repeated again and again. Feeling bad for him, she continued to nod and console him as he came to terms with his defeat.</p><p>Schlatt grimaced as he sat down, thanking Wilbur for the ice he gave for him to put on the growing bruise on his cheek.”It’s not that I’m mad. I just can’t believe that the guy who’s asleep whenever you see him is that naturally gifted.” </p><p>Standing nearby, Dream observed, “His way of fighting is very different from any of ours. It’s mainly defense but his offense is very assassin-like. That's not something you're born with it, it's something you learn and train for. I’d imagine he must be skilled at silent takedowns and the like.”</p><p>The rest agreed, each watching the sleepy Sin converse with Techno. Their line of thinking was all the same. What was his background that he fought like that?</p><p>Eventually, the two walked over and rejoined the group.</p><p>Even with his neutral expression, everyone could tell Techno’s eyes were gloating as he said, “Since two of us are already out for the count, I’d say we can finish up here for the day. I’m sure this was a very enlightening session for everyone.”</p><p>George didn’t have the same poise, openly giggling at the murderous looks Techno was receiving. </p><p>“I’m all for that,” Dream responded, “I’d love to talk to Georgie in private for a bit.” George’s heart paused at the insinuation of the words, not sure if it was meant to be about his abilities or the bet or… He wouldn’t entertain that thought. </p><p>Not wanting to be alone with the red-eyed blonde yet, he rushed to say something. “Quick to leave aren’t you? Thought I was supposed to only be here to be impressed by you and all I'm seeing is someone who is not even willing to fight?”</p><p>Dream paused at the words that were clearly meant to get a reaction out of him. “Mmm is that you trying to say you want to fight with me? Seems like an excuse to get your hands on my body.” he fired back.</p><p>George wasn’t rising to the bait, his arm waving in a lazy dismissal. “I’m too tired for another fight today. But, if you want to prove yourself, fight someone right now. Do it, you won't.” </p><p>If there is one thing the brunette loved to do, it was to cause a bit of drama and watch it all play out. </p><p>“And if you don’t, I’ll have to assume you’re all talk and can't even compare to any of the Sins.” he gloated.</p><p>Dream was nothing but competitive, playing right into George's ploy. “Alright shorty, I'll prove myself to you,” he looked beside George, staring at the person's bored expression, “so let’s go at it, Blood God.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoutout to the amazing @jynyuu_ on Instagram who made the first lovely fanart (that I know of) based off this fic. Please check her out and give some love! </p><p>If anyone makes some fan art, pls comment where I can find it bc I love to see it! Some have said to make social media but, and I know this sounds hypocritical from someone writing fucking fanfic, I’m not that involved in the fandom and would be super dead on any platform lol</p><p>P.S. Tommy’s power is a modified version of Shadow Clones from Naruto if anyone caught it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Girls are Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouts of surprise rose around the room. It would be the match-up they had all been waiting for, never before seen. The wars between the Greed and Wrath kingdoms were legendary and when the two directly faced off, no witnesses ever lived to tell the tale. </p><p>Techno lifted one corner of his mouth. “Are you sure you want to lose in front of everyone else?”</p><p>“Or maybe this is my chance to kill and take the number one spot.”</p><p>“Techno Blade never dies bitch.”</p><p>The Sins watched the showdown of the millennial about to potentially start. The starting factor, George, stood smug as the tension began to form. </p><p>“I’m not one to back down from a challenge Dream, just don’t be upset that I embarrassed you when your crush was watching,” Techno mocked, moving towards the fighting circle and unsheathing his swords. </p><p>George rolled his eyes at the theatrics, only to be momentarily suffocated by a wall of green fabric. </p><p>“Hold my stuff darling, I’m about to teach your friend a lesson,” Dream demanded, his words turning up in intensity. Smiling at the reversal of roles from earlier, George pulled it off and was about to give a snarky reply when he froze, recreating Dream’s reaction to him. </p><p>The blonde’s wavy hair extended to the tips of his shoulder, but George’s attention was drawn to his shirt. Underneath, he had been wearing a black sleeveless top with a choker style. His eyes widened as he noticed the scars that were randomly scattered around Dream’s arms, no doubt badges of honor from his experiences as one of the best fighters. He wouldn’t be surprised if Techno had been the one to inflict some of them. </p><p>Normally, Dream would have lavished in the attention and flexed his muscles suggestively. George, however, lucked out in that Dream was too focused on walking towards Techno while pulling out his axe to notice the brunette's stare. </p><p>“You want to make a bet, the winner gets something or the loser has to do something?” Dream asked as they got to the starting positions. </p><p>Techno snorted, “Doesn’t matter to me, do whatever you want. I’m here to fight.”</p><p>Giving someone like Dream no restriction was a mistake. </p><p>“Okay,” he smirked, “let’s battle for George.”</p><p>Techno stood up from his beginning crouch. “What.”</p><p>“You’re basically my rival, the only other person he hangs out with, right? Let's battle for him and- where are you going?”</p><p>Techno had never resheathed his swords so fast. He was halfway out the door already as he accused, “Fuck that, you want me to fight for him?” He disbelievingly pointed at George, who was nodding along. “For that? I’m not fighting if it means I’m stuck with that asshole as what, a lover? Disgusting.”</p><p>George continued to nod sagely, causing Dream to give him an incredulous look. “Why are you agreeing? He’s insulting you!”</p><p>“If I was him, I wouldn’t want to be stuck with me either. Techno is my friend, why would he fight for me?”</p><p>“Oh come on, I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“Then what did you mean? Like a father handing off his daughter or something?”</p><p>Techno dry heaved as he said with revulsion, “I’d rather die than be seen as a father. I literally kill orphans all the time. I have no parental instincts.”</p><p>Tommy shook his head in disappointment. “That’s kinda weird of you Green Boy, not very cool.”</p><p>“Geez, way to objectify George.”</p><p>“You’re never going to get him with that attitude.”</p><p>“Fuck, even I treat people better than that.”</p><p>Six identical disappointed frowns were directed at Dream who continued to try to defend himself. </p><p>“It was meant to be cute!” he desperately shouted, the others paying little attention as they started to leave the room. </p><p>Schlatt blew a cloud of smoke as he asked, “So no fight? Damn, I was just about to start taking some bets too.” The door closed behind them, leaving a flustered Dream alone in the training room. The Wrath and Greed highly anticipated showdown would not be happening anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>The Sins weren’t only hanging out and training at the castle. To announce that they were joining together was one thing, but to unite Hell itself was something completely different. They regularly engaged in talks and debates about borders, trade, and how they could facilitate demons starting to travel between kingdoms. </p><p>It was difficult, the planning taking a lot of arguments and almost physical fighting at times, but a challenge that the Sins surprisingly stepped up to, each intelligent and knowledgeable in different fields. With Puffy also assisting, together they were able to start to implement their ideas, opening up ways of transport. </p><p>Months into it, Techno cornered George into a difficult talk. The group was building up a comradery with each other, a fragile trust. The longer George delayed revealing his kingdom, the more betrayed and upset they would be. </p><p>It was past due time to tell them. He could no longer justify keeping them in the dark as he was confident they wouldn't attack. Besides needing to be completely honest to be a team player, if he wanted his demons to be able to travel and trade with the others, they had to start putting themselves back on the map. </p><p>“Is George awake?” Wilbur whispered to Nikki. “Are my eyes deceiving me or is he paying attention and actively contributing to the discussion?”</p><p>“H-h-he is,” Nikki whispered back frightened. “Did he hit his head?”</p><p>They weren’t the only ones casting worried glances at the unusually awake Sin, everyone picking up on the odd behavior. Techno in particular looked nervous, constantly trying to give reassuring looks.</p><p>Just as they were about to jump over the table and throttle him to check if it was an imposter, George spoke up. </p><p>“I have something I need to tell everyone that I’ve been hiding,” he announced, stopping all the talks and drawing the room’s attention. </p><p>He fidgeted with the edge of his sleeves, drying his sweaty palms. Staring down at the table, he revealed, “I’m just going to say it.”</p><p>“You’re madly in love with me, I know.” Dream butted in, leaning his chair back and giving a peace sign. </p><p>“W-what? Shut the fuck up, not everything is about you!” George huffed while scowling at the annoying interrupter. </p><p>Techno started to rise from his chair, intent on slicing up the Sin for his terrible timing but sat back down when he realized that the tension was now gone from George’s shoulders. The interruption worked in lessening his nerves, distracting him from the reveal. Techno’s eyebrows raised in slight appreciation for Dream’s indirect way of calming the other down so effectively. </p><p>George decided to spit it out, his build-up pointless. “I am the King of the Sloth Kingdom. Before you say anything, I know this sounds super unbelievable but I swear it’s true.”</p><p>He pointed at the map on the table while he said, “It’s located in the upper North, near Techno’s kingdom, which is why I met him first. He can vouch for me! I’m sorry for not saying anything earlier, but my people aren’t fighters, we keep to ourselves. I mean, I want them to travel and trade but they don’t cause trouble. I can bring evidence that they exist somehow for verification if anyone wants.”</p><p>George took a big gasp after the rushed speech. He steeled himself for the incessant questions that were about to come, preparing to defend his citizens. </p><p>“Ok, cool,” Tommy stated. “Makes sense there would be seven kingdoms for seven Sins.”</p><p>That wasn’t what George was expecting.</p><p>Nikki affirmed, “I believe you, why would you lie about that? I hope to see your kingdom one day, I’m sure it’s very pretty.”</p><p>“It is, but you’re not going to question-”</p><p>“We’re a bunch of assholes,” Schlatt interjected, “Loverby would have probably tried to steal all your shit if he knew about your place. Real smart to stay hidden before.”</p><p>Dream concluded, “Who cares if you stayed isolated until now? I hope I can visit it too, although I’m more interested in visiting your room than the actual city.” </p><p>George was taken aback by the support and the quick dismissal of what he thought would be groundbreaking news. He relaxed back into his seat, smiling to himself while the previous discussion picked up again, nothing changing after his admission.</p><p>He was still riding that high of being so trusted when Puffy slammed through into the meeting. It wasn’t unusual for her to attend, almost an unofficial member at this point. She was able to get information from all the cities, having contacts and friends that would constantly correspond with her. As they continued to implement movements for the de-fortification of each kingdom, Puffy proved invaluable in keeping up with the opinions of the people.</p><p>“We have a problem,” she proclaimed seriously. “The authority of the Sins is trying to be undermined.”</p><p>They each sat up straight in their chairs. It was a serious accusation and Puffy always backed her claims up with overwhelming evidence.</p><p>“Some of the first travelers in between nations are being targeted. At first, I dismissed it as isolated attacks but a pattern began to emerge.” </p><p>Puffy ruffled through a cabinet on the side, pulling out an unmarked map of Hell. Upon finding one, it was promptly smacked on the middle of the table.</p><p>Uncapping a marker, she began to circle as she explained. “They began here, near the Northeast between Dream and Tommy”s kingdoms.”</p><p>Hell had a circle format, their kingdoms all making up slices of it like a pie. In between, there were many no-man's lands, destroyed over the years from border disputes. Presently, they were the sites of major construction for building roads and means of travel. The first few groups had begun to transverse back and forward, but for them to already be targeted did not leave a good precedent for future ones.</p><p>“Then, the attacks shifted to being between Tommy and Nikki’s, to between Nikki and Wilbur, the latest occurring between Wilbur and Schlatt.”</p><p>She showed the clockwise direction this group was working in, their next target becoming blatantly obvious on paper.</p><p>Schlatt growled, “so they’re going to be attacking me and Techno’s paths next? Let them try, my demons won’t take that shit.”</p><p>“Are you implying that mine laid down and let it happen?” Nikki shot back,Tommy joining with her.</p><p>George did them all a favor and pushed a bit of power out towards the three. The red tinge in their iris’ quickly disappeared. Resettled back in their seats, Puffy went back to writing on the map.</p><p>“I didn’t get much about who is doing this or how big the attacks are, but they are increasing their damage. Gaining notoriety seems to be their main goal. Perhaps they hope to scare you guys into disbanding or maybe create enough tension for it all to fall apart.”</p><p>Techno, who had kept quiet throughout, commented, “It was ignorant of us to think everyone would be pleased with the joining of the nations.”</p><p>“We are bloodthirsty Demons, for us to say no more wars was bound to get us some backlash,” Wilbur mused.</p><p>This was something that had and would affect all of them, aligning with each of their self-interests. They were equally invested in who were the perpetrators. George couldn’t help but be slightly thankful that his kingdom would be hit last and hopefully not at all if he had anything to say about it. </p><p>Dream stood up, leaning closer to inspect the marked-up map. “I think we shouldn’t leave this for anyone else to deal with. It would be a perfect chance to prove our unity and strength.”</p><p>George was on the same wavelength, moving next to him to inspect it as well. “We can try to gather information as quietly as we can, then take them down flashy and publicly. Spread the news, get some photos of active teamwork, and have an overwhelming victory.”</p><p>The two shared looks, their eyes flashing in concert. </p><p>“Crush them all to save the people…” George muttered.</p><p>“And gain love and respect in the process.” Dream whispered, finishing George’s statement. They exchanged a bright smile, their analytical brains moving in unison. </p><p>Puffy cleared her throat, popping the little bubble the two were in. “Glad to know we’re on the same page. I’d suggest figuring out some groupings to work on different things. There are a couple of places that need attention and if you want to prevent the next attack, speed is going to be a big factor.”</p><p>Rubbing his forehead, Techo could already imagine what a headache that was going to be. The past few months had allowed them to make strides, but actually traveling or fighting together would be the true test. </p><p>Sensing the upcoming debates, Puffy dismissed herself. She said she’d try to find more information before they leave, but made no promises. The Sins all thanked her for bringing it to their attention, grateful the resourceful demon was on their side. </p><p>Once Puffy left, several voices spoke over each other. A jumble of demands of who they would or wouldn’t work with and where they wanted to go rose. George watched the pandemonium, the shouting matches starting to irritate him. The beginning of the headache had graduated into a full migraine for Techno, questioning why he, the Sin of Wrath, was the only one who was calm. </p><p>“George,” he begged, “please shut them up.” The awaiting look made him tack on, “I’ll make you those really good steaks you love, as many as you want to eat.” </p><p>That was a deal George could get behind. Sighing, he pushed himself to further his reach, draining away the motivation to get angry and adding a bit of sleepiness to each of them. It was a sudden change. The Sins collapsed onto their seats in record time as they stifled yawns. </p><p>Months of living and training with them had forced George to improve his powers to a level he didn’t think he could reach. Its effect on the Sins became more instant and it was easier to be more precise on what he made them less likely to do. In turn, the feeling of suddenly being drained happened so often that no one was shocked upon collapsing randomly. They had to be calmed down an unhealthy amount of times each week. </p><p>“Let’s look at this logically,” Dream suggested, him being second to none when it came to strategizing. “The way I see it, Nikki, Tommy, Wilbur, and Schlatt need to visit each of their kingdoms. Their citizens have been attacked, a few killed. The presence of their leader will reassure them and you all can take this time to push the unity image.”</p><p>Looking at the nations that were closest to each of them, he decided, “They shouldn’t visit each one alone. If we want to put on a show of collaboration, what better way than to have a visiting leader?” </p><p>The listed four feared his next words. </p><p>“I’d say that Tommy and Nikki should pair up while Schllatt and Wilbur can. The two can travel to each of the kingdoms, investigate what they can, and correspond the information they dig up.”</p><p>George had to put in a bit more effort to keep them from attacking, their emotions ranging from anger and annoyance to a bit of excitement. </p><p>Schlatt was pulling another bottle out and chugging it as Wilbur pumped his arms in glee. Nikki glared at a ranting Tommy, throwing longing looks at the only excited Sin, wishing she had been paired up with him instead. </p><p>“I wish I could argue it,” George admitted, “but it’s the best solution we have. Think of it as a vacation, one that you’re meant to go on for once.”</p><p>Techno was waiting patiently for the tired man to realize what this plan meant he would be doing. The pinkette questioned quite loudly, “So if those four are on information gathering, the three who will have to do the real fighting must be…”</p><p>George tilted his head up in thought. Eyes widening, he whipped around to look at Dream, Techno, then Dream again. </p><p>“No!” Dream pushed his power out, sending an escaping George into his arms as he continued to struggle. “I won’t do it! You can’t make me, I’m the one person who doesn’t want to fight, and yet you’re making me go?”</p><p>His shouts stopped the squabbling four, now giggling at his reaction. “I want to visit Nikki or Wilbur or anyone else. I don’t want to have to track them down! Come on, weak little me is going to fight?”</p><p>The pout was adorable, Dream’s resolve cracking slightly. Stay strong, he ordered himself as he shook his head and looked at the ceiling instead. “Maybe if we didn’t see you in training, I would have chosen differently. But we three are technically the best fighters out of the Sins. Your fault for wanting to prove us wrong.”</p><p>George hated that his choices had consequences. Half of him was preening over the distinction of being viewed as a top fighter, but the other half was cringing at the amount of walking and searching and physical labor and the million other things he'd have to do. </p><p>He elbowed Dream in the gut and twisted out of his hold. With a huff, he stormed out of the room with steam practically coming off of him. </p><p>“Guess that means the meeting is adjourned,” Dream fakely sighed. Techno watched his mouth twitch, no doubt loving that his plan worked out so well. The fighter also wasn’t too pleased with these groupings. Staying near George was good since he wasn’t sure how strong his wall against the rage would hold up over such great distances. However, Dream got on his nerves and he knew George was going to be twice as annoying while battling off Dream's advances.</p><p>In short, it was going to be a long fucking trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I’m so outta pocket for ending the fight like that but I srsly just don’t think I’m a good enough writer yet. I’m hoping after some more practice, I can do it justice. I’m not joking when I say this is my first fanfic, actually my first any writing that’s outside of academics, so I’m trying hard to improve, plus that match up feels better suited towards the end of the story anyway </p><p>Y’all are just too nice in these comments, making me fucking blush I swear, I want to see some toxicity or no more chapters /j</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Safe Travels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DREAM! SAVE ME!” </p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming!”</p><p>“Ew, why would you tell me that?”</p><p>Techno peered off the edge of the ravine they were next to. Over a hundred feet, maybe if he got the angle just right it would end his suffering. </p><p>“Get back here Techno, the last fall didn’t kill you and neither will this one” George warned from up ahead where he was tangled up in some tree branches from floating too high. </p><p>“But what if I tried a running start? Get some momentum going in and then at least I can damage my head so I can’t understand you two fucking bickering,” he rebuked, kicking a stone with enough force to shatter it into a million pieces.</p><p>“Stop getting angry, you’re making me use more energy on you. At this rate, I won’t be able to fly and then you’ll be stuck carrying me so suck it up and move it.”</p><p>Dream chimed in, “Why can’t I carry you? I’m so heartbroken.” In that instance, Dream used his power to draw him into his arms. The incredulous look George flashed at him made his frown turn into a wheeze, the brunette twisting out of his hold.</p><p>The ravine was looking better and better as Techno caught up. They had been traveling with Wilbur and Schlatt when they first left the castle and it started fairly okay. He liked Schlatt, the guy, once he got a drink in, was relaxing to talk to and was very chill. The only time he started to act up was if Wilbur started flirting again, but George was useful for once as a good distraction for Wilbur to chat with.</p><p>It was more accurate to say that Wilbur loved embarrassing George and ticking off Dream at the same time. As cute as it was to see the one-sided flirts, Wilbur couldn’t help but enjoy lavishing the easily flustered Sin, invoking the blonde’s jealousy. Those three kept to themselves with their arguments, Schlatt and Techno joking that they were their babysitters. </p><p>Much to Techno’s disappointment, Schaltt and Wilbur had to break off eventually, the two heading towards Schlatt’s kingdom first. Now, he was stuck alone with the argumentative two and his mood was significantly darker. </p><p>It wouldn’t be bad if they just fought the whole time. Techno would have preferred that over whatever they had going on, which was flipping from flirting to taunting to bantering then back to flirting. It was giving him whiplash and if George cried out for Techno to save him from Dream one more time, he was taking a voluntary nose dive into a pile of rocks. </p><p>The three were on their way to Techno’s castle, stopping there to rest after traveling before venturing towards the no-man's lands where the attackers would hopefully be waiting. He was excited to see his people again, already having corresponded that he would be arriving with some guests. </p><p>“It’s weird, why didn’t you want to go check on your kingdom Dream? I feel like if some of my demons were attacked, I would already be there by now and frantic with worry,” George questioned.</p><p>Dream put his hands behind his head in thought. “I run my place a bit differently I guess. They don’t really need me and they are super independent. Most are burglars and thieves so laws are kind of pointless and it’s an unspoken agreement to keep it that way.”</p><p>The lack of need for a central leader was something George could relate to though for the opposite reasons. Once again, he was struck by how contrasting the two were. “But how did you rise to power if they are all against authority?”</p><p>“You just have to be the best worst person.” Dream answered vaguely. </p><p>The implication was strong but the Sins didn’t push it. None of their hands were particularly clean. Techno had killed any challengers to his throne, his nickname evidence of what he was capable of. In a city that is built on violence, he has to be the most heartless to get and to remain on the throne. Though George didn’t offer a response, he too understood the sentiment. Manipulation was what his powers were built for and after punching the original king, George didn’t let him have a peaceful death, to say the least. </p><p>Unlike the last time George and Techno arrived from a trip, this time there was a proper greeting and celebration once they entered the edge of the city. Demons lined the sidewalks, roaring at seeing the most powerful fighter in Hell, their king, walk regally through the streets. Dream took the initiative to hang back, respectful enough to not steal the spotlight from Techno. It was also a survival tactic, the iconic green sweatshirt and axe a dead giveaway that he was Greed and the bad blood between their kingdoms weren’t completely gone yet. Dream wouldn’t be testing their ability to forgive and forget any time soon.</p><p>George stayed out of the way as well, only he did so by flying around in the air. Floating along above the crowd, George looked at ease. Dream wanted to catch him, desperate to keep them from pissing the citizens off. The Wrath demons were ruthless, all seasoned fighters from youth. George was strong, but a bloodthirsty crowd would be a lot for any powerful person, especially as dangerous as these citizens were.</p><p>To his confusion, even when citizens noticed the flying Sin, they barely batted an eye at the display. Last he checked, a flying demon wasn’t common yet not a single person said anything or looked surprised in the slightest. Slinking around the sides, he tried to eavesdrop but all the talks were about Techno’s return and his looks, making him slightly gag. Curiously, not one comment about George. </p><p>I know he said that the two are close friends but I didn’t think they’d be public about another Sin being here, even if it was someone as innocent-looking as George, Dream thought suspiciously. He’d have to interrogate the two once they were alone. </p><p>The procession to the castle moved at a steady pace, Techno not stopping for any small talk. He only unsheathed his swords and held them up with a blank face, a picture of strength and leadership. Reaching the front gates, he gave one last wave before disappearing inside, George slipping in behind him.</p><p>“I see you avoided doing a speech, how slick of you,” George remarked as the cheers cut off with the slam of the front doors. The two began walking through the main hall.</p><p>“It would have been a pain. What do they want me to say? Obviously, they respect me enough to decide the wars should be stopped. I have no concerns of them not following the decree.” Techno had complete confidence in his Demons, who against their appearances, adhered to his word and laws. After all, they respected strength and Techno was unequivocally the best out of them. </p><p>“Fuck, it’s a mosh pit out there. Any second now they’ll break out into fights,” Dream commented as he slipped in from the back door. Not knowing how to navigate the confusing and monotone corridors, he had relied on following their voices, the only source of sound in the vast building. </p><p>The two went deeper into the castle, en route to the kitchen instead of the office upon George’s request. In his words, the only way to recover from traveling was eating.  </p><p>“Ah, I was curious about something, “ Dream inquired as he joined. “Did you tell everyone that George was a Sin beforehand?”</p><p>Techno pointedly looked at the brunette to respond, a flash of amusement on his face. Chuckling nervously, George admitted, “At first, we kept it hidden.” He started to wave his hands, huffing as he defended himself. “But we were so caught up on getting the Sins and then organizing the castle and I was just so tired. I mean, walking everywhere was irritating and it’s like second nature to fly.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Dream said. “You started unconsciously flying around and because the citizens aren’t complete idiots, they realized you were a Sin.”</p><p>The tell-tale flush was confirmation that he hit the nail on the head. Dream wheezed at how much of an airhead George was at times. Maybe that's why he's able to fly. “So what? Were you acting as his advisor before then? Oh my Satan, were you like part of his “staff”?’ His wheezes increased, echoing through the empty halls. </p><p>Techno shrugged. “I didn’t specify, all I said was that he was a special guest.”</p><p>“Because you were too scared to say friends. You see, not only am I this guy’s best friend, I’m his one and only!”</p><p>“Is it a crime to like solitude? I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries, excuse me for being respectful.”</p><p>George rolled his eyes, concluding, “Anyway, I guess the citizens took ‘special guest’ differently than you meant it.”</p><p> “Yeah, I’ve been getting many congratulations on having a lover, which is the biggest insult I've ever been told. Do I look like I would settle for you? I'm a quote 'ten out of ten' and you are a dork wearing goggles. ”</p><p>“Fuck you! I am a catch! But it’s nice, I get lovely treatment wherever I go and not one person wakes me up when I fall asleep because they’re scared my ‘lover’ will massacre half the kingdom.”</p><p>Dream’s wheezes died down while the two moved on to chatting about how different the city looked and what Techno would make them to eat. </p><p>“Hold up, run that back,” Dream said, his tone ambiguous. “Are we going to gloss over the fact that everyone thinks you two are an item? What the fuck.”</p><p>The two remained unbothered, waving it off as being rumors, but Dream wasn’t taking it. </p><p>He grabbed George, shaking him slightly, “Why don’t you deny it? Why are you just letting them spread it around?”</p><p>“Who cares? It doesn't matter what they think. It’s easier just to let them believe what they want. It isn’t hurting me.’ George tried pushing off Dream, but his grip was like steel.</p><p>“It does matter! It’s-it’s-it’s the principal, what if you want to get with someone later or I don’t know, why would you lie about it?”</p><p>George felt his irritation rising. “When did I lie? They are called rumors for a reason. Stop butting in, it’s my business, not yours. Who I sleep with for real isn’t for the public to know. If I know it’s a lie, it. doesn’t. matter.”</p><p>A red haze overtook Dream’s normally green eyes. His grip tightened, borderline painful. “What do you mean ‘who you sleep with’? You two aren’t together, you haven’t right?”</p><p>The shorter was getting genuinely angry as he growled, “That’s none of your damn business. Who are you to decide that? I thought you were my friend, not my fucking mom who I need to report every little thing to.”</p><p>Techno tentativly said, “I’d like to add that George and I have never ever and I mean ever-” In unison, the two gritted, “Shut the fuck up Techno.”</p><p>The blonde let go of George, who had made a motion to grab his knife, determined to slice off the other’s fingers that were beginning to bruise him. “I care about you, so I don’t want people gossiping about you and someone else fucking, is that so wrong?”</p><p>George hissed, “Clearly I’m not bothered by it!” He screamed in frustration, all his built-up annoyances coming to a head. “ You always do this! Here I am thinking we’re friends but you always pull this shit! I can handle the meaningless flirting, I can handle the jokes and taunts, but I can’t handle you pretending you have the right to say things like that! I am my own person and I don't need anyone else. Here you are, treating me like a petulant child but news flash! I can hold my fucking own and make decisions. I know you don’t care, that’s fine. You’re Greed, what should I expect? Techno was fucking right when he described you as someone who doesn’t care about anyone huh. Just stop playing with my fucking emotions!”</p><p>With that, he stormed away. Dream retaliated, screaming at his retreating back, “Yeah, walk away, like you always do. Come back when you stop pushing your insecurities on everyone else and are ready to actually talk about shit!” His harsh breathing was the only sound remaining, George long gone. His appetite had vanished. </p><p> </p><p>Techno jinxed it. The whole way he had complained about the two non-stop bickering and fighting. In hindsight, he wanted to take it all back. He would gladly take arguing over the uncomfortable silence. </p><p>After the blow-up, the two hadn’t said a word to each other since. Techno had to be the one to step up and lead them as they began to travel through the borders between his and Schlatt’s kingdoms. The three days in Wrath had been the most uncomfortable he had ever felt. The silence was so loud, the tension thick. Techno even wished that the Whispers would come back, anything to distract him from the painful couple of days. </p><p>George rarely came out of his room, only appearing during mealtimes where he would take the awaiting plate and disappear like a ghost. Dream was the opposite, leaving the castle in the early morning and arriving late at night. Tehno could smell the other Demons on him when he came back but chose not to say anything. If George's mood worsening was any indicator, he already knew too. The blonde talked to Techno a little, asking him questions about some of the places and sights, but his voice was cold. He never stayed for meals, Techno thinking he was worried about accidentally running into George. </p><p>They were both hard-headed, neither wanting to be the bigger man. Techno cringed that of all people, it was him who had to be stuck in the middle. He was the last person to know about emotions and dealing with other people. He barely understood George when he was in his usual mood, but this? It was so much worse than the last time he had been upset. </p><p>He wanted to delay leaving, dreading having to travel with the silently feuding two, but the arrival of the letters from the other Sins forced them to get a move on. </p><p>Filling the quiet, Techno began to ramble. “Alright, we know from the others that the perpetrators are definitely demons. They are super disorganized, no central leader, so that should be helpful. Ummm, what else?”</p><p>Groaning, George spoke up. “They travel together and hide, waiting for unsuspecting travelers.”</p><p>Techno brightened at his voice, relieved that George was still talking to him. Dream added reluctantly, “That’s why we’re traveling like this, hopefully, they take the bait and we pummel them. A simple but effective idea, thanks to me.”</p><p>“Good to know your head isn’t fucking empty, you’re only an idiot when it comes to talking to other people,” George muttered not so quietly.</p><p>Dream grunted, “Let’s hope a whiny baby doesn’t fly around and fucking ruin the whole thing.” </p><p>The biting remark was the last word, silence ensuing once more as George huffed and continued staring at the landscape. Techno’s tentative high spirits plummeted, the momentary reprieve ending. He kept opening and closing his mouth, no topic fitting for the atmosphere. George didn’t even whine for Techno to carry him, stubbornly walking alongside them on his own two feet.</p><p>Satan, how he wished that any of the other Sins were here. Wilbur could help talk them out, even Tommy’s yelling would ease the tension, but him? Techno relied on George to converse, the silent one of the two. For Dream to get under his skin like this was something he had never seen anyone accomplish with George and he didn’t know how to get the two to talk it out. </p><p>It was times like this that made Techno wonder why he didn’t become a potato farmer instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly i don't rlly have a schedule, the way I write just happens to work out so I post every other day. I'm just a very fast reader and typer. Plus, since I love this concept sm, it kinda comes out pretty easily. Idk when the streak will break but it won't be anytime soon dw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Business Casual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much do you want to bet that George and Dream are gonna be an item by the time they get back?” Wilbur asked with a giggle. </p><p>“Mmm, I don’t know,” Schlatt replied. “And frankly I don’t care.”</p><p>Wilbur pouted, annoyed that Schlatt wasn’t keeping him entertained as they made their way closer to the Gluttony kingdom. He was excited, never before visiting any other Sin lands. Trying to keep in mind that they were mainly there to reassure the citizens, Wilbur found it hard to not badger him about what his city was like. </p><p>“Listen, when we get there, stay near me. I know you’ll want to wander off but I can’t stress enough how bad that would be.” Schlatt ordered as buildings started to come into view. </p><p>The seriousness of the statement was weird considering that the businessman was always relaxed and carefree. Wilbur brushed aside his temptation to swoon at the protectiveness, understanding that his worries must be warranted. If Schlatt of all people was worried about the Sin, the city must be very different than he had expected. </p><p>The closer they got, a hidden tenseness in Schlatt’s shoulders slightly increased, his back taut. Cigar in mouth, he mentally began to consider what he could possibly do to keep Wilbur safe. It wasn’t because he wanted to protect him, but he knew how his citizens were and he’d rather not have a full-on fight the first day back.</p><p>They moved quickly, Schlatt setting a quick pace to get to his house faster. As they approached the edges of the city, he could make out a few demons milling around despite him never formally announcing when he’d arrive. </p><p>He cursed under his breath. Slipping in would be a no-go. Normally, it would have been fine and he would greet and pour a drink upon entering but with Wilbur? “What I’m about to do doesn’t mean anything,” he whispered, leaning into the other Sin’s side. </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes widened as Schlatt slid an arm around his waist, pulling him flush to his side. For a second, he was completely flustered. Sure he loved flirting with Schlatt but it wasn’t because of any actual interest. He just loved to draw out his reactions, a fun game the two played. Taunts were on the tip of his tongue, but the death grip on his waist and the faster pace halted them.</p><p>The two walked into the city, their steps in sync. No cheers or applause greeted them, an uneasy silence as they traversed through. There weren’t too many demons watching them, only those happening to pass by. But, their intense stares at Schlatt and him made his skin crawl. Helping sell the image, Wilbur made sure to lean more into Schlatt and sent lustful glances in his direction.</p><p>Schlatt was portraying a perfect character. Expelling clouds of smoke, Schlatt was the exact example of suave and slick. The gazes were intense yet Wilbur could feel the respect in them, appreciating someone who was successful-looking and had such an attractive person in their arms no doubt. The two didn’t say anything to each other, no explanations whispered in case anyone overheard.</p><p>The stiff walk continued, Wilbur trying to discern the buildings from the corner of his eyes. He could see that each block had some sort of restaurant or bar, none looking too high quality. However, the deeper in they went, the less shifty the places looked. Spray painted signs turned into neon lights with bouncers standing guard. It was reminiscent of the Las Vegas Strip, except with the scent of blood more prominent. </p><p>The Sins made their way, Schlatt offering silent nods to strategic players. Eventually, they ended up in an area of mansions, the very last one being the biggest. Wilbur was not surprised when they entered it. Schlatt never seemed like the castle type so it made sense that the modern-style house was his. </p><p>The inside was gorgeous, but Wilbur couldn't help but notice that each of the beautiful windows had drawn shut shades or curtains. Fluorescent lights lit up the building, but no real light made its way in. Schlatt finally let go of Wilbur in favor of storming over to one of the many cabinets of various liquors. He pulled out two shot glasses, filling them to the brim and offering one to Wilbur. </p><p>He declined to which Schlatt justified, “Believe me, when it comes to my kingdom, you need a fucking drink.” Relieved that he wasn’t going to be left in the dark, Wilbur took the shot and relished the burn that trickled down his throat. It didn’t make him feel any different but the placebo settled his nerves. </p><p>“It’s hard to understand, especially for someone so different from the citizens and me,” Schlatt explained. He led the two to the living room, sighing as he sunk into a plush couch. For once, Wilbur did not cuddle up next to him. Even he knew when things got serious and as Schlatt began to spin the tale that was the culture of Gluttony kingdom, he was glad for the shot.</p><p>Each kingdom had its differences. George’s remained simplistic, Techno’s considered almost barbarian, and so on. Schlatt’s was founded by con artists and that held true to this day. Long before the Sin was born, the citizens naturally gravitated to taking the most pleasure from life, whether that be by indulging in alcohol, gambling, or money. </p><p>This drive was rooted in self-interest, creating a city of people who had mutually parasitic relationships. It wasn't considered negative, contrarily, having these types of connections was the one way to truly enjoy oneself. Or so they believed. Everything was about power, the intrinsic desire every demon had. Their belief was that money was power and anything could be done for the right price.</p><p>“I had to keep a hold on you. I know you could probably win in a fight but I’d rather not have to explain to the rest why you almost died,” Schlatt grumbled. “They would have instantly seen you as an item. ‘Having you’ would give them status and respect.”</p><p>Wilbur was taken aback. The objectification made his teeth grind but Schlatt’s apparent disdain for this notion stopped him from lashing out. “I take it that you disagree?”</p><p>“Who gives a fuck about who you have. Personal connections are weaknesses and I would never let myself waste my time on petty shit. If I’m not making money off it, it’s worthless.” The response was not accusatory or angry. Schlatt was firm and wholly believed that money was everything.</p><p>Wilbur was a grown-up. He didn’t feel the need to try to change the other’s views. Each had their own opinions and who was he to say what was right or wrong? They were demons, not Angels and Schlatt obviously was using the system to his benefit. </p><p>“How’d you do it then? I can’t imagine that taking power here was an easy route,” Wilbur questioned, reaching over to pour himself another shot. </p><p>Schlatt, who had just taken his third, was starting to feel the buzz, his guard starting to lower. “I don’t know man. It’s a rough place for a kid so you gotta start young. Doing small jobs, avoiding the hits, starting to build up your body count, and the like. Good thing I can somewhat sweet talk too or else it would have been the Six Deadly Sins instead.”</p><p>He sounded so detached from the objectively awful upbringing, no doubt due to the normalization of it. Wilbur knew it must have been much harder than Schlatt shared. The shady figures, the general mistrust, it all had to have affected a young impressionable child. Still, for Schlatt to go out of his way to use the fragile respect he had to protect Wilbur spoke volumes. For someone who was supposed to hate him, Schlatt has done a lot for him already. </p><p>“Alright, time to get to work, enough stupid reminiscing,” Schlatt suddenly decided, the buzz wearing off and his walls back up. He turned to Wilbur as he stood up and instructed him to stay there. If just walking through the city was dangerous for the Sin, no way could Schlatt get information with him hanging around. </p><p>Wilbur begrudgingly agreed, not that childish to go against the command. He offered a hesitantly cheerful goodbye and wished him good luck in getting any information on the attacks, the main objective. While Schlatt left in a hurry to go who knows where, Wilbur began to snoop around.</p><p>The house was truly beautiful. Gleaming granite, white and black walls, all of it was right out of a magazine. Just like magazines, it felt so fake. Wilbur had no doubts that Schlatt had changed almost nothing since moving in. 

The only difference was the various alcohol bottles and ashtrays in nearly every room. Wandering into the master bedroom, he gleefully checked under the bed. His search for embarrassing magazines proved fruitless but what he did find was far more concerning. </p><p>Weapons. An assortment of guns and knives were hidden everywhere once you looked closely. He was confused, knowing from training with the man that he was proficient but not exemplary with any other weapons. It spoke of paranoia and last-ditch effort preparations. For Schlatt to not even feel safe in his own home or bed...Gluttony Kingdom was much more different than Wilbur had thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyy, Schlatt’s here everyone! He’s back!” </p><p>Cheers rose across the dimly lit bar in response to the announcement of his arrival. The patrons were all similarly well-dressed, impeccably fitted suits and gold watches everywhere. As Schlatt walked in, he admittedly missed the place. The scent of liquor, the light chatter and laughter, and, most importantly, the sheer amount of beverage options. </p><p>The room was large, Schlatt having to stop at multiple groups for light conversation and jabs. It was all for appearances, meaningless banter that was full of subtle threats and attempts to glean information. Luckily, he was skilled enough to twist his words and to be physically capable of backing them up. </p><p>After making his way through, Schlatt made it to the other side of the room, slipping through an inconspicuous door. His wide, pasted-on grin fell, face neutral as he slipped out another cigar from his pocket. He retracted his earlier statement, he really didn’t miss this place.</p><p>Several corridors branched off, a few demons passing by, each nodding their head in respect, but Schlatt didn’t respond. He eventually made it to his office but stopped in his tracks when he saw the lights on through the cracks. It should be empty, his personal place firmly off-limits to everyone else. </p><p>The smile was back on, the promise of a fight too good to pass up. No stealth was needed as he kicked open the door, sauntering on in. His mouth began to widen in anticipation. </p><p>The room looked exactly the same. It hadn’t been rifled to or searched, but his guard didn’t drop. At the center of the room, behind a large desk stacked with papers, his chair was purposely facing away. Upon his entry, it slowly began to twist around. </p><p>“Look what the fucking cat dragged in.” </p><p>Schlatt groaned, his mouth shrinking back to normal. “Get the fuck out of my chair Minx.” The woman huffed at the harsh words and crossed her arms in annoyance. “I ain’t repeating myself and I thought I told you to never come in here.”</p><p>Minx spun the chair around, going in circles as she called, “What are you going to do, hit a woman? No fucking manners, who raised you?” </p><p>“The streets, same as you. Stop spinning, I need you to find some information for me.” The request intrigued her, stopping the chair but not getting up. Schlatt mentally debated arguing more but with Minx, it would only escalate to a full-on fight. </p><p>The two went way back, running into each other often as some of the few kids around. They were business associates, but never friends. Friends didn’t exist here, but maybe Minx was the closest he would get to one. They had a beneficial relationship, one built on favors and reluctant respect. She helped him rise in exchange for bringing her along as the official second in command. While he had been away, she had essentially been running the city. </p><p>“What do you know about the attacks that have happened to people traveling between here and Lust’s kingdom?” Schlatt went straight to the point, no pretenses needed with her. Minx smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. </p><p>“Personally, I don't know, but what I do have is someone who has that information. I was waiting for you to come back to accompany me to a friendly questioning of said person,” she replied with a cunning smile. 

Even though she didn’t say it, the unspoken sentiment of waiting for him to return made Schlatt soften his glare. Minx was one of the best, worthy to be his second, but more importantly, she seemed to always know exactly what he was thinking. She had set everything up without needing him to verbalize it. </p><p>“Well let’s get to it. I would hate to leave our guest waiting,” he sneered. Minx happily got up, leading him out of the office. As they made their way through the various corridors, she gave Schlatt some brief highlights of what had happened while he was gone. 

He was once again reminded of why he had left her in charge. Her ability to sweet talk was unmatched and coupled with her amazing survival tactics, Minx single-handedly kept the city in order. </p><p>Gluttony was based on a very fragile balance. There were many factions and territories that needed to be kept happy to keep the place from descending into an inhabitable land of anarchy. Previously, the constant wars with other kingdoms were the only time unity could be seen. However, the Angels' continuous invasions caused a lot of damage, literally and figuratively. 

Now, it took underhand tricks to maintain some semblance of peace, but Schlatt and Minx enjoyed it. It was simply fun. The weak died and the strong survived, a simple rule of the world.</p><p>They descended deeper, the bar extending further into the underground. Schlatt passed many of their other associates and underlings. For him to get this position, it required years of gaining allies and making countless deals. Now, he was considered the head of one of the biggest factions, giving him the control as the ‘King of Gluttony.’ </p><p>The two reached the final level. The air was ice cold and the hallways were quite dirty. Schlatt and Minz knew this area all too well by now, easily navigating through the frigid doors. Whimpers and screams echoed through but they paid them no mind. Reaching the last of the doors, they were met with silence.</p><p>“We got a tough guy? You know how to give me the fun ones,” Schlatt gleefully exclaimed. Minx shared in his excitement, holding a knife handle out to him in a silent question. He wasn’t too skilled with a knife but for its purpose right now, it didn’t matter.</p><p>“Thank Satan. I’d hate to use my teeth like I used to. The taste of blood gets old after a while,” he complained. Minx giggled into her hand, her eyes beginning to become red just like Schlatt’s.</p><p>She opened the door, the crazed excitement still in her eyes as she began to happily chat with their friend, playing the ‘opening act’ whenever they greeted such distinguished guests.

As she continued to try to strike up a conversation, he strode in with a completely crazed happy expression. Schlatt soaked in the scared noise that escaped their lovely guest. Yeah, he had definitely missed this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t be bothered to ever write chapter summaries so think of each chapter as a fun surprise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Best Frenemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was pissed. Dream had to have some sort of personal vendetta against him. There was no other possible explanation for why he was paired up with Nikki, the most insufferable Sin of them all. </p>
<p>It wasn’t because she was a woman because he loved women. They’re great, they’re amazing, and he’s talked to many of them so he would know. Nikki was the exception though. </p>
<p>Everywhere he went in her stupid kingdom was terrible. The journey there had been a bad start, the two not talking civilly to each other at all. The only words exchanged were Nikki snapping at him for the littlest things like ‘breathing too loud’ or that ‘his outfit was disgusting’. Tommy would then try to yell in response but she would simply walk ahead, ending the conversation and giving him the silent treatment. You can't walk away from an argument that you started!</p>
<p>This cycle continued the whole time until they reached the city where Nikki coldly ordered him to go off on his own for the rest of the day. She "had her own things to take care of and didn't need a little brat following her."</p>
<p>Presently, he wished Nikki thought the order through because a wandering Sin that was sending some of her demons to their knees in shock was causing a bit of panic. Keeping his distance, Tommy couldn’t help but notice many oddities in the community. He had an idea of what the citizens would be like, no doubt a very jealous nation. However, it was strange to see so many people walking around with blindfolds on. They made them fashionable, varying in style and pattern, or some went with completely blacked-out glasses, but not a single person's eyes could be seen. </p>
<p>This purposeful debilitation seemed ordinary to them. They walked with no need for assistance and conversed normally. Tommy tried thinking back to the last war he had with the people of Envy and couldn’t recall them wearing such devices back then. </p>
<p>Besides that, there was not much else that set them apart from a standard city. He was by no means an expert on what the various kingdoms looked like but the calmness of Nikki’s nation had to be abnormal. They were demons for crying out loud, how were they living so casually?</p>
<p>Intent on finding Nikki again, Tommy made a quick clone to do some reconnaissance. Two pairs of eyes were bound to find more than just one. When forming his clone, it had to be made with a clear purpose. After fulfilling that purpose, or theoretically failing to do so, it dispersed without a trace left behind. </p>
<p>Tommy loved his ability and personally thought it was the best one out of all the Sins. To have another him was like a dream, someone who was just as perfect and who he could fully trust to get a job done the way he likes. After a few more hours of searching, his clone sent him its view of Nikki entering into presumably her castle, followed up with the return of his energy as the clone dispersed after fulfilling its role.  </p>
<p>Changing his route, he went closer to the outstanding castle. Tommy did not care that much about aesthetics but even he could tell that it was a weird-looking one. It glittered in the firelight, large gems and precious stones stuck everywhere on the outside in no discernible patterns. The gold color only added to its lustrous appearance, also adding to its garishness. It was an eyesore and Tommy couldn’t understand why Nikki, who was always well dressed, lived in such an ugly palace. Even his place looked better than this.</p>
<p>He entered the grounds with no problems, scampering up the walls and entering into a random hallway with ease. He visibly cringed when he realized the inside matched the outside. </p>
<p>More gems and gold, now coupled with various artworks that all together were too over the top. Tommy could faintly sense Nikki’s presence, heading towards her aura. If he hadn't felt her energy, he would have never thought she lived here. Strangely, nothing he could see was her style. </p>
<p>Contrary to what he had originally imagined, there was no one else in the castle that he could see or hear. It felt so full yet so empty at the same time. The junk that crowded each hallway was like it was trying to distract the lack of actual people present. The effect was a sad one, a gaudy yet vacant home for one. </p>
<p>Nearing her power, Tommy began to hear sniffles. He froze, pinching his eyes shut and huffing as he realized that he was about to walk into a crying woman. Pacing back and forward, he weighed his options. The pros would be at least he could find out what’s up with this place and see if she found out any information yet. The cons were what if she expected him to do something? He didn’t know how to console someone! </p>
<p>“If only fucking Wilbur was here but no, he had to fuck off with the drunk,” he grumbled as he continued to pace. He didn’t want to do the whole shoulder-to-cry-on act but he was also so bored…</p>
<p>Making up his mind, Tommy decided that if she was crying, he could always ignore it. Plus this was Nikki, she would never want to show weakness in front of him. Pleased with his reasoning, he marched on in.</p>
<p>“Get out!” Nikki screeched without turning. She could feel the other Sin getting closer but had held onto the hope that he would take the hint and leave her alone. She should have known that Tommy's big head was empty, only filled with air. </p>
<p>“What’s with those blindfolds?” Tommy asked without skipping a beat at the tears streaming down her face. Internally, he was freaking out but he would never show that. </p>
<p>“Leave you idiot!” He paused, starting to think it might have been a bad idea to disturb her. Better to get out before she expected advice or something.</p>
<p>“I’m just a failure,” Nikki wailed. “I tried to reassure them and all they do is tell me how lucky I am already and to stop rubbing it in their faces.” </p>
<p>Tommy froze, mentally cursing that he didn’t get out when he could. Time to pull out the therapy license that he did not own. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Nikki faced him, trying to dry her tears as she cried, “It’s awful! Every time I try to do something, all they say is snide remarks. It’s like everything I do isn’t good enough!”</p>
<p>“You are good enough Nikki, why would you say-“</p>
<p>“Shut up. I’m not the best leader, obviously. I can’t even say I’m the best Sin at literally anything! I can’t do hand-to-hand combat like Dream or Techno and I can’t say I’m the prettiest like Wilbur or George. I can’t say I even have the coolest powers like you. Oh, I can disguise myself as anyone else, big deal! How useless is that for a demon?”</p>
<p>She was panting, exploding all her thoughts onto poor, unprepared Tommy. </p>
<p>“I hate it. For a second, when George appeared, I finally thought I could beat someone, that I had moved up. Then it turns out he’s just as amazing as the rest of you and once again I’m on the bottom. Everywhere I go, I’m compared to you or them. I love Wilbur so much but it’s so hard to be compared to your friend time and time again. I’m a fraud Tommy. I hide behind a wall of gold to gain respect but it’s fake.”</p>
<p>She hiccuped, her voice still shaky. “What’s the point of doing anything when there’s always someone who could do a better job?”</p>
<p>Nikki hung her head, energy gone after throwing out all her insecurities. Tommy watched her with unreadable eyes, but one thing he knew was that he hated that defeated stance.</p>
<p>“But they’re not.” </p>
<p>Nikki startled, not expecting a response. “W-w-what?" </p>
<p>“Those people who could supposedly do a better job. They aren’t. I don’t see anyone else trying to step up as the leader. So do it. Why not strive to be the best? Maybe you won’t reach it, but you don’t know that.”</p>
<p>Tommy’s voice raised in volume, features angry at the dismissal of her strengths. “Why are being such a pussy right now? Who’s the best sniper in all of Hell? That’s right, you. Who’s the only person who could do the most effective stealth and infiltrate Earth when we get there? You. Who does Wilbur rely on? You. I’m not stupid, I realized that it was you who started the blindfolds on the citizens. It's so they wouldn't be overcome with envy every time they see anything, right? You literally changed your whole city to adapt and now your citizens are happier than ever because of it. Because of you!”</p>
<p>Nikki’s glassy eyes were wide as she could only watch wordlessly. She had never seen Tommy so impassioned about anything besides himself. His anger seemed genuine, his words striking a chord inside of her.</p>
<p>“You’re letting those fuckers dictate how you live? Bullshit. If they try you, fucking shoot them when they least expect it like you always threaten, or is that sniper gun you carry around for show only? Take a page out of my book and have a little damn pride in yourself! You’re Nikki, the Sin of Envy. Make those other bitches envious of how cool you are, not the other way around.”</p>
<p>Nikki stared at him. With a watery smile, she choked, “You are so bad at cheering someone up.” </p>
<p>While she blew her nose, Tommy started to shout about how wrong she was, claiming that he could have been a therapist. Watching him go red with his indignance, she began to laugh. It was endearing to see him so animated about such a weak insult. </p>
<p>Nikki pushed his buttons a little more. “I am pretty cool, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“Don’t get a big head now. I can still kill you in your sleep, actually, my clone can so I don’t even need to wake up to do it.”</p>
<p>“Try it, I’ll morph myself to look just like you and fuck around with your citizens. I’ll destroy your kingdom before that happened.”</p>
<p>Now, this was something that felt more familiar. Tommy dropped his frown, happy that Nikki was back to the usual bickering. He was even happier that her tears stopped because fuck he hated dealing with them.</p>
<p>“Damn how does Wilbur deal with you? We’ve only traveled for a couple of days and I can already feel my emotional capacity reaching zero,” Tommy complained as Nikki led him out of the room. </p>
<p>She chuckled, her voice still raspy as she remembered, “Wilbur and I didn't hang out that much before we all joined up together. We have a lot of similarities, so we clicked really well when we met. That’s all I can say since it’s not my secret to tell.”</p>
<p>She winked at Tommy’s annoyed face at being denied the story but there really was no way that she could tell it. Wilbur, for how open he came across as, was much more secretive about his past. He looked towards the future instead and that was something Nikki wished she could become like. </p>
<p>“These halls are just disgusting. I expected more from you,” Tommy complained, changing the subject from the mysterious circumstances of her friendships. “This whole place is an eyesore, did your interior designer hate you, or were they high?”</p>
<p>They continued down the hallway as Nikki thought about how to defend her castle. </p>
<p>“It’s not that bad.” She cringed at the cackle of disbelieving laughter that escaped Tommy. “Okay, it is a bit overdone but it’s not entirely my fault! The past royal family hoarded all the gems and rather than having them out in the open for people to constantly steal from each other, they kept them like this. It was a smart idea but their taste was questionable.”</p>
<p>Tommy snorted at the understatement of the century. “Were they wearing blindfolds too? Change this shit. Keep the gems but anything you do would be so much better than whatever this is.”</p>
<p>Nikki was pissed. What she had had so much trouble debating over for years was now being decided by this guy who looked like a seventeen-year-old?</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple! If I change it to my style, they’ll-they’ll make fun of it!”</p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks. With a deadpan voice that rivaled Techno’s, he asked, “Nikki, are you in preschool? You’re a fucking Sin, no one is going to ‘bully’ you because of how your home looks.”</p>
<p>She hated this kid so much. She hated how simple he made it sound. She hated that she wanted to listen to him. She hated that she wanted him to help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off, red and white is the perfect color combination!”</p>
<p>“You just want the walls that color because those are your colors. This green goes so much better with the pink.” Nikki argued back. </p>
<p>The hands she threw up in frustration were stained with various paint colors, her clothes in a similar state. Tommy, however, looked like he went swimming in a sea of colors, a clashing collage of the rainbow from head to toe.</p>
<p>The two had decided that the other Sins were more than capable of finding out the information and figuring out the attacks than they were so it was completely understandable to fill their time with a little home makeover. </p>
<p>Why Nikki initially thought having Tommy help would be good was a mystery. For every bit of progress she made, he and his clone sent them back another five steps. Tommy kept on setting off her temper, resulting in a thrown paintbrush followed by throwing whole cans of colors. The result was walls that looked like a splatter painting gone wrong. </p>
<p>The furniture luckily escaped the brunt of the attacks. Nikki was ecstatic to choose less garish furnishings, replacing the solid gold chairs with cozy couches and the like. Gone were the embedded gems, the accents more tasteful and whimsical. It was her dream home, the rooms were just like her younger self always desired yet never had the confidence to implement when she grew up. </p>
<p>Stepping back, Nikki surveyed the main area, two Tommy’s still flinging paints while manically laughing. The mess was objectively atrocious. It looked like a kindergarten class was hired as the painters which weren’t too far off from who was actually responsible. But, Nikki couldn’t help but smile when she looked at it. </p>
<p>It was terribly cute. No one else would think of it as a dream house but to her? It was even better than what she had wanted.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tommy,” her sudden shout stopped him, his clone dispersing. “It really became perfect now.”</p>
<p>He smirked, puffing out his chest as he bragged, “I know, it was done by me so it has to be. No need to thank me.” </p>
<p>And the moment was over. Nikki threw a snide comment at him for his arrogance, prompting another argument to break out. No matter how many heart-to-hearts they had, that would never change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little snapshot of the other Sins developments, thought it’d be fun to explore a little and to try to make them less one sided, but stay tuned for our regular George content next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Who let the dogs out?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was honestly impressed at this point. Yes, George was stubborn, but he was foremost a lazy asshole so for him to willingly walk on his own two feet was an unnatural phenomenon. </p>
<p>He also silently applauded Dream’s restraint, never before seeing him keep his hands to himself for this long. The journey was beginning to wear on the poor man stuck in the middle of the two. Techno was practically begging for any of the attackers they were looking for to come. He would take anything to break out of this monotonous walk, something to get him moving far, far away.</p>
<p>Satan must have heard his plea and had mercy on him. On the fourth day of traveling at such a slow pace, the three tensed up. Their advanced senses could pick up the faintest rumbles in the ground and the breeze bringing an unidentifiable new scent.</p>
<p>Of course, to keep the illusion, they didn’t say anything or change their direction. The only difference was a slight tenseness in their bodies, all waiting for any signs of aggression from whoever appeared.  It was reassuring to know that they would only be dealing with demons, but it would be stupid to lower their guard. </p>
<p>George was slightly concerned. If just regular travelers appeared, they would be in the clear. However, if it was the attackers, he wasn’t at his strongest. Using his powers to dampen Techno’s rage put a light strain already but add dampening both Sin’s energy outputs as well as walking by himself for so many days already had him quietly panting for breath. He knew it would have been logical to let the other two know that he was feeling fatigued but that would destroy the whole principle of the matter.</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, he vowed to bear it. George was a man of his word and if he dared to say earlier that he wasn’t weak, he wouldn’t be going against that now. Just the image of the mocking look Dream would have if he admitted it had his annoyance skyrocketing. </p>
<p>A dust cloud began to appear on the horizon, starting as a small dot but growing in size. Whatever it was, it was great in numbers and moving towards them. Fast. </p>
<p>“Are you hearing what I’m hearing?” Techno whispered out of the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>Dream’s frown deepened, his hand straying towards his side and keeping a loose grasp on the hilt of his axe. “Yes. It’s the worst fucking situation.” </p>
<p>“Why are there growls? What animal sounds like- Wait, don’t tell me…” Trailing off, his eyes widened. “I’ve only read about them before but I thought they were extinct!” George quietly exclaimed. </p>
<p>Hell was often thought of as a mirror image of Earth, an alternate version, and in some ways, it was. They had plants, trees, and different types of land. Agriculture grew the same way it did on Earth. One thing to remember was that it may look the same but it worked very differently, plants using firelight instead of sunlight for example, but the similarities were there.</p>
<p>The biggest difference was the animals or the lack of them. In the present age, only farm animals that had been taken from Earth many centuries ago and painstakingly bred as food exist. Wild animals were a thing of the past, older demons mostly forgetting their existence. </p>
<p>Hellhounds were a common story for Humans to tell, George having read many sources that theorized about them. Intrigued by the idea, he had searched for any demon-written sources and found only short passing comments. They had once roamed around the Underworld, residing in packs or being tamed as companions. Their strength was admirable, seen as equal to a demon during Satan’s reign. </p>
<p>Unlike regular demons whose power was increased when swaying humans, the hounds were not bound to such restraints. They were born strong and were highly sought after. Their disappearance was largely forgotten, occurring around the time of the end of the First Holy War. At a time that was full of despair, mourning, and confusion, no one knew when or how they disappeared or if they were truly extinct. </p>
<p>Hearing the growls now, George feared the worst. Demons were not as powerful as they used to be and could not be considered equals in strength to the Bloodhounds. Even as a Sin, it was unclear how they would match up. </p>
<p>The fear was confirmed when the shadows in the distance began to take shape, emerging from the swirls of dust. About a hundred fighters emerged, but the real concern was the wolves that they ran beside them. </p>
<p>They were huge. As big as a grizzly bear, yet their details were hidden by fur that was made of flames from what George could tell. He could feel the aggression coming off them, but he sharply inhaled. As he tried to quietly lessen one of the Hellhound's motivations, he was met with resistance. It was like it was made of smoke, something he could see yet not touch or affect. </p>
<p>“We have a problem, I can’t lessen the Hellhounds intentions. I don’t know if it’s because they are animals or something else that is preventing it,” he informed his companions. </p>
<p>Dream scoffed, his hand tightening its hold on his axe in anticipation. “Of course you don’t know, Satan forbid you put the effort in to figure out the extent of your powers.”</p>
<p>Techno grabbed the collar of George’s shirt before he could fly at the blonde. He hissed, “Stop it! They still think we’re regular demons so shut the fuck up and get ready.”</p>
<p>The demons were getting closer, not showing any clear aggression yet but the mere presence of the hounds was enough to be a huge red flag. Techno was getting antsy, hands twitching as he longed to grab his swords and rip through them. From what he could see, they were all seasoned fighters however the lack of care for their armor and weapons disgusted him. It was clear they were barbarians, likely demons who had been exiled or escaped from the various kingdoms because of their overly violent tendencies.</p>
<p>“Fuck this,” Dream yelled. He snatched his axe, holding it up for all to see. “I’m tired of waiting.” With his axe on clear display, the demons approaching upped their speed, their eyes turning red at the sign of the travelers being able to fight back.  </p>
<p>George was suppressing the urge to pummel the fucking idiot. The hypocrisy and the nerve of accusing him of being the one to break the illusion when it turned out to be Dream was sending George visions of happily stabbing him. The hothead had already taken off, planning to meet the attacks head-on. </p>
<p>The pinkette was very confused. For all the years he knew Dream, he understood how he acted in battle best. It was Techno who should have been the one to break first, but Dream? Gone was the supposed analytical war tactician. He wondered if it had to do with him and George’s argument and if this was a product of the dispute. </p>
<p>“Guess we’re going in,” George groaned. He shared a look with Techno, both nodding at the unspoken plan. They knew exactly what to do in this situation. George was more than happy to release his hold on their auras and Techno’s power. The relief he felt at having to let go was immeasurable, his shoulders slumping as he sighed in relief. </p>
<p>Techno was anything but relaxed. Once again, he had missed the feeling of having all his strength at his fingertips. His swords were in his hands in milliseconds and he had already taken off, easily overtaking an outraged Dream. The Whispers chanted for blood and he was more than happy to oblige. </p>
<p>Normally, the tired Sin would have laughed at his friend’s dramatic display, but he felt too drained to even smile. Even when he stopped expending his energy, the exhaustion did not leave him, adding what felt like 50 pounds to his shoulders. With a groan, he straightened up and grabbed his knife from its holster. </p>
<p>Standing at his full height, he swayed, the world distorting for a split second before coming back in focus. Blinking repeatedly, George berated himself for taking so long to join in the charge for this fight. They’d need to give their all against them and he refused to be the deadweight. Without any more hesitation, he began to fly forward, determined to prove his worth. </p>
<p>Techno and Dream had already begun to make significant progress. The regular demons were good but the Sins were simply better. George immediately sank a throwing knife into one of the hounds that were heading towards Techno’s open back. The fighter didn’t thank him, but George expected that, his mind likely too far gone to even be aware enough to form words. He was like a deadly tornado of blades, pinballing around with complete accuracy. </p>
<p>George dodged a spear, his head slightly spinning when he stood but shook it off. With a sweep of his legs, he sent the assailant to the ground, finishing the job by snapping his head. There was no time to relish the quick victory as he leaped out of the way of a gunshot. </p>
<p>As he continued to fight, George could make out Dream’s laughter in the distance. He risked a glance backward to see what he was up to. The blonde was coated in blood, eyes bright as he swung his axe around in all directions. His movements were sloppy but the intensity behind them made up for the lack of finesse. </p>
<p>George couldn't believe what he was seeing. Every single time they’ve trained, Dream would lecture everyone about thinking through your actions and keeping hits deliberate. Yet, there he was, not even aiming for weak points. The wreckage that surrounded him rivaled Techno’s, both of them acting like they had lost their minds. </p>
<p>The previously empty landscape was awash with the color red. Bodies were everywhere as they continued to charge against each other. The hounds were like rabid beasts, attacking friend and foe alike. Their ear-spitting howls drowned out the cries and grunts of the demons. The clashes of metal on metal only added to the cacophony noises. They had certainly fulfilled their promise of taking down the perpetrators in a flashy manner. </p>
<p>It was a strange sight. George couldn't take the time to take it in, another knife soaring near his face and scratching his cheek. His head whipped around to take in a demon that towered over him. Bulging muscles confirmed that he was the exact type of fighter George liked to avoid. </p>
<p>“What’s a little pipsqueak like you doing hanging around with the Sins?” the guy growled as he tried slashing George with a machete. His blows were strong and not random, clear signs of being an all-around good fighter. The only advantage George had at the moment was his anonymity. For once, he was glad that he didn’t have the aura like the others. Keeping his flying to a minimum turned out to be beneficial, further disguising him as an ordinary demon.</p>
<p>The guy continued to shout and ask questions, trying to invoke a response that would never come. The first rule of battle was to not be drawn into a false promise of respect. George knew that answering the questions would distract him from dodging and possibly lead to revealing something important, so his mouth stayed firmly shut. </p>
<p>He jumped around him, using his lithe form to its full extent while weaving, but his throwing knives weren't hitting their marks as they should. As he threw another, he could feel the shakiness in his hands. The trembling had not been noticeable at first but it was affecting his aim enough for it to completely miss the guy. </p>
<p>The gloating and taunts increased in ridicule and volume, George’s eyes beginning to unwillingly turn red. He refused to call out like a pathetic princess for Dream to come to save him. Unfortunately, there was no chance that Techno would be in the right frame of mind to hear his shouts, so with no other options, George continued to try to switch to the offensive.</p>
<p>The attacker reminded George of Schlatt, lots of strength and experience but focused on the smaller picture. He used the same tactics he used back then, but they weren’t working as well. The shakiness was beginning to travel throughout his body, sending him stumbling when landing and slowing his speed down. </p>
<p>More hits were reaching him, blood beginning to stain his clothes from various cuts. As he stood up again, the world swam around, taking longer and longer to return to normal. George knew he had to finish this fight quickly and tactfully retreat, the struggle of keeping his eyes alert already wearing him down. </p>
<p>The sudden punch to his stomach sent him sprawling backward. The man had thrown away his sword, unexpectedly going with his bare fists. George hadn’t planned for the sudden change and was caught off guard. He took a second to feel his abdomen, relieved that his ribs felt fine and not cracked. </p>
<p>“You were weaker than I thought. Shame on me for thinking a simple demon could be as fun to fight as a Sin,” the guy sniffed, readying his stance for another blow. His comments successfully riled George up, sending his rational thoughts flying out of his head. </p>
<p>Forget thinking about it, he’d just use the same finishing move he did on Schlatt. Using the last bits of energy he had, he leaped into the air and threw his last throwing knife towards the man. He predictably swatted it away, giving the opportunity George had planned for. With a smirk, he rushed in, ready to punch or kick him. </p>
<p>Just as he landed in front of the guy, his legs gave out. Crumbling to the ground, George’s face morphed into desperation, searching for any of his willpower to at least finish the job but his limbs didn’t listen to his screaming mind. The fighter’s grin increased, his leer at George’s pathetic immobile body glaringly obvious. </p>
<p>“Couldn’t even get one little hit in. How embarrassing it must be.” His leg slammed into George's stomach, but he refused to scream despite the intense pain. “Come on, I want to hear your little cries of desperation” He grinded his heel into his skin, increasing the pressure. </p>
<p>“Shout it for them both to hear. Ask them to come to save their little weak demon sidekick. I’m sure they’ll help, all you need to do is beg.”</p>
<p>Even if George wanted to, if he opened his mouth, all that would escape would be whimpers of anguish. It had been so long since he felt this type of helplessness and his fading consciousness only worsened it.</p>
<p>The guy shrugged, lifting his leg in preparation to bring it down a final time. “A true shame. For a second, I thought you had a bit of skill. Turns out it was all an act. I hope those other Sins are at least a bit more challenging than you.”</p>
<p>George’s last vision before completely passing out was the bottom of the foot he could only watch approach him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, this story is becoming more of a George story with dnf on the side lowkey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. First Class Accomodations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had missed this. The quietness of being able to rest your eyes and not needing to move his limbs. His head was clear, no worries plaguing him as he peacefully enjoyed the silence. Where was he? George didn’t care. Wherever it was, he wished to never leave. It was as satisfying as his first night on a proper bed. The sensation of being able to rest was indescribable. </p><p>Sadly, like all the good things in his life, it didn’t last. His senses started to return to him one by one. He first felt the hard, grimy surface he was in, smelling mold and blood. Next, his hearing came back, the gentle dripping of a drop of water helping him wake up further. The inside of his mouth tasted like blood, not completely out of the ordinary for him. </p><p>Fear struck him as he jolted awake. In his dazed state, the cobblestone-lined floor and walls freaked him out. He was back on the streets. It had all been a dream. Bad, Techno, even the Sins, was it all an illusion? He vaulted to his feet, swaying around haphazardly. Fake. Fake. Fake. It had all been fake. He was back being weak and helpless and alone. His throat clogged up as he tried to speak, to cry out at the injustice of it all. </p><p>He collapsed back down, his eyes welling up as he pounded the ground in his silent anguish. How dare Satan do this to him. To dangle in front of him the dream of such a bright future. To make him think he deserved it. To give him the false hope of having people he could care about and who cared for him. </p><p>A hand grabbed his arm suddenly, stopping him from punching his bloody fist into the ground again. George’s mind instantly recognized the threat, flinching away from the touch. He had been found, they were going to hurt him again. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want to feel the pain ever again. He cried out in fright, drawing his arm close to his body and backing away. His body curled into itself, trying to form a protective shield. </p><p>His breathing quickened, no air entering his lungs despite his gasps. Body shivering, he squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>“Please, please not again. I’ll run away, I won’t stay in this alley anymore. I c-c-can’t! Not my arms, anywhere but there!” George cried in between his gasps. </p><p>The hands returned, harshly grabbing his shoulders. He tried to flinch away but he had instinctively backed himself into a corner, leaving nowhere to run. George awaited the familiar burn, the blows, but it never came. </p><p>A harsh voice quietly said, “I need you to calm down or you’re going to pass out again. Come on, breathe with me. In and out.”</p><p>George ignored the words, not falling for the stupid tricks, and continued waiting for the pummeling. Minutes passed and they still didn’t come. The person continued to quietly repeat “in and out” over and over. He couldn’t help himself but begin to follow the rhythm they had set. Slowly, the air began to make its way fully into his lungs, his heartbeat returning to normal. </p><p>They continued like that, the grip on his shoulders not lessening, but it kept him grounded instead of being painful. George’s body began to straighten up, eyes opening fully for the first time. </p><p>The background came into focus first, George realizing that he wasn’t back in an alley but in some sort of underground holding cell. He sighed in relief, it hadn’t all been a dream. He could relax, Bad and Skeppy were fine back in the kingdom. Techno and Dream could hold their own. Everyone was fine.</p><p>Finally, the person holding him became clear, the man slightly taller than him. The guy searched George's face to check if he truly was coherent before letting go of his shoulders. </p><p>“Gave me a heart attack man, thank G-Satan that worked,” he sighed, giving George some space and sinking down against the other side of the rather small area. “I really thought they threw a dead body here at first so imagine my surprise when you started to freak out like that.”</p><p>Ignoring him, George went through the routine of checking his physical well-being and what he had on him. Moving around, nothing felt broken or too painful. His clothes were the same as before, dried blood and dirt streaking it but there was no fresh blood anywhere, settling his concerns. He subtly felt around his leg, relieved to feel his knife still there but didn’t take it out without knowing the situation. </p><p>Now finished checking himself, he surveyed his location. He silently probed the area, but couldn’t feel any other Sins around. Techno and Dream must have not been captured, he thought. The place was silent, the two the only ones in this basement. </p><p>“How long have I been here?” he asked, turning his attention to the man with him. The guy seemed alright so far, but who knows if he was a trap.</p><p>“Couple of hours I guess. There aren’t any clocks around here if you hadn’t noticed,” they snarkily replied. “I was making my way through a forest when those bitches knocked me out from behind. The next thing I know, I wake up here. They throw food in here when they remember, but never a person before you.”</p><p>It made sense that the guy was an unlucky traveler who was caught up in the attacks. It was strange that both of them had been spared by the disorganized group. Demon trafficking had become non-existent, so George couldn’t figure out what their purpose was supposed to be. Regardless of his believable story, George kept his distance and stayed alert of his movements. </p><p>“It’s so annoying! I don’t get why I’m here, why you’re here. It’s been days and they haven't even tried to talk to or torture me. It’s like I’m a pet being kept here.”</p><p>George nodded to his words as he inspected the walls. On one side, a solid steel door was bolted shut from the outside with a slit for presumably food trays. Tapping the walls, he was dismayed to see they were all solid and there was no way he could break down any of them. </p><p>“Don’t even bother,” the guy called, “Almost broke my hand trying to get out of here. They must have known how strong I was and put me in the most secure place possible.”</p><p>Great, he was stuck with another arrogant idiot. George cursed his bad luck. On the bright side, he seemed genuine, and maybe if they somehow worked together, they could form a temporary alliance to escape out of here. </p><p>“So, what’s your name?” the guys asked, trying to come off as friendly. George eyed him up as he sat down against the wall opposite of him, his body still weak from recovering. </p><p>“George, what about you?”</p><p>“The name’s Sapnap, kind of a sucky circumstance to meet you but the pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>He tried to stifle his snort at the ridiculous name but he clearly didn’t do a good enough job since Sapnap looked very offended. </p><p>“Sorry that my name isn’t basic like yours, GEORGE,” he retaliated. George frowned, but he liked the bit of banter. It reminded him of a certain blonde who, while he was very angry with him still, he was worried about. </p><p>“Where are you from? He asked, but Sapnap immediately countered by asking the same question back. It seemed that both were unwilling to delve into personal details, but George was totally okay with that. Subtly scratching his neck, he happily noted that his collar had survived the fight and was still hiding the Sin mark. Sapnap had no idea who he really was and he’d like to keep it that way.</p><p>George knew he was still quite weak, his energy levels completely depleted even after the hours of sleep. He didn’t know Sapnap’s stance on the topic of Sins so it was better to not test it out. His lack of energy was working in his favor. The two lapsed into silence after talking about the place and what the prisoner had done to try to escape previously. The other began to nod off, wincing at the uncomfortable floor and angle his neck was forced in. </p><p>Taking advantage of Sapnap’s unconsciousness, George dared to walk a little closer and study the guy in more detail. His attention was immediately drawn to the white bandana encircled around his forehead, an odd fashion accessory. The rest of his clothes were ordinary, however, his choice of wearing white was strange. It wasn’t like all demons hated the color but the majority didn’t like to wear a color so closely associated with Heaven. </p><p>He hated to put his trust in a complete stranger, but there wasn’t much else he could do. George would keep a close eye on him as they tried to plan an escape and he made no promises with himself to help Sapnap once they got out. For now, he’d bide his time and think of what they could do. The first step was to build his energy back up and so, George laid down on the floor and started to catch up on his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Time had become an illusion. George couldn’t tell how many days had passed, no windows in the basement to give either of them an inkling of how long they had been there. The meals came at random intervals, not following any sort of set schedule. </p><p>Sapnap was a bigger idiot than he thought. His ideas were convoluted and dumb, but his genuineness made up for it. He reminded George of a combination of Tommy and Schlatt, a loudmouth with serious moments sprinkled in. He made fun of George’s extensive sleep schedule, always threatening to eat whatever arrived by himself, but George didn’t worry. Whenever he woke up, there was always some food waiting for him that Sapnap claimed he didn’t want. </p><p>They never delved into their personal facts after the clear dismissal on the first day. It was an unspoken agreement to change the topic if it got too personal and George loved that. He wasn’t judged or being pushed towards anything and based on that, he lessened his guard against the goofy man. </p><p>“Fuck, those Hellhounds were the worst,” George complained. “Their patterns are too erratic to combat plus they literally go for the throat of everyone.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded, adding, “Yeah, I’m not entirely sure but I think they’re basically feral. It’s sad to see wolves mistreated so much, I mean they could have treated them better and I bet they would have been very different.”</p><p>George agreed, upset to see that the hounds who had so much potential to live harmoniously with the demons were likely going to slowly get killed off. If they had continued to attack Techno, there was no doubt that they would be going to go extinct at his hands. George didn’t feel particularly empathetic but he mourned the loss of the power the Sins could have had if they tamed them. </p><p>“If you’re okay with telling me, did you get taken like I did, or were you traveling with others?” Sapnap asked, trying to break out of the boredom of the situation. </p><p>“Yeah, I was with a friend of mine that I hope finds us, he’s a good fighter. I was also traveling with someone else but they better not show their face to me any time soon, “ he growled, angry at the mere mention of Dream. Any sort of worry he held for the man's safety was long gone. After re-remembering what went down, his frustration seemed more justified. </p><p>“Oh, a little lover’s spat?” Sapnap teased, perking up at the insinuation of some gossip. </p><p>George wouldn’t usually unload this much information but he was bursting to rant about what he was feeling. “Definitely not lovers. I thought he was my friend but he started overstepping my boundaries from the second I met him. He never listens, plays around, and worst of all, he keeps flipping from looking down on me to teasing me!”</p><p>Sapnap held up his hands in surrender. “Woah, cool yourself down there. No need to get angry at me because of this prick. I don’t know the situation but maybe it’s good he tried to push you out of your comfort zone? I mean, did you tell him what your boundaries were or why they were there?”</p><p>“Well...no, but it's obvious I don’t like it!”</p><p>“I can’t say much. I’m not the best person when it comes to matters of ‘love’ or friendship, but I hope to see this guy one day. I want to know who gets you so riled up,” Sapnap wondered, never before seeing George so agitated. The whole time they were trapped here, the brunette seemed to be pretty compliant, not too bothered by being a prisoner.</p><p>George huffed at the lack of support for his side. Pouting childishly, he crossed his arms and turned away from his chuckling roommate. As much as it had been nice to have these easy past few days of sleeping as much as he wanted and not having to move, it was starting to become boring.</p><p>He missed the soft mattress, the couches to nap on, the beautiful castle, training with the Sins, Techno’s meals, Dream’s warm hands- He froze at the thought. He really lost his mind while locked up here. George silently freaked out at his line of thinking, afraid that the more time he spent cooped up here, the worst it could get. </p><p>“Alright Sapnap, enough lazing around. It’s time to leave,“ he panicky shouted, scampering to his feet. The other, who was lulling his head to the side, shot up at the passionate words and joined him on his feet. </p><p>“Um, that’s what we’ve been doing?”</p><p>“No, it’s really time to go. I'm starting to think weird things and... I hate to admit it but I've barely been trying to escape here. I’ve been entertaining your dumbass ideas, knowing they won’t work. It's nice to sleep, okay? Before you start complaining, I have a plan that I'm eighty percent sure will work. We're getting out together. Next time they come to bring food, do exactly as I say...” </p><p>Luck was on George’s side for the first time in his life. Footsteps echoed through the corridor and the familiar screech of the little slit opening signaled the start of their plan.</p><p>“Help!” Sapnap yelled out. “That guy you threw in here hasn’t woken up, I think he’s dead!” George had slept through every single instance of food delivery so the story fortunately checked out.</p><p>Whoever was on the other side must have been gullible because the panicked shout indicated he had fallen for it easily. </p><p>A ring of keys jingled and George could hear the turn of the lock. Sapnap wasn’t a great actor but made up for it with over-exaggeration of his worry, standing up from George’s side to expose his pale corpse-like body. He felt hands feeling his naturally cold skin. Just as they were about to check for a pulse, Sapnap launched his attack.</p><p>The piece of cobblestone was the only blunt object they had but it was enough to send the guy to the floor, completely passed out or dead. George quickly got up, him and Sapnap booking it out of the open door.</p><p>It was surprising that it worked out so well but George had theorized that their wardens weren’t the sharpest, their looks giving away that they valued strength over smarts.</p><p>“You crazy smart fucker,” Sapnap laughed as they ran towards the stairs. George smiled back at him, unable to hold back from joining in his glee. The two ran as they raced to see who could get out first.</p><p>They passed some more of the attackers, but they were on a self-induced high. George was slicing them up while Sapnap was knocking them out with one punch. Their giggles couldn’t stop as they shouted out insults, sending middle fingers before knocking out more guards.</p><p>“Yeah bitch, who’s weak now?” George shouted as kept one in a chokehold. Sapnap cheered him on while fighting someone else. It was just as much fun as fighting with Techno was. They definitely were not a good pair, stealing each other's kills and almost smacking each other in their haste, but Satan, was it a good time. They continued their race up the multiple floors, incredulous at how big the bunker-like place was. </p><p>Their race continued, elbowing each other as they tried to get through the last door. They smashed through it at the same time, greeted by the bright light of the outdoors. </p><p>“I won!” they both shouted in unison. They continued to argue about who was the real winner when a sharp cough cut them off.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that concludes are MCYT main characters. I don't want to overload the story too much and then risk not developing each character like I want, so maybe a cameo here or there but nothing major</p><p>I'm thinking of not changing the character tags, I know that limits who will find this but I want new readers to have that same element of surprise and guessing who is who, ya know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The real question is who the fuck you are? Looking like a serial killer green bean,” Sapnap snapped back. George whirled around, knowing only one person who could fit the description.</p>
<p>“Dream!” He exclaimed, his voice more relieved than angry like he intended. “You’re okay!” </p>
<p>For a second, he forgot about the argument, overwhelmed with joy at seeing the man standing there with no hints of pain. From what he could tell, the blood that covered him was not his, a mixture of the attackers whose bodies laid not too far away. </p>
<p>Dream’s eyes widened at seeing George, the grimace and worry lines melting away. He felt the familiar tug as Dream used his power to bring him into his arms but for once, he didn’t resist. </p>
<p>“George,” he sighed as all his worries disappeared. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I was such an idiot, I’m so sor-”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize,” George interrupted. “I was in the wrong. I-I-I took my anger out on you when you were looking out for me. I’m not used to someone caring so much.” Dream’s arms tightened around him, George stiffening in response and unsure of how to reciprocate. </p>
<p>“Just, let me hold you. Please,” the blonde pleaded and how could George say no to that? The hold tightened as if Dream was trying to convince himself that he was really there and not going to slip away. </p>
<p>“Get a room, ‘not lovers’ my ass. You spoke a lot of big talk George and now you’re leaping into his arms,” Sapnap taunted, ruining the moment. George slipped out of Dreams’ hold, the taller shooting murderous looks at whoever dared to interrupt the one time George willingly let him embrace him. </p>
<p>“Oh, let me introduce you!” George exclaimed brightly. Sapnap looked the newcomer up and down, silently concluding that the blonde looked pretty fucking badass, not seeing the douche image that George had described, though judging by their reunion, it really was a lovers' spat so who knows what else was lied about. </p>
<p>“This here is Sapnap.” He straightened up as much as he could, but the green boy still was taller by several inches. However, he confidently waited for George to tell him about how they had been the partners while escaping on their own, ready to rub in that he had saved his boyfriend. “And we’ll have to bring him in for questioning.”</p>
<p>George flew over and kicked Sapnap to his knees. Using his blade, he held it to his neck threateningly. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Sapnap screamed, completely bewildered. “You just flew...and now you’re going to kill me?”</p>
<p> Dream was equally confused, not knowing who this was at all but if George was suspecting him, he would back him up no matter what. This “Sapnap” started thrashing on the ground, trying to break through George’s grip. One of his elbows worked free, catching his restrainer in the gut.</p>
<p>Dream moved the second George was slightly hurt. Eyes blood red, he growled as he delivered a swift hit to the back of his neck, sending Sapnap to dreamland. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Now we’re going to have to wait until he wakes up!” George complained, rubbing his ribs as the pain quickly faded. </p>
<p>“Good, you can take that time to explain where you have been the past few days.”</p>
<p>“Not until you do the same!”</p>
<p>Dream should have expected the stubbornness, lightly laughing fondly. “Nothing much, cleaning up the last of the fighters while I searched frantically for you. Did a little bit of torturing which is where most of the blood came from. Overall, a pretty normal week for a Sin.”</p>
<p>George rubbed his eyes at the sheer amount of questions he had but decided it wasn't worth it. Sensing the area, he tilted his head as he questioned, “Where’s Techno? Did he go ahead to the castle without us?”</p>
<p>“Well, about that…”</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do? Wait, what I should be asking is what the fuck did he do?”</p>
<p>At least the blonde looked sheepish as he revealed, “He was doing his typical crazy stuff, which was great. Took out most of them by himself. The only thing was that since I couldn’t find you, I couldn’t get him to chill so after a while, I kinda... left him to look for you.”</p>
<p>His voice went quieter and quieter as he talked. George made sure to give him his most disapproving glare in response to abandoning Techno like that. </p>
<p>“Fuck. You are totally carrying Sapnap the whole way to get Techno AND back to the castle with the other Sins.” he grumbled, “And I’m making you carry me part of the way too.”</p>
<p>“You say it like that would be a punishment for me.”</p>
<p>“Keep talking and that blood on you is going to start being some of your own.”</p>
<p>Dream led him back to where the original battlefield was, which was surprisingly not far. They had happened to fight exactly nearby the bunker, explaining why they were able to get George off the battlefield so quickly without Dream noticing. The fact that he failed to realize he was gone for so long made Dream's blood boil but George seemed to stay closer to Dream than usual. Whether it was to soothe Dream or himself, both didn’t know.</p>
<p>“There’s my best friend!” George shouted, pumping his hand. “Yes Techno! Mutilate that corpse, we love to see it!” </p>
<p>Dream shook his head. “Seriously? You’re cheering this on?”</p>
<p>“If Sapnap was awake, he would too.”</p>
<p>“You’re taking the side of the suspicious guy?! The one you want to question?”</p>
<p>George flew over towards a raging Techno. He was mildly impressed that his friend had so much energy left, tearing through bloody bodies and fighting phantom foes.</p>
<p>He easily dodged a stray blade and began to push his power into him. Techno had worn himself out mostly so he only needed a little more nudging for his mind to regain control. The deadly fighter slowed down his one-sided battle, his blades lowering down and feet stilling. George patiently waited another minute before Techno opened his eyes, back to their usual pink color.</p>
<p>“Thanks for that, my feet are absolutely killing me,” he groaned appreciatively. He gave a cursory check over George, noting the blood but he didn’t look to be in any pain so Techno let it go. Turning towards Dream, he faltered.</p>
<p>“Are we kidnapping someone? Didn’t think that was your style Dream.”</p>
<p>“I’m just the muscle, George is the one with all the details.”</p>
<p>Techno waited for an answer only to be met with George flying straight into him. He grunted as the brunette practically hung off him, promising to explain everything on the way back to the castle. </p>
<p>“George, I’ve been fighting for three days straight and now you want me to carry you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Dream will take over soon, right?” George smirked, daring the blonde to deny his words. The other was a smart man and gave a surrendering look, knowing that he’d be on the receiving end of a blade if he didn’t agree. </p>
<p>Techno wanted to cry in relief. They were back to normal, thank Satan. He didn’t have to do anything for them to make up so he decided just this one time, he won’t complain about the two’s bickering on the way back home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re back, everyone they’re back,” Nikki cheered while she looked through her scope. She had been on watch duty for the day, expecting the three to return soon, and quickly alerted the others when she saw them in the distance. </p>
<p>The other Sins had all made their way back to the castle, receiving a cheerful “welcome back” from Puffy. The last three had been the only ones missing but it was to be expected since they were the attacking force. </p>
<p>“I hope they didn’t get hurt,” Wilbur worried as they gathered by the front door to greet them.</p>
<p>Schlatt, who was not pushing Wilbur away from clutching at him, reassured, “They have fucking Techno, no way they lost.”</p>
<p>Nikki appeared behind them, having run down from the top of one of the turrets where she had been looking out. She saw something slightly concerning but waited for the three to be here before questioning it. </p>
<p>They all whooped when the missing Sins finally came close enough for them to hear their shouts. The weary travelers smiled at the greeting. George got up from where he was clutching Techno (He didn’t want the other Sins to see him being carried by Dream so he switched earlier) and flew ahead.</p>
<p>“It’s good to be back!” he cheered, following up with a shout, “I’m going straight to bed, I’ll see you all tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Get your ass back here,” Techno yelled. “You better explain the fucking body Dream is carrying.”</p>
<p>His exclamation caused the other Sins to freak out, now noticing the man that was slung over Dream’s shoulder. Wilbur and Nikki, who was hoping she had been wrong about seeing the still corpse, screeched while Schlatt shouted praises for capturing one of the attackers. </p>
<p>Dream was quick to correct, “Except, he wasn’t one of the attackers. He was one of the victims of them.”</p>
<p>Seeing the confused stares, George stated, “No, he’s way more interesting than any of the other attackers. Listen, I’ll explain it all tomorrow, but for now, keep him tied up in the dungeon.”</p>
<p>George gave a grin, his eyes flashing red momentarily as he promised while walking into the main hall, “I’ll be showing off some of my interrogation skills.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap groaned, rolling his throbbing head around. The last thing he could remember was being confused by George and his boyfriend suddenly restraining him right when they escaped. Blinking his eyes, he was momentarily blinded by a bright light.</p>
<p>Blinking repeatedly again, his vision adjusted to where he was, a very similar holding cell. The big difference was that it was much better maintained than the last one, with soft chairs and a proper table. The floor and walls were very clean and a mirror resided on one side.</p>
<p>He tried to get up, but some sort of restraint was keeping him sitting in the chair. Sapnap expected his body to be pretty beat up but even his old wounds had been treated, seeing clean bandages around his arms and legs. </p>
<p>The sound of a door opening brought his attention to George, who entered along with the tall blonde. </p>
<p>“Hey, how are you feeling? Is anything hurting?” George worriedly asked, genuine concern all over his face. He hurried over, sitting in the chair across from Sapnap at the table. The blonde stayed standing, leaning against the wall in a deceptively calm stance.</p>
<p>“Is the room spinning? I don’t know if you remember but I’m George and that’s Dream. You and I-“</p>
<p>Sapnap interrupted, “I remember it all. The prison, the escape, you being a backstabbing little bitch.”</p>
<p>Dream reached for his axe at the insult towards George, but the brunette held up his hand to stop him.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, but I didn’t want you to run away. I just have a few questions and then you can leave, no problem.”</p>
<p>The captive snorted, not believing the little act for a second. “Come on George, stop playing the weak, friendly interrogator, okay? Thought we were close enough for you to be real with me.”</p>
<p>George’s innocent expression dropped, replaced with an unimpressed face. “Who are you really Sapnap?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I was traveling between nations when-“</p>
<p>“Bullshit!” George shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table. “If you were a real demon, you would have unconsciously cowered when you met Dream but you weren’t affected in the slightest. You’re lying.”</p>
<p>“Wait..is he a Sin? Wait, wait, wait. Y-y-you! You flew, I remember that!” Sapnap spoke out loud as he worked it out. His face slackened when he realized that not only was he in the presence of one Sin but two of them. He was at a major disadvantage.</p>
<p>Dream laughed as the realization hit the other. “I would suggest confessing soon. Who knows what our powers could do to you?”</p>
<p>Sapnap was sweating. They were smart, lying out of this wasn’t viable anymore. He glanced around to see if there was anything that could help him. A simple wooden door was the only way in or out, but there was no lock. Dream was likely a good fighter, but he was protective of George. He could use that.</p>
<p>It was clear Sapnap was going to pull something. What? George didn’t know but he shared a glance with Dream to see if he was sending the tension too. The minute he looked away, Sapnap burst into action.</p>
<p>His entire body burst into flames, setting the table on fire. George yelped, yanking his hands away just in time to avoid getting burned.</p>
<p>“George!” Dream panicked, using his power to yank him near him as smoke filled the room, concealing everyone. He felt the man get pulled into his arms, securing him close in the corner. He used his whole body to cover George’s smaller form, making sure no flames touched him.</p>
<p>As quickly as it appeared, the smoke began to dissipate, the flames dying down as the table was reduced to ash. With the rest of the room made of stone, the fire couldn't last. George tried pulling away, the danger having passed, but Dream tugged him towards him. </p>
<p>“What are you doing!” George stuttered, but the blonde grabbed his hands gently. He brought them to his face, inspecting them closely for any sign of being burnt.</p>
<p>“Thank Satan,” he whispered. In a moment of weakness, he leaned forward, kissing the palms almost reverently in gratitude. George felt his brain short circuit at the soft action. He knew his face must be completely red, but he’d blame it on the heat. Hastily pulling his hands away, he whipped around, praying that the restraints held their prisoner through the chaos.</p>
<p>The room completely cleared up, a shocked Sapnap still tied to the chair. </p>
<p>“Am I glad that I decided to use metal restraints with you,” George sighed. Sapnap remained frazzled, wincing at the murderous looks Dream had for putting the other in danger.</p>
<p>“So we now know you’re definitely not human,” Dream gritted. “What the fuck is an angel doing slinking around Hell? Gonna try to spy on us and go and run to God like a pussy?” </p>
<p>Sapnap bristled at the accusation but knew he couldn’t take offense. He was no stranger to what had occurred in this realm due to the orders of God. </p>
<p>“I don’t mean any harm,” Sapnap whispered, head hanging in defeat. “This was the only place he couldn’t find me.” </p>
<p>Both Sins perked up at the confession, not what they were expecting him to say. </p>
<p>“I ran away. From Heaven. I-I- couldn’t stay there any longer, I couldn’t be a part of what they did.” </p>
<p>George stayed seated, willing to hear him out, but Dream couldn’t hold back.</p>
<p>“Fuck off!” He snapped, marching over to Sapnap and lifting him up by his collar, chair and all. “You had centuries but now is your tipping point? Was it because, for once, we fought back and won? Why was killing half of our population not enough? Why was attacking each of our cities not enough? Why was making all demons live in fear of when you’ll come again and kill us all not enough?” </p>
<p>He threw the chair down, almost knocking Sapnap to the ground. “You don’t know shit. Don’t say anything about what 'they' did, own up to the fact that you were a part of it too. Once you watch your fucking city burn while your citizens cry for help, then you can feel remorse and maybe, just maybe, you can be forgiven.”</p>
<p>Sapnap was sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he repeated, “I’m sorry” over and over again.</p>
<p>Sensing that he was about to snap, George pushed his power out to Dream, trying to settle him down. When that didn’t work right away, on a whim he tried to grasp the other's fists, remembering that it helped Techno whenever he was upset.</p>
<p>He took his clenched fingers and massaged them until they were open. Dream looked up at George’s face of actual concern, not like the acting he did earlier. It was a small worry line, but it was enough to have Dream forget all about his anger. A red tint started to form on his face from having the shorter touch his hand, taking a deep breath and settling down as a result.</p>
<p>Not wanting to wait for the tears to stop naturally, George forcibly calmed down Sapnap, who freaked out as his overwhelming anguish disappeared. He didn't deserve to be calmed down slowly or safely. Looking at George in wonder, he was met with his blank face again, worry reserved for Dream only. </p>
<p>“You’re going to tell us everything like your life depends on it, because it does.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahahaha so you guys remember how I said this is a slow burn? Let's just say, dnf will be happening way before the end bc i can not stand all this pining and this is shaping up to be  even longer than i expected soooo</p>
<p>THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SMUT ONE SHOT HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS ITS ON THE SECOND PAGE OF LONGEST DNF FICS WTF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sheep in Wolves Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap was an ordinary angel. Once he was created, he was just one of the thousands, millions maybe, that were raised to help God. </p><p>God, their fearless leader. He had taught them everything they knew. They were his precious children and as his children, they were bonded together by blood, the holiest and purist connection. He gave them everything: their names, their clothes, and most importantly, their purpose. </p><p>He told them of the beautiful Earth, a stunning place filled with all that one could think of. Residing on that beautiful land was all sort of plants and animals they had to swear to protect. Above all, the most important animal to protect was humans. </p><p>Humans were like weak angels. Intelligent and resourceful, God doted upon them. He was the sole protector of these defenseless humans, leading them towards the path of good. As his children, they were to help him in the ultimate task bestowed from the Creator. They were pureness itself and they must keep themselves sin-free to continue the said task.</p><p>His name was ordinary. Nick, nothing too spectacular about it, yet it helped to keep him selfless. One of God’s biggest preachings was to be humble and to want nothing. He made sure that his children understood all his teachings thoroughly, only because he loved them so much. </p><p>Nick was punished a lot, never physically though. No, God could never raise a hand against his own children. He could never mare their flawless skin. Instead, it was a punishment from their peers. Isolation can be the most painful torture and those who broke any of the rules were viewed as less than dirt. </p><p>There were so many rules to keep track of that Nick simply could never get the knack of remembering them all. Cast out again and again, he was almost permanently alone, never quite fitting in with the others even when he tried his hardest. Still, he continued to work towards the ultimate reward, praise from his father. It was incredibly sought after but few ever got the privilege. </p><p>The first teaching was the most important. It spoke of the ones that God hated the most, therefore they were to hate them the most too. Demons, the filth of the Underworld, the bottom of the kingdoms because that was where they belonged. The story of their ruler was whispered between the angels, never confirmed or denied. </p><p>Satan had been a mistake made by the Creator, who decided to keep him and his helpers to act as a test for God. It was his destiny to eventually defeat the evil beings. They saw them from a distance when they went to Earth, where they had to protect the humans from their sinister whisperings. </p><p>Once again, Nick was average at his duties, sometimes succeeding and sometimes failing at keeping the humans safe. He cringed when he was yelled at by his superiors but it was like he was missing something that everyone else already had. The others recoiled at the mere mention of a demon, citing the horrific things they’ve seen them do each time. However, Sapnap could only remember the one time he saw demons in person on Earth. </p><p>He didn't realize they were demons at first, their looks passing them off as humans unlike angels, whose wings and halo gave them away instantly. The two were odd. Sapnap laid there, waiting for them to approach the nearby humans and push them to cause mischief, but it never happened.</p><p>They were strangely holding onto each other, but it didn’t look like they were fighting. Smiles adorned their faces, bodies relaxed as they gazed out into the setting sun. A strange emotion surrounded the two like they were in their own world. They showed no inclination to affect the humans, instead enjoying the view that Nick had never before looked twice at.</p><p>Stumbling back in shock, he had quickly flown away, afraid of being seen and confused by the display. This was undeniable proof that they were capable of more than evil, that they couldn't be completely bad. He tried subtly asking some of the other angels, but each quickly shut him down once he mentioned demons. His confusion remained, causing his results to worsen but he couldn't bring himself to care.  </p><p>God gathered his precious children to tell them another tale, of how Satan himself had attacked the poor humans and threatened God personally. The sorrow and anguish as he cried out shook each of the angels, some shedding tears with him. When they were asked to accompany him to defeat Satan once and for all, there was no hesitation in Nick’s heart as he roared along with the others. Their purpose was finally coming to a climax.</p><p>It was strange. Never before had he seen a dead demon and now he was surrounded by them. Nick always pictured them as having black blood to match their evil ways, but the colors that stained his white clothes were as red as his own.  He had imagined a bigger fight, Satan knowing that threatening their God and killing so many humans would have consequences. </p><p>Yet, the bodies he passed were not of warriors. Common clothes hung off their still forms, no weapons in sight. It didn’t make sense, weren’t they gathering armies to invade Heaven? Weren’t they ruthless warriors that only knew of bloodshed? Nick couldn’t understand. </p><p>To die for your father was the most honorable death possible. Nick didn’t blink as his brethren were killed, mindlessly charging forward into the cities. Demon after demon fell because of his hands, his brain feeling disconnected from his body. It was like he was a passenger, a watcher of someone else doing these acts. As he struck another, he wondered why his hands were shaking more and more each time he saw their faces in their final moments. He wondered why when he got back to the camps after the battle, he vomited everything he ate. Why his dreams were filled with the bodies he caused. </p><p>The relief he felt when they were ordered to leave was immeasurable. While the rest celebrated their overwhelming victory, Sapnap wandered to the edge of Heaven. Gazing into the setting sun, he was reminded of the couple, after watching humans he knew what a couple was, and that one day so long ago. The look they had was one that he had seen on Earth many times, “love” they called it. But it was strange, God said he loved them all the time yet he never had such a look on his face when talking to them. </p><p>Nick wondered where the couple was, whether they were still alive. Perhaps he had been the one to kill them both or worse, killed one and left the other alive for eternity. He stayed contemplating what their fate was while celebrations continued for weeks, even God joining them in long nights of flying and dancing.</p><p>The edge of the clouds is where he remained, unable to move from the direction of the sunset. He refused to miss a single one, determined to understand what those two were feeling at that moment. He stopped sleeping, screams causing him to wake up every time he closed his eyes, yet no one was ever around when he awoke. </p><p>The demon defeat had left Earth in the care of the angels, allowing them to achieve the perfect world that the Creator had intended for. As a result, each of the angels grew more powerful from their complete influence, Nick included. They said the flames suited him, matching his fiery personality, but he felt no spark anymore. His powers were like the sun and he didn’t deserve to use such a beautiful thing that he couldn't understand. His stained hands didn’t deserve the warmth that fire brought. </p><p>The angels continued living their easy lives, growing indulgent and arrogant at the lack of competition. God rarely graced them with his presence, staying shut up in the highest levels where his golden palace stood. The only time he came down was when his mood angered, thunderstorms and lightning striking down on Earth. Gone was the genial, loving parent. The overwhelming power was starting to affect God, making him become more violent with his punishments. The angels began to respect him more out of fear rather than devotion. </p><p>Nick couldn’t tell if the others were blind or if they simply chose not to see, but the humans had not been saved. Wanting to escape the suffocating white clouds, he spent more and more time wandering around Earth. The animals were different, the humans no longer like they were. The loving glances they used to share that piqued his curiosity were gone. The beautiful structures they made remained the same, no longer being improved upon. The splashes of colors or objects that they called “art” weren’t being created, the old pieces laying forgotten and covered in dust. </p><p>The very place he used to escape Heaven was becoming exactly like it. Plain, monotonous, and unfeeling. There was nowhere for him to run to, their purpose no longer to help the Humans to make the right choices because humans had no choices to make. A human would win the lottery and quietly accept it. Their loved one would pass away and they’d continue their day. Life and death held no meaning, the people going through the motions none the wiser. </p><p>He hated it. It felt like an asylum but he was the only patient aware of it. No one to talk to, he felt himself slowly going insane. When God announced another attack on the Underworld, he jumped at the chance to feel anything, even if it was disgust with what he was signing up to do. </p><p>The Seven Sins, the reincarnation of Satan himself. God explained it to them, how this was another test by the Creator, yet Nick was no longer as gullible. He refused to believe the Creator would create these people just for them to kill. </p><p>Unfortunately, he knew he was ordinary, one of many, and in fear for his life, Nick followed them as they entered Hell again. </p><p>It was worse than last time. Being aware of what he was doing made him physically ill again and again. Seeing the burning cities, the repetitiveness of destroying them was hurtful, but nothing hurt more than observing the Sins. He didn’t see them close up, but the desperation that they fought with was so reminiscent of Satan’s. To experience a leader’s devastation six times instead of the one was killing him slowly. Though he didn’t actively play a part in any of the attacks, he was an accomplice, not helping either side. </p><p>Regrouping back at the camps, the angels didn’t celebrate their victories. God had trusted them to venture there on their own and they would prove how reliable and serious they were about the mission. Failure would result in their deaths and the unspoken threat kept them on edge. There was no room for any funny business, they needed to figure out how to clear up Hell once and for all. </p><p>He couldn’t help himself but venture further away. Nick was fascinated by the strange nature, not appreciating it the last time he was here. In its own way, the Underworld was gorgeous. The fires that were the source of light cast a redder glow than the sun, reminding him where he was, but it didn’t take away from the sheer amount of natural nature. What struck him the most was when he secretly visited the cities. Before destroying them, he was taken aback by their lives. </p><p>They lived so differently from each other, each section very unique, but they all had this happiness to them that Nick had not seen in centuries. He watched friends jokingly insult each other. He peeked at couples swinging their arms as they ran down streets, longing glances in their eyes. Sitting on a bench, he noticed groups of kids rushing by, screaming in delight while holding a game. </p><p>It was peaceful. Yes, they had some oddities and bits of chaos, but the raw joy was so prevalent that its brightness made him want to look away. He should have known not to sneak out before they attacked because seeing the devastation they caused afterward pierced him even deeper. </p><p>Crying children looking for their parents, couples dying while they reached out for each other. The frantic, desperate way they fought brought back painful memories of the first battle, where Heaven had done the same exact thing. It hurt to know that he had been led so far astray because why would people who can share such loving looks be the enemy? How could they be called mistakes and filth? </p><p>If anything, Nick felt like they were the mistake for there was no way God reacted like their leaders did when they lost one of their own. He had never cradled their bodies in his arms, whispering reassurances and shedding tears. He had never pushed the angels out of the way, taking the blows for them. </p><p>It irritated him that it was like he was the only one who felt like this. The others only cheered as their overpowered forces attacked the demons who, despite their natural fighting abilities, couldn’t keep up with the various powers they had from having such a monopoly over Earth. Nick hated it, he hated it all, but most of all, he hated what he had done and what he continued to do. </p><p>The rest made plans for the final attack while he made plans to leave. Earth and Heaven were out of the question, remaining firmly in the palm of God’s hand. Only Hell escaped his all-seeing eyes. Nick knew he didn't deserve it, but he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to continue to observe those that were able to show such love and to understand how they do it. He needed to know what that couple felt as they stared into the sun. </p><p>Slipping out was easier than expected, no one thinking they’d have deserters. He hid himself in the cities, hopping from place to place. He did odd jobs here and there, using his fire in subtle but creative ways to make money to get by. </p><p>No home, he drifted everywhere he went yet he never felt so alive and free. The power he always hated began to come easier to him as he used it more. Being greeted with smiles, or frowns, was a world different than the blank or disapproving stares that he had grown up surrounded by. </p><p>Best of all, he could see up close the beauty that the demons had. This unwavering love they had for each other was incredible. News of the Sins joining was not surprising to him, their comradery was simply unmatched and inevitable. The unification of Hell would be a game-changer. Sapnap, who had forgone the name given to him by that monster, had predicted the Sins coming together long ago. The question was how God would react to such news. </p><p>He was at a crossroads of remaining as he was or traveling to help them take on God when, not if, he came. It would be hard to leave this calm life just when he was getting used to it and announcing his presence may only lead to his death due to rightful mistrust. There was also the high possibility that he would be on the losing side, not doubting that God’s power was on another level. Yet, the guilt of watching from the sidelines ate at him. It was like the attacks again, not helping either side when he could have...should have.</p><p>Grappling with himself, Sapnap was left wandering in circles around Hell. He didn’t even know if he could bring himself to hurt his kind, despite how much they had done that he hated. At the end of the day, they had been misled and God was still his father. It was hard to ignore that the leader had been the one to raise him, clothe him, feed him. </p><p>The moral dilemma sent him spiraling, taking refuge in a forest near Gluttony’s and Wrath’s kingdoms. What was right and what was wrong? How much had God lied about or twisted? Throughout his travels, the more he learned, the less he knew. </p><p>It was an inescapable paradox. The lines that separated good and bad were blurred, blending them into an indistinguishable mess. Demons were bad and angels were good. It's what was taught, it was what everyone knew. But why was it not true? Why were the labels true but false? His mind was so distracted that there was no chance of him registering the person who snuck up behind him before the world went to black. </p><p>The time in the cell had been a welcome one. With no destination in mind, he could properly sit down and think of what his next plan should be. After weeks of pacing and thinking, he was no closer to a conclusion. He felt his mind spiraling again, reminiscent of his time spent in Heaven. He began to frantically search for a way out, desperate to leave and never look back, but that all changed when a frail-looking guy was thrown into the cell with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would apologize for dedicating a whole chapter to a character background info but I’m not even sorry. Sapnap’s character is one of my favorites and I am very excited to (emotionally) torture this poor boy</p><p>EDIT- Forgot to mention, but the couple that Sapnap sees in the sunset? I imagine them as the couple that was detailed in the prologue, the first ones to officially die by God's hands, sad but also helped give the spark that pushed the end of the war</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Black and White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap’s tears had dried by the time he finished weaving his tale to the visible audience of two, the rest of the Sins listening in behind the one-way mirror. Dream and George held in their reactions to any of the parts, waiting for him to finish. </p><p>It was hard to tell if George could believe him. He didn’t think he was lying at all, not bothering to use his powers because the raw tone of the words was something no one could fake. If Sapnap was trying to get sympathy for the life he lived, George was the wrong person to convince. However, he didn’t think the defeated man was. </p><p>As a demon, their struggles were very different, but he couldn’t help but relate to some of his words. The concept of struggling with the idea of “family” had been one he had freaked out about before and still did. Lost in thought, Dream took over the questioning. </p><p>“How are you hiding your features? I thought angel’s weren’t capable of doing so.”</p><p>Sapnap shrugged. “Our wings are retractable, but many don’t care to learn how. As for our halo,” He tapped the white bandana around his head. “this keeps it under wraps, literally.”</p><p>The poor joke made Dream wheeze at its bad timing, lightning the heavy atmosphere that had overtaken them. The loud noise brought George out of his thoughts, looking at the two in confusion. Weren’t they at each other’s throats earlier?</p><p>“We have much to discuss,” George decided. “We’ll bring you to a cell for the night and you’ll meet the rest of the Sins tomorrow. I’m sure they will have many more questions to ask you.”</p><p>Dream, still chuckling, walked over to the back of the chair. Sapnap felt the shackles be released only to continue to be restrained by a different set of metal cuffs. </p><p>The blonde leaned in and whispered, “Let’s not try anything, Fire Boy. I’m just starting to warm up to you.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on, Green Bean,” Sapnap countered. Escape seemed like a good idea, but an average angel, even one with the power to fly and create fire, against the Seven Sins were not good odds. George took the lead, Dream remaining right behind Sapnap as they formed a little line out the door. He was shocked to take in that the cell area he thought he was in was just as well maintained as the interrogation room. </p><p>Torches and paintings lined the walls, luxurious rugs underfoot. The Sins with him didn’t make any conversation which he was grateful for. Speaking about his past took a heavy toll, never before telling it to anyone. He was in no mood for any painful small talk. </p><p>George continued to a different metal door, looking apologetic at the use of it, but Sapnap was unbothered. It only made sense that he would be under high security. The inside, however, was what was surprising. </p><p>It couldn’t even be called a cell, a beautiful and high-end bedroom, a more apt description. A dresser, mirror, and multiple chairs were scattered around the rather large room. No windows, which again made sense since he could have easily flown away, but it was well lit with lanterns and paintings with landscapes made up for the lack of view. Most curious of it all, the biggest bed he had ever seen took up most of the space. </p><p>Heaven, despite its leader’s luxurious castle, was very simplistic. Each lived in crude homes, the bare minimum to survive in order to maintain their selflessness as God preached. After leaving, money was always tight and with no permanent residence, Sapnap never had the chance to stay in a proper room. </p><p>“Do you like it? It’s great, isn’t it? I went through the whole castle and ordered a proper bed in each place. Even prisoners deserve a nice place to sleep,” George bragged, his hands on his hips as he shone with pride. </p><p>“You did great,” Dream murmured. The affectionate look as he gazed at the oblivious happy brunette made Sapnap freeze. He was struck by a sense of deja vu, reminded of the way that couple had looked at each other centuries ago. </p><p>“We’ll leave you to it, get some rest because tomorrow will definitely be more tiring than today,” George advised. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep a tight leash on the other Sins so there is about a twenty percent chance you’ll get attacked.”</p><p>It shouldn’t have been reassuring, but Sapnap still gave his thanks with a small smile. The two left, the door locking behind them. He could hear the distant squabbles as Dream called George out on wanting to leave so that he could go to sleep, not Sapnap. The sound of Dream getting hit and the angry shouts made him quietly chuckle. </p><p>Sapnap was at a loss as he laid in the bed after examining the room to no avail. Visiting and traveling had been fun and the joy he felt doing it was unmatched. With that in mind, he wanted to leave. Still, he kept thinking back to the dilemma he had been considering for so long. It felt like fate itself had intervened, making the decision for him and leading him to the Sins already. He spent his whole life trying to defy fate, but he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it was right this time. </p><p> </p><p>George stayed quiet during the next meeting, Sapnap shackled to an extra chair they brought into the room. The other Sins were rapidly demanding answers, their anger flaring whenever he mentioned the wars, but he kept his word of continuously calming them down. Techno was unsurprisingly the hardest to keep control of, but he had slept as much as he could in preparation for the enraged pinkette. </p><p>Logically, he knew that he shouldn’t trust Sapnap. He was an angel, plain and simple. Their natural enemy, the ones many hated with all their being. Maybe it was because his kingdom was never attacked, but George didn’t feel the same hatred towards them. He understood being misled and tricked. The more Sapnap revealed, the more manipulative God seemed. His anger was directed towards their leader, not the brainwashed helpers. </p><p>Cutting through the shouts of other questions, Schlatt calmly asked, “So what’s your purpose?” </p><p>The rest quieted, knowing to listen whenever Schlatt got serious. He rubbed his cigarette butt on an ashtray they had provided solely for him. “Why are you here? What do you intend to do?</p><p>The angel was confused, unsure what he was being asked. </p><p>“You stay in Hell, that’s fine, whatever. You’re not hurting us so we can leave you alone.  But is that what you want to continue to do? Wander around and spy on us for your own pleasure?” The words were not accusatory, just plain curiosity. </p><p>The rest waited with bated breath for the answer, their opinions of him depending on what he chose to say. </p><p>Slowly, Sapnap said the conclusion he had come to the night before. “I-I-I want to stay in Hell, I want to stay here. Like right here, in this castle.” The Sins froze. “I know you can’t trust me, but I’ll work hard. I’ll help with chores, act as a servant, whatever you want. I wish to help with getting demons back to Earth.”</p><p>Sapnap was being selfish again, but he convinced himself that it was more for the humans than him. Their listless lives needed the negativity that demons brought. They couldn’t understand happiness without sadness, excitement without fear, love without hate, and he made sure to tell the Sins about it. He explained the significant change after demons left, how Earth needed them to return. </p><p>Privately, what he wanted was to see the setting sun again, to see other demons experience it. His eyes darted towards George, practically asleep as Dream shyly played with a strand of his hair. He wanted to see such love again, painted in the hues of warmth and comfort. </p><p>The Sins were not looking too receptive to his plans. The idea of an angel living in their home made their skin crawl. It was startling when out of all of them, it was Dream that spoke up. </p><p>“I say we keep him on as an advisor. Before you start arguing like a bunch of kids, are you going to ignore all the precious information he has about the Overworlds? We have an advantage that is sitting right here and we’re going to banish them away? Going to Earth has always been the end goal and he's the ticket to getting there.”</p><p>The simple words were effective, changing the perception of Sapnap's words from being selfish demands to the promise of an alliance that was mutually beneficial to both parties. George arose from his quick nap, Dream’s hands shooting back to his side while flushing.</p><p>“So we’re keeping him right?” he yawned. </p><p>Tommy groaned, “He’s not a pet George, don’t say it like that.” He turned towards the captive. “Those fire powers of yours are pretty cool though. We should totally fight, I mean I’ll definitely win, but it would be a fun challenge.”</p><p>George giggled at the very Tommy-typical answer. The support from the Sins set his nerves at ease. He hated to admit it but the few days he spent cooped up with Sapnap had made him already think of the guy as a friend. He was fun, powerful, and knowledgeable, plus he appreciated a good bed, the best quality in a person. </p><p>Techno hated him and all that he represented but begrudgingly admitted he was too useful to let go. If only he knew that George was using his power to lessen his motivation to disagree. Once he confirmed his acceptance of the angel, the rest hesitantly followed suit. Sapnap would be here to stay. </p><p>It wasn’t immediately perfect. His room was kept far away from the rest of the Sins and most kept their distance from him. The only ones he truly talked with were George and Dream, their friendship flourishing. Never before did Sapnap have confidants that he could talk to without fear of retribution or someone above striking him down. The two were so different but both contained the same acceptance of who he was as a person beyond being an angel. </p><p>The others took a little longer to get used to him. Tommy, the most outgoing, started to invite him to spars after a few weeks, shocked when he lost as many times as he won. The energetic kid demanded re-match after re-match, giving Sapnap the necessary practice with his fire abilities. He was an experienced fighter like all angels and provided a change from the other Sins' styles. </p><p>Wilbur, Schlatt, and Nikki remained more indifferent. The looks became less accusatory and a bit friendlier, but it was clear that they would never be close friends. Both sides were completely okay with that, treating each other as amicable allies. Sapnap, to be honest, was overjoyed to be accepted at all. </p><p>It took a lot of cajoling and threats from George before he revealed his wings to him and Dream. They were frankly disgusting from being folded and kept away for so long. Many feathers had fallen off from lack of care, the few that remained crooked and dirty. He had felt ashamed at their gaze on the pitiful sight. It had been too long since he last flew, never being great at it to begin with. </p><p>George gasped audibly at them. They were gorgeous already and he couldn’t believe that they looked this good with so little maintenance. Instantly, he wished that he needed wings to fly, imagining how cool it would have been to have a black pair as Satan did. He ordered Dream to go get supplies: soft cloths, warm water, soap, and brushes. The blonde grumbled but complied, the excitement on the shorter too infectious for him to deny. </p><p>The three stayed outside the whole day, Dream and George carefully washing each individual feather and brushing them out. It was incredibly soft to the touch, George idly wondering if it was rude to ask if he could keep the discarded feathers to make a pillow. It was like Dream could read his thoughts, sending disapproving looks when George opened his mouth to ask. </p><p>For demons who were capable of mass destruction, they tried their hardest to be very gentle with Sapnap’s wings, not wanting to damage them further. They chided him for keeping it scrunched up for so long, yelping when the man started to sniffle as tears trickled down. The two danced around him in a panic, afraid they had somehow hurt him. George began to smack Dream, yelling that he was too rough while Dream argued that George had asked him to get the wrong supplies. </p><p>Through the tears, Sapnap blubbered about how happy he was to meet them. How they were the one good thing fate had led him to. Realizing they were happy tears, the duo started to make fun of him for being such a crybaby, ignoring the fact that they were getting slightly choked up too.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap wandered around the castle, his wings hanging limply behind him. He was still uncomfortable with having the obvious angel feature on display but didn’t want to destroy all the precious care that his friends had put into them. Walking through the hallways, he stumbled upon a door he had never entered before. </p><p>Cracking it open, he stuck his head in, only entering when he saw the telltale bright green sweatshirt that was on one of the tables, the owner likely not too far from it. The library was a beautiful sight. Though he wasn’t much of a reader, books were another luxury angel’s shouldn’t indulge in, Sapnap could appreciate the knowledge that they contained after being denied it for so long. However, seeing Dream strolling out from between some shelves was a strange sight. </p><p>“I never pegged you for a reader,” Sapnap called out, startling the blonde into dropping the stack he was picking up. He whisper-yelled curses at the angel who only laughed as he watched the other struggle to pick them up again. </p><p>“I’m not,” Dream grumbled, ‘George mentioned a book title that he wanted to read so I’ve been searching for it, but I can’t find it here.” </p><p>“You guys discuss books together?,” Sapnap asked incredulously. George, he could see as a reader, but Dream was willing to talk about that with him? “You are so fucking whipped, it isn’t even funny.” </p><p>Dream groaned as he sorted through the books, not denying the accusation. “I mean, how could anyone not? He's so perfect, I mean obviously, he’s stunning but his way of thinking? Have you seen him kill someone with a blade? It is the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>God, Sapnap wished he didn’t step foot into this library. He hadn’t signed up to listen to the words of a pinning fool. “Sure it is. If you’re worried about others seeing and wanting him too, shouldn’t you, I don’t know, be official? Put a ring on it?”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Dream looked puzzled while Sapnap smacked his head. He forgot, of course demons wouldn’t know what marriage was. It was something heavily rooted in God and human culture. </p><p>“Disregard that last part. What I’m trying to say is why are you two not a couple, you’re halfway there already.”</p><p>The flustered blonde paused his sorting, his eyes becoming dejected. “Before we met you, we had a huge blow-up at each other. It was so stupid, me being jealous when we were just friends, but what am I supposed to do? Let other people think what’s mine is with someone else? I'm sure George was ranting about me when he was kidnapped with you.”</p><p>“That’s a fucking understatement, he made you sound like a huge tool, but looking at you two now, I’d say go for it.”</p><p>The blonde collapsed onto the chair, his head hanging backward as he stared at the ceiling.”It’s so fucking hard Sap. I toned it down with the flirting to show that I’m a good guy and nothing comes out of it! Sometimes he reciprocates and other times all I get are threats and punches.” </p><p>His hands came up and dragged down his weary face. ‘I want to change to be better for him. I had Wilbur teach me about how to word things better, I had Schlatt teach me how to be smooth, fuck, I asked Nikki for tips on my clothes. I’m trying to be a gentleman but it’s not working.”</p><p>“Woah man...that sounds a lot like you’re in lo-”</p><p>“I’ve never felt this way before,” Dream whispered. “I don’t want to treat him like I used to treat the demons I slept with before. He deserves so much more. I’m trying to make myself the guy he would like and could love, but I-I-I-”</p><p>Swearing under his breath, Sapnap groaned. Why, oh why was he the one who was expected to give love advice? He was trying to figure it out himself! But, this was the time that friends were supposed to help each other out. Dream and George had done so much for him, it was time to pay it back. </p><p>“Listen,” he said slowly, debating whether to say what he thought. “I think it’s great that you want to change to be better, that you are trying to respect his boundaries and be the nice guy. But fuck bro, George obviously likes you, not whoever you're trying to be. He got to know you, became friends with you, cares about you! Change is good, I know that better than anyone, but I think you’re playing it a little too safe. This is George we’re talking about, the guy who could split our throats while we sleep. I don’t think he would like someone gentle and too frightened to get close to him. Don’t treat him like he’s weak.”</p><p>Dream continued staring at the overhead torches, listening to his friend’s words. If there was one thing that George hated, it was being treated like less than an equal. That wasn’t what he had intended to do, but maybe the way he was trying to get his feelings across was unintentionally doing so. </p><p>“I thought you were a fucking demon Dream. Is this how demons, no, is this how you, the Sin of Greed, should get your feelings across?” Sapnap cryptically questioned. He got up, leaving the blonde to contemplate the advice. </p><p>Dream wanted George, that much he knew. Everything else was so complicated. Usually, when he wanted something, he’d take it, stopping at nothing. But, Wilbur had told him over and over to not objectify someone, that how the other felt was very important. It hurt his head trying to do the mental gymnastics. </p><p>He couldn’t help but wish to approach this as he did with everything. He needed to be straightforward about what he wanted, what he needed, and that was to show George how he felt. </p><p>He stood, stretching out as he made up his mind. It was time to up the charm. It was clear that playing the sweet character was getting him nowhere. He would sweep George off his feet, this time, his own way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We speedrunning this romance shit now. Also, it’s the official two month anniversary on this woooo</p><p>Did you know that if you comment on this fic, you are legally one of the most attractive people in the world? Just saying</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Die, Scream, Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George’s mood had never been better. It was like everything was perfectly falling into place. The Sins were getting along with each other and Sapnap, they had started to make good progress on figuring out how to get back to Earth, and Techno had been in a baking mood lately, meaning that he could gorge on countless pastries. Life was so close to being everything he dreamed of, but there was just one little problem. That problem was coincidentally named Dream. </p>
<p>He deeply cared for his friends, Techno and Sapnap were the best, even if he had to hang out with each separately. Just sleeping near Sapnap as he outlined more about Earth or sparring with Techno brought so much comfort to him. Bad and Skep had seemed like the only ones who'd ever put up with him, but they proved that wrong. It was easy, it was fun, and it was relaxing. </p>
<p>His thoughts began to skew when it came to Dream. Logically, he was supposed to be another friend, one that he didn’t know quite as long as Techno. It should be just as relaxing and easy to hang out with him as it was with the other two. </p>
<p>Except it wasn’t. When he slept near him, it brought this intense feeling of safety that was unnatural. Hanging out with him didn’t relax him, it made his nerves feel like they were on fire. Simply looking at the blonde, especially when he smiled, made him want to vomit or cut someone. It was uncomfortable and weird and wrong yet so much better. </p>
<p>At first, the blonde’s obnoxious and obvious taunting by flirting with him made it easy to write him off as a nuisance. Dream was like an annoying companion who loved to rile him up, reminding him a bit of Skeppy’s interactions with him. Antagonizing buddies is what he called it. </p>
<p>Then, things changed. Actually, things didn’t change but Dream and he changed. George felt himself unexplainably relying on him more and more. He didn’t get flustered easily but when he was around him, his face was permanently red. It was the little things that no one else had ever done or said to him before. Listening to each other drone about their interests, like books or military actions, and arguing about it made his heart stutter. Promising to keep him safe and actively keeping it made his breath catch. The accidental grabs and touches made his skin feel warm. </p>
<p>George wasn’t a complete idiot. The connection he and Dream had was different from what he had with his friends but for the life of him, he didn't know how to act on them. It was annoying that Dream made him want to do disgusting things like hold his hand and fix his stupid blond hair that was always so effortlessly messy. </p>
<p>He decided he couldn’t -shouldn’t- act on it, unsure if he could get the words out. Even in his own thoughts, he wouldn't make sense of what he was feeling. It was always better to prevent himself from getting too deep. He shouldn’t rely on Dream as much as he did and still does. George tried to subtly distance himself but it hurt. It hurt more than anything. Instead of trying to weaken their connection, it only made him want it more. </p>
<p>George was so scared of relying on someone like that again. He had only done it once before, ending with him on the streets. Who’s to say that he wasn’t the problem, the common denominator who was incapable of holding a relationship of any kind. He didn’t know if he could bear watching Dream slowly learn to hate him, destroying the other’s life by trying to be in it. </p>
<p>He went to someone who could help, maybe the only one who would help him figure out what he was feeling without making fun of him. </p>
<p>“I must say, this isn’t what I expected us to be doing in my bedroom,” Wilbur chuckled as he took another sip of tea. The two were sitting in the fire-lit room, a plate of pastries that George had brought as a peace offering sitting in the middle. </p>
<p>“What? Didn’t foresee me moping about my lack of love life?” George said with his face on the table. He had tried to unload his emotions onto the patient Sin, who hadn't stopped smiling as if he knew something he didn’t. Tiring of looking at the smug look, he opted for face planting and trying to burrow into the wooden table to hide from himself.</p>
<p>“Gogy darling, hiding won’t change what you feel.”</p>
<p>His upper body flew up, a gleam in his eyes as he said, “I got it! I’ll just kill Dream and the problem would be gone. It’s a fool-proof plan! Can’t have feelings for a dead person.” The horrified look on Wilbur's face told him that maybe he was thinking a little too grimly. </p>
<p>Wilbur sighed, patting him on the shoulder as he advised, “Usually, I am all for killing someone, but I don't think this situation is quite right. We kind of need the Sins alive but babe, if you ever want to kill anyone else, I’ll be with you no questions asked.”</p>
<p> “It’s not fair!” George whispered. “Here I am becoming the strongest I’ve ever been, achieving the most, and my mind completely betrays me. I’ve always been independent and I love that, so why am I suddenly craving someone else?” George cried out. “Why am I so fucking weak?” </p>
<p>The other Sin’s eyes flashed, a rare trace of anger in his eyes. “Never,” he growled as he leaned forward, “think that liking, or loving, someone is a weakness. If anything, it makes you stronger. Us Sins have it hard enough. We are the equivalents of God himself, love will never come easily to us. For you to experience it is a gift from the Creator, never think it is simply a weakness.”</p>
<p>George was taken aback by the man’s seriousness, his normally lax disposition changing to being high strung. Wilbur looked scary, his nails unintentionally beginning to sharpen and gauging lines into the wooden table. The uncharacteristic red gaze scared him, slightly cowering in his seat out of habit.</p>
<p>Seeing his friend shifting away from him snapped Wilbur back to reality. He gasped, rushing to try to explain himself. “I’m not mad at you,” he reassured. “I’m mad at whoever made you think this way. It makes me want to find them, then slowly rip them apart and show them real weakness as I slowly cut off their...” </p>
<p>The threats oddly enough made George feel better, chuckling lightly at the continued rant of everything the other would do. </p>
<p>“Forget about them. What we need to focus on is how you’re getting into Greenie’s pants before someone else swoops in,” Wilbur declared, pulling a full one-eighty from threats back to advice.</p>
<p>The second he mentioned ‘someone else’, George growled, grabbing his knife and slamming it into the already mutilated table. “As if I’d let someone else take advantage of him. I’ll slit their throat before that happens on my watch again.”</p>
<p>“George? That reaction? Yeah, not very friend-like. So that answers most of my questions.” Wilbur held up his hand up at the other’s sorry attempts at trying to explain it was more about protecting his ‘friend’ from getting hurt, not because he was jealous. </p>
<p>The two were so oblivious. Wilbur knew he’d have to help jump-start this or they would be doing their weird mating dance for the next few centuries. Forget them, the tension was starting to kill the rest of the Sins too. The things he did for the sake of these idiots. </p>
<p>”Here’s what you’re going to do,” Wilbur cut in, silencing a pink George. “You’re going to start putting in the work to get your boy. Relationships are a two-way street, he’s trying his best. What have you been doing? Being cute is great but cute isn’t going to cut it in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>The squeak he let out was embarrassing, but hearing Wilbur talk about this was even more so. ”Stop acting like I’m a virgin, I’ve been with people, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know.”</p>
<p>George startled, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I-I-Is that one of your powers?”</p>
<p>“What?” Wilbur looked confused until it hit him. “Are you seriously asking me if being able to tell if someone is a virgin one of my fucking Sin powers? Of course not you fucking idiot.”</p>
<p>“It was an honest question!”</p>
<p>Leaving these two to pine for each other was looking better and better each passing second. Satan help me, Wilbur thought while staring at the floor. But, when he wanted to continue to make fun of him, the intensity in George’s eyes, an expression that matched how Dream looked at him, made Wilbur’s heart hurt.</p>
<p>“To love is the most beautiful thing,” Wilbur declared with a far-away look in his eyes. “I used to think love and lust were one and the same, but time and time again, I was proven wrong. Lust is not a replacement for love, simply existing as an added aspect. I’m not going to sit here and determine what your feelings are for you. No one but yourself can label them. Sadly, I am only an expert on desire and can only help you with that, but I do believe that when it comes to two people who feel so deeply, love will come naturally.” </p>
<p>George wanted to argue at the use of the term, ‘love’, but kept his mouth shut. Wilbur’s vulnerability and heartfelt words made him curious about his past, realizing he barely knew anything about it but didn’t probe. He didn’t want the claws to come out again. </p>
<p>Wilbur nodded curtly, smoothly stepping up and walking around to grab George’s shoulders. Looking into his eyes, he smiled as he announced, “So I’m going to help you sleep with him. After you’re done, you can tell if your feelings were fucked away or not. Then, you can start confessing your love or whatever, I don’t know about that part so that’s on you.”</p>
<p>Eyes like saucers, George tried to scramble away but Wilbur had a crazy look of glee. Might as well have a little fun while playing matchmaker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somehow, I feel like you want to watch me fail at seducing someone.”</p>
<p>Wilbur clutched his chest in mock hurt. “What gave you the idea? I’ll have you know that I am simply invested in two of my friends falling in love.”</p>
<p>“So you spending the last few hours giving me a sex-ed class was something you do with all your friends?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’d definitely give Schlatt a lesson, one that is very hands-”</p>
<p>“GOODNIGHT!” George screamed, covering his ears with his hands as he booked it out of the room. Why he thought Wilbur was a good person to vent to had been a momentary lapse in judgment. Speed walking through the halls, he tried to make it to the safety of his room where he could scream into his pillows for a couple of hours and attempt bleaching his brain of the very explicit lecture. </p>
<p>He should have remembered luck was never on his side. Nearly crying in relief, he was almost at his door when he heard Techno shouting his name. He turned toward the pinkette, about to say he was tired and heading to bed.</p>
<p>“Dream’s looking for you,” Techno rushed to say first. “He’ll probably be here soon, not sure what he wants thou-oh.”</p>
<p>George yanked him into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Techno asked incredulously. “Don’t tell me you two are fighting again.” All he could think about was how awful it was to deal with the two last time. Thank Satan the other Sins were around this time so he could just hide away until the storm blew over. </p>
<p>“No! We aren’t fighting or anything. It’s actually-”</p>
<p>“Oh, Georgie! Where are you?” George covered his mouth when he heard Dream’s voice coming towards the door from the outside. Quickly pushing his power to double down on Techno, eliminating his energy output, he frantically made shushing movements. </p>
<p>Techno contemplated pushing past George and leaving him to figure out whatever was going on with Dream, but he was in a good mood right now. Perhaps he would be nice for once and comply. </p>
<p>The footsteps passed by his door, either thinking that he was fast asleep or somewhere else on the grounds. After all, Techno said he was going to find him and he was a man of his word. No energy signatures were around here so he thought George must be elsewhere. Slumping against the door, George’s head fell into his palms. </p>
<p>“So why are we hiding from your favorite psycho?” Techno casually asked, making himself at home by sinking into one of the many couches.</p>
<p>George, after straining to listen for any sign of Dream returning, started pacing back and forward. “It has recently been brought to my attention that I may or may not want to...be with Dream...in some sort of capacity.”</p>
<p>“Well, it was a pleasure talking with you. I’m just going to see myself out and pretend this conversation never happened,” Techno called, starting to stand. He collapsed back into his seat, George stopping his pacing to glare at him. </p>
<p>“Nope, you don’t get to go until I finish because Wilbur put all these thoughts in my head and now I don’t know what to do!” </p>
<p>“First of all, ew. Don’t you dare tell me what sort of ‘thoughts’ you’re having.”</p>
<p>“TECHNO! You know that’s not what I meant!”</p>
<p>“Second of all, why are you worrying so much? You freaking out is making me freak out.”</p>
<p>George flew into the couch opposite the other, lying on his side as he whined, “I don’t know, I was fine with bottling up all my feelings and dying someday, but now Wilbur is making me think it's a good idea to do something about it.”</p>
<p>“But you’re George,” Techno said incredulously. “Your whole thing is not doing anything. Dream should at least know that by now, so why are you thinking about doing something all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>The lying down Sin sat up at his words. “Remember that argument we had right before we started planning to bring the Sins together?” Techno nodded, slightly cringing. That was one of his most painful memories. He didn’t think he could handle George getting as upset with him as he did then. </p>
<p>“It was a letter from my home kingdom that snapped me out of it. That made me realize that I couldn't just wait for the Sins to waltz up and be friends with me like I did with you. It was the wake-up call I needed and I’m so grateful I put the effort in. I mean, look at us all. Dare I say we have become some pretty good friends.”</p>
<p>Techno stayed silent, sensing the mood turning somber. </p>
<p>“I-I-I’m just so tired,” George mumbled. “I’m so fucking tired of having to put in all the effort. Before all this, before kingship too, I had to work hard to find someone, anyone, who could care about me. I had to work to get anything done, I had to work to live, I had to work to be loved.”</p>
<p>His voice became thick with emotion. “Why? Why can’t someone love me without me making it happen? I know I’m annoying, I know that I’m undesirable, but is it so wrong to want someone to come out and say they care without me having to search and find them. Wilbur meant well, I know he did, but I’m worn out from trying to keep everything together. Nobody wants me. I can’t-I can’t handle having to convince yet another person to please love me, to beg them to stay. Because it never works Techno! They’ll leave, and then I’m left there, alone. I’ll always be alone.”</p>
<p>George was blinking back tears, sniffling as he tried to not sob. He hated being so exposed like this to another person but he needed to let it out. Wilbur’s words of speaking out and making a relationship happen were logical, he knew the Sin was right. But, it only reminded him that the few people who tolerated him had to be carefully found and held close. Couldn’t one, just one, person take care of him just because he was himself? Did he have to force every relationship? </p>
<p>The fighter wasn’t prepared for George’s sudden breakdown, emotionally and mentally. His friend was always relaxed, blissfully happy with doing anything or nothing. He had forgotten that underneath the unstressed exterior, he felt so much more. Techno was hitting himself at his idiocy, having neglected to show how grateful he was for George, that even if Dream and he didn’t work, that he would still be here. </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you’ve been feeling this way,” Techno apologized. “I’m pretty shit at advice, but what I can say is how fucking grateful I am that you worked to come to find me. If you hadn’t, none of this would have happened. I would have likely lost my mind to insanity, the Whispers forever controlling me. Fuck what Wilbur said. Fuck Dream, literally or figuratively. Fuck needing to go out of your way. You are more than enough. If Green boy is waiting for you to carry this fucking thing, then you’re dodging a bullet by not playing into it.”</p>
<p>“But I want him to! I want him to care about me, I want to reach out, but what if he doesn’t?” George cried. “That’s what hurts. Knowing that if I don’t coerce him, it won’t work.”</p>
<p>Techno, upon seeing the tears about to fall couldn’t watch any longer. He got up, George dropping his power to make him stay. He grabbed the brunette, hugging him close as he whispered, “You’re enough” over and over. </p>
<p>They stayed, George hiccuping quietly as Wrath simply wrapped his arms around him. Both were not too familiar with physical comfort, but it was a nice reminder that someone was there, that someone supported them through it all.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, George moved away, his eyes a little red from the intensity of his emotions. “Thanks, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful towards you.”</p>
<p>“Think nothing of it. No matter what happens, I’ll always be on your side, no questions asked,” Techno comforted. “As for the one who is making you almost cry, he’s on thin fucking ice.”</p>
<p>The remark made George giggle, knowing that it was not sarcasm. “That doesn’t answer my original question. I don’t know what to do now. Do I let it go and nothing ever comes out of it and I hope that my feelings slowly die or do I try and inevitably get rejected and hated?”</p>
<p>“A wise man,” Techno answered slowly, “once told me when in doubt, to do nothing.” As much as he would have liked to shake the smaller man and yell at him that Dream does seem to care about him, he knew it would be fruitless. </p>
<p>Knowing his background, George wouldn’t change his thinking due to his awkward words. Perhaps the only one who could was Dream himself, and oh Satan, Techno hoped that the guy would step it up soon. Because if he didn’t, George was only going to close himself off more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TLDR: George is a bad bitch who doesn’t need to chase any man</p>
<p>SHAMELESS PROMO<br/>Hey! I recently posted my first attempt at a one shot and would love if you’d check it out. Y’all already know my style- weird concept that I couldn’t get out of my head and a lil dnf romance. Any support or feedback would mean the world to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 1 Step Forward, 3 Steps Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was peacefully sleeping, his mind blissfully empty of any irritating blondes. After breaking down and subsequently being comforted by Techno last night, he had fallen asleep on the couch, not making it to the bed. While he slumbered, Techno quietly walked into the room. </p>
<p>“Fucking Satan, do I look like a mother, is that why I have to baby you all the time?” he shouted, doing his usual wake-up call. </p>
<p>As Techno did his typical complaints, George scrunched up his face as the curtains were thrown open. Grumbling, he turned over and tried to go back to sleep, throwing the blankets over his head to hide away from his too-loud alarm clock. </p>
<p>Again, right on schedule, Techno practically threw the blankets off and proceeded to throw George into the air with them. Being suddenly airborne was the best way to wake him, found out by many trials and errors and too many bruised foreheads. Startling awake, he stopped himself from getting a lovely taste of the ground. It was crazy that he left Skeppy only to become friends with someone exactly like him. </p>
<p>“I wanted to mope, how dare you?” he complained, trying to fly back to bed. Techno grabbed his collar, George weakly fighting and failing to get past him. Unbeknownst to him, Techno had stayed in his room the whole night. The only evidence of him staying up to watch over George was the light shadows under his eyes. As much as he knew that his friend would be fine, he couldn't make himself leave when the other looked so upset as he slept. He had moved him to his bed once morning reached (totally not tucking him in) and left to go make breakfast for the Sins. </p>
<p>“Nope, in times like this, some good old training is the best way to get your emotions out. Believe me, I’m the expert on that,” Techno informed, keeping his grip on the shirt and walking out the door.</p>
<p>“H-Hey, I want to get dressed first, let me go!” George shouted. </p>
<p>“I know your tricks. You’ll go to sleep in the bathtub if I let you go and don’t even try to deny it. You look fine, not like what you wear can help you look any better.” George scowled at the insult, trying to wack his head as they entered the kitchen. </p>
<p>The room was quiet, Tommy, Sapnap, and Nikki having left earlier while bickering at each other. Wilbur and Schlatt were just about finishing up and walking out when they entered, offering a bright “Hello!” and a simple nod respectively. </p>
<p>It wasn’t surprising when George didn’t respond, never properly functioning in the morning even though it was around 1 pm. He yawned, slumping into the chair and propping his head up without opening his eyes. If he could just get a few more minutes in, he'd be happy.</p>
<p>“Good morning Georgie,” Dream whispered directly into his ear, causing his eyes to fly open and his head to fall and smack the table. The blonde laughed as he slid into the seat across from him while he rubbed his forehead. George opened his eyes to start cursing him out but nearly choked on his spit.</p>
<p>It was simply unfair how good the taller looked. Golden hair was once again looking the right amount of messy and perfect. To make matters worse, he was wearing his training clothes, forgoing the green sweatshirt for a shirtless blacktop with its resident choker neckline. George felt his heart palpitating when he followed the lines of Dream’s arms down to his hands. The revelations of the day before were not helping him at all. </p>
<p>Techno placed a plate in front of him, hightailing it out of there and leaving George and Dream alone.  </p>
<p>“If you’re going to sit with your mouth open, might as well eat too,” Dream murmured, grinning as he watched George hurriedly take a bite of the delicious meal, almost moaning at the flavor. It was a wasted opportunity to not call him Cooking God instead. </p>
<p>George was not mentally functioning yet. It was a health hazard for him to whisper in his ear like that when his brain was still scrambled from yesterday. He started eating as fast as he could, thinking he could get away quickly and hide for the rest of the day. Maybe scream for a bit and try to stab Techno. As he shoveled the food down, Dream only gazed at him with that stupid grin still on his face. </p>
<p>After swallowing, he broke and fumed, “Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you even here if you’re not eating?” The chuckle he got in response made his hand go white as he tightened his grip on the fork. How easy it would be to throw it and mess up that fucking smirk. </p>
<p>“Why would I leave when what I really want to eat just got here?” George started choking, frantically pounding his chest as his whole face reddened. Dream handed him a glass of water, which he started gulping down immediately. Wide disbelieving eyes met conniving green ones. </p>
<p>Unsure how to respond, George went back to eating, a little slower this time to prevent another incident. He had to still be dreaming because there was no way this was real life. </p>
<p>Feeling something brush against his leg, he ignored it, too focused on getting out of there as quickly as possible. Then, it happened again. Then again. Annoyed, he moved his feet further away, but Dream’s leg followed. George, genuine irritation leaking in, was not playing this game. He reared back his leg and kicked it right into the other’s shin. He smirked, thinking that was appropriate payback and he’d be left alone. </p>
<p>Dream had other plans. George cursed his lack of strength when the blonde didn’t even blink at the attack. Instead, his hand shot out, grabbing the front of the loose T-shirt and pulling it forward, bringing George along with it. He squawked as he was dragged face to face with Dream. </p>
<p>He had never been this close to the other man before. With wide eyes, he took in the cocky expression as Dream leaned in closer. What the fuck was happening? George was freaking out. Really, now was the time for Dream to kiss him? He was wolfing down food two seconds ago, what about that said that it was the right time for this!</p>
<p>Continuing to lean in, George started to close his eyes out of instinct, his free hand slowly getting closer to the hilt of his blade to slash him if he tried to pull a move in the least romantic setting possible. Dream brought his other hand up, cupping it around his cheek. He used his thumb to brush a crumb off of the corner of his mouth, lingering for an extra second while the brunette relished the momentary warmth. </p>
<p>“You had something on your face darling,” Dream whispered, releasing his collar and causing George to fall back into his seat in disbelief. The shorter was speechless, but he couldn’t help but place his own hand where Dream’s was, as if he could still feel its comforting heat. </p>
<p>Dream couldn’t believe that even when he pulled his best tricks to maintain his composure, once he saw how cute George looked, his heart practically stopped at the scene of his pink cheeks and shocked face. He was planning to stop teasing him here, but he couldn’t leave it at that. </p>
<p>“Come to the training room tonight.”</p>
<p>George scoffed, “You don’t give me orders, I’ll do what I want.” Getting up from the table, Dream quickly walked around.</p>
<p>“What are you do-” George wasn’t expecting Dream to grab his chin again, forcing him to look up as he leaned down. The height difference was already big, but with him sitting down, the blonde completely towered over him. Craning his head up was uncomfortable but Dream’s grip prevented him from moving away. </p>
<p>“You will,” Dream demanded. “and if you're a good boy, I’ll give you what you always wanted. I’ll fight you, no holding back.” He released his chin, but George didn’t move his head, trying to see in the green eyes if it was a joke or not. For the past few months, he had been asking Dream almost every day if they could fight and every time the blonde would say he didn’t want to hurt George. Taking offense to the insinuation that he was that much weaker, he wanted to prove himself but was never given the chance. </p>
<p>The reward was too good to pass up, but George made sure to look away, huffing at the other’s underhanded methods. Dream straightened back up. He was confident that the shorter wouldn’t be able to resist now. Not saying goodbye, he practically sauntered out of the room, already envisioning what he could do to rile him up that night. George stood up as soon as the door closed, needing to get some ice to cool down his blushing face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After returning to his room, George was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. </p>
<p>“You are a bad bitch, okay? You will win and you will look good while doing it,” he shouted, trying to adopt a confident look. It took three seconds before he broke, screaming in frustration at not knowing what Dream was planning.  He couldn't tell if it was simply a fight or something more that was being insinuated. It was like the other had completely reverted to what he was like before they were close friends, but George hated the fact that he kinda liked it. </p>
<p>“I need to get myself fucking checked out, maybe find a nice therapist,” he complained as he left the bathroom. Even though Dream had said to meet him later that night, George walked over to his dresser, figuring if he dressed now, he would be able to get a long nap in and have all his power ready for facing off with Dream. He was the second-best fighter for a reason and George knew he’d have to be in his top form if he wanted to prove himself.</p>
<p>Staring at the clothes for a solid five minutes, George concluded that he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn’t stop internally cringing at his indecision when it came to something as stupid as clothes. Of course, he was very appreciative for having any options at all after leaving the slums which had instilled a mentality of taking what you could get with no complaints. It left his sense of style a bit lacking to say the least. However, he mourned that fact that Dream always looked good. In comparison, George was slightly plain and he was man enough to admit it to himself. </p>
<p>Just as he was about to go with his usual training outfit, forget trying to impress the stupid Sin, he could already hear Wilbur's voice in his head repeating, “You have to put more effort in.” Though Techno had convinced him that he didn't need to go out of his way to make the other care for him, clothes were so minor. It was likely the lowest effort thing he could do, so maybe, just this once, he'd try dressing up. By he, George meant finding someone else to dress him up. </p>
<p>He left his room, in search of the owner of that voice, hoping he’d give him better directions. As he walked through the hallways, he heard distant shouts behind him. Only one person could have that signature fast-talking cadence. </p>
<p>“Tommy! Have you seen Wilbur by any chance? Or Nikki, she’d probably know a lot about style too.”</p>
<p>He was broken out of his musings when Tommy ran right past him, grabbing his arm and yanking him along. “What the fuck are you doing?” he cried out as he was dragged beside.</p>
<p>“It’s Sapnap,” Tommy screamed into his ear even though he was right next to him. “He said he has urgent news for us and asked Nikki and me to get everyone to the meeting room.” </p>
<p>At the mention of Sapnap, George twisted out of Tommy’s grip, opting to fly alongside him. His flusteredness instantly morphed into caution and fear, knowing that if it was Sapnap, it likely had something to do with the angels. </p>
<p>The two raced towards the meeting, where George could sense the other five had already gathered. As they entered, he noticed that Puffy was also present, having pulled up a chair next to Nikki, and Sapnap was pacing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Great, we’re all here,” Sapnap declared once he got sight of them. “I have some important shit that we need to figure out NOW.” George and Tommy took their seats fast, all heads turning to the angel in anticipation for him to begin. </p>
<p>“Last night, I snuck back onto Earth,” he revealed, much to the unanimous shock of the others. Sapnap had lamented being stuck in Hell, but the others were worried of an attack by the other angels he had abandoned if he tried to visit. He had been on a self-imposed exile to Hell indefinitely, until apparently last night. </p>
<p>“Before you say anything, I made sure to pose as a human. I have a little survival instinct, okay? Angels can’t sense other angels so it was fine. Regardless, I had to go to check up on a hunch I had that ended up being proven right." </p>
<p>He paused for dramatic effect. "At night, the angels are sparser and I know we were talking about a select few venturing out at some point. But, this is an opportunity I don’t think we can afford to waste.” </p>
<p>They all leaned in slightly, a mix of scared and intrigued. “God is calling a huge meeting with every single angel and it’s a really big deal because he rarely talks to them anymore. That means they’ll all definitely be there, every angel that exists besides me, meaning…”</p>
<p>“Earth will be free of their influence,” Dream concluded. His eyes widened as he added, “and God will likely not be keeping an eye on it.”</p>
<p>Sapnap nodded vigorously, eyes shining while his angel wings flapped unconsciously.</p>
<p>George sat up straight as he recognized, “We can go to Earth. All of us can go there while they're gone and start collecting information.” He started to hover in his excitement. “We can test our powers on humans and figure out how to teach the other demons to sway them.”</p>
<p>“This could be our chance to lay the groundwork toward the whole point of this council,” Schlatt affirmed. “Putting demons back on Earth and giving the power back to us and our people.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah!” Tommy shouted as he high-fived Nikki who whooped in agreement. “Exploration trip with the boys, let’s go!”</p>
<p>Wilbur smiled at their antics, pleased to see the genuine happiness in Nikki as she excitedly chatted away with Tommy and Puffy. It seemed like he didn’t need to worry about her too much, her face glowing more and more these past few years since they arrived. </p>
<p>“Did you find out when this meeting is happening?” Wilbur asked curiously. They still had a lot to figure out. Getting supplies and maps, putting emergency routes in place, and deciding what they were going to get done once they made it to Earth were the main issues he knew needed sorting out. </p>
<p>“Yeah, about that. So I swear I only remembered hearing about this meeting literally last night or else I would have checked it out sooner.”</p>
<p>“Sapnap...” Dream growled threateningly. “When is the meeting?” The standing man turned away, mumbling something unintelligibly. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“It’s tonight.”</p>
<p>They paused, waiting for him to smile and laugh after joking with them. But he didn’t, his face deadly serious. “It starts at sunset. We’ll have to leave Earth right before sunrise to get back here before the angels start coming back. As long as we get the timing right and no one does anything drastic, I think it should be okay.”</p>
<p>“You...are a fucking dumbass.” Schlatt acquiesced, not bothering to get mad. The rest of the Sins followed his lead, all, besides a shouting Tommy, sighing and shaking their heads. What was done was done. They didn’t have time to be upset and shout at Sapnap, who looked around confused. He had seen all their fighting prowess but had yet to see them when they were doing what they were born to do. When they were being leaders. </p>
<p>Techno was the first to stand. “I’ll start sending word to some of my fighters. We’ll set up a perimeter around the entrance in case we're followed when we return.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be checking on our armor and weapons. I’ll let you know if anything needs to be immediately replaced or prepared,” Tommy hollered as everyone started to move at once. </p>
<p>Schlatt put out his cigarette. “I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy that could get us some maps of Earth. They may not be recent but it’s better than nothing.”</p>
<p>“‘Puffy, Wilbur, and I are going to the library. Sap, come with us so you can start telling us any other details for Earth. Even if it’s the littlest thing, we need to know about it," Nikki ordered.</p>
<p>The angel wordlessly nodded, still shocked by how organized they all were. Not one person was arguing, each unconsciously figuring out which role or problem they would cover. They moved like a well-oiled machine, a shock as he had always seen them arguing. </p>
<p>“I’m going to sleep,” George said. “If we are all going, I’ll need to amass as much power as possible to dampen everyone’s outputs. It’ll be exhausting to keep that up all night so I’m going to get my rest in while I can.”</p>
<p>The others nodded, already moving out. Dream stayed behind, getting out papers as he called over his shoulder, “I’ll work on what we’ll need to focus on scoping out and what everyone will be doing. It’ll be tight but I think we can do it in time.”</p>
<p>It was in moments like this, Sapnap remembered that he was with the Seven Deadly Sins. They were prophesied to work together as the powerful group leading the land, the fated seven. It was no wonder that each filled the various parts, using their different skill sets and personalities to perfectly tackle every obstacle and take advantage of the situation. </p>
<p>Sapnap walked out with the rest, leaving a slumbering George and muttering Dream scribbling frantically. No extra words were exchanged, each seperating to do as they promised. He could only think, maybe, just maybe, the demons had a chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cockblocked by God, you hate to see it</p>
<p>Also we hit 100k words!! Obviously quality over quantity and all that but I’m still quite proud! Side note- I don’t give a fuck how long this ends up being, I’m so fucking determined for my entire creative vision to be on here like I’ve got this shit mapped out, we are way past the point of abandonment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood, all seven and Sapnap, by the entrance. It was like a warped window, a blur of colors that gave hints to what the outside looked like. George stared longingly at it, wondering what hidden secrets it obscured from him. But now, those secrets would be revealed and he would finally see with his own eyes what has only been described with words on paper. The excitement of getting to experience it at last was enough to overshadow how humiliating his current position was. </p><p>“Feeling comfortable? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep my hands in all the appropriate places, unless you ask me to do otherwise,” Dream chuckled. In his arms, George huffed childishly. His ego was certainly going to take a hit today. However, as much as he wanted to dispute Dream’s plan, it was so logical and well-thought out that there was no other alternative he could provide. </p><p>Sapnap would lead them in, but from then on, they each would separate. There was no time for any delay and each had their areas and information they needed to quickly learn. The time constraint of one night was a hard one to work around, but if each Sin pulled through, they would scout and leave Earth with God none the wiser. </p><p>George ended up being both a solution and a problem. He solved the concern of the Sins’ energies being accidentally detected by the angels, dampening them down in a way that allowed them to travel stealthily while maintaining their regular powers. Unfortunately, that also made him a liability. </p><p>Normally, affecting the Sins within a short distance and time duration would be a piece of cake. But doing it on six different people who were traveling across a world in different directions for an entire night was a tall fucking order. George assured that he was capable, but acquitted it would be an unbelievable strain on him. It was difficult to explain to the others, his power vastly different than any of theirs, but he made sure to emphasize that, as much as he hated to admit it, he’d need assistance.</p><p>Luckily, Sapnap contained a wealth of pre-existing information, and him working with them more than made up for George not actively contributing in their research, but he still needed to physically be on Earth. Plus, he wouldn’t hesitate to have another knife-throwing episode if they denied him from visiting the one place he was longing to see. Yet, his whole body working on keeping the others under wraps would likely leave him too weak to move, making him a sitting duck. </p><p>The best answer was to have him be attached to another Sin, Dream and Techno the only viable options of being strong enough to carry him around and honestly, the only two he trusted to touch him. When Dream was explaining this in detail, Techno and George were having an entirely silent conversation. </p><p>The pinkette asked with a raise of his brows if he should fight for George and him to be a pair, unwilling to see his friend break down again because of the dumb blonde. George had to send many reassuring looks, shaking his head to signify that it wasn’t worth getting worked up over. He was okay with whatever Dream decided, not letting his emotions overrule logic. </p><p>Dream could barely keep a serious expression, the grin on his face slipping on as he figured that ultimately, he’d be the one traveling with George. Techno was too valuable of a fighter to give him any extra worries in case a battle broke out. The pairing made even more sense since both were the unofficial tacticians of the group, the best at strategy and planning. Having them nearby would make discussing ideas on the fly that much easier and, like Dream was ever going to allow anyone else to get their dirty hands on what was his. </p><p>“Listen, it’s going to be serious out there, so don’t be an idiot for once, okay?” George threatened though it was hard to be stern when the blonde had him in a fucking princess-style carry. Embarrassing didn’t even begin to cover what he was feeling. The second Dream’s fingers wandered anywhere besides his back and his knees, George had a knife to his neck, daring him to continue. </p><p>Dream mockingly surrendered, amusement fading into seriousness as the time to move out ticked closer. Mentally checking and rechecking his extensive plans, Dream’s eyes wandered over to Nikki, making direct eye contact. </p><p>“Don’t forget,” he murmured, his mouth pressed into a hard line.</p><p>She gulped, fidgeting slightly but gave a resolute nod in confirmation. With the Sin’s agreeing to take this risk, they had to prepare for worst case scenarios, mainly an ambush waiting for them. If that occurred, it was agreed that they’d go on the defense, fighting more to escape than to win. By they, it meant everyone but Nikki. </p><p>George would sacrifice holding back everyone’s aura just to double down on hers to allow Nikki to shapeshift into masquerading as an angel and escape back to Hell. Dream had to make the uncomfortable conclusion that the rest had no chance of leaving alive if such circumstances occurred, relying on Nikki to finish what they had started. </p><p>It was a grim plan, but necessary. She would return in order to inform everyone about what happened and take over figuring out how to proceed. She was the only one who had even a chance at escaping however many angels attacked. In short, she was the fail-safe. Otherwise, they would have disappeared without a trace since everyone else either didn’t know where they went or were forbidden to follow. However, the chances of that depressing outcome were slim to none, Dream firmly believing it would never have to be utilized. </p><p>“This is it,” Sapnap informed while staring at the watch on his hand. “Sunset will finish up in another minute and the last of the angels will be gone. Get back here just as the sky begins to lighten and not a moment later.” </p><p>Seven heads nodded in unison, everyone equally serious. Despite the high chance of everything going catastrophically wrong, energy seemed to crackle in the air. Legends of the powers that demons held back when they could freely roam Earth had been passed down for years. Here they were, about to prove that it was true and attainable, that the Sins and their citizens would reach and surpass their former glory.</p><p>It pained George that none of them truly cared about Earth or humans as he did. No, care was the wrong word, more that they intrigued him. He’s sure his opinion was held by only him and maybe Bad, the rest seeing it as a way to get more strength and nothing more. They couldn’t be blamed, their personal opinions up to them, but it still made George feel slightly sad about the trip.</p><p>How he wished there was a way for him to go off on his own, to fly amongst the stars. Not the little glimpses he caught every night, but the real stars, their true beauty getting a chance to shine through. George was certain that they must be more brilliant on Earth than in Hell, but he wouldn’t get to know. There was no time to waste on his whims, not yet. One day, he reminded himself, one day I’ll get to see and savor watching them. </p><p>Dream’s grip tightened on him, George realizing that Sapnap was holding up five fingers. They watched in anticipation as Sapnap began the count down while looking at his watch.</p><p><strong>Five.</strong> Wilbur sent one last wink at Schlatt who was only thinking about if he had time to check out Wall Street while he was around there.</p><p><strong>Four.</strong> Tommy couldn’t wait to visit Europe and find out who this so called 'queen' was.</p><p><strong>Three.</strong> Nikki was a little scared but she steeled her nerves, knowing that she was strong enough to make it on her own without Wilbur’s guidance.</p><p><strong>Two.</strong> Idly wondering if any good wars were going on, Techno cracked his neck in anticipation. </p><p><strong>One.</strong> George started to push his energy out, already feeling the slight strain. </p><p>Simultaneously, they launched into the entrance. It was a jarring feeling, like the pressure suddenly dropped then rose again. A blast of cool air signaled they had truly left Hell and the grassy fields they landed in proved they had made it, yet no one took a second to take in the new environment that was so different from their own. They would have time for that later, but the clock was ticking. The second they touched down, the Sin’s were gone in a blink of an eye, each going in their predetermined directions. </p><p>George felt like crying. Nothing could have prepared him for the bone-deep exhaustion that was the result of expending himself as the distance between all of them increased. He took back everything he reassured, he was not prepared for this at all. His head pounded and his whole body felt like it was about to break. He was like a rubber band that was pulled so taut that it would snap any second. His breath started to quicken, oxygen becoming difficult to enter his lungs. </p><p>It was overwhelming as everyone separated further and further. It took every last bit of willpower to keep the dampening effect going and George was beginning to panic. He was going to let everyone down and then they’d have to fight and then they’d blame him and they’d leave-</p><p>As if he sensed his distress, Dream moved his hand from securely holding his back to his head. George was too weak to protest when he was gently pushed against his chest.</p><p>The brunette would have complained but the calming rhythm that he quietly heard stopped him. Against the other's chest, he could hear Dream’s steady heartbeat, completely calm and confident. It was like it was telling George that everything was okay, that Dream was here and that he was completely confident that George could do it. There was no hesitation in his trust.</p><p>George’s limbs were useless, dangling helplessly in the other’s grasp. He was no better than dead weight, but the painful pressure behind his eyes began to lessen as he got used to the tiredness. Feeling a little more relaxed, he dared to crack open his eyelids. </p><p>“That’s it, Georgie, take it easy. I’ll take care of you. Don’t hurt your pretty little head over thinking about the details. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the scenery,” Dream soothed. It would have come off as patronizing if George didn’t see the concerned look on the blonde’s face at his painful whimpers. </p><p>The way he held him close was like George was the most precious thing, like he was afraid for him to slip away. He expected to feel disgusted towards how Dream was treating him like a weakling, but couldn’t muster any. All he felt was deep gratitude and happiness that the other knew exactly what to do and say.</p><p>He blearily gazed at the landscape as Dream ran, stopping at certain points to examine things closer before moving on. Sharply inhaling, the sight was one he committed to memory. The darkness of the night hid most of its features, but Earth was already beautiful in his eyes.</p><p>The gentle slopes of hills in the distance, the variety of trees and plants, and most surprisingly, wild animals. Real ones with proper fur that could kill a human with ease but cowered once Dream got close. It seemed that they were the only ones who could sense them, even if they couldn’t see them. The collage of colors was so unique, unlike the palette of reds that painted Hell. Humans were truly lucky to live in such a world. If God were to ambush them now, George was more than happy to die in such a beautiful resting place.</p><p>Looking at the scenery while they moved so fast was making his head spin, nausea creeping up. George shut his eyes again and resigned himself to solely focusing on keeping the effect up. Admittingly, he had slept through most of Dream's talk on the delegations of responsibilities, only remembering hearing his own. He could hear bits and pieces of Dream’s mumbles and nonsensical phrases as he felt the movement stop and start, again and again. What he was looking for alluded George, who was far more interested in the sleep that was calling for him.</p><p>“Wake up darling, come on. You can’t fall asleep or you may accidentally drop your concentration,” Dream softly chided, George giving a sleepy hum in answer. “Keep talking, it’ll keep your mind working.”</p><p>“If you keep running your mouth, you’re going to lose a limb soon,” George threatened with no real bite. “Fine, keep me entertained then.”</p><p>That was the wrong phrase to use. The blonde snorted at the opportunity that was practically served to him. “Oh I can keep you awake, but we’re a little too busy for that right now. Maybe when we get back though.”</p><p>How he wished that his limbs had any energy left so he could smack this boy. “Fuck off, what has been up with you lately?” </p><p>“Do you mean being my usual charming self?” Dream laughed, picking up the pace to who knows where while keeping mental notes as he ran. </p><p>“No,” the brunette scolded. “I mean, it’s like you’ve reverted to what you were like when we first met. It’s like...I don’t know.” He was getting slightly frustrated as he tried to verbalize what he meant.</p><p>In a small voice, he whispered, “I thought you didn’t care anymore. That maybe you were only being friends as an act, that you would no longer be sweet and nice and-and- then you somehow switch between being cute and flirty. I’m just a little confused by the whiplash.”</p><p>The movements paused for a second, the swaying stopping. George desperately wanted to open his eyes to see Dream’s expression but it was like his eyelids weighed several tons. </p><p>The movements soon resumed, Dream slowly saying, “Only you. No one has ever described me as cute or sweet or anything like that. If they ever did, I’m sure my associates took the initiative to send them on a visit to good old Satan. But now? I only do it for you.”</p><p>“Why?” George interrupted, “Why me of all people? I’m a good fuck and that’s it. The minute you see someone else more interesting, you’ll leave and don’t deny it. I’m not upset, I mean you’re Greed, it’s ingrained in you, but you’re confusing. I understand everyone else’s motivations but yours, and it’s so <em> frustrating.</em>”</p><p>“You’re right.” Dream barked, clutching him close. “Every single person I’ve been with has bored me. They’re predictable, shiny for a night and dull once the morning arrives. You were supposed to be just like that, I intended for you to be like that.”</p><p>Dream sighed as he wearily asked, “So why can’t I get you out of my head? I see you sad and I want to destroy everything. I see you angry and want to kill whoever you want. I see you smile and I want to be the only cause of it. I want it all and I can’t understand why. All I know is that I could gain everything in the world and still have nothing if I don’t have you.”</p><p>“I haven’t told you everything, there’s so much you don’t know. Stuff that will scare you away. I’m a fucking burden Dream.”</p><p>“So am I. You said it yourself, I’m Greed. I want everything you’ll give and so much more. I want your burdens if you’ll have mine and maybe, with two people carrying them, it’ll be a little easier.”</p><p>George wanted to shout at the injustice of the setting. That he could not look at Dream’s face as he said these things and not be able to hide the redness of his face. Despite not seeing him, the sincerity of his voice made George's heart speed up. He wanted to believe it, he did, but something held him back. A small voice screamed that he could still get out, save himself the inevitable heartbreak after hearing the pointless promises. </p><p>The movement fully stopped, Dream not moving for a suspicious amount of time. George called out, ‘Dream? What’s wrong?” They shouldn’t be pausing for so long, the small amount of time remaining too precious to waste. A pang of fear coursed through him, because of course an angel attack would interrupt their moment. </p><p>“Try to open your eyes, George, just for a minute,” Dream softly spoke. It was an odd request considering the blonde had been preaching about relaxing, but he complied, too curious to resist. With great effort, his eyes widened.  </p><p>Thousands and thousands of stars winked at him from the endless arch of the black void beyond the moon. In some places, they were blue and beautiful, all a-glitter in their glory. The ones furthest were like flashing pinpricks in a veil of darkness. They had a silver tint and looked like distant sparks from fire, holding the secrets of all. George gazed in wonder, feeling so privileged to witness it. </p><p>“H-H-How?” he stuttered, unable to form anything more than the one word. Mesmerized by the sheer magnitude of stars, he was barely listening to Dream. He was right, the view from Hell didn’t come close to the truth.</p><p>“It’s my fucking plan, I can change it if I want and there was no way I was going to miss this view,” the blonde muttered more to himself as his eyes never left George’s face. Brown eyes tilted down to meet green, the bright lights reflecting in the green irises and making it look like galaxies were held within them. George smiled, unable to describe how utterly grateful he was that he could experience this. </p><p>This was the sky that each world got to see, the common beauty that each realm had some sort of view of.. And yet, he couldn’t help but firmly believe that the Creator must have intended every single being to be able to come to Earth to witness such a sacred sight. </p><p>They stayed at the top of the mountain Dream had been secretly running up. From the vantage point, George could see miles of the sky, soaking in what he had only seen small portions of from Hell. He decided right there that every demon had the right to come to Earth, to experience the true beauty of the night sky themselves. He didn’t care what or how long it took, but he’d live to see his citizens right here. </p><p>Once Dream tore his view away from George, enraptured by his expression, he glanced at his watch, letting out a quiet, “oh fuck.”</p><p>“We’ll come back,” George assured, already knowing they had taken too long. “We’ll fight to come back and then we can spend the whole night looking at them. I mean, only if you want to.”</p><p>“Don’t you remember? If you're interested, I’ll be interested. I’d love nothing more than to lie here one day and have no worries," Dream vowed. "To spend all of eternity with you under the stars is my biggest wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was tapping his foot impatiently. Most of the Sins had made it back, each arriving within seconds of each other and promptly going through back to the Underworld. Each were excitedly chattering about how it felt to push power onto humans, almost drunk on it as they staggered through. Two people, however, were still notably absent, Sapnap alternating between looking at his watch and scanning the horizon. </p><p>As the seconds hand ticked down, he couldn’t help but gaze in the direction of where dawn was just about to break. Sap wished that he could show the sun to them, especially to Dream and George. How could he ever explain its warmth, so similar yet so different to the flames that lit up Hell? </p><p>More than anything, he wanted them to experience the sunset, his favorite time of the day. Perhaps he had a bias from that demon couple that instigated his change so long ago, but there was something about it that felt so soft and lovely. Call him selfish, but after being a part of those that took away the sun from all demons, he wished to be there when they got it back. Maybe then he could understand the love that they had felt at that moment.</p><p>The clock ticked and still no Sins were in sight. Sapnap was just about to set off in search when he spotted them in the distance, Dream racing towards him with a motionless George in his arms. </p><p>“Is he okay?” Sapnap shouted, panicking as he had never seen the brunette so lifeless before. </p><p>Dream called, “He’s passed out, too much energy used I think, so let’s move it because I’m fully exposed.” Sapnap's eyes widened at the concerning proclamation, frantically looking around for any signs of angels following them, relieved when he noticed none. The two ran towards the nearby entrance, hoping through right as dawn broke and whooping in excitement with the others when they reached the other side. </p><p>They had done it. The Sins had successfully completed the first step towards regaining Earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>frantically googling how to write romance because it turns out I have no clue how to write cute feelings confessions</p><p>it blows my mind that people are reading this in one sitting or re-reading all of it, y'all are literally gods. also all this writing has broken my spacebar so let's hope it just goes back to normal soon bc this shit is ANNOYING</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Set me on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George squinted at the bright light that streamed through the cracks of the drawn curtains. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes, taking in the soft mattress and the familiar ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was back at the castle, that much was evident. As he recalled, his last memory was staring at Dream, the stars surrounding him. In that instance, George was sure that Dream must have been an angel for there were no words to describe him but divine. He probably fell asleep as they traveled back, thankfully leaving in time before anyone noticed Dream’s aura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up, he slouched forward as he scanned the room. He was still wearing the clothes he had traveled with, blowing a sigh of relief that no one, especially a certain blonde, had changed him while he slept. Silence surrounded the room as he sat there, smiling to himself as he thought of the beautiful sights he had seen. He definitely needed to buy a gift for Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George’s stomach growled, feeling like he hadn't eaten for several days. He debated going to find Techno or showering, but a quick feel of his oily hair had him flying towards the bathroom. Refreshed and dressed in a usual soft sweatshirt, he made his way to the kitchen, where he could sense Techno was and could smell heavenly scents coming from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re alive, that’s good,” the pinkette nodded upon his entry. No one else was present since, as George squinted at the clock, it was about 3 pm. “You’ve been asleep for about a week, I was thinking of getting a doctor soon, but then I remembered that you're just a lazy ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder George had been starving, the sensation too familiar and uncomfortable. He showered Techno in praises for somehow telepathically sensing that he was awake and having food ready for him. Tucking in with no further delay, George savored the meal while Techno gave him a quick summary of what happened afterward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the Sins were getting antsy. After getting a taste of what Earth was like, they were ready to get moving on a concrete take-over plan. Techno also explained that while on the reconnaissance mission, most of them had tried pushing their powers on a few humans, small doses but enough for there to be a distinguishable effect. No doubt the feeling of reaping the negative emotions was playing into their inclination to speed up the timeline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s going to be tough,” George pondered, “I have no clue what we’re going to have to do to consistently have demons on Earth. I’d rather we take the time to foster connections with angels and work out a deal rather than fight our way through it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was conflicted. Of course, he wanted to be on the side that brought the most chances of fighting, so he hesitated to agree. However, he could understand George’s point of wanting to exist peacefully with the angels. If they wished to maintain the balance, it would have to be through peace talks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to discuss while George ate, their brainstorming session reminiscent of back when they were trying to form the council of Sins to begin with. Techno started to softly smile suddenly, George confused at his mood shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno debated saying it, but he eventually admitted, “It’s nothing, but I guess I’ve missed this a little. I mean, I’m not trying to sound jealous, but I may or may not have wanted to talk with you lately. Hanging out with Dream and Sapnap is fine, but...don't forget about me too." His face turned slightly pink with embarrassment, matching his hair color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette felt like hitting himself. With him recently struggling with coming to terms with whatever he and Dream had going on, he hadn't realized he may be neglecting the one person who was with him from the start. The very one who calmed him down and was always willing to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno,” he sorrowfully said, “I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Remember that no matter what happens or changes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my best friend and no one else will ever, ever change that. I can’t lose my personal handsome chef."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dream will be at my throat if he hears you saying that,” Techno grumbled. “Speaking of him, he was here earlier, told me to give you a message, which he better not make a habit because do I look like a fucking messenger pigeon?” George giggled at the pinkette’s exasperated expression and how offended he was. “Said that your plans were back on, whatever that means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George continued to eat, not thinking too hard on the mysterious directions. Finishing up, he bid Techno goodbye, the other heading to meet up with Tommy for some outdoor training. George was spared, claiming that he needed another two days at least to recover. As he walked, he thought back on what Dream meant by their “plans”. Every time he thought of the taller Sin, he was reminded of the sappy, embarrassing shit they had said under the stars. It made him want to hide away forever and smile like an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wandering around the castle, he was still questioning Dream’s words when he noticed Wilbur and Nikki chatting in the distance. Floating over to them, he raised his hand to wave when he was struck with a thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight. Dream was talking about the fight, THE fight. The one that was postponed in favor of exploring Earth. George had completely forgotten about it during the chaotic scramble to prepare for the journey. This was his chance to best Dream, to prove his strength and maybe show off a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face lit up in excitement, picking up the pace and intending to grab their arms and drag the two along like Tommy had done to him before. What he failed to consider was that his arms resembled sticks, Wilbur and Nikki not budging an inch when he tried to move them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gogy! Glad to see you awake!” Nikki cheered, George taking a second to respond to her bright smile. It seemed like she was being sincere, genuinely happy that he had recovered which was unlike her previously.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried grabbing their arms again, tugging them along. He shouted, “No time for pleasantries guys, I need both of your advice for what to wear for what may be a date and a fight, not confirmed yet.” Wilbur’s face split into a mischievous grin, silently praising the two for moving it along. The fact that it was a “date and a fight” was concerning, but he’d take any progress when it came to these two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make him so fucking jealous, you’ll win from him passing out when he lays his eyes on you,” Wilbur promised, Nikki nodding as they both followed him back to his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George confidently strolled into the training room, purposely moving loudly to alert the blond that he had arrived without having to say a word. They met eyes, George narrowing calculatingly while Dream remained smug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has finally awakened, thought you’d need a little kiss to get up at the rate you were going,” Dream called out, not moving from where he was stretching out his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes at the other’s provocations but didn’t rise to the bait. If there was one thing that Techno said about the Sins that has held true, they could rile their opponents up with words alone. It was equal parts a verbal and physical battle when it came to most of them, Dream the prime example. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to talk? That’s okay,” Dream sighed. “I’m sure you’ll start crying for mercy once my axe is by your neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took great effort to not give a snarky reply, pinching his hand to remind himself. He had spent the last few hours sleeping, deciding that would be much more beneficial than any type of training or warm-up. The slums had taught him how to fight at a moment’s notice, no build-up required. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no delay as George maintained his usual impassiveness, keeping his movements languid and untroubled. Wilbur and Nikki, after a heated debate that he had nodded off in the middle of, had decided he should wear his usual training clothes. George wasn’t too competitive, but riling up Dream? Being able to say he beat him? That appealed to him and he wasn’t going to let uncomfortable garments be the deciding factor of his loss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time limit?” he asked, his first spoken words to the other. His voice promised that he was all business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None, I have the stamina to go all night with you darling.” George could feel his nails biting into his hand but forced himself to stay relaxed. It was unfair how easily the other knew to push his buttons, but George remembered he had a slight advantage that the other had yet to know about, helping him slacken his hands.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two faced off in the middle of the ring. A timer Dream had set up began to tick down. The blonde grabbed his axe that was slung against his back, holding it out and pointing it mockingly at George’s chest, who responded with a glare. As if he was going to make the mistake of pulling out his knife and limiting his opening attacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was it. His chance to prove his strength against the closest person to his level, to get back for all the snide comments since they first met. It didn’t matter whether he wanted to kiss the blonde, his face would look so much better after George curb stomped him to the ground. Fuck business, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzer went off, the two leaping into action at the piercing sound. Dream’s face dropped instantly into a serious expression, gone were the flirtatious winks. His competitive side eclipsed anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George knew that Dream was one of the best for a reason. His strength was unbelievable, he was the best axe wielder in all of Hell, and his power allowed him to haphazardly throw his weapon without consequence. The result was a perfect long and short distance fighter, making it extremely difficult for George to decide what to target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started off by leaping straight at the blonde, swiping at his arm unexpectedly. Green eyes widened in surprise, barely ducking out of the way for only a light scratch. Not stopping, George continued the immediate assault by twisting in mid-air and trying to stab the other in the back. Dream countered by ducking backward, trying to maintain distance as he backed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette refused to give him the chance. The two continued the fast-paced hand-to-hand combat, George taking the offensive and getting some deeper cuts in. Aided by his flying, he could twist and turn at random times, throwing the blonde off. His face remained serious, yet he was internally celebrating. Minutes passed, George still with the upper hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was getting more and more irritated, his anger spiking. In an attempt to stop the constant barrage, he swung his axe, George avoiding it but not accounting for the back of the handle to be used to bluntly hit him. The sudden hit hurt like a motherfucker, stealing his breath and sending him flying into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, George tried to pick himself up, meeting the green’s eyes again from across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been doing a little cheating Georgie. Asking the other Sins about how I fight, knowing that I like a slow start to analyze my opponents? That’s a bit insulting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No such thing as cheating in a fight, only winning. I didn’t want to waste time figuring it out, so I took advantage of what I had available. Don’t be a bitch because you didn’t think of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second he finished talking, he felt himself flying towards Dream unwillingly, the blonde using his power to draw him straight into his arms. He was thrown into the floor, the blonde standing over him as he growled, “You’re right about one thing, there is only winning and I’ll be the one doing it." His anger subsided slightly for him to sweetly add, "and my prize will be you Georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black blade made an appearance, attempting to slash his Achilles tendon that was so close to him. While Dream wisely backed off, George flew back up. His recovery period had helped, but his full powers had yet to return, or else he would have started draining Dream’s motivation. However, he was starting to like this better. If he could beat him like this, there was no room to dispute that George was the better fighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next part of the fight tested his stamina, mainly circling each other with the occasional axe or throwing knife. He didn’t like the smug look that had returned to Dream, who most likely had some sort of plan in the works. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding he had to end this quickly, George broke the stand-off, dive-bombing in. He dodged a swing, weakly punching the other’s smiling face. It lacked strength but served its purpose of buying him time to use a hidden smaller dagger to stab the other in the shoulder. Just as quickly as it entered, George twisted the knife and dragged it out, aiming for the most pain rather than damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream couldn’t ignore it, clutching his bleeding shoulder but internalizing the pain of the wound. It was a dirty trick, but George was not afraid to use such fighting tactics. It was time for the brunette to sneer, maintaining eye contact with the blonde as he slowly licked the bloody blade from the base to the sharp point teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Wilbur who, upon hearing that they were going to fight, advised him to consider using the other’s game against him. George and Dream had been friends for a while, so the other knew what pushed George and vice versa. The Sin had tried to impart some tips on using flirting and seduction as a weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was hesitant at first, not understanding how it would work but Nikki had backed Wilbur’s words, claiming that Wilbur was the king of that style. He happily attributed his rise and maintenance of power to using the “underhand” methods. With this in mind, George decided it was time to pull out all the stops if he wanted to end this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of freezing up as George had intended, Dream’s eyes went blood red. He pulled George towards him, aiming for a punch that he quickly deflected. They grappled back and forward in a series of blocks and hits. Feeling his body begin to tire, George dropped like dead weight to the ground, surprisingly landing in a crouch and spinning his leg out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream reacted quicker. Grabbing the outstretched leg, he slid George close, picking him up and slamming him back into the ground. Almost lying right on top of him, they paused, their chests heaving up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuts and bruises decorated them both, their clothes and hair completely fucked up. Overall, they were a mess. As they continued to hold eye contact, Dream smirked, keeping his loose grip around George’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get used to this position,” Dream heaved, drinking in the sight of coming out on top. George blinked, remembering what Wilbur had told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand shot out, but rather than grab his knife, he grabbed Dream’s hair, yanking his face down until mere millimeters separated them. Leaning into the other’s ear, he copied what the other usually did, whispering, “You wouldn’t be able to handle me, but you’re welcome to try. Don’t be hurt if I fall asleep on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the heated words, he punctuated it by repeating what he did earlier, but instead of a knife, he licked the outer shell of Dream’s ear. He could feel more than hear the resulting groan and the grip going completely lax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George kept his smirk as he struck his elbow out, knocking Dream backward while springing to his feet. The edge of the blade was against the tan neck's adam's apple, George standing over the kneeling opponent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm on your knees? How shocking,” George gloated, pressing the knife just enough to create pressure without drawing blood. Dream looked up at him, a rare occurrence. Red bled away from his irises, revealing hooded green as he began to chuckle disbelievingly. He could be mistaken for a devotee in that moment, a mock praying position, looking up to God, except it was George. Not too far from the truth, Dream distantly thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irritated, George pressed more incessantly into his neck. He had just won, and this fucker was laughing at him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream drawled, “Fuck, you’re all I could want. We're more perfect for each other than I thought. So evenly matched but if only you kept an eye on where my axe was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George heard it before seeing it. He cursed as he tried to dodge out of the way of the spinning weapon heading straight towards Dream’s hands. When had he thrown it? George had made sure to keep his eye on the weapon but in his rush to get back on the offense, it escaped his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he had planned, Dream got back to his feet, grabbing the axe from midair only to drop it in favor of using both his hands to control George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette was manhandled, being spun around and slammed painfully onto the wall. Dream used his whole body to pin him, using his larger hands to keep his pinned on each side. Refusing to go down without a fight, George continued struggling, trying to break through, but he was no match when it came to brute strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they were this close, George never felt so small. He knew he was on the shorter side, but Dream seemed to loom over him, covering his entire body as he was forced to look up defiantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream gritted, “Stop struggling, you know I won.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, I demand a redo! Wait till I’m back at full power, then we’ll see who comes on top.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pretended to think about it for a second, chuckling as he said lowly, “Maybe so.” He ducked down lower, whispering, “But for now, I think I’m going to claim my prize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George’s eyes widened as bloody lips crashed into his. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah baby! That’s what I’ve been waiting for, that’s what it’s all about! </p>
<p>So here’s the deal, I have two chapters written. One is fluffy while the other is an attempt at smut, honestly idk which way to go here so I’ll be flipping a coin in two days wooo</p>
<p>(Also thank you to whoever recommended this story on tumblr, you’re a G)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Burned to Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double Update!</p><p>Warning: This entire chapter contains mature  content. It’s not important to the plot so it can be easily skipped</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a second, George could only stare, however, he quickly recovered. Closing his eyes, he pressed closer into the kiss, matching the intensity.</p><p>It was like the fight was still happening, but now it was both trying to take the lead, Dream currently winning. He pushed forcibly into the smaller mouth, taking and taking, leaving no reprieve for the shorter. </p><p>In a fit of defiance, George lifted his foot, slamming it down into the other’s toes. The effect was instantaneous, Dream breaking away and hissing. </p><p>“What the fuck?” he gasped, only for George to yank his hands away from his grip on them against the wall. He looped his arms around Dream’s neck, pulling him down further and reconnecting their lips, tracing along the seam. Smirking, the blonde let the shorter have his way for a moment, enjoying the slightly slower pace and the attention. </p><p>George felt like he was overheating, slowly losing his mind as the blonde’s warmth surrounded him. His whole body was pressed against Dream’s, the feeling of having his arms around him indescribable. Every inch of his body was blocked off, being suffocated in the best way. </p><p>He tried to slow down the kiss, wanting to enjoy their first time, but Dream had other plans. Hands now free, they dropped down to his waist, squeezing it slightly. His thumb went under his shirt, rubbing the skin lovingly. </p><p>The shock of skin-on-skin contact caused George to accidentally bite down hard on the other’s lip, making it bleed a little more. He pulled away in shock, stammering an apology when he looked up, seeing the blonde’s pupils dilate. </p><p>Dream pushed George impossibly closer, eliminating all distance between them. George wasn’t prepared for the sudden increase in pace, Dream retaking the lead. His mouth was demanding, forcing the brunette's lips to open wider and licking into them. </p><p>Despite his best efforts, George couldn’t help the gasp he emitted, gripping and pulling the blonde’s hair to try to ground himself. Dream let out a groan, tilting his head back while George panted, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>The taller looked down, intent on continuing the make-out session when he paused. George looked up at him, eyes glazed as he let out cute little huffs. Pink lips swollen and ruffled brown hair, he already looked fucked out. </p><p>The sight was the tipping point for Dream, spurring him into stepping away. George, confused and a little hurt, tried to tug him back, wanting to continue where they left off. He tried to weakly tug his arms, going on his tiptoes and pouting. </p><p>“Dreaaaam,” He whined, dragging out his name. With a sly smile, he whispered, “Come on, finish what you started.” George yelped when Dream moved in a flash, sweeping him up into his arms. </p><p>“Babe, as much as I’d like to, I’m not doing it in the training room where anyone could walk in and see us,” Dream growled. “The only one who gets to see your face when you’re like this is me.” With that, he took off, running faster than George had ever seen to go back to presumably his room. </p><p>Feeling bolder and smug with the knowledge that he had disheveled the famous Greed, George began to rub into his neck, mumbling into it as he soaked up how warm the other was in comparison to his perpetually cold skin. The black shirt Dream wore covered most of his neck, so George instead turned his attention to his jaw. </p><p>Pressing feather-soft kisses, he traced the strong jawline up into his ear, repeating his action of licking it. George felt Dream stumble at the contact, cursing slightly while righting himself. </p><p>“Fucking behave for a few seconds darling or I’m fucking you on the cobblestone floor, forget about who sees us.” Smirking, the warning didn’t deter him as he continued to press light kisses and licks above and below his jaw. </p><p>The grin slid off when he saw Dream reach his door, slamming it shut and pressing him against the inside of it. “Not listening to what I say? I shouldn’t have expected anything less.”</p><p>Dream’s hands returned to his hips, pushing his legs to open and wrap around his waist. “Mmm, but it’ll make it so much sweeter when I make you listen.”</p><p>“Stop your fucking talking and get on with it,” George ordered, yanking the other and connecting their lips once more. Dream happily agreed, one hand coming up to tilt the brunette’s head to the side. </p><p>He pulled from his lips, ducking down as he began to plant light, butterfly kisses down his neck. As he moved down, one spot right before his collarbone had George letting out a quiet moan. The shorter slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the noise that came from a simple kiss. </p><p>He shrieked as Dream turned around, walking him over and roughly throwing him on the bed. Giggling at the other’s impatience, George opened his mouth to jab at him but stopped as he saw Dream walk towards him while lifting off the shirt. </p><p>He was a weak man to the wet-dream-worthy sight. Dream crawled towards him, arms keeping him from crashing down onto the brunette while George tried not to drool. </p><p>Dream hesitated, his fingers going white as he clutched the sheets. “Just give me a second Georgie. I-I-I need to calm down a little so I can do this gently. I want to do this right.” George wasn’t a random demon that he would use for the night and leave the next day without a second thought. He wanted to show that he cared, that he would be the one to stay and cherish him. </p><p>Normally, George would have appreciated the sentiment but he was past the point of being rational. “Why hold back?” he drawled, reaching up and brushing the blonde’s lip with his thumb. His hand traveled further down, relishing the feeling of tracing Dream’s chest. He continued downwards, toying with the drawstring of his pants. </p><p>Biting his lip, George’s gaze was heated. “Prove you can keep me awake.”</p><p>The blonde needed no more convincing. He crashed down, descending on his neck again with more vigor. Gone were the sweet, tantalizing kisses. Dream seemed intent on adding marks. Sucking his neck, Dream didn’t hold back. George, on the other hand, was starting to get embarrassed at how good he felt with just a little foreplay. In an attempt to keep some of his pride, he bit down hard on his hand to muffle himself. </p><p>The action didn’t go unnoticed. Dream stopped immediately, looking up at him with annoyance. “I want to hear everything.” He pulled both his hands and kept them against the pillow above him. “Everything that I make you feel.” </p><p>His one hand was strong enough and large enough to encompass them both and keep them secure despite George’s squirming. Satisfied, he returned to marking up the exposed collarbones. </p><p>No way of blocking them, George let out a multitude of groans and borderline moans, his heavy pants filling the room. It was a symphony of noises, Dream the sole listener who relished each one. The biting descended further, creating a trail in its wake of bright reds and pinks. They stood out from his pale skin, lasting evidence that George was now Dream’s. That he was the only one who could lay their claim on the precious canvas that was George. </p><p>Hitting the blue shirt’s low neckline, he returned to licking and ghosting his lips along the neck. </p><p>“D-D-Dream,” George ordered, trying to fruitlessly tug his hands out, “you’re taking too long. Do something faster before I do it myself!” </p><p>“I think you’re under a false impression of who is in charge here,” Dream scoffed. George’s expression became more annoyed at the cocky tone, but it quickly melted into a matching arrogance. Before Dream could react, they switched positions, him on his back and George smiling triumphantly while straddling him. </p><p>Automatically, large warm hands returned to his hips, but George ignored the slight shudder as fingers skated across his back and under his shirt. He forced the blonde's upper body up, gripping the locks of hair and pulling it so Dream’s head was tilted up at him. </p><p>“This is where you belong,” George smirked. “looking up to me, worshiping me, and don’t you forget it.” Teeth descended, biting harshly at the tan shoulder, not far from the healing gash he had viciously inflicted earlier. “I’m the one who has the power to injure you, to make you bleed. Tell me, does that sound like you’re in charge?” It seemed he liked giving marks as much as receiving them. </p><p>Dream loved the hungry look in the brown eyes, the anger and words going straight to his cock. How he would love to teach him a lesson. “You’re lucky I’m so fucking impatient right now or else that mouth would be put to better use.” </p><p>Ignoring the promises that held no meaning to him in the present, George continued, speeding up the pace. With his hands free, they roamed up and down the other’s abdomen. The touch went lower and lower, grabbing the waistband and starting to pull it downwards. He thought about being all sexy and slow, but his hard-on demanded differently.</p><p>He got up, fully removing Dream’s pants. Not looking at what he had revealed, George quickly threw off his own pants, now naked from the waist down. His knees were wobbly, causing him to quickly return to straddling the other who was thoroughly enjoying the fast striptease, head still tilted up and staring with a scorching gaze.</p><p>Dream grabbed George’s ass, using it to pull them close as they both moaned as their lengths brushed up against each other. “Fuck,” George whispered quietly like a prayer. He finally looked down, sharply inhaling at how fucking big the other was. In the back of his head, he briefly thought about sucking him off, but filed that away for another time. </p><p>Dream had the intelligence to have lube right by his bed, hoping that this would be the outcome. After stretching back to grab it, he turned to George raising his eyebrow. </p><p>“Someone was a bit eager?”</p><p>“I’m not the one who almost tripped while trying to remove their pants as fast as possible.” </p><p>George’s retaliating remark got lost into a soft moan as Dream pushed his coated finger into him. </p><p>The second was a little harder, burning slightly, but Dream distracted him by sucking more future bruises onto the other side of his neck. He was determined for everyone to know he was with George, no matter what angle they saw the brunette at. The third had him heavily panting, Dream refusing to continue as he tried to ease the strain by distracting him with more sweet kisses. </p><p>Now more used to the feeling, impatience drove George to move his shaky hands from clutching the broad shoulders to back around Dream’s neck. “I’m ready, I’m ready, hurry up!” Smiling at the pouting pink lips. Dream obliged. </p><p>He brought his cock, pressing against the tight muscle. Wanting to have a little fun, he teased the smaller, not quite putting it in. He pressed his face into the pink neck, trying to hide his grin at the little whines. </p><p>The last thread of his patience snapped. George decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands, quite literally. He swatted away the larger hands. Using his own, he guided Dream’s dick, moaning loudly as he felt the tip at his entrance. </p><p>Slowly, he slid down, both groaning in unison. The feeling was intense, George breathing through his nose about halfway. “Why the fuck are you so big?” he muttered. He wasn’t going to quit what he started, determined as he, at last, made it all the way down. </p><p>It took everything in Dream to not grab George by the hips and fuck into him senselessly. The all-encompassing warmth and tightness had his hands digging in, no doubt leaving bruises deep enough to have his fingerprints. He waited for George to start to experimentally move his hips, a sound of both pleasure and pain escaping him. The small movements continued, the brunette struggling to keep a rhythm up by himself. </p><p>Seeing George fuck himself with him was almost too much for Dream to handle, but the stimulation wasn’t nearly enough. “This is cute, but baby, I’m going to need to take over before I lose my mind,” Dream’s warned. With no further delay, he pulled the other up with ease, muscles rippling as he slammed him down. He set a brutal pace, George scrambling to grab onto the other’s shoulders, hair, anything to keep him grounded. </p><p>The sounds he let out were pornographic, bouncing off the walls along with them rocking against each other. George tried to keep up, but Dream was intent on setting a fast pace, not that George particularly minded. The rhythm continued until one particularly hard thrust had George keening as he became like putty in Dream’s hands. </p><p>Dream grinned as George clutched to him like he was the life preserver who could save him from falling into an ocean of bliss. “I found it, didn’t I? Mmm, no need to hold out for me, I’m close too.” George’s whines and gasps began to crescendo as Dream continued to hit his prostate dead on. </p><p>Back arching and pushing himself further down, George screamed as he came violently without warning. Stars seemed to be bursting behind his closed eyelids, chest moving rapidly up and down. The sticky, white liquid was all over both of them, but neither cared. </p><p>The pace didn’t stop even after George’s release, brown eyes widening as he pulled the blonde hair in warning. “Stop, stop,” he cried, feeling his sensitivity peak as the thrusts only increased, becoming erratic. </p><p>“Do you really want me to stop baby? Because your body is saying differently.” George was still rocking into the thrusts, loving the feeling and enjoying the lust in the green eyes. George refused to admit he was wrong, instead making it up to him by grinding down and aiding the movements more. </p><p>Heavily swearing, Dream felt the walls tighten around his length, George smiling knowingly at the effect it had. With the increased tightness, Dream’s orgasm followed immediately, biting at George’s neck. </p><p>After finishing inside, they stayed connected while catching their breaths. George, feeling way too overstimulated, started to slowly smack Dream in the head. The hits continued until the blond laughed, receiving the message loud and clear. With a grunt, he picked George off and laid him gently on the bed, a stark contrast from how he was handling him just seconds ago.</p><p>Getting up, the blonde walked to the bathroom where he starred in the mirror. Examining the knife wound, the famous fast healing that all Sins had was doing its job, the bleeding stopping completely. He grabbed some cloths and soaked them, smiling at the few bite marks on him before returning to the bedroom. </p><p>He should have known the minute he left that the brunette would be out cold. George remained sprawled on the bed, unconscious and exhaling softly. </p><p>Dream walked to the bedside as he said, “Usually when I fuck someone so good that they fall asleep, it’s a huge compliment. But with you, I feel it's not as big of an accomplishment.” His chiding tone was too soft to be taken as a real complaint. With gentle swipes, he cleaned away the mess both of them had made, gentle hands lovingly tracing the many many marks that couldn’t be washed away as easily. Mental and physical exhaustion cut his plan to trace every inch of George short.</p><p>Feeling too tired, Dream didn’t bother to do anything more, blowing out the flames and throwing the dirty cloths somewhere in his room. The clean-up didn’t matter, the most important thing was having all his concentration be on George. George asleep in his bed, tucked into his covers, on his pillows.</p><p>Dream was the one that the smaller unconsciously snuggled up closer to when he laid next to him. He was the one that could wrap him up, relishing the feeling of being able to place his head on top of the other’s. He was one who had the privilege of being trusted to guard him in his most vulnerable state. </p><p>They were by no means perfect, George too bony and pointy and Dream too muscular to be considered soft. Maybe they weren't made by the Creator to be two perfect pieces, maybe they weren't two halves of a whole, but it didn’t matter, because they had chosen to be there for each other. </p><p>Dream wanted George and somehow, George wanted Dream too and maybe that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me in the corner of a party: They don’t know that I’ve written about two white Minecraft boys fucking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Here to Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double Update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck off Techno, I’m not getting up.”</p><p>“Mmm, should I be worried that you’re saying another guy’s name in bed instead of my own? Of all people, it had to be fucking Techno’s too.”</p><p>The deep amused voice was most certainly not his friend’s usual shouting. George willed enough energy to crack open his eyelid, momentarily blinded by the firelight streaming in through the window. Vibrant green eyes were the first thing he saw, their pupils dilated as they stared back. A crooked grin appeared on Dream’s face while he laid right next to the brunette, invading his personal space. He was lucky that George didn’t have enough energy to complain about it yet. </p><p>“Oh, you’re still here. Wait, I'm still here?” George sleepily questioned while tilting his head, not recognizing the ceiling or wall colors.</p><p>“Even if I wanted to move you, and I didn’t, you were clinging to me like a second skin.” George’s face began to flush uncontrollably. “It was sweet at first, but then it started to become a borderline chokehold. Personally, I like to do the choking more. You tend to do that, kind of trying to kill me while you’re asleep. I think it’s pretty hot, but how does anyone else handle that?</p><p>George snorted, “If you're talking about Techno waking me up, he's learned to dodge the occasional knife throw. As for everyone else, they usually throw me out. Then again, that might be because I tend to have a bad habit of falling asleep in the middle of fucking.” Dream tried to hold in his laughs, pulling George close so he wouldn’t see his obvious mirth. It ended up being useless as George could still feel the vibrations of the blonde’s chuckles all the way down to the arms holding him. “It’s not my fault! I get tired easily and- and- I don’t need to defend myself!”</p><p>“Fuck, I feel so accomplished now,” Dream gloated. His fingers idly traced the curve of George’s spine, making him shiver. The blonde thought out loud, “Next time, preferably when we’re not tired and bleeding from fighting, I’ll make sure to keep you awake all night long like I promised.” George smiled into his chest, hidden away as he mouthed wondrously to himself ‘next time.’ </p><p>It was a morning of a lot of firsts for George. His first time waking up with someone else next to him. As he continued to doze off, it was a first that someone didn’t rush or berate him for being lazy, Dream only clutching him closer and mumbling sweet nothings into his hair. His first time being held with no malice, only softness as hands idly rubbed his back as the light grew brighter. </p><p>In this precious moment, George could imagine that nothing existed beyond the walls. There was no one else waiting for them both to help lead an entire fucking world. There was no omnipotent being breathing down their necks. There were no murderous angels that were most likely already on their way to kill them. There was no power, no weakness, no strength. They were simply living, chests moving in unison as they cherished the time of peace.  </p><p>Softly sighing in contentedness, George tried to push away from the tight embrace, the keyword ‘tried’. Dream whined at the weak wiggles, squeezing him tighter in response. “Oi idiot,” George murmured, “one second, I’m not going far.” Like a small child, Dream huffed petulantly but his grip loosened. The brunette took the opportunity to inch himself slightly further but within an arm’s length distance of the pouting Sin. </p><p>Now, he could meet the green eyes again, smiling as he whispered warmly, “Hi,” adding a little wave. The blonde groaned, making grabbing motions again that sent George into a fit of giggles. Instead of giving in, he decided to be a little selfish, grabbing one of the hands that kept drawing his attention and placing it into his smaller ones. </p><p>He noted the differences, tracing down each finger delicately and then moving to the veins. The light revealed tiny scars, both from training and fighting. Even with these imperfections, the strength it contained was apparent. The size was intimidating, the callouses evidence enough that it belonged to one of the best fighters.</p><p>The light tracing made Dream physically melt into the bed, loving the concentrated look as George focused intently on his fingers. Too many insinuations came to his head, but the moment of peace was too pleasant for him to destroy. He didn’t want to risk George stopping his caresses.</p><p>Cautiously and slowly, George worked up the nerve to initiate something he had always dreamed of. With bated breath, he brought the larger hand to his face, Dream taking the hint and cupping his cheek delicately. It was reminiscent of when Dream had teased George in the kitchen over breakfast weeks ago, but this time, there was no need for it to be hurried, no need for false excuses. They had all the time in the world for Dream to rub his thumb affectionately, giddy that he no longer had to act like he was walking on eggshells around the brunette back when he was overly trying to impress him. </p><p>How often had George tried to comfort himself by doing this with his own hands, a sorry attempt at imagining that someone else was with him? The gesture was one he had witnessed so many others do, but he had nothing to compare it to. Unable to understand, self-replication proved that it was overrated, a rather stupid thing for people to do.</p><p>Oh, how George was eating his words. He completely understood why people did it. The care that was poured into such a little thing made him feel a funny way. His brain was replaced with cotton candy, the sweetness overtaking and spreading throughout him. It was nothing and everything. Sighing, George all but purred, leaning into the contact as Dream continued to stroke his cheek. It was a comforting reminder that didn’t need any words, the action enough to get across their feelings. </p><p>Unfortunately, George’s mind didn’t let him forget about his concerns from the day before. “We need to have a meeting today with the other Sins. I’m worried they’ll rush into starting a whole war with the angels when we’re not even ready,” George murmured. As much as wished to just go along with what everyone else wanted, the inevitably long and taxing war that would come if he left the matter spurred him into action.</p><p>Forcibly broken out of his thoughts, he let out a slight squeak as Dream used his other hand to hook around him and drag his body close again. The hand-sprayed against his whole back was secure. </p><p>“You fucking suck at pillow talk darling, way to ruin the moment,” Dream groaned, mock irritation all over his face. Retaliating, the brunette stuck out his tongue childishly. “Keep that up and we won’t be leaving this bed any time soon.”</p><p>Eyes narrowing, a swift hand had a knife pointed threateningly against Dream’s neck in seconds. “Don’t you dare even think about it.” </p><p>“Wha-Ho-Where did the knife come from? When did you get that!” Dream shouted in disbelief, George only responding with a giggle before rolling out of bed and stretching. He didn’t offer an answer, grabbing his underwear and pants from the ground and cheekily winking before disappearing into the bathroom. Dream huffed when he heard the click of the lock.</p><p>As he showered, George tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. A toothache was beginning to form from how disgustingly sweet he had been all morning. It should have made him cringe away, but with Dream, it felt natural and easy, like they’d been doing it for years. It was relaxing and exhilarating and everything else in between. </p><p>More than anything, George wanted it to be like that, to actually do this for years. Waking up next to someone, being silly and flirty, and appreciating the morning eye candy certainly helped. The main reason he even pushed himself to get out of bed, which was very out of character, was to stop himself from doing stupid things, like begging for ‘next time' to be right now.</p><p>After finishing up, he dried off and changed into his clothes from before. One of Wilbur’s suggestions briefly crossed his mind, something about wearing your partner's clothing, but that seemed strange to George. It obviously wouldn’t fit him correctly and would only lead to more short jokes. He concluded that it must have been another way of Wilbur messing with him, but he smirked, proud that he was too smart to embarrass himself like that.</p><p>As he slipped on his T-shirt, he happened to glance at the mirror in the corner of his eyes. Doing a double-take, he whipped around, leaning closer as he rubbed his eyes vigorously. </p><p>George wasn’t a hypocrite. He had seen his bite marks still on Dream, not quite healed yet and faintly visible. There were maybe three or four, nothing too much, and he had expected the other to have done the same. It wasn’t too big of a concern for him, something they both did in the moment. </p><p>That did not explain why the expanse of his collarbones and most of his neck had blooming bruises coating them. Sin advanced healing was no match for the sheer magnitude of them that would take at least a few days to completely clear up. Touching them gingerly, they didn’t hurt but they sure looked like they did. </p><p>He banged open the door, his face twisted in annoyance. Dream paused mid-stretch, having just gotten out of bed. George faltered at the lovely view but held onto his irritation. “Are you a fucking Hellhound? Look at my neck!” he yelled, pointing at where it looked like he got strangled several times over.</p><p>“You liked it last night and I like how it looks afterward. Seems like a win-win to me,” Dream smirked, examining his artwork appreciatively. Throwing his arms up in exasperation, George dropped the argument that was already too tiring to try to win. The blonde wouldn’t listen regardless of what he said and would no doubt repeat the action. George was a weak man and would never deny him either.</p><p>It wasn’t really the marks that bothered George, more the questions that would arise because of them. He didn’t particularly care whether the others knew or not but the interrogation they would put him through had him groaning. He lived with the nosiest people in Hell, no, in all of the worlds. </p><p>Dream’s expression remained smug as he looked at his neck, enjoying how obvious it was that George was with someone. It was like a sign stating that everyone should stay away. Hands off of Dream’s property.</p><p>He felt like a broken record but George looked too cute, especially now. Traces of anger mixed with the tiredness of waking up made the other look adorable. The oversized shirt completed the look of complete innocence, yet his marks ruined the effect. Lowering his gaze, his attention immediately sharpened to George's arms that were placed on his hips. </p><p>“Who the fuck did that?”</p><p>“Are you dumb? It was you, idiot. I don’t recall getting mauled lately by anyone else,” George scoffed while trying to rub at the various bruises in a failed attempt to lessen their obviousness. Dream suddenly walked over, snatching his hands up.</p><p>“No, who did this?” George froze at the angry question, knowing exactly what Dream was referring to. He cursed himself, somehow forgetting to put on his usual arms sleeves back on after showering. He was too used to the privacy of his own room, always forgoing them until he had to leave or before Techno barged in.</p><p>Dream didn’t let him pull away, pulling his hands so that both his arms extended out. “I. want. fucking. names,” he ordered lowly. “I’ll make them wish for the sweet escape of death.” His eyes didn’t leave the sight, beginning to glow red in intense anger. </p><p>Long scars wrapped around each, marring the otherwise pristine pale skin. They started at his shoulder, creeping out from his shirt sleeves and extending to almost his wrist. George continuously tried to pull away, knowing how ugly they were, but Dream refused, intent on looking at them in all its hideous glory.</p><p>They were a mix of red and white, varying in size and length. Most were jagged and thick, some others barely visible, but they were all concentrated around his arms only. At first, Dream would have dismissed them as battle scars, himself having them scattered proudly all over his body, but George’s were different. The fact that he kept them constantly covered, even now only accidentally revealing them, spoke volumes.</p><p>“Don’t worry about them, they mean nothing,” George dismissed hurriedly. </p><p>“But they obviously mean something to you. Therefore, they mean something to me,” Dream stated seriously, gaze softening.</p><p>Knowing the other wouldn’t let it go, George tried to explain. “I’m not upset by them, what’s done is done. They serve as a reminder to myself of what I came from and to never return to being so weak, but I can’t show that to others so I try to hide them.” His attempt to dismiss them only made Dream want to push more. </p><p>“I don’t think you need to.” George stared at him, unsure why the other wasn’t looking away from the sight. “Most of my scars are from moments of stupidity and miscalculations on my part, but we need to learn and live on. You survived, that in itself shows that you weren't weak. These say that you know hardship and that hard work got you here. Even if you are a Sin, natural power means nothing if not paired with the drive to become better.”</p><p>George had never thought about them like that. He had naturally assumed that everyone thought like the slums. Any sign of weakness, past or present, was like a walking advertisement that he was an easy target. The first part of survival was to look like you were powerful then hope you could back it up if challenged. His smaller stature had put him at a huge disadvantage inherently, so showing the scars would have been the final nail in his coffin.</p><p>Dream’s words reminded him that his life wasn’t like that anymore. Those he lived with already respected him and knew his worth. His name and face had become widespread across the Underworld, the mystery of Sloth Kingdom revealed. So much had changed and it was high time that George began to change too.</p><p>After staring at his outstretched arms, silently contemplating, he stepped closer to Dream, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “Thanks,” he simply said, laughing at the taller’s face becoming completely red at the sweet gesture. They had done much more than this yet a little kiss was enough to send the other into a daze.</p><p>George slipped his arms away, leaving a short-circuiting Dream in favor of heading to his room to change into different clothes.</p><p>The arm sleeves were left behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Proud to say that I’ve been hinting at George’s scars- which will get better revealed later- since like Cha 7 or 8, big brain kudos to anyone who noticed </p><p>So I tired my best to compromise by re-writing both so that the mature is easily skippable but the scenes still work consequentially and make sense, I’m pretty happy with how it worked out and I hope you are too!</p><p>(The next few chapters will have some mature scenes to them but I’ll properly warn about when they are happening so dw)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Peace was Never an Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter contains very graphic mature scenes, stop reading when George throws a knife at Dream to avoid this non-plot important part</p>
<p>I'm down bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my Satan,” Wilbur gasped with glee, “Gogy, you must simply tell me everything!” His eyes were practically gleaming as they zeroed in on the uncovered, marked neck. </p>
<p>George groaned, realizing that there was no escaping the questions. But, in some ways, Wilbur made him feel better. His arms were on display, scars painfully apparent, but the other Sins’s eyes barely grazed over them. All of them proudly wore their marks from battle, ironically most being dealt by each other. It would be more questionable if he didn’t have any.  </p>
<p>Feeling happier at the blatant dismissal of the more serious topic, George decided to have a little fun.</p>
<p>With a shrug, he sighed, “I mean, it was okay. Could have been better.” He leaned into the eager Sin, whispering loudly into his ear, “We stopped after one round, a little disappointing.”</p>
<p>“You poor thing!” Wilbur cried, throwing his arms and shaking the fakely-distraught Sin, who was nodding along with his reaction, wiping away imaginary tears. “I would never treat my partner like that. Of course, if it was Schlatt, I’d take anything I can get-”</p>
<p>As if his name summoned him, the well-dressed Sin appeared behind them, yanking Wilbur from clutching to George. Wilbur huffed in anger, nails unconsciously sharpening at the intrusion, but Schlatt remained unbothered. He threw him into his seat quickly, not letting Wilbur latch onto him. “You’re being too nosy...and too noisy.”</p>
<p>George snickered as the two began to squabble, amazing himself with how much drama he was able to cause. Maybe he was a great manipulator even without his powers. His amusement was cut short, a too-familiar hand clutching the back of his neck and forcing his head to turn towards its owner. </p>
<p>“What did I say about that mouth Georgie?” Dream murmured. His anger was briefy halted as he silently gloated about the loose shirt that exposed the marks he made, but he had a fucking reputation to uphold. “Darling, don’t act like you weren’t satisfied. I think the whole castle heard your pretty moans.” </p>
<p>The predictable knife swipe was dodged just as Nikki and Tommy barged into the room, Tommy covering her eyes and vice versa. “Please guys, George and Dream are dressed right?” he called. </p>
<p>“No flirtatious remarks in the meeting room, it’s the new rule!” Nikki joined. Puffy followed close behind, trying hard not to burst into laughter at the group that was supposed to be running all of Hell. </p>
<p>The final addition appeared, Techno opening the door and stopping mid-greeting. Wilbur and Schlatt were still arguing, a red-faced George was firing threats at a smirking Dream who kept trying to hold him, and Tommy and Nikki were taking turns yelling while covering each other’s eyes with Puffy joining in with a smile. </p>
<p>He tried to close the door before they noticed him, quietly tiptoeing away in a fruitless attempt to not have to deal with all of that. His venture to escape was thwarted, George sensing his presence and poking his head out the door. Eye squinted, he silently dared Techno to take one step further. </p>
<p>Shoulders slumped in resignation, the pinkette trudged back to the meeting room full of crazies. There was no escape from George, who would make him stay whether he wanted to or not, and he’d rather be conscious for this. </p>
<p>All the Sins now in attendance, Puffy started the discussion. “Lovely to see us all here alive and well, I’m sure you’re all well-rested, some I’m not so sure got much sleep.”</p>
<p>“Is that a dig at us?” Dream whispered into George’s ear, who was sitting directly on his lap.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Dream, maybe if you fucking let go of me, I would be able to focus,” George whispered angrily back. The blonde only smiled and pulled him closer. Dream knew for all his scathing threats and remarks, George wasn't fighting particularly hard to break free like before.</p>
<p>Puffy continued, ignoring the duo. “We gained a lot of information over this past mission and it went much better than anyone could have expected. However, it brought up a lot of new questions and problems. Mainly, how are we handling getting demons back on Earth.” </p>
<p>“There’s no discussion needed,” Schlatt cut in, “We go, we fight, and we conquer. That’s the best solution and really the only one.”</p>
<p>Nods of agreement came from the majority of the table, Tommy yelling, “Yes, big man!” in support. George was the sole person who remained impassive. He quickly glanced around, noticing that not one person visually held any reserves from leaping headfirst into yet another war. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that he was against violence. He was a fucking demon, it ran in his blood just like the others and he was always down for a fight. However, Hell didn't have the best track record when it came to the Holy Wars. Technically speaking, they had lost the original one, with painful losses, and the subsequent ones that occurred in each city. Only recently did they get a victory, all thanks to him, no less.</p>
<p>Call him crazy but George didn’t want to put his citizens through training and fighting. Perhaps the other Sin’s nations were used to such battles but his was barely functioning correctly, too new to handle any sort of war right now. The reward being their original and rightful power was tempting but the potential cost and means to achieve it was too much in his opinion. Not to mention fighting got fucking boring after a couple days and they expected him to sign up for years, maybe decades of it? </p>
<p>Techno wished he could side with George, he did, but at the end of the day, he had the responsibility to represent his people’s best interests. Too much time had passed where he had led by fighting his way through everything, but in their new time of unity, he had to step up as a true King. It was time for him to show why he deserved the throne. </p>
<p>He knew his people respected strength more than anything. Their need to get revenge on Heaven in any way possible was theirs, and his, top priority. Simply, war was what they wanted. It was illogical and likely stupid, but it would be a disservice to not voice their desires. </p>
<p>The long-time friends made eye contact. Techno’s eyes were apologetic while George was reluctantly understanding. He was a King first, that much George respected. It would be hypocritical to not since he was doing the same, representing what his people wanted. Trying to soothe the fighter, George gave a reassuring smile that said he didn’t hold their difference in opinions against him. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Nikki shouted, standing up, the others turning to her in surprise. She usually stayed more docile during discussions and followed whatever Wilbur agreed to. George turned towards her, eyes shining at the prospect of having someone else who was thinking the same logical way he was.</p>
<p>“Dream, take George far from here,” she instructed. “He could influence this decision into his favor, lessen our desires to fight.” No one, including him, had even thought of that possibility. Praises immediately showered onto Nikki, who blushed at the compliments for her quick thinking. Over time, she had begun to become more confident in speaking out and thinking things through for herself. She was a Queen and maybe she was cut out for this council thing. </p>
<p>“I won’t, I promise!” George argued back but it was to no avail. The traitor he was sitting on gripped him harder, beginning to stand and walk away. Offended, he turned towards him, hissing, “If you take one more step blondie, I swear to all of Hell that you will be sleeping for at least a week and it WILL be on the cobbled floor.”</p>
<p>His threats made Dream pause momentarily, but his original path continued. “Sorry babe, balance is great and all that, but if we had complete control of Earth, you can’t deny all of us would be more powerful. That's the whole purpose of this lovely group in the first place. You can’t go back on your original promise of us getting it.”</p>
<p>His shouts of indignation were ignored by the group, who started to discuss when the first  waves of demons should start their march onto Earth. The majority had ruled, they were headed towards another war. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George hadn’t stopped pacing since Dream brought him back to his room. The blonde had suffered multiple bruises for the forcible removal, but he got the job done of getting George riled up enough that he was too angry to try to affect any of the Sins.</p>
<p>“I really am sorry darling,” Dream drawled, a smile still on his face as he sprawled out on the couch and watched the brunette fume. </p>
<p>He had to hop up in a flash, a knife stuck in the cushion where he was laying down. “There’s no need to resort to violence. It’s not my fault that your powers make it a little too easy to manipulate us into doing anything you want.” Under his breath, Dream muttered, “Not that you need them to make me do anything for you.”</p>
<p>Another knife came in his direction, Dream redirecting it into the palm on his hand and grabbing hold of it safely by the handle. “You and your knives. One day, you’ll actually hit me and feel so bad. I’ll never let you live it down either,” he gloated. </p>
<p>“If you can’t dodge a simple knife,” George sneered, “then I doubt you're strong enough to stay with me.”</p>
<p>His pacing was interrupted, being forcibly drawn into green-covered arms, once again. “You know, this got tiring after you did it for the millionth time-” </p>
<p>“That mouth really needs to be taught a lesson,” Dream murmured, his voice dropping lower and huskier. Fingers traced the pink lips thoughtfully, marveling at their softness. “You’ve been doing a lot of shit-talking today, where did the sweet George from this morning go? I want him back.”</p>
<p>The shorter was having none of the patronizing tone, no hesitation as he bit down on the wandering thumb. He watched with anticipation for a pain-filled reaction, silently gloating at the small victory. </p>
<p>The anger, however, never came, Dream instead surging forward as his other hand grabbed the brown hair and tugged. “Last night, I let you off easy, but now you’re being a fucking brat.”</p>
<p>George smirked, biting harder until Dream winced and tugged his hand away in defeat. “And what can you do about it? No matter what I do, you’ll still want me. A bit pathetic, imagine how the world would react if they knew how far the famous Greed has fallen.”</p>
<p>Long fingers moved from his hair to around his throat, squeezing lightly in warning. Green eyes turned red, true anger beginning to leak into the usually in control Sin.  </p>
<p>“You’re playing with fucking fire.”</p>
<p>George batted his eyelashes, tilting his head slightly. “And I love being burned.”</p>
<p>Dream had him on the bed in a blink of an eye, lying on top of him with his hand still secured around his neck. “You fucking pyrotechnic, all fun and games untill you’re sobbing for me.”</p>
<p>Not paying any attention to the last warning, George lifted his hips and grinded up onto Dream, causing them both to groan at the brief contact. Dream released his hold, opting to put his hands to better use as they lifted up the blue shirt. The cold air made George shiver, but Dream’s warm hands tracing every inch of his abdomen made him forget all about the temperature. </p>
<p>Fingers caressed the pale area, especially the still prominent bruises that were littered all over his collarbones. His touches were almost loving, admiring his earlier claims. With a sly grin, he wandered downwards and experimentally brushed against George’s nipple, hearing a light gasp from the Sin and feeling his whole body shudder. </p>
<p>“W-w-wait, not there Dream.”</p>
<p>The blonde tugged a little more forcibly, George letting out a low moan at the contact. With a feral grin, the shirt was thrown completely off as Dream continued to brush against the sensitive buds. He leaned further down, licking one teasingly. The reaction was instantaneous, George crying out as started to writhe around.</p>
<p>“So sensitive,” Dream whispered. “Not so cocky now?” He didn’t let the other respond, licking the other while his hand continued to tug at them. “Who knew you played with them so much?”</p>
<p>“I fucking don’t-” </p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>George’s eyes pinched shut, mouth open as more and more wails escaped him. The second he felt teeth lightly close over one of his buds, he arched up, unconsciously pushing himself further into Dream’s mouth.</p>
<p>A light chuckle reverberated through him, George panting as the sensation traveled and stimulated him too. The room echoed his embarrassing noises, but the pleasure was too good for him to have the brain capacity to notice. All he could think about was how good it felt, Dream becoming the only thought in his mind. </p>
<p>Hands left his abused upper body, traveling down and hooking over the waistband of his pants and boxers. Remembering what he had said earlier, George finally gathered his wits enough to lean up, tugging Dream’s sweatshirt over his head so he wasn’t the only one half undressed.</p>
<p>Still a little peeved at his earlier actions, George was about to bite down on the slightly tan neck and add to his earlier marks when another sharp tug to his nipple had him keening as he collapsed back to the bed.</p>
<p>“If I knew you were so sensitive there, I would have used that little trick a lot earlier,” Dream growled in satisfaction. The collapsed, overwhelmed brunette laid on the sheets, still trying to get himself in control again, eyes dazed. </p>
<p>Dream continued from where he left off, yanking George’s pants and underwear off quickly. He didn’t give George any chance to take control, his hands immediately brushing against George’s dick.</p>
<p>It was brief but enough to send any last part of George’s will to defy straight out of his head. “Fuck, hurry up,” he moaned. He tried to lift his hips again, pushing into the loose hold but was pushed back into the bed commandingly. Getting impatient, his own hand wandered down with the intent of finishing himself off but was again vehemently denied. </p>
<p>“Darling, your fighting amazes me,” Dream laughed. “Even though you and I both know you'll enjoy it so much more if you let me take care of you, you still are too stubborn to admit it.”</p>
<p>He punctuated his words by rolling George over onto his stomach suddenly. Taking a second to appreciate the new canvas for him to mark another time, Dream liked this position a whole lot more. </p>
<p>Hand around the back of his neck, he draped his body over George’s. Brown eyes rolled back as he finally felt Dream’s hand wrap around his dick, slowly pumping it. The speed was agonizingly slow, the contact not nearly enough to get him off. </p>
<p>Dream continued the leisurely pace, enjoying the little sounds that George let out, a mixture of pleasure and frustration filling him. Everything was going simultaneously too slow and too fast.</p>
<p>“It’s a little wet down here, someone is getting very excited, hmm?” Dream purred, rubbing the head and smearing the pre-cum. Red ears told him that the brunette had heard his words. He abruptly removed his hand, George quietly crying out at the loss of stimulation. Turning his head around, he was about to demand the other to continue when his whole face flushed. </p>
<p>Dream sat on his knees, making direct eye contact as he licked the pre-cum that had leaked onto his hand. His long tongue lapped his finger, savoring the taste. “Do you prefer my mouth or my hands?” </p>
<p>“W-w-what?” George stuttered, still red in the face as he tried to comprehend the words. </p>
<p>The question turned out out to be rhetorical, Dream deciding for him. His finger unexpectedly pushed in, George gasping at the intrusion. </p>
<p>“Give me a second, I didn’t think we would be doing it so soon,” he helplessly exclaimed, but Dream continued to push his finger in, no mercy for him. A second finger joined while he began to press gentle kisses down his spine. George continued to squirm, still a bit sore, but the stretch was too addicting for him to hate. </p>
<p>He felt his knees get propped up, forcing his back to arch and making him moan even louder at merely the sensation of the hand on his back. He silently cursed the hand kink he was somehow forming, but it must be solely for Dream. No one else’s touch has made him feel this way. </p>
<p>Just as George was getting close off just the long fingers, his pants increasing in intensity and noise, Dream removed them. Ignoring the whines, he pushed George further into the bed and brought his head close to the trembling Sin.</p>
<p>“Beg me to put it in,” he whispered, “Something other than my fingers.”</p>
<p>George, worried that his voice would betray him, shook his head, refusing to give in. He was a king, one of the most powerful demons, and the third (maybe second) best fighter. George would never be reduced to begging. </p>
<p>His stubbornness made Dream huff in annoyance. As much as he wanted to continue teasing until George broke, preferably in tears, the pressure in his pants was too much to ignore. </p>
<p>Still a little annoyed, Dream gave no warning as he quickly unzipped his pants and pushed into him in one motion. “So fucking stubborn all the time.”</p>
<p>George cried out as he was forced open, the feeling bordering pain and pleasure but quickly becoming more and more pleasure as Dream began to brutally thrust into him. </p>
<p>“See? I can tell that you love it when I put it in here,” he groaned, snapping his hips over and over as George could only cry out unintelligible words. </p>
<p>Dream tightened his grip, going impossibly faster. “I-I-It’s too much, slow down!” George whimpered, slightly drooling as he couldn’t catch his breath. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>George tried to turn his head incredulously, but another slam that had Dream hitting his prostate had him wailing. </p>
<p>“You need to be punished George,” he demanded, not even stopping. The husky voice was enough to send George over, screaming Dream’s name as he came all over the bed. </p>
<p>Dream didn’t stop, smirking as he pulled George’s now limp body upwards and into his lap. George’s eyes flew open as Dream thrust upwards into him. </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m tired, let go,” he croaked, his voice starting to crack from all the lewd noises he had been letting out. </p>
<p>Another hard thrust had him whimpering. Dream moved his hands from his bony hips, one wrapping around his dick, jacking him off in the same tempo as he fucked him. The other went back to his abused nipples, circling and tugging at them. </p>
<p>The over-stimulation had George practically crying, his tongue lolling out as he went completely boneless. Dream was controlling all of him, leaving him helpless as he overloaded every part of his body. </p>
<p>George tilted his head back in ecstasy, resting it on Dream’s shoulder. Taking the opportunity, the blonde muttered, “You say you’re tired, but you’re still so hard,” He squeezed his dick, George’s thighs quivering as he sobbed at the increase in pressure. </p>
<p>He stopped the strokes, grabbing George's chin and pulling him into a heavy kiss. Dream explored every single corner of the small, pink mouth, sweeter than any candy. Hanging on by a thread, George could only weakly keep his mouth open, still too much of a mess to fight against him. </p>
<p>Tearing his lips away, George gasped as he couldn’t hold back anymore, crying out one last time as he came all over himself. The sight was too erotic for Dream. George all but melted into his arms, drool coming out of his mouth and cum coating his shaking thighs. It was enough to make him groan as he too finished, giving one last deep thrust. </p>
<p>“You-You idiot, listen to what I say,” George angrily whispered, voice completely shot. Dream chuckled, brushing against his swollen nipple again, making him whimper as he tried to wiggle away, definitely not able to continue. </p>
<p>“Quiet darling, you’re just afraid to admit you liked it when I take charge.”</p>
<p>“The only thing I’m admitting is that I want you to fucking clean us up and then we’re taking a nap, no exceptions.”</p>
<p>Dream patiently followed his orders, George’s pouts too cute to deny. As he got up to the bathroom, George raspily called out, “and don’t think you made me forget about the stunt you pulled earlier at the meeting. Better be prepared to listen to everything I command for the next week.”</p>
<p>Loud wheezes echoed through the room, Dream never feeling so happy to be reduced to a servant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I die and they pull this shit up as evidence for why I'm going to Hell, I can't even argue </p>
<p>No regrets tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Don't Kill the Messenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sins, undeterred by George’s protests, continued their plans, the next week a flurry of activity. They decided to not release the news to the rest of the demons yet, wanting a solid and foolproof strategy before informing the public. </p><p>The concern was that it would have detrimental repercussions if executed poorly. They were encroaching on what had been firmly cemented as angel territory for centuries. Wanting to avoid a full-out war with God himself, the Sins needed to handle this with the utmost of care. Somehow, they had to push the angel’s either back into Heaven or at least prove that they would take back their place on Earth. If they could restrict them somehow, they wouldn’t have to worry about future conflicts either. </p><p>The major problem that George was too happy to bring up each time they met was God. He was a mystery, a huge variable that was more mythical than real to their new generation. They only had the accounts of the fading memory of the few originals who survived that time, which was often unreliable and contradicting. Even they contained limited information since no one who ever directly met him survived. </p><p>Despite despising their decision, George secretly scoured through the library, going back to all the material he had ever read on Satan, the only person who understood the elusive leader. The texts provided limited information, the true King of Hell dying alongside most of his secrets. The only account he discovered was claims of a legendary unpredictable and volatile temper, something Sapnap had already informed them of begrudgingly.</p><p>After their Earth journey, Sapnap had gained back the confidence to start exploring Earth again. He never ventured too far from the portal back to Hell and kept as low of a profile as possible during the nights, but his love for both Earth and humans helped bolster his will to continue returning.</p><p>Upon learning of the Sin’s ruling, he had absolutely refused to be a part of the plan and fell into a similar disposition as George. Helpful when explicitly asked but not providing any new insights or ideas. He gave them the limited facts he knew and nothing more. The sole supporters of the anti-war stance, George and he would complain loudly together, often chatting amongst themselves. Unfortunately for George, Sap was technically barred from most meetings and wasn’t able to have a say in any decisions, not that he wanted to either. </p><p>Instead, Sapnap filled his time doing anything and everything else. Training with Tommy, setting a lot of wooden materials on fire, and venturing out into both Hell and Earth, ate up all his time. Of course, what should have been a care-free lifestyle was plagued by bouts of anxiety. The future was painfully uncertain and none of it could be changed by him. He was on the demon side, his allegiance and conviction unquestionable, but the prospect of killing so many angels made him want to vomit. </p><p>Perhaps he was spending too much time with George, but the concept of balance the brunette always mentioned was starting to appeal to him more and more. George often gushed about how Satan, the most powerful demon to ever exist, strived for peace and equal powers for both worlds. During his reign, it was proven that upholding such a system was theoretically and practically possible and beneficial. Sapnap remembered that time period, how happy the angels were until manipulated into thinking they weren’t. </p><p>The problem was God, the major player who disrupted the whole order of things. It felt so wrong to think of his father in such a way, but the evidence was undeniable. Killing Satan and oppressing the demons had unquestionably messed the universe up. That was the simple truth. </p><p>He had come to realize that the birth of the Sins must be the Creator’s way of righting God’s mistakes. It was an admirable plan, but at the rate they were going, Sapnap worried that balance was unattainable. As long as God was alive and unwilling to change, peace would never be restored.</p><p>The implications of this conclusion kept him awake almost every night. Sapnap doubted the other Sins had thought about such an inconceivable event occurring. The death of God himself? It was unthinkable, something that Satan wasn't even able to achieve in his prime. If he couldn’t do it, there was no hope for anyone else. </p><p>As time passed though, what began as a seed of an idea began to grow, firmly planting itself. Mind going in circles, each problem with the current world could be solved with the death of just one Being, just one. </p><p>His resolution strong, Sapnap decided that soon after they announced the plan to the public, he needed to have a private conversation with George specifically. He was the only demon he knew of who carried the same ideals, who constantly tried to subtly bring the ideas of equality and stability to each meeting. He never pushed too hard, but the fact that George brought it up at all made Sapnap wonder what the other was thinking. </p><p>When all three, Dream, George, and himself, would hang out, they rarely discussed heavy topics like this. Yet, whenever they had brushed upon the concept of what would happen after the soon-to-be war, George would switch topics completely. It likely was unnoticeable to everyone else, but to Sapnap, who had more than enough experience with evasion and manipulation, it was glaringly obvious. The sleepy Sin, despite being one of his closest friends, was still mainly an enigma. </p><p>The angel was curious. When asked to give really any type of opinion, the Sin would either shrug or give a neutral answer. It made sense with his personality, but Sapnap couldn’t help but question if there was more to it. </p><p>His attempts to corner the brunette were often derailed by Deam popping out of nowhere or sometimes Techno silently coming to take him away. How much did George’s closest simps know about him or his plans? Those brown eyes were deceptively calm, but Sapnap saw the calculating look in them. It was the same look that God would have in the few instances Sapnap saw him from afar. </p><p>DId he have a hidden agenda and what was it if he did? He never talked about his past, about his kingdom, or anything too personal. Never about his family, his past friends, or how he became such a great fighter. George was considered one of the best tacticians but why? Sap was fine with not learning about these things, his friendship more important, but the Sin must be planning something. Whatever happened in the future, Sapnap knew he would play a key role in it. </p><p> </p><p>Nikki could just about hear the explosion of the container, silently cheering for herself. </p><p>She was perched safely on top of the tallest turret on the castle. It had become her personal space, the staff helping her set up an outdoor scanning area for her to scope out the surrounding thousands of miles. </p><p>As the resident sniper, she was in charge of surveillance, spending hours and hours out there alone. It sounded lonely, but she had grown to enjoy the quiet. It calmed her heart and gave her ample time to improve her marksmanship and become more acquainted with who she was, not who she wished she could be. Nikki had mentally grown a lot, learning to love her supporting role when it came to fights. When the war would come, it would be her responsibility to assist from afar. </p><p>This “cowardly” part was actually one of the most dangerous. It effectively made her a sitting duck, while also putting the most amount of pressure. If she was even 1 mm off, it could mean the difference between killing an ally or enemy. However, she never entertained that possibility, the rush of hitting a target just as she expected was unparalleled to anything else. </p><p>When she was in the zone, the world would fall away. What anyone else was doing no longer mattered. The only thing she heard was the slow, methodical beats of her heart as she lined her crosshairs with another barrel she asked Techno to set up while on his morning run earlier. Taking another deep breath, a smirk was on her face as she saw another direct hit, keeping her accuracy at 100% for today. </p><p>The fires were starting to dim, dusk falling onto the quiet landscape. Deciding that she had had enough practice, Nikki began her usual last scan of the sky. It was strange. She had become such a better shooter since coming here, living permanently with the others. After meeting Wilbur years ago, she had thought that he was it for her. No one else would ever understand her like he did, that she wasn't capable of befriending anyone else. </p><p>Now, she couldn’t imagine not waking up to Tommy's distant yells. Couldn’t imagine not eating Techno’s food or glaring at Schlatt whenever Wilbur was giving him a little too much attention. Couldn’t imagine not making fun of Dream or screaming in fright whenever she opened a closet and discovered a sleeping George in it. She definitely couldn't imagine not giggling and hanging out with Puffy, helping her with the chores around the castle.</p><p>They had come such a long way since that first tense meeting. She had come a long way from being the Sin that trailed after Wilbur like a lost puppy. No longer did she blindly follow what her friends did, now recognizing that she was just as capable, With the power that would come from venturing onto Earth, Nikki smiled at the idea of all of them finally achieving what they’ve wanted. They could only continue to grow from here. </p><p>Her musings almost made it escape her notice. Her heartbeat stopped as she whipped back to what had flashed in her scope for just a millisecond. She zoomed in, thinking it must have been a trick of the light. Staring intently, it happened again, a slight flash of stark white.</p><p>She pulled away from the scope, seeing nothing in the normal horizon that would explain the white dot. Debating whether to call the other Sins, she decided against it. It was still more likely a false alarm, her eyes probably feeling the strain from practicing all day. </p><p>Leaning back down, she refocused, not quite ready to dismiss what she saw. An audible gasp escaped her as the white dot appeared, now steadily in her sight. </p><p>“A bird? Maybe it escaped from the Earth portal from that direction,” she theorized out loud. The dot began to get larger, no doubt heading in her direction. She could make out feathered wings, a small smile entering her face in relief. In her brief time visiting, birds seemed really cute and if one could survive here, maybe she could keep it as a pet. Or, she could try shooting it and have Techno try to cook it, but the former option seemed much more fun.</p><p>The smile slipped off as a minute passed, the dot showing no signs of stopping. The wings that she thought reminded her of a bird were more similar to something else that she saw on a regular basis. The size continued to grow, still too far for the average eye, but it was no mistaking it. Those wings were just like Sapnap’s, the large white appendages that he rarely used to fly but always kept out. What was coming towards them was unmistakably an angel and they were dead set on reaching them. </p><p>Nikki knew that, logically, it was time to panic, that she should cry for the others to come and figure out what to do, but it was like everything clicked into place for her. On autopilot, she lined up the barely discernible angel in between her crosshairs. Her finger curled around the trigger, hands completely steady and in control.</p><p>Quickly, she weighed her choices. She could get everyone else, decide what to do, and capture whoever it was and get information. That could also end in giving the angel enough time to pull off whatever they came to do, a scary unknown. Her thought process was no longer what Wilbur would do in this type of situation. No, it was what Nikki would do and she knew that when in doubt, it was better to shoot first, ask questions later. </p><p>The deep breath she was holding was released slowly, her pulse calm as a singular shot rang out. She watched as the dot slightly shook, before dropping out of the sky like a deadweight. Her streak of perfect accuracy continued.  </p><p>Taking note of where the body fell, Nikki sprang up. She needed to get everyone together ASAP.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you just fucking shot them!” Sapnap snarled, restrained by Techno as the group followed behind Nikki as they ran. </p><p>She didn’t turn around as she calmly responded, “They were a foreign threat. I am in charge of long-distance threats and since I don’t see you flying around on patrols, someone else has to deal with it.” </p><p>The cold voice temporarily shocked Sapnap, not used to her commanding tone. He didn’t try to struggle, Techno’s grip firm as he prevented him from launching at her like he did when she first yelled the news. </p><p>He wasn’t the only one upset, George also feeling a little annoyed. Though he understood and liked her reasoning, he mourned the loss of what the angel could have told them after a little ‘convincing’. He flew beside them, trying to push his power out for anyone with the desire to harm them. Sensing none in the proximity, he determined that the angel must be dead.</p><p>They were all serious as they zeroed in on a distant slumped body. The white clashed with the dark surroundings, making their search easy. </p><p>Dream grabbed an overeager Tommy by the collar of his shirt before he leaped directly onto it. “Are you dumb? The body could be rigged with a bomb or some sort of fail-safe attack.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened, not thinking that would be the case for a second. After that, he stayed right behind Dream and used him as a shield, peering over his shoulder. </p><p>Throwing his cigarette on the ground, Schlatt stepped up. He was all too familiar with the dirty tricks that came with approaching a body, having seen it all. Worst comes to worst, he could swallow the whole thing, mitigating any sort of explosion. </p><p>Upon closer inspection, he noticed the clean shot through their head, a small trickle of blood descending halfway down their face. The shot impressed him, glancing sideways at Nikki in appreciation. For her to have achieved such a clean hit from so far was unbelievable, almost unheard of. </p><p>He began to feel along the body, searching for any triggers or hidden objects.</p><p>“So you’d rather feel up a corpse than me? This is blatant discrimination,” Wilbur dismayed, but Schlatt ignored him. His attention was drawn to their closed mouth that wasn't sitting quite right.</p><p>Much to the disgust of everyone else, Schlatt pulled apart their lips, showing his fingers in with no hesitation. Feeling around, he pulled his hand out, a tiny capsule held up for all to see. </p><p>“Cyanide pill,” he confirmed, “Even if Nikki captured them, they would have killed themselves before revealing anything of use.” Sapnap stopped moving, going still as he stared at the pill. Techno let go of his arms, letting the angel fall to his knees in disbelief. “Their fate was sealed before they ever arrived here. The outcome would have been the same regardless.”</p><p>Silence washed over them as Schlatt continued examining the body. This was something God had ordered, no other explanation making sense, but what was the reason? His methods were ruthless, completely willing to sacrifice one of his own with no regret. Even going as far as to make them kill themselves for him, they held no weight in the almighty leader's eyes. </p><p>“There’s something else in their mouth,” Schlatt announced, pulling with a grunt until an object popped out. What he thought was a second cyanide pill turned out to be a little container. He used his teeth to crack it open, dumping out what it contained. </p><p>He looked closely at the object before looking at them with wonder. </p><p>“It’s a piece of paper.” He hurriedly opened it up. “No, it’s a fucking letter.” </p><p>The purpose of the dead angel all became clear. God was sending them a literal message, banking on them searching the body. </p><p>“Well, get on with it!!” Tommy shouted, still staying safely behind Dream, “I’m dying with all this suspense.”</p><p>Schlatt was about to fold it open when Sapnap spoke up for the first time. “Wait.” </p><p>He got up from his knees, walking with heavy steps while forcing himself to continue looking at the sprawled body on the ground. </p><p>“Could I be selfish and ask you guys to stay for just a minute? You don’t need to do anything but stand there.”</p><p>Dream and George stood back, needing no other convincing and giving him the necessary space. Surprisingly, the others followed suit, forming a semi-circle behind Sapnap. Even if they were reserved about him, the pained, simple request was something they had the respect to follow.</p><p>The fire user stood above the body. If it weren't for the hole in their head, they’d look like they were resting, harmony all over their features.</p><p>“I don’t know you,” he bitterly said. “I don’t think I met you, which isn’t surprising. There’s a lot of us and I always was a bit of a loner up there. I wish I could say your name, something about you, the good memories we shared, but I can’t. None of us can.”</p><p>He continued talking to the angel. “Were you scared in your last moments? Happy to fulfill God’s wishes? Did you feel relief when the bullet hit you, when the burden of needing to end your own life was lifted from your shoulders? Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t.”</p><p>He looked up, noticing the stars starting to come out. “Humans used to have this weird ceremony, back when demons were still on Earth. When one of their own died, they'd gather all their friends and family together, remembering the dead and wishing them well. They'd burn the body, either keeping a piece of them or sending their dust to explore the world forever. I know we aren't supposed to do the same, the tradition to leave the bodies as they are during war, but it’s not war.”</p><p>Fists clenched, Sapnap’s voice began to break. “It’s not war and you’re dead and there’s not a thing I can say about it. I know this is probably the last place you’d want for a send-off. You’re in Hell, surrounded by the literal leaders of the Underworld, and a deserter is giving your send-off speech. But, whatever is in that note, thank you. Thank you for getting it to us. You fulfilled your purpose, so no need to worry. Go now, you have infinite time to explore every part of this realm.”</p><p>With those final words, Sapnap raised his arm, setting the entire body ablaze. They all quietly watched the flames that seemed to lovingly cradle the angel. It wasn’t violent, but its intensity caused it to be as bright as the sun. The blaze died down just as fast as it started, the last remaining bits of ash floating away. </p><p>“You can rest now,” Sapnap whispered to the wind. </p><p>They stayed, no one moving a muscle until Sapnap turned around. George had expected him to be crying, already mentally preparing himself to try to console him, but he hadn’t expected the determined look that was on his face. As Sap walked past him, George could sense the anger, the betrayed look apparent. He felt bad for his friend, the dead body likely bringing back memories from the first Holy War. </p><p>As sad as the situation was, the tired Sin studied the tense stance of the angel. He shared a look with Techno, raising an eyebrow with the silent question. This seemed to be a tipping point for Sapnap who’s never looked so distraught and angry. Maybe it was time to start bringing in someone else to help plan for their long-term goal. The angel achieved one goal already, completely cementing Sapnap’s undisputable hatred towards his father, a hatred that George was counting on.</p><p>For now, George’s focus redirected to the note still clutched in Schlatt’s hand, yet to be revealed. Whatever it contained was worth killing an angel over, an unprovoked message. Many possibilities filtered through George's head on what it could be, but one thing was certain. </p><p>It would change everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Being a writer sends me on a fucking power trip. What if I just made this an mpreg out of nowhere and fucking ruined this whole fic? I could, I COULD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tea Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter contains mature scenes that are skippable, stop reading once George and Dream leave the meeting to avoid them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They sat around the table, not a hint of a smile on anyone’s face. Puffy also joined them, her seat next to Nikki slowly becoming more and more permanent. Pacing near the door, Sapnap was still in an enraged mood, only minutes since he witnessed the true depths of God’s ruthlessness. The messenger angel’s body was still the only thing he could see when he closed his eyes. His mind was a mess of emotions, hands twitching with the need to take any sort of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt pulled the letter out, forgoing all the dramatics as he flipped it open. He scanned the text quickly, expression morphing from boredom to amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch, this is fucking crazy!” he yelled disbelievingly, eyes wide in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur reached over to grab it, exclaiming excitingly, “What is it? Tell us already!” After successfully snatching it away, he eagerly tried to read, but his face immediately started to scrunch up in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt crossed his arms casually behind his head and leaned back. “I don’t know, it’s in some shitty human language, no clue what it says”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the lustrous Sin’s anger bubbling up, Dream sent the paper flying into his hand in the nick of time as Wilbur’s claws came out. He left the duo to argue, taking a cursory look at the paper and confirming that it was no doubt in a human language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” he called, “come over here and translate this.” The angel, eager to distract himself from the fictional murder plots he was thinking of, practically ran over. Leaning over the green shoulder, he let out a little gasp of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, he slowly confessed, “I...don't know what this is.” Everyone stopped, their concern increasing. Holding his hands up, he rushed to add, “Humans aren't like demons. They have thousands of different languages for different regions. No angel can understand every single one, it’s impossible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry at the apparent hopelessness of the situation, Tommy started yelling at Sapnap, who responded with a string of colorful curses. In no short time, what was a quiet room turned into everyone exploding into a huge argument, frustration finally boiling over. George passively lounged in his chair, a ghost of a smile on his face. Wanting to add a little more entertainment, he made sure to weaken his hold on Techno, sending the suddenly furious pinkette into the verbal battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was George being a bit of an asshole? Yeah, and he had no qualms admitting it. Things were escalating and if he didn’t give them a little shove into getting their feelings out in a better way that didn’t include spilling blood, he knew it would just be worse further down the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The debates and frustrations with the war were already threatening to tear them apart. God’s little trick was worsening an already precarious balance. George was constantly worn thin, having to calm the Sins at least once a day throughout all the various strategy meetings. He could count on one hand the number of times that he was able to sit down and talk with Dream at all. Brushing fingers during countless meetings weren’t what he had pictured the start of their relationship to look like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the shouts increased, the letter drifted forgotten, ending up on the table right where George was. Slightly curious, he reached over to take it, marveling at the expensive feel of the parchment. It seemed that God was just as vain as they had thought, the heavy paper inscribed with some sort of gold ink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he stated out loud in wonder, “it’s in Latin, that’s pretty cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His relatively quiet admonishment somehow cut through the noise, halting all the other’s activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what language it is?” Sapnap questioned, not believing his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head, George asked in a quizzical tone, “Well yeah? A lot of the books on Satan are in Latin and Greek, so I’m pretty sure I can recognize them by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared at him with disbelieving eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smacking his forehead, Sapnap groaned, “Of course it’s Latin. I’m fluent in Greek but never got around to learning the other, only short phrases centuries ago. No wonder it looked so familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, if you’re saying that the books you read are in Latin,” Techno slowly said, George nodding along, “then you can read the fucking letter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I guess I can.” He ducked out of the way of the multitude of objects that were thrown at him, smiling cheekily as the group quieted down, their anger spent as they settled in to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sins, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope your little excursion out to Earth went well. Beautiful, isn’t it? I mean, compared to your homeland, even the landfills must be absolutely enthralling. You all left so quickly that I never got the chance to catch up with you. I simply must know more about Satan’s replacements, but especially the one who brought you all together. I commend whoever you are, wrangling filthy demons is quite difficult, though I consider myself an expert. I am very curious about how you did it. Whoever it was, I cordially invite you to join me for a lovely cup of tea. Of course, a demon could never step foot into Heaven so I expect to see you at 4 pm sharp in a week's time in London city on Earth. I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out where that is. No need to worry about the specifics, I will come to retrieve you upon your arrival. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(I do hope you’re smart enough to leave any companions outside the city's limits. I’d hate to have my angels kill one of you just as the game is starting to get interesting)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing the letter, George looked up. “That’s it. There’s no name signed but it’s pretty obvious who sent this...I wouldn’t even call it an invitation, it’s more like a demand. What a big fucking head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His annoyance towards the passive aggressiveness of the words only furthered his resolve towards the final plan. Feeling determined, he looked up, already starting to brainstorm what precautions to take and how he could dig for more information on the leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sins, Puffy, and Sapnap were all staring at him, their gazes burning into his head. The intense stare-off made him squirm, not liking all the sudden attention that was zeroed in on him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzled, George tentatively questioned, “Why is everyone so tense? This is great! It’s a free pass to explore Earth, like really explore it. Plus, I’m going to a big center where I can watch humans up close, personally! This is like a dream come true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excited sentiment was not shared by any of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The now calm pinkette was gripping the table so hard, it was a wonder that it didn’t break off. “I’ll fucking kill him,” Techno growled, voice dripping in malice, “What does he want to do with George?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream, who usually disagreed with whatever Techno said, was emitting even more bloodlust than him. As if to calm himself, he was quick to pull George near him, hugging him close as if God was about to come down into Hell and steal him any second now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you,” he promised. It wasn’t a question, it was stated as merely a fact. George would be lying if he said that his breath didn’t catch at the fierce statement, his hand rubbing the other's hand assuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Sins clamored to agree, shouting over each other about who should come with him or if he should even go to begin with. They weren’t going to take such blatant disrespect to one of their own lying down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talks immediately broke out, Tommy volunteering to go instead and challenging Schlatt’s argument that he was the better candidate. Nikki yelled at them both, transforming herself into a perfect copy of George to prove that she was the obvious choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The discussion was an intense contrast to earlier. The conversation was civil, each deadly serious as they tried to figure out what God’s ploy was and the most important thing: how to keep George safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette in question was trying hard not to cry. Dream had begun to comb through his hair, arms tight around him as he patiently added into the discussion. Being held so tight would have made him feel suffocated before but now it only felt loving and gentle. He knew that the Sins and he were friendly, but seeing first-hand how vehemently they were all defending him put it all in perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It struck him that these people were more than simply friends to him. They had become his closest allies, the ones he could turn to with anything. They didn't abandon him when he was at his worst, only supporting him through it all. Deep gratitude flooded through as he gazed at those that couldn’t be defined by the simple term “friends” anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks flushed red in embarrassment from his thoughts, an unexpected smile lit up George’s whole face. Dream noticed his beaming out of the corner of his eye, turning towards with a confused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a rush of happiness, George didn’t hesitate to press a soft kiss to his cheek. There was no lust behind it, but Dream became even redder than George was at the sweet gesture. It was practically unheard of for George to initiate any sort of affection in public, so Dream’s surprise was to be expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-W-What’s wrong with you?” he hissed, his bewildered expression making George giggle lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up a little straighter, the smiling brunette whispered, “Nothing, think of it as a little show of appreciation.”  He added a cheeky win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the sputtering blonde to figure it out on his own, George re-centered his attention to the still discussing group. “Everyone,” he called, waiting until it was quiet before continuing, “thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the various questioning looks, he added, “Thank you so much for just being you. I always figured no one wanted to be here, that I was somehow forcing you all to stay out of obligation. Which is fine, but now I’ve come to realize that you do genuinely care and I’ve never felt so grateful. I'm so incredibly happy that I decided to leave my kingdom, that I was able to gain what I've only dreamed of before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heartfelt statement had Wilbur and Nikki tearing up openly, Puffy consoling them with a soft smile. George beamed even brighter at their reactions, chuckling at Tommy pointedly looking away and mumbling about how he most definitely was not crying Schlatt, stop laughing at me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s face was beginning to match his hair at the words, but he didn’t look nearly as astonished as the others. He was confident, knowing from experience that they would each be there for each other, no matter the circumstances. If anything, he hoped this sign of faith was the jumpstart to George trusting the others enough to start discussing what their final plan was, the one thing he had yet to reveal to anyone but him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a gruff voice, Sapnap sniffled, “Great job, now you got the whole room crying.” Choruses of choked-up agreements rang out, each hit with the amount of trust that George had just dumped onto them. It was an unspoken sentiment that they were here for more than power, but for George of all of them to put it into words… Their emotional reactions were warranted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, I guess I kinda failed at lighting the mood,” George sheepishly laughed, but he didn’t retract any of his words. Each was meant with his whole heart after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving,” Schlatt said gruffly, “before another stupid sappy word comes out of your dumb fucking mouth.” In his haste to leave, Wilbur leaped up clinging onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to leave before everyone sees you cry, no need to worry, I love a sensitive guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt tried to defend himself as he power-walked away, Wilbur laughing wetly as he chased after him. The room followed their lead, emptying as each tried to pull themselves together. To openly cry in front of everyone was too embarrassing. They were the fucking Sins, they shouldn’t cry over a few words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their reactions seemed extreme, but for George to say something like this was unprecedented. Techno and Dream had been on the receiving end of his trust but the rest had never experienced it. Light-hearted and care-free, it was like there was not a serious bone in his entire body. To be honest, each felt a sense of responsibility of being given the exclusive Sin’s confidence, feeling like they weren’t even worthy of such reliance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreammm,” George whined, “stop sitting here. I’m tired and we need to start figuring out the details starting tomorrow, so I need to get all the rest I can now.” He shook Dream’s shoulders, trying to startle the blonde out of the lovesick stupor he was stuck in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huge simp finally shook himself off, coming back to focus on his disgruntled boyfriend still trapped in his arms. “Huh? Oh, yeah, we can go back to my room,” Dream lovingly said, realizing he had to take advantage of the rare affectionate mood George was in. Finally having some time, no matter if it was only the rest of the night, he could definitely use a break with George safely lying with him. It would help calm his worries about the letter and sleepy George was the best type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream took back his earlier thoughts. Sleepy George was a close second though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carrying the seemingly drowsy Sin back to his room, Dream was feeling soft and light as he carefully cradled the most precious package in his arms. He was truly blessed to be given the privilege of feeling George’s warm exhales against his neck, practically giddy with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really had been too long since they had any alone time. Dream admitted that it was mostly his fault, his tendency to obsess over planning becoming a hindrance. He knew that it must have been frustrating, half expecting George to blow up at him by now. However, the Sin didn’t even come close to freaking out, always staying nearby and simply enjoying just being in his proximity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unspoken support despite George’s values differing was the only tether that kept Dream sane. Every day, he wondered to himself what he did to deserve someone like him. Someone who was everything he could have ever wanted and so much more. It wasn’t very greed-like of him, but he knew he would never again need someone else. George liked to think that he was the lucky one, but Dream knew that it was the complete opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully closing the door behind them, he crossed the room, sitting at the edge of the bed. George didn’t move from the crook of his neck, ghosting little kisses that made Dream want to melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on darling, I want to see your pretty face,” he coaxed, grabbing his chin lightly and pulling him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had never seen the Sun but he was sure that it paled in comparison to the true beauty that was George's smile. Unable to hold back, he ducked down to steal a kiss, keeping it as sweet as he felt. George was more than happy to reciprocate, giggling as Dream pulled back to pepper more kisses all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every inch of George’s face needed special attention to be truly appreciated. Dream was only one man but he was willing to spend the rest of his eons doing so over and over. After finishing up his affection, he tried to gently place George on the bed, knowing that the other wanted to sleep which he had no qualms doing if it meant he got to be right next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements were halted, George stubbornly staying on his lap and not letting Dream get up. Dream lifted his eyebrows in a silent question but groaned as George gripped his sweatshirt, bringing him back in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the other ones, this one was much deeper, George nipping at his bottom lip playfully. Licking into Dream’s open mouth, he took his time, mapping out the area, causing Dream to slightly shift as his arousal started to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale hands gripped his hair, pulling slightly as it forced another groan out of his mouth that George eagerly swallowed. Smiling at how easy it was to rile Dream up, George continued to keep the lead, only parting briefly to breathe before diving back in. It was like he couldn’t stand to stay away forr more than a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing the impromptu make-out session, Dream used his hands to push George slightly back. “Didn’t you say you wanted to sleep? I won’t be able to hold ba-ah!” Dream groaned as George softly bit down on his neck, licking the mark and continuing his trail downwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I know I said that kiss earlier was my show of appreciation, but I’m thinking something a little more will help get my thanks across,” George drawled, slipping off Dream’s lap and onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes greedily drank in the sight of George on his knees in front of him, the smirk on his face as he peered up at him taking away all of Dream’s hesitations. “Don’t let me stop you, I’m down for whatever you’re willing to give.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, George confidently reached up, dragging down Dream’s waistband painfully slow. “You got hard from just a little kissing?” he teased, hands barely brushing the bulge through his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swearing lowly, Dream gritted, “Fuck, I have the most gorgeous person on their knees in front of me. How could I not when you look like that?” Not expecting the compliment, George went a little redder, but as if to reward the praise, he pulled Dream’s underwear down in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeing the length, George thought that it was the perfect time to pay back the constant teasing. His eyes flickered upwards, the ghost of a smirk on his face. He lightly licked the tip, Dream’s groans like music to his ears. He made sure to lock eyes with Dream as he took a longer lick down the side, in no rush to get the blonde off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuing the teasing licks, Dream’s hands tightened their hold on the edge of the bed. Watching George was good, but it wasn't nearly enough. He could feel his sanity slowly leaving him and the glint in George’s eyes told him that he knew exactly what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patience gone, Dream moved his hands before they broke the bed frame, slipping them in George’s hair as he growled, “I’m not feeling a lot of appreciation right now Georgie.” The brunette gave him a slight reprieve, sucking on his head before infuriatingly pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone feeling a little frustrated? What a shame, you love to tease yet can’t handle it yourself.” George cocked his head to the side, his condescending grin growing in size. “But, you’re right. You've been sweet to me and unlike you, I'm not a sadist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With little warning, he took Dream back in his mouth, this time going much further than just the head. He hadn’t accounted for how fucking big he was, eyes slightly watering, but it seemed that Dream still enjoyed it, guessing by the moans spilling out of his open mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George continued to work himself down, making sure to moan around his cock, knowing that it would make it feel so much better. He felt the grip on his hair tightening, looking up with his slightly wet eyes as he stared expectantly at Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde was surprised at the silent invitation, swallowing thickly. He secured his grip, letting George take a second before he sharply thrust into this mouth. The all-encompassing warmth was already setting him on edge, but he forced his eyes to stay open as he looked down at George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Satan, you’ve never looked better babe. Should have done this earlier, no more smart remarks now, huh?” Sparkling eyes glared at him but widened as he was pulled forward again. George couldn't help but whimper around his cock, the jabs making him wiggle uncomfortably on the ground as he tried to ignore his arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was getting close, the tempo he had becoming erratic as he thrust deeper. Taking one final look, seeing George all red, eyes glistening as his pretty pink lips were stretched obscenely around him, he moaned as he let go. He released his grip, thinking George would pull back, but gasped as he stubbornly stayed and swallowed, continuing to suck through his release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still kneeling on the ground, George panted as he used his arm to wipe his mouth. He left out a little yelp as Dream lugged him up, placing him back on his lap and swooping in for another kiss. The taste of himself still in George’s mouth was driving the blonde crazy, dipping in to taste more of him and George combined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, narrow hips ground down on Dream’s lap, desperate to help the pent-up pressure that was making the pants too uncomfortable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got hard from a little cock sucking?” Dream mocked, George growing red as his earlier words were thrown right back at him. “Thankfully, I’m feeling extra giving after your appreciation. You don’t even need to beg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his promise, Dream unzipped George’s pants, fingers tracing his length up and down. The embarrassed Sin mewled in pleasure, falling forward so his forehead hit Dream’s chest, eyes scrunched close as he let out gasps of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how Dream wished to tease him. He was sure that he could get the desperate brunette to beg so prettily, but a promise was a promise, and Dream was feeling too relaxed to work George up. He continued his strokes, a steady pace that had George crying out into his sweatshirt. His hips weakly thrust into his hand, Dream smiling as he kissed the crown of George’s bowed head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his weak cries, Dream whispered, “Only I can make you feel this good, only me, got it?” George didn’t respond, too busy trying to thrust harder as he chased his own release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though George’s gasps were amazing to listen to, he halted his strokes, hand staying still. He squeezed lightly, not letting George get himself off. Dream waited until he looked up, his eyes pleading for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why’d you stop? You said you wouldn’t tease me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, but you need to say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, George tried to turn away, but Dream grabbed his chin, leaning downwards as he dwarfed the man. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing, why would I say that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream began to trace George’s cock, keeping his touch as light as feathers, infuriating George even further. “Say. it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushing even more, George cast his eyes down as he mumbled something unintelligible. Dream wasn't playing around, going too slow for George to cum but enough to have him struggling to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited patiently, smiling as he heard George give up and stutter out, “O-Only you. It’s always going to be you, you know that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing his puffy lips in reward, he increased the pace, George gasping as he writhed on top of him. “I know, but it doesn't hurt for you to confirm it. For you to admit that only I can do this, can touch you like this, have you cry out only my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” George whined, reaching his peak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It'll always be me. I'm keeping my first promise, once I have you, I'll never let go,” he growled, George gasping inaudibly as he finished, Dream pumping him through it all. He clutched George close, continuing to press kisses all over the soft brown locks. George grumbled, hating the sticky feeling that coated both of them, but stayed put. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve fucking missed you,” Dream confessed quietly, relishing George fitting so perfectly in his arms. His mind had returned to being full of softness, George’s satisfied hums making him squeeze the smaller even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his arm free, George cupped his jaw. “I know, you’ve been so busy. I wish we had more time, but now things are only going to get more chaotic,” he sighed dejectedly. The reference to the upcoming Earth trip had Dream feeling a trickle of anger amidst his calmness, refusing to let himself feel scared instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t kidding earlier. I really am coming with you. I won’t come into the city but at least I can make sure it won’t be an ambush as soon as you step foot on Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His concern made George smile tiredly. “So you won’t be mad when I break the news to you that I’m bringing Techno instead?” The panic-filled and affronted look on Dream’s face made him burst into laughter, smacking the other’s chest. “Calm down there, I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream untensed his muscles, going back to rubbing George’s back languidly. George hid his smile as he added, “Or am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have expected the pillow that smacked him on the face, muffling the endless stream of giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retaliating, George grabbed the pillow from Dream, returning the action. The struggle over the soft weapon continued, each tugging it towards them. Ever the competitive one, Dream cheated and used his powers to draw it firmly into his hands, smacking a laughing George off his lap and onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, George was quick to secure his grip on Dream as he fell over, sending them both tumbling in a mess of limbs. They shared a simple kiss, tasting the smile on their lips as they enjoyed their small bubble of peace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk how y’all feel about them, but anyway no more mature scenes for awhile, mostly because it’s not the focus of the story and a lot of plot stuff is going to go down so no time for fucking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Meet and Greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, look! It’s a real-life dog. Woah, they have fur, real fur! Oh my Satan, it’s letting me pet it. Dream, get your ass over here and look at this cute dog!”</p>
<p>The blonde chuckled but didn’t stand, too busy cooing at a wild little cat he found. The creature was strange, but its volatile temperament reminded him of a certain someone else. </p>
<p>“First, you hiss and scratch me, and now you’re acting all sweet? I swear, just like him,” he chuckled, scratching the cat’s head.</p>
<p>George appeared behind him, the dog having run off. It was rare that animals didn’t cower away from the presence of demons, only able to sense but not see them. The wild dog had tolerated George but eventually was frightened away, his presence becoming too much. Looking at the cat that had no qualms about being petted by someone they couldn’t see, he too eagerly reached out. </p>
<p>The creature eyed the new figure suspiciously, but unlike Dream who was a little overbearing and rushed into touching it, George kept his movements slow, letting the cat decide to come to him.</p>
<p>Dream tried hard not to wheeze as the cat leaped into George’s arms, leaving him in the dust. Smiling in delight, the brunette made sure to gloat about how much better he was, the cat purring in agreement. </p>
<p>“Of course it would like you,” Dream chuckled quietly. George looked up in confusion, wondering what the blonde was laughing at but Dream waived it off. He placed his hand on George’s head, fingers stroking his hair as George unconsciously leaned in. All he’d need was some cat ears and they really would be the same, Dream mused to himself. He was smart enough to not say anything out loud, knowing that he’d have at least five knives thrown at him if he did. </p>
<p>Tearing his eyes away from the adorable bonding moment the two were having, he glanced at his watch. “Shit,” he cursed, “it’s 3:59 pm, you gotta go!”</p>
<p>His exclamation scared the cat, causing it to leap out of George’s arms, to his cry of disappointment, and disappearing back into the shrubbery. The two were just outside London’s limits, having found it thanks to Sapnap providing a detailed map and instructions. </p>
<p>The blonde looked scary, an easy-going expression falling as the weight of the situation came back. There was so much that could go wrong, and here he was stuck on the outside. He wouldn’t be able to be there if something happened, practically useless so far away. No matter how many times he patrolled the limits, there was no telling how many angels were inside London or what God was going to try to do.</p>
<p>His hand kept a steady grip on his axe, sharpened to perfection along with other weapons he had secured all over his body. George had wanted to meet God in his usual clothes but was completely outvoted, the Sins settling on a Techno-like red cape and dressed up version of his blue sweatshirt. His upgraded knives were stored away and, as usual, goggles firmly hid his eyes. They were there more to prevent God from trying to read George rather than hiding him sleeping. He couldn't afford to let down his guard for even a second.</p>
<p>“You ready? If you feel even a hint of something fishy, you know-”</p>
<p>“To drain your will to stay away and to fly out as quickly as possible. I know Dream, we’ve gone over this at least twenty times.”</p>
<p>They couldn’t embrace, too worried about any spies catching wind of them having any sort of close relationship for God to exploit, so they made do with George squeezing Dream’s shoulder silently. </p>
<p>A confident smirk on his face, he turned around, walking casually into the streets of London as he left a worried Dream to only stare at his retreating back. </p>
<p>Not being perceived by any human certainly had its advantages. George was free to dance around the people, walking straight through them as he got the chance to observe them up close. He had to be careful to avoid objects and structures, which he could still touch, but for the most part, he had free reign to run around in glee. </p>
<p>As he delved deeper into the bustling city, the smile on his face started to dim. The more humans he looked at, the more confused he got. Were the books he had read and idealized for so long full of lies?</p>
<p>Humans were supposed to feel so much more than them, their range of emotions twice as large as demons or angels. They were capable of being swayed to either side, their thinking and creativity setting them apart from those who resided in the other worlds.</p>
<p>All that George had read was about how interesting humans were, particularly their reactions to being influenced by either side. Their unpredictability was what made them such great entertainment for demons, but what drew George to them was their ability to create. Art, a way of expressing their complicated emotions in abstract ways that he could only dream of being capable of. That was what he was most excited to see, yet his expectations were nowhere close to reality. </p>
<p>Bland. Grey and bland. The beautiful landscape, the natural beauty that Earth offered, seemed to be disregarded. In its place, lifeless grey buildings and structures extended as far as the eye could see. The people that passed him were not smiling nor were they frowning. George knew he tended to be expressionless, but the humans were on another level. </p>
<p>He wished that he could feel their misery or sadness, something, anything, to prove that they were human. Experimentally extending his powers out, he tried to sense what motivations he could decrease and panicked when he could feel absolutely nothing. Even the angels felt more than them, not a hint of motivation in their bodies as they walked to and fro to their jobs. </p>
<p>He ran around, desperate to find any evidence of what made humans so special in the past, but came up empty. They were lifeless, a dull sheen in their eyes as they went about their day. Disillusioned, George lost the one thing he was excited to experience, the only reason he was more than willing to follow the letter’s orders. </p>
<p>All bets were off the table now. Seeing what humans had become, George refused to think that it had to be this way. He knew that the Sins had come to the consensus that he should use this chance to just learn more about God and Earth in general, taking no chances, but this was his fucking meeting. He decided that the objectives had changed. </p>
<p>“Quiet stupid looking, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>The random disembodied voice had George jumping back, knife instinctively out as he scanned to see who said that. At first, he was confused, not seeing any sort of angel. He was standing in a park, humans milling around randomly with no one differing. Still cautious, he stayed on guard. </p>
<p>“Every time I visit, I feel like they become more and more idiotic. They walk by their supreme leader without having a single clue.”</p>
<p>The voice sent chills down his whole body, but not the good kind that Dream did. George was struck with an intense feeling of inferiority, the power behind the voice making him subconsciously start to quiver. It was like the feeling of first meeting the Sins but ten times amplified. Steeling his nerves, he dared to turn his head, holding his breath. </p>
<p>One of the humans had stopped, standing right next to him. He looked to be in his 60s, grey hair creeping in at the temples. The wrinkles were just beginning to form on his aging face, but he wore it with pride. His tailored suit spoke of wealth and influence, George making out the heavy gold watch that was partially exposed. No one would look at him twice, thinking he was the CEO of some successful company, and leave it at that. </p>
<p>However, the eyes gave it away. George was sure it must be different for the humans, but to him, as a demon, he could see the swirling gold irises. They offered a glimpse of his powers, one of them apparently being to disguise himself as a simple mortal. </p>
<p>“God,” George cordially greeted. As much as he wanted to spit out his acknowledgment, the first part of the negotiation was showing respect, even if it was undeserved. The man spared a glance out of the corner of his eyes, contempt loosely hidden behind a screen of indifference. </p>
<p>The older man continued to stare out into the crowds, the patronizing look completely honest as he figuratively and literally looked down upon them. George seemed to dwarf in comparison to the human disguise that God had chosen, no doubt a planned tactic. </p>
<p>“I almost overlooked you, demon. You have no presence, quite a poor Satan replacement if you ask me,” he smirked. </p>
<p>“I don’t recall asking,” George retorted back, unable to remain cordial if this was the petty game that the leader was choosing to play. “Forgive me, I had assumed someone of your caliber would have had the capability to find out that I am the exception to such a rule. My companions are more than capable of producing an aura and I have no such need. My strength doesn't need a warning and I'm not that weak that I need to intimidate everyone who meets me.” </p>
<p>A deep chuckle erupted from the fake human, his hand clasping George’s shoulder as he shook. The force was like getting hit with a sledgehammer but George didn't give him the satisfaction of collapsing. “You amuse me. Come, let’s have that cup of tea I promised.” </p>
<p>The subtle command didn’t escape George's notice, but he had to pick his battles. God didn’t remove his vice-like clasp, using it to direct George until he walked alongside him, just a step behind. They started a leisurely-paced walk out of the park, returning to the city sidewalks. The leader was in seemingly no rush, whistling as he led him to some other location. </p>
<p>George kept his attention forward but tried to silently probe more into God. If he could get at least a quick read on what motivations he had, that in itself would provide a wealth of information. </p>
<p>“Now George,” God drawled, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled between them, “it’s impolite to try to use your powers without permission. At least let me take you out for a meal before searching for my deepest desires.” </p>
<p>The Sin shivered, the oozy tone making him feel even more uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a human running right into him. The hurrying worker said a deadpan apology for continuing on his way, but George was frozen. God was practically dragging him along, not stopping on their journey. </p>
<p>“H-H-He touched me. How did he do that?” George asked nervously, feeling his body to see if anything seemed different. </p>
<p>“Well, it would have been strange to see a human talking to thin air, wouldn’t it? No need to fear, you’ll go back to normal once you leave the city. It will only make you perceivable and solid to humans, so, as you’ve tried, your powers are still intact.” </p>
<p>The hypocrisy of God’s words and actions was painfully blatant, but George doubted he would care if he brought it up. Instead, he opted to stay silent, following in God’s wake as the leader cut through the crowds, others scurrying out of the way of such an imposing figure. </p>
<p>It was surprising when the leader slowed down his gait, coming to a stop in front of one of the many concrete shops. The faded sign had a straightforward name, “Tea and Food,” and was one of the likely hundreds of similar shops in the city. The door chimed as they entered, the staff nodding at their entry but not questioning as George was dragged over to a table in the corner. </p>
<p>“They know me, they’ll bring you some lemon tea and cookies,” God explained, relaxing into the wooden seat but still acting as if it was a golden throne. </p>
<p>George wasn’t letting the arrogant attitude deter him, questioning, “Oh I’m sorry, does the almighty one not lower himself to drinking something made by a primitive human?”</p>
<p>The biting comment was delivered with a sickeningly sweet smile that was all teeth. The gold eyes narrowed, but an extra shine formed as his interest was piqued by the little demon. </p>
<p>“So,” he inquired, leaning far too forward for George’s liking, “I really am curious. I admit I was surprised when I asked for the very one who united all of Hell, since Satan himself, to come and then little you showed up. Tell me, was it difficult?”</p>
<p>“It was, but you know demons, it runs in our blood to fight back. It was simply a matter of time before we banned together, stronger than ever before.” George needed to prove that Hell was a threat, that they were no longer a disorganized and scattered society. “Life in Hell has grown, I would say it’s becoming close to being as advanced as Earth, thanks to the Sins of course. We are, after all, the rightful leaders.”</p>
<p>Their discussion was put on a brief hold, a young woman coming with a steaming cup and a plate of small, round biscuits. George took them from her, offering a sincere smile in thanks which she only responded to with a bewildered expression. The hairs on her arms stood on end, God’s aura making her want to leave as soon as possible, scurrying away with her head down. </p>
<p>Watching her go, George briefly wondered what would happen if he tried to push a little of his power onto her (Would she fall asleep? Lose motivation to work and quit her job?) but his attention was brought back to the table as God seized his wrist.</p>
<p>He immediately used his other hand to throw a small blade, God swatting it away with his bare other hand. Though it was harsh, he intended to look at the slightly exposed forearm from George's sleeve falling back. </p>
<p>“A true shame,” he muttered, “destroying someone that could have passed as an angel,” God stared into his eyes intently, “You know better than most the true horror of what demons are capable of. They took you and marred you. Caused pain because it is all they know.”</p>
<p>“Your memory must be failing old man. Last I checked, one of those “scary demons” was myself,” George hissed, not taking such slander lightly. </p>
<p>God let go of his wrist, leaning back in his chair. “You are different, capable of much greater things. You are not like the others in so many ways George. You are the only one who was capable of pulling them together. Your influence must be vast, and your powers? I am not ill-informed, Sin of Sloth.”</p>
<p>The brunette paused, not expecting his formal name to be spoken. He had been banking on having more anonymity, hoping his powers were not known, but God knew much more than he had let on in the original letter. The advantage of surprise turned out to be false, the situation becoming more concerning. </p>
<p>“They broke you George because you're different. Isn’t it tiring to constantly have to fight for respect? Isn’t it tiring to be thrown away like trash when they eventually get bored? I’m sure they considered you weak and insignificant at first, but I know better and I just met you. I know that you are not clouded by exaggerated emotions like the others. You and I are the same, cursed with powers that set you apart from everyone else, destined to be greater." </p>
<p>God’s hands were back on George, trying to draw him in closer as he lowered his velvety tone. Reaching the last shred of his patience, there was no hesitation as a blade was sliced right through God’s wandering palm, but it didn’t deter him.  </p>
<p>“You are talented and incredibly smart. You should know that fighting any sort of battle would only result in incredible losses on your side. Yes, I would lose some as well, but in the end, I am a trump card. Whoever’s side I am on will inevitably win, and I won’t be changing sides. But, you could. Come to the side of the strong George, be by my side. The humans will come to worship you too. Your power will grow to unimaginable heights. I'll make you the new, sole leader of Hell. Don't you look up to Satan? You would hold his same position, but better. All you need to say is yes.”</p>
<p>His voice was like the sweetest honey, drowning any who would listen in its trap. Unfortunately for God, he was speaking to someone who was also a master manipulator, numb to his tricks.</p>
<p>The knife was cleanly taken out, the blood wiped off on his pants before disappearing back onto the holder on his thigh. George couldn’t help but burst out laughing, almost unbelieving of what he was hearing.</p>
<p>“This was your ploy? Sweet talk me into joining up and then hope I turn on my fellow leaders? Come on, I thought the King of Heaven would have an actually smart plan, not whatever this is.” His laughs continued to pour out, the ridiculousness too much. “Who gives a fuck if I was weak once, that I got hurt years ago? It’s already so fucking tiring being one of the seven leaders now and you expect me to go through the trouble of betraying them and actively fighting against my own home, ending with having the responsibility all on me? I think you’ve gone delusional over all these centuries.”</p>
<p>A contemplative look on his face, God looked out the window, ignoring George's lingering mirth. “This world is my domain. It was made to be taken and controlled. Humans need my direction.” Gold eyes began to swirl, glowing brighter and brighter. “They worship ME, love ME, and need ME! I offered you the chance to join on the path towards unimaginable power and now you’ve lost the opportunity.” </p>
<p>“The Creator,” he voice dropped, the tone promising pain, “made me be the perfect being. I am all that is good and bright, I am power itself. You all are nothing but a fucking obstacle, a slight block on the road that needs to be eviscerated. Out of the goodness of my heart, I gave demons the chance to live out their days and keep to themselves, but once again, they can't follow simple orders. You are either a follower or an enemy, and you’ve chosen to be an enemy.”</p>
<p>In a deathly low voice, he finished, “The universe needs rearranging. I liked you, George, I really did. Your powers are delectable, your entire being is like an angel. What a waste it was for you to be born as a lowly demon.”</p>
<p>Wiping his mouth with all the grace that Bad had instilled, George set the napkin beside his empty plate and cup. It was a delicious meal beside the smell of all the bullshit that God was spewing.</p>
<p>“You got one thing right God,” he gritted, deceptively calm, “The universe does need rearranging. The balance will be restored, whether you like it or not. Maybe not with us, maybe not with the next leaders, but if there's one thing demons are, it's that we are resilient. We have all the time in the world to catch you off guard, to take back Earth. I came here willing to strike a deal, to skip years of unnecessary bloodshed, but I guess I overlooked how illogical you are. Followers? Enemies? I don’t care about all that. All that matters is that you are threatening our peace and for that, I will never let you get away.” His cold tone was sharper than any blade, God taken aback by the sudden intensity.</p>
<p>Like a switch flipped inside him, the leader’s anger melted away back into giddiness. He clapped his hands together in merriment as he remarked, “How fun! You are so much more than I could have asked for George, I’m not disappointed by any means. I haven't felt this challenged in years! After Satan was gone, things got a little stilted around here, but you will definitely change that, I can feel it. Ah, let me add a little spice to this fun game.”</p>
<p>The Sin didn’t like how God referred to such a serious threat as a “game”. This was a matter of life and death, putting their pride and their kingdoms on the line for the sake of power. Everything was always about power in the end.</p>
<p>“I’ll give the demons a leg up so it doesn’t get too boring in the future. Bring your forces to Earth,” God ordered with a bright smile. “I’ll tell my angels to stand down, to coincide with you all here as you did once before. We’ll call it a middle ground, a no man's land if you will.” </p>
<p>George tilted his head in confusion, quickly trying to discern what the loophole was. It was simply too good of an offer to be real. “No need to be so skeptical of me. I am a holy man, I would never lie. Just know that by stepping foot onto Earth, you are signifying that you are willing and ready for an invasion at any point. Maybe it’ll be in a month, maybe in a hundred years, but I’m going to lose interest in keeping demons around and a pest invasion is always best dealt with by killing the source.”</p>
<p>Now, that sounded more like it. So this was God’s way of keeping the future fight interesting. They got power in the present with the cost of inviting future invasions to their doorstep. The choice was left to the Sins to either continue sticking to themselves, cruising under the radar forever, or to take the steps and risks with regaining what they had lost. </p>
<p>It wasn’t what he had expected, but if it avoided an immediate war that Hell was nowhere near ready to handle, George was willing to honor the deal. However, knowing God, even if they decided not to venture out, he would come for them. </p>
<p>“I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but it wasn’t,” George uttered after a few seconds of thinking. He stood up, signaling the end of this little meet-up. God gave one last blinding smile, catching George’s hand one more time before he left.</p>
<p>“I’ll be seeing you on the battlefield and remember, I’ll be keeping my second-in-command spot open until then. Come to Heaven if you're ever ready to listen to reason. I'll be waiting.” His thumb rubbed his hand, but it felt revolting, George fighting back the urge to fly away at top speed. </p>
<p>He stuck to yanking his fingers free and rubbing it ferociously on his pants to get the sensation of slime off of them. He didn’t offer any more pleasantries as he sped walked out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>He needed to find Dream and get far, far away from God’s lecherous gaze that felt like it was still tracking him. He had a lot to think about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys will tell me if my story becomes like terrible or confusing bc I edit them so many times before I post to the point where I don’t even know if it’s good anymore lol like in my head it makes sense but idk if it actually makes sense</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Pacifism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view of the surrounding urban area of London was starting to get old real quick. </p>
<p>Dream had run around the whole city at least a hundred times in the short period George had been gone. There was practically a worn track around the city just from him. He knew that it was stupid and pointless, not seeing even a hint of an angel wing since they arrived on Earth, but it helped distract him from his constant distress.</p>
<p>Ten sets of faint, bloody crescent marks on his palms had formed from the tenseness of his fists, but Dream couldn’t be bothered to examine them, too insignificant compared to what was really important. The one thought that made multiple trees victims of his rage was how possible it was that George would never return. </p>
<p>If he tried to think logically, George couldn’t be at more of a disadvantage. They were on foreign territory, meeting the equivalent of fucking Satan. Who knew if George could even signal Dream in time? His eyes were flashing rapidly from red to green, an internal battle occurring over what he should do. If God did anything at all, even touched a single hair on George’s head, it would be over. The world would see true Greed and Satan help whoever got in his way.</p>
<p>Hands shaking, Dream decided that it had been too long since he heard anything. Images of George, bloody and desperately fighting just within the city limits had him making up his mind. Fuck the plan, his boyfriend was likely battling the King of Heaven right now and Dream wasn’t going to stand around and let it happen. </p>
<p>He stopped his pacing, rolling out his neck as he grabbed his axe from where it was slung across his back. A sound had him halting, one that suspiciously sounded like his name. Only one person would know his name on Earth, but Dream dismissed it as a hallucination. He had been losing his mind with apprehension so it wouldn’t be too unexpected. The sound, however, only grew louder and more clear, the voice too perfect to be a mere figment of his imagination. </p>
<p>“Dream!” </p>
<p>He was Greed, a powerful Sin and King, but Dream felt no shame as he blinked back slightly watery eyes. He didn’t want to miss this sight for anything. </p>
<p>It was George. He was walking towards him, hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted again to get his attention. Not a hint of blood, not a hair out of place much to Dream’s relief.</p>
<p>The brunette couldn’t hold back, fuck any angel spies who were watching. He took off from the ground, flying straight into Dream with all the force and grace of a cannonball. The world shone brighter than ever, the sun coming out of the clouds for the first time. Nothing mattered anymore except for the person who was in their arms. </p>
<p>It was the epitome of cliche. They hugged like long-lost lovers who had reunited for the first time in thousands of years. Perhaps it was only hours, but to them, it felt just as desperate and relieving.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the amount of time that was the problem. They had gone days, even full weeks, with barely seeing each other, the Sin’s responsibilities affecting them both. No, it was about the danger that came with meeting the singular most powerful dictator in the universe. The one who killed their former leader, the one who had continuously indirectly threatened them their whole lives. The only one who had the capabilities of killing them. For anyone to meet with God amicably, angel or demon, was unheard of.</p>
<p>It was the fear of not being able to protect each other that had Dream clutching George closer, fingers uncurling from tense fists. Air finally entered his lungs, eyes staying permanently green as all his worries melted away until Dream forgot he had them in the first place. His axe was dropped to the ground in favor of ensuring that George was completely real and back where he belonged. </p>
<p>He was not alone in his uneasiness. George too had been cautious that leaving him behind was playing right into God’s hands. He wouldn't put it past the manipulative bastard to keep him distracted while having his angels kill whoever was remaining for him outside of the city. Seeing Dream waiting for him, no obvious injuries, made all his reservations disappear and he wanted nothing more than to disappear in his arms and forget everything that happened. </p>
<p>“My love,” Dream whispered as he combed through dark locks, “I missed you.” George felt his lip wobbling, hiding away as he blinked back tears of relief. His heart ached at the affectionate term, a word that neither had uttered before. “Ready to go home?” The tenderness in the moment was everything to George, sighing as a light kiss was carefully placed on the top of his head </p>
<p>Feeling the exhaustion catch up, George muttered into Dream’s shoulder, “I already am home.” He sensed his eyes beginning to close, the strain of simply being in God's vicinity taking a heavy toll, but there was nothing to worry about. He knew that he would always be safe with Dream, no matter what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group sat in silence around the table, taking in the events George had just relayed to them. He waited until the next day so that everyone would be told the exact elements of what occurred once leaving Dream’s side. It was painfully detailed, even describing the humans and how they had changed, but George couldn’t be bothered to hide or make up lies about anything. </p>
<p>He put it directly on the table that God had tried to cajole him into switching sides, expression remaining indifferent throughout. His calmness was a stark juxtaposition with Dream’s increasing anger, George having to calm the blonde down before he started raging for no good reason. The only thing he avoided telling was the uncomfortable touches and how the leader had grabbed his hand repeatedly, mostly because it was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things and it would send them into an unnecessary frenzy.</p>
<p>What was startling was the lack of reaction as he described God's ending statements of George still being able to come to his side later on. It was essentially a ‘get out of jail free’ card, one that was exclusive to him alone. It was completely warranted for the other’s to consider him mistrustful from then on, the possibility of him being a spy or deserter a very real and probable threat. </p>
<p>However, they barely batted an eye, more focused on what else occurred besides that. Too curious to continue, George interrupted himself, interjecting, “Are you not hearing me right? I said that I basically have a free pass to betray all of you with no consequence! Why are you not, I don’t know, freaking out? Tying me up and throwing me into the dungeons?” </p>
<p>“George, sorry, but there is no way that you would do that,” Wilbur laughed, the rest joining in.  </p>
<p>Seeing his affronted face, Techno added, “You barely have the energy to do one-seventh of the work of a leader. You could never work for God or be the leader of all of Hell, at least not by choice. You haven’t visited your kingdom in years. Admit it, you hate being a leader.”</p>
<p>Flushing at the accusation, George huffed and moved on, not saying anything in response. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that was his exact initial reasoning and argument against God. The story finished, he waited with bated breath for their reactions to God’s deal. </p>
<p>Silence surrounded each other, even Sapnap was momentarily shocked by his ex-leader's promise. This was invalidating weeks' worth of planning and strategy and, to make matters worse, they were placing their faith in God on following through. He was known for being two-faced and with no guarantee that he wouldn’t have full armies waiting for them on Earth, it was hard to immediately celebrate. </p>
<p>Tommy was fidgeting around as he tentatively asked, “So does that mean...no war?”</p>
<p>“Well, no war yet,” George rushed to explain, “We’ll have the time to prepare more thoroughly and get the power from humans before ever fighting if things work out accordingly. We would be much more powerful without working nearly as hard to get it.” </p>
<p>The other’s brightened up at the mention of the power, the whole reason why they were planning the war in the first place. Was it not for this exact outcome? It was inevitable that any demons re-entering the above worlds would lead to backlash from God. Regardless if he kept his word or not, it would allow them to at least get some influence over Earth and buy more time. </p>
<p>Nikki spoke up next, “We’ll have to convince our citizens that it’s safe to go back and try to teach them more about how to handle humans.” Her tone was ambiguous, George wincing as he braced for the negative response. “But, they’ll get to experience the upper world for the first time.”</p>
<p>Schlatt slowly acquiesced, “True, it would also be good to have more time to plan. We’d also have a much better chance of fighting back on equal terms. Logically, it has way more benefits.” He scrunched up his cigar in a tight fist. “War will still come and I’m more than willing to bide my time. After all, demons have waited thousands of years to get their revenge, what's a few more?” </p>
<p>Similar sentiments were held by the others. It wasn’t that their previous efforts were for nothing, it would just be on a much more extended timeline. Plus, the prospect of taking the opportunity to relax a little and calm down was very much appealing. </p>
<p>The only one who was still somewhat reserved was the sole angel among them. Sapnap was the only one who had come close to God beforehand. He was one of the many who had been deceived and manipulated for years and years. His whole life, submission had been taught and even beat into him, and to this day, he still fought the effects it had. In short, he was petrified that they were falling into the man’s trap. </p>
<p>Sensing the intense fear filling his friend, George reassured, “We’ll of course take many, many precautions. I’m talking patrols, security, and a whole lot of teaching before any citizen steps foot out of here. It’ll be as safe as we can, Sapnap, but don’t worry. Demons are pretty fucking tough.”</p>
<p>Sapnap felt a fraction of his fear dissipate. Though the angel’s nerves were still present, he felt relieved to see that George wasn’t completely swayed by God’s no doubt convincing words. As long as they were aware to not take a single thing for granted, they should be okay.</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Puffy sighed, talking for the first time, “I didn’t want to say anything since it’s not my place, but I wasn’t for the war effort. I’m glad you’re remaining cautious. Even though I was pretty young during it, what I remember from back when Satan was here, he was never the biggest fan of his counterpart. It was only when Satan was completely forced and without other options did he make a deal and even that was not honored years later.”</p>
<p>“Needless to say, we need to figure out where to go from here,” Dream demanded, “We do have a tentative extension, but I still think we should move as quickly as possible. This grace period may be much shorter than we think.”</p>
<p>“We should get moving on those precautions that George mentioned. Obviously, my citizens are more than capable and willing to provide extra security around the entrance,” Techno observed. </p>
<p>Talks arose about the specific details, George zoning out slightly. It was clear that his people would likely not be involved in any of the security procedures, their distaste for fighting well-known due to George’s constant insistence for peace. </p>
<p>Leaving the discussion to others, he was free to let his mind wander, mainly to what he was most excited for. Bad was one of the few that shared his passion for seeing and understanding both Earth and its inhabitants. He could recall many instances where the two would discuss all that they wanted to do and see if given the chance to go. Now that George had been twice, it was long overdue Bad’s chance to visit with him. </p>
<p>George slumped slightly into his chair, overcome with nostalgia for his family and his kingdom. Techno bringing up the fact that it had been too long since he visited made his guilt start to creep upon him. He liked being the leader, but could he even consider himself King anymore? Though he did say that he would be gone for a few years, there was no denying that he should have at least visited by now. </p>
<p>Sensing George’s bleak mood, Dream wordlessly brought George closer to him, slightly alarmed when the brunette didn’t even smack him in retaliation. Still needing to focus on the discussion, Dream could only offer a squeeze of support, unsure what had darkened George's mood. </p>
<p>Silently brewing, George waited until the conversation died down before bringing forward the beginning of an idea. </p>
<p>“I think that it's clear that this is going to take a lot of time and effort, not just by us, but by all demons. We’ve kept things pretty quiet, rightfully so, but it’s time we start telling the people what’s going on.” </p>
<p>The group agreed, each happy with the prospect of getting supported by the citizens since what they did was all for them in the end. Everything had been kept under wraps since the take-down of the insurrection that occurred some time ago. Since then, it had been mostly radio silence, most common demons distracted with their new ability to explore all of Hell rather than just their birth kingdom. </p>
<p>“In light of this, I suggest we all pay an extended visit back to our individual kingdoms. Not only has it been way too long since seeing our citizens, but it would also be a perfect opportunity to break the news of soon visiting Earth and to start teaching about how to influence humans. We can’t let them enter completely clueless.”</p>
<p>Whoops and cheers immediately rose, the leaders excited to return to their respective homes. Unlike their last visits which were quick and had a clear objective, this was more ambiguous. They could take as much time as they needed, able to help and enjoy spending time with their supporters. They needed to stay in touch with them to lead and represent them properly.</p>
<p>Of course, it wasn’t merely as simple as packing their bags and leaving. Puffy needed to go over some things with them, their official PR and council-manager. They had to ensure that it was clear that they were not disbanding and by no means was Hell returning to being separated. It also shouldn’t be mistaken as a break, since if something major were to occur, they would immediately return and take action. </p>
<p>Ironing out how to phrase it after a few days, preparations for everyone to leave began. The energy was electric, excitement apparent for each, but underneath, there was a hint of sadness. They had grown used to being together 24/7, spending all their time with their equals, all becoming closer than they had expected. They would be going from having eight other roommates to none, back to being placed on a pedestal in their hometowns. </p>
<p>As the day before leaving arrived, a commotion erupted while they were all eating lunch, a rare instance where they were all gathered together. </p>
<p>“What do you mean I can’t come with you?” Sapnap shouted at Dream, who swatted his wandering hands from stealing one of his fries, “I don't want to stay in this big ass castle by myself, I’m gonna be fucking lonely!” </p>
<p>Irritated, Dream shot back, “Puffy will be with you and you can take this time to work on your fire control. How many of my poor clothes have been thrown out with fucking scorch marks on them?”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Puffy jumped in, “I’m going to go with Nikki. Her kingdom sounds beautiful and I’ve never ventured far from the castle before. I figured since no one will be around, I’ll take a bit of a vacation myself.” </p>
<p>“Alright fine, you would be alone here, but the answer is still no, you can’t come with me. My citizens will eat you for dinner. I don’t want you crying when you find yourself robbed blind,” Dream scoffed. </p>
<p>Sensing that the blonde wasn’t changing his mind, Sapnap turned his puppy dog eyes to George, who was busy stuffing both his and Dream’s fries into his face. </p>
<p>An unimpressed expression, George shook his head. “Don’t look over here. As if I’ll let you come to my kingdom. If I wanted to burn it to the ground, I’d do it myself.” </p>
<p>Out of options, Sapnap began to mope, chin resetting on the table as he cried out about how much of a victim he was. He would be absolutely alone in a scary, hollow castle, all while his friends live it up. This was blatant angel discrimination. </p>
<p>Tommy loudly sighed, leaning over to pat Sapnap on the back. “No need to worry big S. You don’t want to go their lame fucking places anyway. I’ll let you come with me and show you what a real kingdom looks like.” </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, Tommy! You’re a real one, unlike these other fakes,” Sapnap jabbed, high-fiving the loud Sin with a wide smile as his disposition completely changed. The rest shivered, suddenly nervous about what the chaotic duo would be able to get up to, but whatever it was would only affect Tommy’s kingdom, not theirs, so they let it go. </p>
<p>Their plans settled, they went back to eating, each stuck in their own thoughts. It wasn’t that this was the last day they would be together, not by a long shot, but the separation was at the forefront of all their minds. Two people were especially feeling it harder than anyone else.</p>
<p>“Schlatt,” Wilbur whined, suddenly throwing himself onto the other midbite, “I'm going to miss you so much! What will I do without you?” Used to the Sin’s antics, Schlatt continued to eat, unbothered by the body that was wrapped around him and paying little mind to his cries. </p>
<p>“Oh, I have a great idea!” Nikki shouted as she tried to pry Wilbur off Schlatt, who was starting to get frustrated with the grabby hands that were distracting him from the meal. She scrambled for anything that would distract the lustrous Sin and to prevent another countless fight that would ruin the meal. “What about we have a-a-a….small going-away party? Puffy and I could quickly throw something together if we want.” She mentally patted herself on the back for such a brilliant idea.</p>
<p>Tommy and Sapnap yelled their immediate energetic agreements, Wilbur joining in as he finally let the businessman go. The three chattered about what they would bring and how much fun it would be. No one else immediately reacted, so she added, “and it will have a lot of alcohol and food.” Schlatt and George looked up with wide eyes, simultaneously nodding vigorously. </p>
<p>Now that George was on board, both Techno and Dream automatically agreed, bringing the whole group into a complete consensus. It was long overdue, a night for themselves to chill and just enjoy hanging out with each other as a whole group.</p>
<p>Nikki and Puffy shared a knowing look, smiling in excitement at each other. With the Sins in attendance, the party would definitely be unforgettable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YALL I just posted a new one-shot fic! It would be absolutely amazing if you read the summary and see if it would be something you'd enjoy! </p>
<p>(I'm not even apologizing for this shameless plug, pls read it)</p>
<p>Anyway, yeah I have like a whole folder of new one-shot type ideas or half written ones so I'm finally trying to finish them. Dw, this is still my main focus but I have so many cool concepts I want to try out on the side, ahhh I just love story telling!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Pity Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know Techno, I actually think you can forego the swords for a party. I doubt you’ll be dueling much once we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to bet my fucking crown that once blondie gets a bit drunk, he’ll be challenging me in no time, so no, I will be bringing them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George groaned but reluctantly agreed. Though he had never witnessed any of the Sins drunk, besides Schlatt but that was a given, he couldn’t dispute that they’d likely go out of their minds. It was a pretty safe bet to say that Dream was already unhinged on his best days so a drunken duel was all but confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As George tried to mess up his hair a little, he threatened, “You better watch yourself. The second you get drunk, we both know you’ll go bonkers and you wrecking the place won’t be a great time once Puffy makes us clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The threat was received loud and clear, Techno promising that he wouldn’t get spurred on by Dream’s competitiveness or Schlatt’s sweet-talking, best behavior only. The two were walking up to the main hall, each in their casual clothes. The fighter was surprisingly dressed down, leaving his cape and crown behind at George’s insistence which he rarely parted with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lighten up a little!” George exclaimed, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. “We’re here to celebrate all that we have accomplished and let loose. You know everyone here, it’s not like a little celebration will make them drastically different than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette, who was already feeling naked without the familiar weight on his head and the feeling of the swish of his cape, felt slightly assured. The fact that George flat out refused to meet up with Dream beforehand, knowing that Techno would be uncomfortable and nervous, made a small smile appear on his face. With his friend by his side, he felt slightly less awkward attending his first informal gathering of any kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already a well-known fact, thanks to George's never-ending gloating, that he didn't have many friends beforehand. With the Whispers being the ones in control for so long, he could never relax enough to enjoy any sort of fun. His social skills never got a chance to form, however luckily, the other Sins were just as strange and weird, some even more so, than he was. Still, having George reassure him made the event less daunting than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding to the other to signify that he was good to go, Techno and George reached the doors to the ballroom, pushing them open with smiles. Little did they know that they were subsequently unleashing the chaos it contained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wincing at the bright strobe lights, George pushed down his goggles that he luckily had perched on top of his head just in case of this exact problem. Now able to see properly, he could focus on what state the poor room was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stood off to the side, huge speakers that he must have stolen from the overworld surrounding and comically towering over him. Music was blaring so loud that the walls felt like they were shaking in time with the bass. Maybe there were lyrics, but with how loud it was, it didn’t matter. The beat was the only thing that could be made out, its infectious rhythm making George unconsciously bop his head in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two barely ventured inside before Sapnap caught their eyes, vaulting over the speakers and jumping straight into Techno’s arms. The pinkette easily caught him and immediately dropped him straight to the ground with no remorse. He raised an impressed eyebrow at the angel who was lying on the floor, laughing maniacally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah! The last two are here, so the party can get fucking started!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George drily observed, ”It seems that the party is already well underway, or are you just super drunk and pre-gamed too hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't get a response, Tommy bounding over from where he was at the snack table, sprinkles stuck all over his face. Bits of frosting were clumped in his hair, eyes glazed over from the self-induced sugar high. The Sin clearly wasn’t drunk, but he sure acted like it from his practically vibrating body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gogy!” he screamed in delight, “Dream has been looking everywhere for you! You gotta find the big man and tell him you’re here.” He stopped jumping around, finally noticing the giggling angel that was still rolling around on the ground. “There you are, come on Sap, I bet Schlatt that he couldn’t chug this huge bottle of vodka and you gotta watch it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT! I’m betting double that I can finish it faster!” Sapnap cried out, springing up from the floor with a rush of energy that made Techno and George jump slightly back. He raced off without another word, Tommy shouting encouragements as he trailed behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharing a brief look, the friends chuckled, similarly thinking what a big mistake this already was. They headed deeper in, now spying Nikki and Wilbur doing some weird two-man kickline while giggling to themselves and almost falling over. George tried to greet them, but his voice could barely be heard over the pounding music so he settled with a simple wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stayed a step behind him, no doubt shocked and disoriented by the completely different universe they had just stepped into. Their direction deviated, George finally locating the tall blonde currently playing beer pong with Puffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were completely serious, competitiveness apparent as they watched the two not miss a single shot. The atmosphere was crackling with energy and knowing his boyfriend well, George left the two to finish up, pulling a flustered Techno away. He had plenty of time to hang out with Dream later, whether that be celebrating the win or comforting him through the loss. Considering the frustrated shouts he heard, it was more likely going to be the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept their distance, George stuffing his face with snacks and raining compliments on a smiling Techno. So stressed about the social event, an endless amount of pastries and cakes was available, George making it his personal mission to try each type. Just as he swallowed his last bite, he felt himself lift from the ground, squawking at the sudden movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love! You've arrived,” Dream screamed in his ear, the bitterness of alcohol on his breath from the game. He swung George around like a ragdoll, hugging him securely all while Techno and Puffy watched on with amusement. “I missed you so so so so so so so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it Dream, you missed me, you can put me down now,” George asked nicely, enamored by how endearing drunk Dream was. The blonde pouted but complied, placing him down but not letting go yet. “Tell me, how much did you drink before I got here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough to make the room a little spinny,” Dream sighed, squeezing George even tighter. “Enough so I didn’t miss you as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gone for a few hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re going to be gone even longer soon!” he mourned, slinging himself over George and making him buckle with supporting all his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, George patted his head, giving a small smile at how much like a dog Dream was acting like. He tried to subtly push him back on top of his own two feet with limited success. The drooping Sin perked up at the attention, humming in contentment at George’s soft touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy swooped in, handing Techno and George a shockingly bright green drink with a conspiring smile. “Drink up you two, join the rest of us! Believe me, I think it's best if no one remembers tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both shrugged, gulping it down in sync and both hacking immediately after at the unexpected burn, making Puffy and Dream burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One benefit, or problem according to Schlatt, with being a Sin was that alcohol did not have nearly as big of an effect. Schlatt complained that it was due to abnormally high metabolism, but it wasn't like they had the technology to confirm if his theory was true. What they knew for sure was that it would take a massive amount to get them even tipsy at most, which was likely a good thing since who knows what an out-of-control Sin was capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my secret recipe. My mom made it for Satan at parties, so I figured they’d have a similar reaction with you all. Obviously, I was right.” George glared at her, but he could already feel his anxieties disappearing, the looming departure forgotten about. Now was the one time they could just relax and be ordinary demons for a night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shocked to see Techno wordlessly refilling his cup and finishing it again. “God, this is good,” he muttered, downing it like it was water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was about to reiterate the warning but stopped as he saw Techno begin to, of all things, giggle. They stood in shock, the stoic pinkette practically bouncing on his toes to the music as the stream of giggles didn't stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget staying in control. If even Techno was willing to go mad, George certainly wouldn’t be the boring one. Following the other's lead, he too downed another, Dream cheering him on. The buzz hitting, he grabbed Techno’s hand, ignoring Dream’s shouts of anger, and dragged him onto the floor. The pinkette gave no resistance, happy to go with the flow. Might as well join everyone else on the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours passed by in a blur of constant green drinks and deafening music. George didn’t know who he was jumping with anymore but it didn’t matter. First, it was Techno, then Dream elbowed him out, followed by the two having a shouting match and eventually leaving for a tension-filled cup pong match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap, the resident DJ, kept everyone hyped, George recalling flying up to the speakers and dancing with him at one point, only for their combined weight to knock them over. The two were luckily still able to fly even in their dazed states, clutching to each other in the air while looking at the speakers that had toppled like dominos, miraculously still functioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed on top of Tommy by accident, who thankfully turned out to be a clone of his, the real one groaning on the floor a few feet away with a serious stomach ache from their impact on his clone. They tried to apologize, giving up halfway in favor of laughing at Tommy trying to curse them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell to the floor, both babbling about how it was just like their cell days. Schlat nudged them with his toe, breaking them out of their reminiscing, yelling to move out of the way of the cooler they were unintentionally blocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One would think he’d be the best at handling his alcohol just from sheer experience, but Schlatt was going the hardest. He had been the main supplier, generously donating all the drinks present and now he was making sure to drink at least half of what he supplied. His shirt was unbuttoned, tie lost somewhere, but he still moved with a certain swagger that only got more exaggerated as the night went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fun evening, one that most would never remember. Finally, George began to sober up around 3 am. It was certainly not by choice, having fallen asleep under one of the tables and hoping to sleep the headache away, only to be woken up by the clash of metal. The music and lights were still going, Nikki and Puffy still dancing around, doing a warped version of a waltz. Groaning, he angrily searched for what had roused him, rolling his eyes as he saw Techno and Dream in the corner having a full-on sword and axe fight. It turned out the earlier predictions came true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing great Techno!” he shouted, ever the supportive friend. The fighter grunted in appreciation while Dream cried out at the discrimination. Smiling, he relented and added, “You too babe, don’t get too hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight was almost comical, full of sloppy hits that never quite reached their marks and injuries that were self-induced. Both were staggering but were drunkenly determined to have a concrete winner. Not feeling like watching the two’s weird battle, George glanced around to see what else had happened while he was out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cringing at the sheer destruction of the room, he saw Wilbur nursing a cup of red wine at one of the only still-standing tables. He seemed to be the only other semi-sober Sin around, so George sluggishly flew over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Gogy, I’ve never seen you awake so early before,” Wilbur joked, taking another gulp as he gestured toward the open seat across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes at the corny joke but tried hard to stifle his large yawn. The two sat in comfortable silence, content with simply observing the rest of their friends as they began to reach the tail end of their energetic states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George would be lying if he said he was looking anywhere but at Dream. He had turned out to be even more clingy, spending most of the night attached to his side. It was only when he and Techno started to challenge each other did he leave in a huff, proclaiming that he was fighting to defend George’s honor.  The sentient was sickeningly sweet, George grinning hopelessly as he watched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The enthusiastic blonde chose that moment to trip over his feet, slamming into Techno and sending them both to the ground. George burst out laughing, a wide grin resting on his face as he propped his head up. Yeah, he couldn’t be happier that the stupid Sin who was currently attempting to wrestle Techno was his boyfriend. It was safe to say he was the luckiest demon in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced over, humming knowingly as he saw George’s lovesick and content smile. "You two have come such a long way. It feels like just yesterday you were laying depressed in my room, thinking he would never feel the same,” he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George startled, chuckling helplessly as he continued to stare at Dream with a soft expression. “I-I am so fucking happy Wilbur. I never would have thought in a million years that I deserved any of this, that I deserved him.” He dreamily looked over. “It’s like this gut feeling that everything will be alright. I found who I never even realized I needed until I had him. Do you know the feeling of simply seeing them and everything else no longer matters? The world falls away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was rhetorical, the poetic words of a fool that was desperately in love, but Wilbur replied back with a tight grin. “Yes,” he whispered so quietly that George wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it, “I think I do.” Wide brown eyes tracked his heavy gaze, pinpointing who they landed on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt was holding court in the middle of the room, telling a wild story from when he was younger to his audience of Sapnap and Tommy who listened on with rapt attention. No one knew if what the Sin said was true, but his storytelling was so riveting that it didn’t matter. Wilbur’s gaze never left the animatic Sin’s form, the look in his eyes the exact same as George's earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said loudly in surprise, too shocked to say anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed softly. “Yeah, oh.” He drained his glass, wiping his mouth delicately before grabbing the wine bottle itself and taking a swig directly from it. “Did I ever tell you what I was like beforehand, before I even met Nikki?” George didn’t respond to the sudden question, realizing that Wilbur was solely looking for a willing and non judgemental listener. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was considered the most beautiful demon to ever exist and that's not just my ego talking. I was quite literally labeled as such. The second I left the castle, even as a child, all I ever heard was the sound of shutters, whether I wanted my photo taken or not. Of course, I welcomed it, loving the attention. I realized, as I got older, that being attractive was a power in itself. No one could say no to me, regardless if they knew I was a legendary Sin or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The name Lust was quite ironic. Funnily enough, I wasn’t attracted to any of the countless demons who approached. Their forwardness was frankly disgusting and it made me feel like I was nothing beyond the surface, a pretty doll to look at. I knew they would pretend to love me for the night and that would be it. So, I held off, until I met someone who was the complete opposite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were sweet, kind, and treated me with the utmost respect. They listened to what I said, never being anything but proper with me. Late night walks, picnics, everything I wished to hear was said. The perfect romantic story come to life. How could I not fall headfirst into what I thought was love? There's nothing quite like your first romance after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur took another long swig of the bottle, needing some more liquid courage to choke out the next part. “So imagine my surprise when I woke up alone the night after I confessed and gave him everything that I held dear. All I had waiting for me was a note on cold sheets. One that told me that all he wanted was to say that he took the virginity of the Sin of Lust, to have the bragging rights towards it. It was a game, a bet, and I had been too blind to see what was so glaringly clear. I was so desperate to find anyone who listened that I latched onto the first one I found. It was all one big fucking lie, a scheme that left me embarrassed and too ashamed to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I left.” George audibly gasped at the words, never hearing any rumors about Wilbur defecting from the throne. “And it was the best thing I ever did because perhaps by the grace of the Creator themself, I met Nikki.” His tone changed, now becoming warm as he shifted his gaze towards where she was, swaying with Puffy drowsily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were both in a vulnerable place and I expected her to take advantage of my state, but all she did was compliment me with so many insults. Saying how if she looked like me, she wouldn’t be crying in the middle of the woods alone. It was intense: arguing, then fighting, and finally crying together. I mean, after that emotional rollercoaster, how could we not become acquaintances?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She inspired me to change. I took charge of myself, started using myself to make my kingdom more powerful. I lost my embarrassment towards who I was and took ownership of my name. “Lust was a weapon. Everything in the world is about sex, but sex? It was about power and I was the best. But what was the cost? While I gained strength and even greater respect, I came to the harsh realization that lust and love were not one and the same as I foolishly assumed. As the Sin of one, I was set up from the beginning to never be capable of the other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A singular tear rolled down his face, which he quickly wiped away. George didn’t move, unsure whether to continue lending an ear or to physically comfort him. His gaze snapped back to Schlatt, who was passionately throwing his arms up as he mimed shooting a gun to the roaring cheers of the two watchers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So imagine my surprise when the one person who made me feel something again was the only one who has no plans of ever falling in love. It really is ironic. I could snap my finger and get anyone I wanted, but no matter how hard I try, he would never stay. He can't give me what I want, but I should have known. Should have remembered who I was and who he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George, breaking out of his shock, interrupted, “Just making sure, you mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt? Crazy of me, I know. I overdo it so I don't make him too uncomfortable, but it’s real. They say if you flirt as a joke for too long, it'll develop into real feelings and I can now confirm that it’s true. What a fucking bitch psychology is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed wetly at his joke, hoping that if he did laugh, he wouldn't cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you try to advise me to go for it, I know for a fact that it will never work. The way he was raised, the way he thinks, he doesn’t need or want love. It was already a struggle for him to recognize us as friends, and that was already pushing his limits. His priorities are so different. It’s my own fault, he expressly stated that he didn’t care for relationships and here I am. Falling in love with someone who was a recipe of heartbreak from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a complete fool, but I can’t even be mad.” He looked up, thinking out loud, “I like to think it's a good thing that I chose Schlatt of all people. Every single relationship I’ve been in has been defined by sex, so maybe it's good that he refuses me. That I've never slept with him and yet I'm content with that. I don't even look at him with those types of thoughts anymore. All I imagine is holding his hand, talking with him late into the night, all the domestic shit I used to hate on. That's one positive, I now know I'm capable of experiencing love without lust, the purest form there is. Perhaps it's better that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice broke on the last sentence, betraying his true feelings. “That doesn’t mean I don’t mourn what could have been in another life if we were both different people who weren’t so broken in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not able to hold back anymore, George came around and embraced Wilbur as he broke down fully. He had never touched the other Sin before, but he didn’t hesitate as he tried to comfort him as best as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’m happy with how things are,” he cried, “but sometimes it hurts. I gained back the ability to love, but now I’m cursed to never have it be requited. I care too much, it's obvious. I should've known as Lust, I should have expected it. He is my universe and I am nothing but an insignificant star. But fuck, I've never shone brighter.” His tear streamed down, dripping onto George's sweatshirt and making a mess of it, but he didn’t even notice. "It's not like you and Dream and it never will be. But is it so wrong to hold onto false hope if it keeps you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing George could say to comfort the emotional Sin, nothing that wouldn’t be a blatant lie. So, he did what he knew best, he provided a shoulder to cry on, someone to simply spend the time to hold him, letting all his insecurities and curses be let out into the safety of his shoulder. Those secrets would never be uttered again, but to let them out to someone who understood was liberating to Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, Wilbur pulled away, his face blotchy and red. “You want me to help you back to your room?” George offered, with a worried frown. Both were almost completely sober, feeling exhaustion creep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other thought about it, almost instantly agreeing before pausing. Everyone else surrounded them, oblivious to the emotional turmoil. This party was meant to be a good time, a send-off and here he was, Lust himself, fucking crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glint in Wilbur's eyes had George smiling, already knowing what the other was going to say. Wilbur painted on a smirk as he whispered, ”You know what the best thing to do after crying? It’s getting blindly drunk and forgetting it ever happened. At best, I won't feel a thing and at worst, I won't remember feeling it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood, renewed with desperate energy to drown their miseries. Wilbur left the wine bottle behind, striding towards the drink table for the stronger stuff. George was willing to do whatever would make his friend feel better and if that was to have the fucking night of their lives, then he would deliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap!” he screamed, getting his attention from the storytime session, “I want this place fucking banging! Let’s go for round two and end this night as hyped as it fucking started!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel needed no more convincing, whooping in agreement along with everyone else. He launched up, flying over to the speakers as he put on a new track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur caught George’s eyes, mouthing his thanks that he promptly waived off. He was just doing what any one of the others had done. Plus, he was all for a little more celebration, not wanting to dwell too long on what morning would bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Wilbur's mood improved drastically and everyone promptly blacked out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love that Quackity recently said that he was cool with fanfic since it meant that writers were like learning to love to write and hopefully would go on to write their own stories</p><p>Sorry big Q but some of us just like to write about two boys fucking, it ain't that deep /j</p><p>(also thank you to everyone who supported my one shot? It was very different from what i'm used to and im overwhelmed by the positivity, love yall)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. See You Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream’s head felt like it was going to explode, which was not the most pleasant sensation to wake up to. Groaning as he tried to soothe the intense migraine away, he hyped himself up to eventually crack open his eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a few more moments to comprehend what he was seeing, he made the astute observation that he was definitely not in his room. He felt warm breathe exhaling on the side of his neck, a sigh of relief as he realized that wherever he was, at least George was still by his side. Dream relaxed into the hard surface he was lying on, his worries alleviated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he vowed to take another fifteen minutes and then fully wake up. For now, he would rest his head just a little longer. The headache, unfortunately, did not distract his mind from thinking about how George and he would be physically separated for the longest time since they had initially met. He was confident in their relationship but he couldn’t help the fear that was creeping up on him that somehow, things could change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolving that it was a problem for later, he turned towards the source of the warm breaths, slipping back into unconsciousness. Might as well get more sleep in so he could deal with his citizens later with a clear mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp inhale roused him for the second time, knowing without opening his eyes that it had been much longer than the planned fifteen minutes. His body was at least more willing to listen to him, hand coming up to rub his head as the headache faded to a dull throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, the only thing that kept him going was that he could still sense George next to him, assumingly the origin of the inhale that served as a wake-up call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning darling,” he whispered, blindly reaching out to bring him closer like he always did. Nothing was better than George when he had just woken up, prime cuddling hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh am I your darling now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes shot open, making contact with the pink ones that stared back. “Good morning Dream,” Techno greeted, his voice back to its usual deadpan unlike the looseness it had last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde had never sat up so quickly, clutching his head and wincing as the world spun. Ignoring his slightly disoriented brain, he scrambled backward from where he was snuggled up to Techno on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were still in the party hall, never making it back to their rooms from the night before. The last thing Dream could remember was finally getting the upper hand against Techno during their fight and then absolutely nothing after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks burning up in embarrassment, he angrily hissed “We will never speak of this again, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head tilted, Techno deviously smiled. “Sure thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Make sure to keep this in mind the next time you try to start anything with me, because we both know that the rest of the Sins would never let you live this down, most of all George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuddering at the threat, Dream admitted his defeat. He’d just have to suck it up and live with the fact that he owed Techno one. He refocused on their surroundings, taking in the razed-down room. He could just about spot Sapnap’s bandana and hair in the corner, Tommy next to him with a curtain thrown over the two as a pseudo-blanket. The angel must have flown up and torn down the very expensive-looking drapes sometime during the night and Dream could already imagine how angry Puffy was going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt was face down in the middle of the room, bottle still in hand, while Wilbur was practically lying across on top of him. How Schlatt had not already kicked Wilbur away was a true mystery. Already snickering as he thought about it, Dream couldn’t wait to see those reactions once they woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest were scattered across the room, each happily snoozing away with no signs of stirring. The only other one awake at all was Techno, who was attempting to pull his swords out of the speakers they had impaled. Dream was relieved that he didn’t have to do much but call forward his axe to come to him from where it was lodged in the wall. Miraculously, it was undamaged, not even a scratch on the pristine iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one person that Dream couldn’t immediately spot, making his heart start to beat faster. There was the chance that he made it back to his room but knowing the Sin, there was no way he was awake enough. Having mercy on the increasingly frantic demon, Techno cleared his throat to get his attention and pointed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nestled in the rafters, George was snoozing soundly as if he was in his regular bed. The two craned their necks, not holding back their laughter at the ridiculousness of it. Either the Sin got stuck up there and forgot how to fly back down or he had drifted up in his sleep, both being equally funny. They’d have to try to get Sapnap up to retrieve him because there was no way George would ever wake up on his own, no matter how loud they tried to shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo mutually agreed that the best course of action was to leave everyone be for now. The decision was mostly due to being slightly scared of Puffy, but neither explicitly said that. Splitting up, each went to shower off everything that was all over them, a mixture of spilled drinks and stuff they didn’t even want to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refreshed, Techno headed to the kitchen to start cooking everything that smelled good, knowing hangovers were best cured with some yummy food. He wasn’t completely out of the loop, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he grill an equally clueless George while they were getting ready about what happened during and after parties for this exact reason? Yes, but that was beside the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Sin was tasked with the harder job, dragging everyone to the kitchen, whether that be by choice or force. Dream decided that he’d start with Tommy and Sapnap, Tommy only suffering from a severe sugar crash. The blonde was easy to wake up, Dream herding him towards the door and down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No holds barred, he ripped the curtain off Sapnap and screamed loudly in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Sapnap groggily yelled back, his wings flapping in annoyance as he tried to block out the Sin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had no sympathy as he ordered, “You need to go get George down from the rafters. After that, Techno has food for you so hurry up or it’ll all be gone.” The angel’s stomach growled at that exact moment, spurring him to clamour up while complaining loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that Sapnap wouldn't fall back asleep, Dream left and with a quick shake, roused Nikki and Puffy. The latter took one look at the room, her smile promising pain as she trudged off in search of some caffeine first before chewing them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last two were the only ones Dream was a bit wary about. Deciding that he was not awake enough to hold back an enraged Schlatt, he made the smart decision to grab Wilbur’s feet and drag him so a few meters were separating them before shouting their names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conflict avoided, he turned his attention back to Sapnap just as he landed on the ground, throwing a limp George into his arms before leaving. How it was possible for George to still look so attractive even after a night like that was truly a skill. The brunette looked as adorable as ever, still in deep sleep even with all the manhandling. There was no point in trying to wake him up, Dream knowing he would have better chances if he just carried him to the kitchen and let the heavenly scent naturally awaken him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of directing and shouting, the tired bunch wearily made their way to the dining table, a delicious feast waiting for them. No words were exchanged, the only source of noise was the scrape of cutlery and loud chewing. George quietly stirred, not wasting a second before shoving the food Techno gave him into his mouth, not knowing what it was. All that mattered was that it tasted good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, each began to properly function, energy returning as they straightened up in their seats and started to eat properly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy cleared her throat once the last morsel was gone and, with a bright smile, asked, “So you’ll be spending the next few hours cleaning the room, right? And I expect payment for the destruction too. Also, extra compensation for grievances and how much food supplies were used.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno avoided eye contact, knowing that he solely depleted their pantry almost every other day, making grocery runs a daily occurrence at this point. The rest knew better than to argue, meekly agreeing with no complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head of staff kept on their case, allotting half an hour to wash up before they were to report to the room. Techno was assigned to make sure Geoge didn’t hide away and go back to sleep, much to Dream’s dismay. However, Puffy glared at him, daring him to lie and say that he wouldn’t give in to the brunette's puppy eyes. Instead, he was in charge of making sure everyone else got there in time, causing him to start complaining until Puffy gave another one of her infamous glares that shut him up real quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snap of her fingers had the rest scrambling out of their seats, making Nikki giggle at their terrified looks. Even George was quick with it, Techno surprisingly not needing to push him along as the tired Sin hightailed it in and out of his room, still trying to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The original plan was for them to leave bright and early in the morning, each having already packed their stuff up and ready to go. Naturally, that went right out the window, them working well into the afternoon to clean up the disaster area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Sapnap worked on getting everything fixed that was high up, the rest tasked with throwing things out and donning gloves and mops. It was truly a sight that would make the average demon freak out. The most notorious and powerful leaders of the realm were on their hands and knees, scrubbing frantically at the stains on the floor while Puffy shouted encouragement and pointed out mistakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned out to not be a complete dictator, doing her part as she sewed the destroyed curtains back together. Ultimately, the room was returned back to its previous state, leaving the Sins all sweaty and tired from cleaning through the head pains and nausea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, everyone, for your help,” Puffy cheered, the rest giving half-hearted whoops of relief, “I think we can set off within the hour, I’m just going to do one last check of the castle before locking it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she left, the rest turned to each other, realizing that the final time had come for their temporary goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this such a big deal? You all are a bunch of pussies, we're going to see each other in like a year or so, it’ll be fine,” Tommy argued, his head pointedly turned away. His voice was a little shaky as he avoided meeting anyone’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>The rest agreed, but it didn’t stop their reluctance at returning to the life of solitude that they had escaped from. Growing used to having each other nearby, it was going to be a big adjustment to return to their homes, but it was a necessary venture. </p><p>
  <span>Dream grabbed George from where he was chatting lowly with Wilbur, dragging him out of the main hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s the big deal?” George yelped, only to be interrupted by Dream pulling him into his arms and embracing him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed, inhaling and savoring having George’s attention be on him alone. “I’m going to miss you so fucking much. I can’t imagine not seeing your face every day," he painfully admitted. Dream held him close, his heart hurting by the distance that will only grow from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes at the dramatics but reciprocated the hug, leaning against his chest. “Stop being a big baby,” he chided softly, “I can come to visit you at some point, okay? No need to stress out. Plus, think of this as our test to make sure we aren’t one of those couples that will fall apart if they aren’t attached at the hip 24/7.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled as he tightened his grip, still not ready to let go. “You’re right. This is our chance to prove we’re simply the best couple there ever was. We don’t even need to be together and we’re still the best. But, don't be surprised when I send you a love letter and brace yourself. It will truly be a work of art. You better be ready to cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at the bold claim, but George knew that Dream was semi-serious. Ever the competitive one, he would definitely be trying to prove that he could win this imaginary ‘best boyfriend in the world’ award. Not that George would be upset, if anything, it made it all the more endearing to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed together, no longer needing to exchange more words. For them, it was all about actions and they already knew how the other felt, themselves feeling the same. No matter what happened, they’d find a way back to each other. There was no going back, not for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Georgie,” Dream muttered, the brunette humming in reply, “so when were you going to tell me you stole my favorite green sweatshirt or did you think I wouldn’t notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand rubbing his back paused. “It- Well- I-” George sputtered for an excuse, Dream smiling into his hair. “It’s comfortable, okay?" he huffed, "I thought you’d like that kind of stuff anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I do,” Dream laughed, “It’s just surprising that I didn’t have to force you to take it.” George gave up on defending himself, not wanting to swell Dream’s amusement anymore. Instead, he took the remaining few minutes to commit the embrace to memory, something to replay in the many cold nights to come. The blonde was right next to him, yet George felt the too familiar feeling of loneliness waiting to set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had discussed the possibility of Dream coming to visit the Sloth kingdom, but George had to eventually rule it out. The citizens, despite having traveled out of the city, were still unused to any sort of Sin with a real aura coming close. He didn’t want to freak them out, their city still getting used to being back on the map at all. It was a better idea for him to visit Greed after a few months, being inconspicuous enough to slip in. Not to mention the idea of George coming to his home was very much appealing to Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, time eventually caught up to the couple, Puffy shouting for them to hurry up and get a move on. Just as they were about to leave, Dream leaned down, aiming for one last kiss that George cheekily moved out of the way of. Kissing the blonde’s pouting cheek, he whispered, “No goodbye kisses because this isn’t goodbye. Think of this as a ‘see you later' kiss instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredibly corny, but George couldn’t bring himself to care as he saw Dream brighten up. They laced their fingers together as they walked outside, joining the inpatient group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were shed, mainly from Wilbur and Nikki, as they said their final goodbyes which were kept short and sweet. Even though they had grown past being only colleagues, there was still the unexplainable need to remain composed in front of the rest. It was a quality any good leader possessed and one the Sins were born with, whether they liked it or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap and Tommy took off first, already yelling at each other in excitement, Puffy and Nikki following close behind. The rest took their leave one by one, promising to stay in contact over the months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was this a chance to start teaching their citizens about Earth, but it was also an opportunity for them to work on themselves. If they wanted to take advantage of God’s deal, they needed to be in top fighting shape. Techno reluctantly gave each of them stacks of exercises and improvements they needed to work on. Just because they were back on their home turfs doesn't mean it was time to slack off. It was expected that they should all have changed and improved by the time they met again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, only three remained. Dream was still holding Geoge’s hand, who was laughing as he tried to pry off his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, no need to act like you're heading off to war,” Techno grumbled, waiting to travel with George (which meant he would be carrying all his stuff and probably the Sin too). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one last reassuring squeeze, their hands dropped back to their slides. Dream took one back glance at his beloved, etching him standing with the glowing fires highlighting his face into his mind. Reluctantly, he forced himself to take off, knowing that if he tried to stay another second, he would never let George go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette waited until he could no longer see the blonde’s distant figure before whipping out the green sweatshirt that was tucked into the bag he had at his side. Throwing it on, he felt marginally better, the loss not feeling so glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear a word,” he warned, not needing to look back to know that Techno had a shit-eating grin on his face. The pinkette laughed but respectably held back his comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grabbed their, considerably light, bags, George predictably throwing his at Techno. Both were similar in that they rarely had sentimental value in items. Besides their trusty weapons, not much else was needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George decided that he wasn’t going to be a complete asshole and give his friend a break by not making him carry himself as well. He would suck it up and fly the whole trip, mentally patting himself on the back for being so kind and selfless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair set off on their journey, maintaining a rare peace as they traversed through Hell. Geoge was uncharacteristically quiet, his sleeping staying limited to nighttime for once. With each step they took towards their kingdoms, his nerves and excitement increased tenfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the other’s anxiousness, Techno tried to reassure him the best way he knew how: telling him point-blank to quit it and start acting like a king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s different than you and the others!” George argued back, "It’s been years since I’ve been back or even talked to them. They have every right to be upset with me and maybe they don’t even want me as a leader anymore. I wouldn’t blame them! Oh Satan, Bad and Skeppy are going to be so fucking pissed at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His panicking increased, Techno went from concerned to amused at George’s muttered predictions, from theorizing that he would be chased around by a witch hunt to being barred from even entering. Just as he had worked himself up into a complete frenzy, they reached the point where the two had to part ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Techno interrupted George’s mumblings, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look into his eyes, “You have accomplished some of the biggest feats that no one else would have dreamed of. These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> citizens, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> family. I do not doubt that they are extremely proud of their ruler, even if he’s a complete slacker most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George made a small noise at the insult, but gave a shaky smile in thanks. For all his bravado, Techno truly did think the world of him, and George could tell that from his pink eyes alone. That unquestionable support helped give him the confidence boost to think he could actually do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to hug now, right?” George checked with a shaky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno shivered as he cringed, “Of course not, that’s disgusting.” Good to know they were still the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving one last goodbye, the Sins remained relatively calm about the separation. Both were not far from each other and with their powers, it would only take about a week or so to visit. If anything happened, they knew that each would come to the other’s aid in a heartbeat, no questions asked. Their loyalty went deeper than friendship, based on something more than respect or gratefulness. No, George knew without a doubt that if worst comes to worst, he’d always have a home with Techno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now alone as he flew towards his homeland. The familiarity of the desert calmed his heart, easing his nerves ever so slightly. As he flew, the excitement started to outweigh anxiousness. His need to see both Bad and Skeppy safe and sound had him pushing more energy, cutting through the sandy area at top speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jokingly thought about what insults he would be able to hurl if they hadn’t followed his threats and weren’t officially together yet. Oh, the amount of jokes he could make about getting a boyfriend before either of them. Regardless, what he really needed was to see them alive and most importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everything he did, from preventing war to destroying the divide between kingdoms, was to ensure that his citizens and family lived a good life. He needed proof that he was doing something right, that it hadn’t all been a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed, him continuing with limited breaks and sleep. Everytime he felt too exhausted to continue onwards, images of his beautiful bed, just waiting for him to arrive, flashed through his head and gave him a boost of adrenaline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't let up for a second until he saw the very tips of buildings in the distance. It was nothing but a dot, however, George's heart jumped at the sight, knowing exactly what it meant. All these years later, he had changed a lot, but one fact remained the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King of Sloth had returned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The more I write, the more this turns into a Techno/George platonic love story </p><p>P.S.A.<br/>I will be taking a short break after this next arc finishes, nothing crazy just two weeks I think, but yeah this next arc guys...you ain’t ready, I’m gonna be pushing myself with this concept that’s all I’m saying</p><p>Clarification- updates are still regular for now, but I’ll be taking a break soon, right after chap 52 I think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city didn’t look too different from what George remembered, though that may be because his memory was pretty shit. </p>
<p>One thing that he knew for sure was, as he entered, the outskirts were no longer rubble. What used to be the skeleton of an older and much bigger city has been renovated into modern structures and buildings. The once desolate perimeter was filled with growth and urbanization, reclaiming its size and even expanding past it. </p>
<p>As George traversed within the limits, he wasn’t expecting to immediately see anyone. However, upon his entry, several citizens were walking around on the now properly paved roads and sidewalks. </p>
<p>It was quite obvious who he was, given that he had flown right in. If he knew he would be meeting his citizens right away, he would have gone with a less flashy arrival, but there was no going back now. Blushing at his abrupt entrance and the subsequent silence that swept through the streets, he gingerly touched down while scratching the back of his head bashfully. </p>
<p>“H-Hi everyone,” he squeaked out, voice cracking with nerves, “Uh, it’s me. King George.” There was still no reaction. “Uh, surprise! I’m back?” </p>
<p>He did sad little jazz hands, trying hard not to fly away out of embarrassment and never return. Hunching over slightly, his rumbled clothes and overall disarrayed state was not the most exemplary image of a King, adding to his self-consciousness. Cursing the awkwardness, George waited for any sign of recognition. At this point, he’d even take anger and hate, anything but the pointed stares. </p>
<p>The citizens were still frozen, not believing their eyes. Luckily, one person in the crowd finally broke out of their shock. “Our King!” they shouted gleefully, “Spread the word, George is back everyone!” </p>
<p>Their proclamation broke the stupor, sending the people into a frenzy. Cheers rose, chants of his name breaking out as everyone screamed in joy. The streets went from being calm and mundane to practically a parade of people. The citizens ran around, knocking on doors and shouting up at windows. Others went running deeper into the city, bringing the joyous news of George’s return to all the other inhabitants. </p>
<p>The King stood, rooted to the spot as he was overwhelmed by the positive reception. He should have known better than to think his citizens would throw him out. Putting on a bright smile and sliding his iconic goggles up, he started to wave frantically, eager to please. Leaping back into the air, he did some loops, causing the cheers to reach deafening volumes. </p>
<p>Hoping to impress them, George decided to show off a little, doing some aerial tricks, swooping high and low to shout greetings at people on the streets and those who stuck their heads out of the high up windows. </p>
<p>Traveling deeper into the city, the masses got thicker and thicker. George’s heart swelled as he looked at the streets, each having improved universally. There was no divide within the people, no separation as they threw their arms over each other with no qualms. There was nothing but pure content and happiness on their faces. It didn't escape his notice that each demon he saw looked like they were glowing, healthy, and most importantly, happy. It was any good ruler's dream come true. </p>
<p>His home area, the Slums, was filled with bustling markets and clean homes. He could just about make out the beds inside some, his mouth starting to hurt from smiling so wide. He held no doubts about those that he left his precious kingdom in the care of but this only made him more sure of his previous decision. It seemed that the kingdom had only prospered in his absence.</p>
<p>Something that he noticed in his peripheral was some demons on the edges of the streets that he didn’t recognize and wore clothes that differed from the styles typically seen with the citizens. They must have been travelers and traders, able to come and go as they please, thanks to the Sins' work to build durable connections between the cities. Seeing the direct changes and benefits from his leave of absence made George feel all giddy inside. The numbers on paper and Puffy's assurances were one thing, but the real-life, tangible effects put it all in perspective. He did not leave in vain. </p>
<p>Approaching the front gates of the castle that stood in the heart of the city, George was filled with nostalgia. How many times had he been chased through these very streets by an angry Skeppy? He could still remember the exact bushes he had leaped into so he could escape him. It was also where he had fallen asleep for hours, leading to a kingdom-wide search party. George snickered into his hand as he remembered how Bad had reacted upon finding him safe and sound and certainly not kidnapped away. </p>
<p>The front gates were in sight, a crowd of citizens following him as he got closer. Two unmistakable figures stood right in front, awaiting his arrival. </p>
<p>George walked up on his own two feet, the citizens giving the three some space as they stopped a respectable few meters away. These three demons were the ones who had led the revolution, overthrowing the oppressive rule and leading the change for all. They were the backbone of their city, so witnessing the reunion of the most powerful and influential people in Sloth was a true privilege to them. </p>
<p>George stood in front of the two, an easy-going smile on his face. He lazily lifted a hand to wave. “Yo,” George drawled, “I’m back bitches.” </p>
<p>Bad couldn’t keep the stern look, breaking out into the sunniest smile that George had been deprived of witnessing for too long. He rushed forward, Skeppy sighing helplessly before joining him. The two jumped on George, sending him crashing to the ground and leaving the three very prominent leaders in a heap on the dirt floor. </p>
<p>“You’re here,” Bad sobbed as he clutched George's shirt, “and you’re completely fine.”</p>
<p>George groaned, painfully wheezing, “I won’t be fine for long if you two don’t get your asses off of me. I promised I’d come back, didn’t I?” The librarian scrambled up, already beginning to ramble about how much George had missed and complaining about the lack of letters that had been sent their way. It was a fair criticism, George only able to apologize and bring up the "I was busy!" excuse. </p>
<p>Not wasting a second, the Sin flew up, slinging himself onto an unsuspecting Skeppy who groaned at the added weight. “Now I remember why I didn’t miss you,” the former guard grumbled, “How much did you eat while you were gone? You aren't exactly a lightweight like you used to be.”</p>
<p>The Sin was all confidence as he bragged, “All muscle Skep, I’m going to murder you in the training room. Let me tell you, compared to Dream and Techno, I hate to say it but you’re small potatoes. I’ve changed, I'm coming for that win streak of yours.”</p>
<p>A fire seemed to light up in Skeppy’s eyes as he eagerly stepped up to defend his honor. Even as he argued, his grip on George was secure, purely out of habit. Not because he missed George or anything like that. Not like he missed having to lug his friend everywhere and him acting like a monkey, the comforting weight of being trusted to carry him wherever they went. Definitely not the case.</p>
<p>The three started to walk past the gates, George making sure to twist around and wave farewell to the screaming citizens. He’d address them later, but catching up with his family was far more important. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, you guys have really modernized the palace. It looks great,” George complimented, taking in the new appliances in the kitchens as Bad gave him the new tour of the place. He couldn't help but think that Techno would cry tears of joy if he saw such an advanced kitchen. </p>
<p>“All our progress is thanks to the people,” Bad explained as they walked, “They are our proudest achievements. Not only has there been next to no conflict, the ability to travel and explore other places, not to mention trading becoming an integral part of the economy, has led to so much modernization. I'd imagine that we are almost on par with even humans.”</p>
<p>Skeppy nodded along to his words, George noticing the loving glances he was throwing at Bad while he talked but kind enough to not point it out. Correction, not point it out yet. </p>
<p>The trio continued walking around the castle, filling in the absent leader on what modifications they had made both with infrastructure and policies since he left. Nothing too major had happened, both having sworn to contact George if anything like that did occur so that he would make the final decision. Instead, it was more along the lines of a government that evolved alongside the people, small differences here and there. </p>
<p>Bad and Skeppy went out of their way to constantly tell George about their reasoning and the research and numbers behind why they made every single decision. While George appreciated the extra effort, he continuously tried to assure them that they did not need to prove why they did what they did. They were who he trusted most and their judgment was the only thing that mattered. If they said it was okay, then George would be okay with it too. </p>
<p>“But, enough about the boring kingdom politics,” Skeppy interrupted, earning a glare from Bad, “You’re the one who went on a crazy adventure and, oh I don’t know, befriended the Sin of Wrath, won the second Holy War, formed an entirely new realm-wide council that united Hell for the first time since Satan himself, stopped an insurrection, and probably a million other fucking things that haven’t been exposed to the public. Needless to say, you better spill every single detail since you stepped foot out of here.”</p>
<p>His outrage made George burst out laughing. When it was put like that, the past few years really sounded like it was straight out of a novel. He forgot how much had changed and how much was still going to, if what the Sins and himself had planned worked out. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been a lot and there were some...not fun moments, but I still stand by my decision to leave to this day, no regrets,” George cheered confidently. </p>
<p>Bad gave a warm smile. “That’s all that matters then! How about you tell us all about it tomorrow?” The librarian was fully aware that George was going to pass out any second, the week of travel hitting him hard judging by the number of yawns he hadn’t even cared to muffle. </p>
<p>The Sin dreamily nodded, the three falling into old habits. Skeppy picked him back up, slinging George over his shoulder like he used to, and started to head to his old room. It was regularly prepared and cleaned out every week without fail, always ready for him to return at any moment. </p>
<p>Vaulting the sleeping King back into his bed, Bad and Skeppy took a second before leaving. “Brings back good memories, doesn’t it?” Skeppy muttered. He turned towards Bad when he didn’t immediately respond, groaning as he noticed the tears dripping down the other's face. “Again? It’s the third time since he got here!”</p>
<p>“It is an emotional day, okay?” Bad sniffled, “I feel like a proud dad whose son finally came back to visit him.”</p>
<p>“Please never again insinuate that we are George’s parents. I’d very much rather die.”</p>
<p>Bad kept his soft look trained on George snoring away as he jested, “Who said that you're the other parent?” </p>
<p>The offended look on Skeppy’s face had him giggling as he wiped away the now dried tear tracks. “He’s different now, I can already tell,” Bad observed, “In a good way too. More open, better at talking with the staff. He cares more about what’s going on and life in general I think. Do you remember how long it took him to not cringe away from the slightest touch? Look at him now, he's the one reaching out instead. I-I think he’s matured, realizing that he deserved and worked hard for his strength.”</p>
<p>Humming in agreement, Skeppy wrapped his arm around him and led the two out of the room. At the same time, he added, “Yeah, I remember. I mean, we weren't an official couple or whatever back then, but he was always just so disturbed by any display of affection. Like it was completely foreign to him, which it probably was. I know it hurt him as much as it confused him. It makes me wonder what happened, but it also makes me glad that we didn’t keep him confined to just here. Missing him for so long, it was worth it to see him smile so carelessly.”</p>
<p>The sounds of sniffles make him look incredulously at Bad, the demon’s eyes watery again as he tried to stop them from overflowing. Laughing out loud, Skeppy tugged Bad closer. “Come on, let’s go to bed so at least the staff won’t see you breaking down for the fourth time now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about being in your own bed made sleep feel ten times better. That wasn’t even an opinion of George’s, it was basically a truth. Waking up on top of the soft mattress, swimming in blankets, almost brought tears to his eyes. </p>
<p>Hit with all the memories of the years spent there, he simply laid still, staring at the familiar ceiling. He had many places that he could call home now. The Slums, Techno’s place, Satan’s castle, but they didn’t hold a candle against the very first real one he ever had. Laying on the first bed he experienced, George sighed in contentment. He had really missed this. </p>
<p>Skeppy slamming open the door made George jump in surprise, breaking his zen moment. For. a second, he forgot that Techno wouldn’t walk in, the scents of whatever he was cooking clinging to his clothes and motivating him to leave the bed. Instead, Skeppy used the tried and true method of grabbing his feet and simply dragging him out of the little cocoon he had formed with no preamble. </p>
<p>“Nooooo,” George half-heartedly shouted, weakly struggling as he was yanked along the hard floor. </p>
<p>“Your majesty, there is much to discuss so with all due respect, get your royal ass up and start acting like a King for the first time in years,” Skeppy grumbled, no mercy as he made sure to drag him through the long route that involved descending the main staircase. </p>
<p>The staff went about their duties, laughing quietly in amusement as they watched George hit his head on each step, shouting loud swears at Skeppy. The castle was always livelier when George was here and the stagnant mood that had set in finally started to disperse. </p>
<p>The two continued their arguments until they reached the kitchen, where Bad huffed, “Language! You’re being too loud, muffinheads!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, tell your boyfriend to stop acting like a fucking lunatic and maybe I’ll be in a better mood,” George snapped, kicking Skeppy’s hands away and coming back to his feet. He angrily scoffed while sitting at the table, making direct eye contact with Bad as he used his hands to eat the food. If they wanted to use him like a mop, then he certainly wasn't going to use any manners. </p>
<p>“I-You-” Bad didn’t know where to start his rant, so Skeppy swooped in, planting a reassuring kiss on the side of his head. </p>
<p>“Now that we’re all awake and ready to start another lovely day,” Sleepy mocked, “I think it’s time Bad and I get a little run down on what’s new.”</p>
<p>"Yes, tell us about your day honey," Bad cooed. </p>
<p>Shrugging his shoulders, George answered, “Nothing much, I mean you kinda coveted the majority of it already." He started to count on his fingers as he recalled, "Techno and I are partners in crime, Hell isn’t in a civil war anymore, the Sins explored Earth…”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” the two screamed in unison. Earth had never been even a thought in their head, obviously because it was a well-known fact that a demon stepping foot in there was a death sentence. </p>
<p>“...Me and God shared a cup of tea, spoiler alert, he’s kind of a bitch…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, did you just say you met fucking God for drinks?” Skeppy sputtered, Bad still too much in shock from hearing they went to Earth to pick up on the swear. </p>
<p>“...oh, we were actually going to go to war with the angels before then, but then Nikki shot this angel and Sapnap got really upset…”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck is Nikki and Sapnap?” Skeppy helplessly tried to interrupt. </p>
<p>Bad cut in, “Forget that, we were going to WAR?”</p>
<p>“...but it’s cool because God said he’d let us go back to Earth and get more powerful, but that means the war is still on, just later…”</p>
<p>The two were nearly in tears out of confusion, George still scratching his head as he tried to remember what else happened. </p>
<p>“...so now all the Sins are taking a break so we can teach demons how to influence humans and convince them that it’s safe to leave…”</p>
<p>Skeppy caught Bad as he almost collapsed forwards, the former guard in a similar dazed state. </p>
<p>“...and that’s it. Oh, I also started dating Greed.”</p>
<p>George, pleased with how he summarized everything, looked up with a beaming smile. The wide grin quickly became confused as he took in Skeppy trying to frantically shake a stunned Bad. </p>
<p>“Stay with me Bad! Stop trying to figure it out, you’ll hurt your head!”</p>
<p>“God...Earth…War...Tea...D-D-DATING?” Bad leaped out of Skeppy’s arms, suddenly back to normal as he reached over and seized George’s shoulders. “Did you just say you were dating someone?”</p>
<p>Raising a questioning eyebrow, George replied, “Yeah? But that’s not important, what matters is that we are going to Earth! It’s crazy, I have so much to tell you. The humans are all weird now, but we can change that.” His voice dropped to a whisper, eyes gleaming. “I saw them. I saw the stars, the real ones, not the little bits we see from here, but the actual ones in all their glory. It’s amazing Bad, I have no words to describe it, but you gotta see it in person.” </p>
<p>The librarian stopped looking so frazzled, confusion melting into happiness as he started to smile at George’s excitement. Seeing him so cheerful helped him push all his worries and questions to the side. They’d take the time to figure out what exactly happened later, but for now, Bad would focus on the present. </p>
<p>There were far more pressing issues to discuss, for example, grilling George on his boyfriend His worry would be saved for later. After all, for the first time in years, his friends were finally all together in one place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few months were some of the liveliest months in the kingdom since George had first left. Don’t get them wrong, both those in the castle and the everyday citizens preferred the relaxed periods, no longer fighting each other for the meager scraps that the old King would toss at them. However, it was still fun to let loose, to step out of the everyday monotony and even though he didn’t mean to, George was the best at doing just that. </p>
<p>It was supposed to be a vacation for him, that was the whole plan, the main reason why he pushed to come back. So why the Hell was there always something he had to do every single day?</p>
<p>George would get rudely woken up by Skeppy every morning. This was followed up by getting overloaded with policies and paperwork, visiting the other officials, and not to mention, absolutely no breaks in between. After being thoroughly exhausted and threatening to burn the next piece of paper he saw, Skeppy and Bad would have some sort of event that he needed to attend. </p>
<p>The only solace he had was being able to chat casually with the people while he traveled and see with his own eyes their improved lifestyles. It made him a little more willing to grit his teeth and get things done rather than whine all day. Of course, he still whined and complained, but he did so while getting it done. </p>
<p>Another new highlight of the day was training with Skeppy. What used to be a dreaded responsibility had become a rare treat of getting to occasionally pummel the smug Chief of Security to the ground. </p>
<p>Skeppy had initially refused to believe that George could have improved that much while he was gone. The claims of him being one of the best fighters within the Sins was too outlandish for him to even consider. Yet, the first day they fought came and he found himself groaning in pain and lying on the ground, George yelling triumphantly above him. </p>
<p>From then on, the one-sided competition began. George, by nature, didn’t care about winning, mostly there just to get a fun, angry reaction out of the other and to have a good time. On the other hand, Skeppy’s mood would vary greatly each day, depending on whether he managed to squeak out a victory or not. Only Bad was capable of bringing him out of his sulking episodes, George’s gloating afterward not helping. </p>
<p>“Is that the last one for the day?” George called out from where he casually laid on the gold throne. It was a beautiful piece, originally commissioned by the previous King who had encrusted it with heavy jewels. Once it came into his possession, George had them all removed and put the money from them towards the development of the Slums. The only other thing he changed was re-doing the upholstery, making the cushion much more comfortable to lounge in. </p>
<p>He sat with one leg tucked under him, head propped up as he tried his best to keep his eyes open. Since George had returned, in an effort to reconnect with the people, Bad and Skeppy set up a weekly citizen meeting. It consisted of demons being able to line up and come to visit him one by one. </p>
<p>Some came to explain problems or complaints. Others simply were curious of what the infamous King George was like or they wanted to talk to their leader, striking up conversations. George surprisingly didn’t mind it, valuing both their insight and the fact that he could take the opportunity to relax a little. It wasn't like he was commanding or comforting them, it was more along the lines of two friends chatting. </p>
<p>Without fail, each week they continued the efforts with very positive feedback. Bad vetted each who came in while Skeppy stood on guard as extra protection. After all, it wasn’t just citizens that came to visit. Some foreigners, especially those from Techno’s kingdom who come to visit, wanted the chance to meet a real-life Sin. </p>
<p>The notoriety of the leaders of Hell had traveled far further than they had expected. Their public accomplishments, pushed out by Puffy, had gained them the status of being practically celebrities and George was, by far, the easiest one to come into contact with. Even though he came from one of the smaller kingdoms, his sudden appearance and his laid-back attitude made him mysterious yet approachable to all. It also stemmed from him lacking the aura that naturally kept people away from all the other leaders. It all added to his approachability and unintentionally, his likability. </p>
<p>A strange group had begun to form surrounding him. They were, by all accounts, harmless fans but they were growing in numbers. It was filled with all different types of people, from those who respected him for his unique way of leading to those who were easily enthralled by a pretty face. Some of the demons he met were those who had traveled far from their home kingdoms with the sole intent of meeting Sloth. </p>
<p>No one minded the strange following that was growing. It brought people and subsequently business to the community, tourists becoming a reliable avenue of income that George was more than happy to help grow. The only thing was that it was beginning to get uncomfortable with how much they were able to dig up on him. His personal life was slowly becoming public knowledge. </p>
<p>It seemed all of Hell knew about him. Whether it be just as him being a Sin and King or the now well-known fact that George was the starting factor for the formation of the group. The public had incorrectly assumed him to be the “leader" of the Sins. Originally, George laughed, picturing the annoyance and anger the other’s must have felt to hear that they were reduced to being known as his underlings. However, the consequence was everyone automatically expecting him to be some sort of magnanimous figure that was larger than life.</p>
<p>The “Sleepy King” is what the news had dubbed him. Fitting, yes, but also very annoying. George worked hard to push that he was just as strong as the others, despite his lack of noticeable aura, yet it was all being disregarded. Just because he was tired most of the time didn't mean he was pathetic and useless. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, the news caught wind of his friendship with Wrath and ran with it. Theories went flying of whether he was actually strong or just so manipulative that he had twisted everyone to mindlessly follow him. There was some truth in that, but come on. George shuddered at the thought of what the media would do if they ever found out about his relationship with Dream, so he made sure to keep it as buried as possible. </p>
<p>Perhaps a little too buried. </p>
<p>“Still not going to tell us any more info on how the fuck Greed and you became a thing?” Skeppy fired back while Bad was too busy checking to see if they were done with meeting anymore demons for the day. “And before you say anything, your description of a ‘tall idiot” doesn’t help.”</p>
<p>George stood firm with the stance that his relationship was his business. In due time, his family would obviously meet Dream, but why rush into it? They quite literally had all of eternity. It would be a waste of effort and time to try to put into words what Dream was to him and George was especially never good with words to begin with. So, the mystery surrounding his lover continued, the Sin slightly enjoying the frustration on Skeppy’s face. </p>
<p>Luckily, Bad broke up the tension as he looked up with a relieved smile. “There’s only one more person and then we’re done. Thank Satan, I am starving.”</p>
<p>The other two nodded their agreements, stomachs rumbling as each fantasized about what they were eating for dinner. George continued to look at the ceiling, drooling slightly as he pictured a delicious, hot steak with a side of fries. Maybe some pancakes for dessert.</p>
<p>Stuck in his fantasies, he didn’t notice the person who slipped in, Bad giving a cheerful greeting and directing them towards the throne. </p>
<p>Not wanting to come off as rude or dismissive, George pushed aside his thoughts, clearing his throat as he began the standard greeting. “Hello, I’m George, a pleasure to meet...” He finally looked down, making eye contact with the demon. “...you.”</p>
<p>Face frozen, he blinked several times to check if he was hallucinating, but they remained unassumingly standing there. Skeppy and Bad took in the unexpected silence and the shock on his face, the former reaching for the hilt of his sword in caution.</p>
<p>George never reacted much. He prided himself in his adaptability, unable to be surprised by most things, yet there he sat, hands beginning to tremble as he looked like he just saw a ghost. </p>
<p>Mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a fish, George was finally able to harshly swallow. Cautiously, he whispered in a nervous voice, as if saying anything would break the illusion that was in front of him. </p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been working on some one shots lately and I realized something, I genuinely write everything from George’s POV, like I always make him the MC and powerful in some way</p>
<p>I think it’s bc I got super frustrated that George is often written as weak, which is just not my cup of tea, so fair warning the next 3 one shots I post are going to be pushing my BAMF George agenda, whenever the fuck I find time to finish them lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad and Skeppy shouted in unison, “Mom?!” Their eyes were wide, the admission being the last thing they had ever expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Examining the woman closer, she did bear some resemblance to George. The brunette hair, brown eyes, and paler skin were characteristics both shared, though not nearly enough for them to be connected at first glance. It was the lack of doubt in George’s voice that was enough of confirmation of who she was, no introduction or testing needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello George,” she quietly greeted, her voice soft and hesitant yet having a hidden firmness that was reminiscent of her son. The way she had walked in had been shy, Bad not questioning it since many were often intimidated by George based on his reputation. However, with the knowledge of her personal connection out in the open, she remained nervous, the slight quiver in her hands apparent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his shock, George sat up straight, no longer lounging on the chair. Tension returned to his shoulders, expression remaining as ambiguous as his tone. His friends knew bits and pieces of his past. Skeppy's first interaction with him was when George was literally picked off the streets. Never before had George mentioned having a blood-related family in the picture, both assuming that they must have passed away when he was very young. Clearly, they had assumed incorrectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother and son pair made no motions to approach each other. They were stuck in a stare-off, George’s eyes piercing into hers, ending with her losing the unspoken battle and glancing downwards in submission. Even as she looked down, the weight of his burning stare never left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The observers were starting to physically feel the effect of the tension. The attention George directed felt damming, a sensation of power surrounding them and forcing their knees to wobble as they strained to remain upright. The uncomfortable atmosphere was getting worse by the second, George’s eyes starting to have sparks of red within them, yet still, he uttered no words. His mother’s shaking was overcoming her whole body as if George was God himself, striking fear into the very core of one's being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George,” Bad quietly admonished, starting to become alarmed. He had never seen the Sin like this in all their years. Not even when confronting the former King did he react so strongly. He wasn’t supposed to have an aura, but confusingly, waves of power surged from him, sending their emotions haywire. The woman started to whimper in pain, though she remained resolute on not crying out. George still continued to emit the painful force with no signs of stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a louder voice, Bad tried again. “George!” he called to no response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole castle began to shake down to its foundations, almost like Hell itself was responding and moving with George, feeding off his emotions and acting as a reflection of his inner turmoil. The cause of it still offered no verbal reply, eyes blood red as they stayed rooted on the woman's pathetic form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, stop!” Bad screamed just as she collapsed to the ground, her knees giving out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pain-filled outcry was enough to bring George's sanity back, to snap out of the tunnel vision that had overcome him. He blinked, eyes returning to their usual warm brown and the room resettling back to normal. Hell went back to its previous restful state, no one the wiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy rushed over on shaky legs to help Bad, who was gasping for air as he rode out the end of the pain. His brain felt like it was going to explode, unsure if he would have been able to survive if George hadn't let up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Skeppy came to help him stand again, Bad gasped out, “I’m fine, but check on her.” His words held no room for arguments, Skeppy frowning but following his orders with complete trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees next to her still form, leaning down to whisper questions of what exactly hurt and if she needed medical assistance. All while this was occurring, George remained standing in front of his throne, void of any concern or guilt. His eyes narrowed at the display, openly irritated by the level of concern she was being offered. Unworthy, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his King, Skeppy turned towards Bad, muttering, “She's mostly okay but I think I should take her to the doctor, just in case.” The librarian tersely nodded his agreement, watching her be led out by his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before they left, she turned her head, hoarsely proclaiming, “You can’t get rid of me George. I wasn’t there when I should have been, so now I will be. No matter how many times you throw me out, I’ll crawl back and prove to you that I have changed, for the better.” Silence surrounded Bad and George after the heartfelt words, the two left alone in the room as Skeppy half-carried her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh escaped Bad, disappointment leaking into his tone. His back faced George, too upset to even look at his face. "What was that?’ he huffed, arms crossed in front of him. George opened his mouth, about to defend himself, but Bad held up his hand to silence him. “I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a page out of the other’s book, the demon paced back and forward, trying to recollect his thoughts and be rationale. “I know that something must have happened when you were young. Something that led to you ending up in such a terrible position. Let me preface this by explicitly saying I am by no means blindly taking her side over yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s hands became white with how hard he was gripping the armrests, but he kept his silence out of respect to not interrupt Bad’s point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to be the bad guy like this, but if he wasn't going to be harsh and upfront with George, who was? “However, at the end of the day, you are a King, a leader, and what did you do? Attack a citizen that you have the duty to protect. Not even in self-defense, but flat out caused them pain with no instigation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” George gritted out, “I didn’t mean to lose control like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did,” Bad swiftly countered, stopping his pacing, “You did, and thank Satan nothing major happened. I don’t care how terrible of a person she may be and I don't know what she did to you, but you accepted the burden to disregard personal feelings and biases. You took a vow to protect all and to keep your citizens happy and bring back equality, regardless of who they were. That extends to their past actions. If you want to reconnect and form a bond with her, that's your choice and I’ll support you either way. But, that wasn’t a response that a Sin should have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t finished, his red eyes slightly scaring George. "I honestly expected more. There have been countless cases where you have personally preached about not looking at someone's past, but rather what they planned to do in the future. I'm frankly disappointed in how much of a hypocrite you're being. If you aren't capable of acting like the rational leader you promised to be, do everyone a favor and forfeit the crown. For our sake and yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those harsh words, Bad left no room for a rebuttal, promptly marching out. George was left behind, alone, with only his own thoughts and actions to brood about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typically, he wasn’t known for having emotional outbursts, leaving that to the likes of Techno, but this felt like a good time to make an exception. Screaming in frustration, George punched the wall, the urge to cry or break or just do something overwhelming him. The only thing was that he forgot to account for the difference in strength between him and Techno, swearing as he shook his swelling fist. Great, now he could add pain to the swirl of emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated to admit it, nothing that had been said was an exaggeration. Though he complained constantly about wanting to retire or give up the crown, it was the only way he made a difference. It gave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pushing him to wake up and give a fuck. To not fulfill the unspoken duties that came with being given that responsibility was reprehensible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had been in the wrong for losing his composure, however, he stood by that it was completely unintentional. He would never willingly put Bad and Skeppy in unwarranted danger and he severely regretted it already. His mother on the other hand, he wouldn't lose any sleep over causing her pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From an outsider's perspective, he understood the implications of how bad he looked. A son who held a deep-rooted grudge against his mom for abandoning him, despite her attempts to fix her past wrong-doings. It wasn’t a unique story, not by a long shot, and George could understand that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he thought about Bad’s words, the more guilt trickled in. So many demons had lost their loved ones, countless orphans due to violence over the years. Each would kill to have the ability to say that one of their parents was alive and wanted to reconnect and here he was, behaving like a brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was likely coming across as being overemotional, even selfish, which was very out of character for him. In his defense, his childhood and family had always been a sore topic. Countless nights were spent with him struggling to redefine and reform his thoughts on what constituted as family and years went by, him trying to forge new bonds for himself. Just like that, one look at the woman from his past, and all his development and maturing disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, George thought, this was a good opportunity. It could be his way of getting a conclusion, to close the open wound before it festered into something worse. Bad had said so himself, it was up to George if he wanted to forgive or not. He could temper his hatred for a little bit. The constant loop of the question "why?" could finally be stopped if he just heard her out for a few minutes. It would also answer the new question of what led to her return all these years later which was already burning him up inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it, I’m going to be the best King there ever was,” George proclaimed, mentally rubbing his maturity in all the other Sin's faces. Bet Tommy or any of the others wouldn't be as magnanimous as he was currently being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the throne room, he headed straight towards the infirmary, hoping to get an answer as quickly and painlessly as possible. As he walked, he ran through some of the calming exercises that he had taught Techno all those years ago, the irony of doing so not lost on him. How the tables had turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking his head through the door, George spotted a nurse picking up materials nearby. “Hey, was there a woman here earlier who came in with Skeppy?” He kept his voice polite, but the impatient tapping of his foot gave away his urgency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was,” she happily answered. “Really nice lady! She ended up being fine after a little medicine for a migraine. I told Sir Skeppy that she should eat something and rest for a while. Then, they cleared out.” George banged his head on the door in annoyance, causing the nurse to jump in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for your help,” he called out, voice a little tenser than before. First, she surprise-attacked him and now she was infiltrating dinnertime? George was chanting under his breath “I can’t kill a citizen,” over and over to try to keep his cool as he stomped through the halls towards the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he had feared, there she sat, quietly eating some soup as she chatted amicably with Bad and Skeppy who also joined her at the table. Great, so they didn’t even wait for him. Way to make him feel like a sulky, angsty teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who decided to join us,” Skeppy taunted, making George give him the middle finger as his eloquent response. The Sin trudged over to his seat, too hungry to make a bigger fuss before digging in. There was an awkward silence that enveloped the room at his arrival, but he didn’t care enough to break it. Food was, by far, more important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hope that the quiet would remain for the rest of the meal was quickly destroyed. “Still as messy as ever,” his mother commented, a ghost of a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad, thankful the silence was broken, rushed to add, “You know, I tried to teach him some manners, but unfortunately, not much of it stuck.” He shrugged dramatically. “I guess it was a habit from young?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, swallowing her bite, however George beat her to answering. “Well, she wouldn't know. Not like she ever tried to provide me with enough food to eat...or stuck around long enough to teach me better.” Bad narrowed his eyes at his snarky tone, George playing innocent as he tilted his head in confusion before returning to eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman bristled at the accusatory words. “I tried my best George,” she muttered, “It wasn’t like I was eating any better than you.” His grip on the utensils tightened but he refrained from arguing, not wanting to upset Bad further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Skeppy nervously butted in, “where do you live now? Hopefully, you’ve noticed the renovations that have been happening around the city over the years. We have George to thank for that.” His poorly veiled boasting of his friend helped improve the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George's temper was temporarily put on pause. “Don’t let him fool you. These two were the main ones behind it. They're the real leaders around here, not me.” Skeppy scoffed, but still became a little pink at the praise, Bad starting to beam a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The special moment was ruined when she replied, “I actually moved into one of the new apartments in the former Slums. That place is like night and day. Compared to before, people starving on the streets left and right, you guys have truly made a tangible difference. I speak for everyone when I say that we have nothing but gratitude and respect for you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad and Skeppy became pinker at the blunt admiration, immediately mumbling dismissals of their involvement as they bashfully looked away. However, one of them was not nearly as pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words rubbed George the wrong way. The appropriate reply would be to modestly accept them and move on without a second thought. Maybe it was George’s temper boiling over or maybe it was because of her way of wording it. Regardless of the reason, he snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just people starving,” he snarled, “It was demons being driven to do the worst things one could imagine. It was unspeakable crimes, no one to call a friend or ally. It was every person for themselves because they couldn’t afford to act any other way.” The metal fork in his hand snapped like it was made of wood. “It was mere children having to deal with the weight of having to defend themselves, seeing death every day and learning to not bat an eye at it. It was me!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was full-on shouting, anger encompassing him while scoffing at his mother’s taken aback face as he swept the empty dishes to the ground with no care. “It was being thrown out there, no way of fending for myself. It was holding onto the false hope that you'd return if I worked hard enough. You left me with no backward glance and for how many years, I never saw even a hint of you again. No mother, no father, nothing. So don't act all high and mighty about your fucking struggles. I was holding you back and you cut me off with no hesitation. Don’t ever try to insinuate that you know the problems of the Slums because you weren’t there to experience them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had barely scratched the surface of all that had happened, but she was already crying. Letting at least some of it out was already making George feel better, gingerly slumping back into his seat. “It was my mistake to call you mom,” he muttered, “You haven’t earned that title, Kacey. I'm insulting every single real mother by calling you that term.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exchanging meaningful glances with Bad, Skeppy stood up, the screech of his chair the only noise after George's passionate outburst. “I think it’s time Bad and I retire for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad followed behind, however as he passed by George, he stopped and leaned down to whisper, “Hearing her out might make you feel better. Even if it isn’t valid, I think understanding her reasoning will help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sin didn't indicate that he was going to listen, but didn’t immediately spring up to leave so Bad took that as a sign that he wasn’t going to run away from his problems. No, George had made up his mind. It was time he started to confront things head-on, and one of those was the demons that influenced his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Bad and Skeppy's footsteps to be completely gone before speaking again. “Don’t cry. This is your chance to give me your stupid excuses and insincere apologies. I’m feeling tired so you better hurry to fit it all in before I throw you out of the castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonsensical blubbering was all he could hear. George had no more patience for this, not so gently pushing his power out and stopping her sobs. Amazement overtook Kacey, never before experiencing the extent of his powers. It was completely different from before when she was affected by it in a raw and wild form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've certainly grown up,” she softly recognized, “and I’m blown away by how far you have been able to reach without my interference or guidance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” George scoffed, “The constant compliments won’t get you anywhere but out the door. I’m giving you one chance, so stop wasting my time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kacey sadly nodded, turning her head to look out the window. The darkness of the night shrouded the beautiful view of the sprawling city that surrounded them. “You’re right. I don't deserve to be considered a mother, not after what I’ve done. But, I did have a reason, one that at the time, pushed me to leave you because I thought it was the safest thing I could do. I was trying to protect you, but looking back, maybe all it did was hurt you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The honesty of her words made George hesitate. He was going to disregard every single thing she said, but his curiosity overtook his hatred. He sat up a little straighter, now showing that he was actively paying attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were a Sin from birth. I wasn't blind, I could see the insignia from the second I held you, but that didn’t deter my love for you. If anything, it cemented my belief that you were fated to go on and do great things. My first instinct was to shout it from the rooftops, for you to be doted on by the nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes moistened again, but she was determined to continue telling her story. “But, it couldn’t be done. There was the King to worry about. If word of a defenseless, poor baby fated to dethrone him came to light, I did not doubt that you and I would both be quietly snuffed out. So, I kept it hidden from everyone, including yourself. Kept even the knowledge of Sins away from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was lost in thought for a second, weighing how much he believed. He was smart enough to eventually acquiesce, “Alright, so it made sense for you to keep the status of me being a Sin hidden, but that's not what I'm upset about. That sentiment goes against every single one of your actions. In the end, you fucking abandoned a poor, defenseless child. It was inevitable my identity would be found if you left me like that, so why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it wasn't just about you being a Sin!” Kacey blurted out. “It never was. That mark was only another layer, making a bad situation even worse.” She buried her face into her hands, looking defeated and worn down. “There were other people, a group far larger and more widespread than the King’s people, who were looking for me and, by extension, you. Dangerous people that I had no means of fighting back against.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're grasping at straws here. How convenient, you were on the run and trying to stay hidden. So, what did you do?” George demanded, “What crime did you commit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kacey lifted her head, her expression hardened as she fiercely growled, "The only crime I’ve committed was falling in love with the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes widened, George going slack with shock. A humorless chuckle escaped him. Love? What did she know about love? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she mean whoever his father was? He had never known the mysterious demon, being told that he had died in an accident long before he was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad was the love of my life and he was a good man.” Her features softened as she reminisced about him. The look directly contrasted every memory he had of her face. Whatever she felt, it was unlike anything he had seen when she was with him. The warmth quickly became cold as she painfully recalled with a dead voice, “but they killed him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of emotion was disturbing. "Right in front of my very eyes. He pushed me away, yelling to run and raise our child well. But, I hid away and didn’t listen. He loved you, George, till the end of his life. He just wanted to raise his family, to live a simple life, but they killed him anyway. How ironic that it was because of who his family was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With haunted eyes, she whispered, “They were scared of the power he held, the one that was passed down to him and subsequently passed down to you.” George wanted to cover his ears, taking back his conviction to hear the truth, but Kacey didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they hated his late father. Because they feared that him and now you would end up being as great as he was. As great as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Satan</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to be a very nice author and push through to finish the next few chaps, um however im beginning to get concerned that the direction this arc is going in is not very good, so we'll see</p><p>Also how we feeling about Kacey y’all?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Reconcilliations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George’s reaction was purely based on instinct. Kacey only had time to gasp before he was standing in front of her, his blade extended out against her pale neck.</p><p>“I can only tolerate so many lies. You crossed the line by bringing Satan into this,” he spat, his previous openness long gone, “I have too much respect for our former leader for you to even insinuate that he was what? My grandfather? Bullshit.”</p><p>It was a well-known fact that Satan never had kids. He was often quoted saying that all his citizens were like his children and he would never love one more than the other. His dedication to kingship left him little time for his personal life, but by all accounts, he liked it that way. Being one of the most knowledgeable on the ancient ruler, George knew the lie immediately and concluded it was time for Kacy to go. </p><p>“Listen, I’m giving you a chance to leave on your own free will. It was good to see you, I’m glad you’re still alive and all that, but I wouldn’t try contacting me again. I don’t care how many times I have to throw you out, but you’ll never be allowed back through the front gates again.”</p><p>He pulled her chair back, keeping his temper tightly under control. He would be cordial about this, feeling too drained to try to argue more. At least he could say he tried to give her a chance.</p><p>The woman refused to stand, desperation coasting her voice as she begged, “Listen to me, I’m telling the truth.” George gripped her arm, forcibly pulling her up, and headed towards the front door. </p><p>Still, she continued to try to convince him. “Haven’t you questioned why all the other Sins have one power, yet you have two?” she yelled, struggling to break free. </p><p>His pace stuttered, Kacey seizing the small window opportunity to be heard. “Think about it. Your main power has been your thing with Sloth. But, flight doesn’t fit in at all. If the Sins are equal, why would you have two? I can tell you, it’s because one is from being a Sin but the other is from your family lineage.” </p><p>Her arm was released, George harshly ordering, “Five minutes. Explain.” It was only because he had had that exact same question in the back of his mind for forever that he was willing to hear her out.</p><p>Rubbing her wrist, Kacey quickly tried to reason, “It’s common knowledge that Satan had wings. Every single drawing of him includes them because they’re so incredibly unique. That ability was never seen again, chalked up to being of the many powers that Satan had because he was the King.”</p><p>Everything she said was true, George nodding along solemnly. </p><p>“So, if Satan were to have children, it wouldn’t be completely unthinkable that they too would have some of his powers, passed down from the original.” She grabbed George’s hands, clasping them tightly, eyes becoming wet again.</p><p>“Your father had beautiful wings,” she remembered, “and he had other powers, ones that he never showed in fear that he would be targeted. Sadly, you didn’t inherit most of the features, but you at least got his flight and for that, I’m grateful it lives on within you.”</p><p>She laughed at the irony of it all again. “Didn’t make a fucking difference if he hid most of his strength. He still ended up dead.” Her bitter tone was raw, as if the tragedy had happened yesterday, not years ago, evidence of how deep their love presumably was. The more she  talked about what she had been through, the harder time George had holding onto his resolve to throw her out.</p><p>“What about the group? The one that supposedly killed him?” he asked, not immediately pulling away his hands from where she held them. The action, or rather lack of it, didn't go by unnoticed, Kacey’s expression softening. </p><p>“They’re a whole movement at this point. You had a run-in with them already. If I remember correctly, they were killing demons back when the Kingdoms first opened up.” </p><p>The mention of it sent a wave of nostalgia over George. That particular memory was filled with a mess of emotions, recalling with a small smile the petty argument Dream and him had and how he first met Sapnap. It was what originally had helped bring the Sins together, how they started to really become a cohesive group. </p><p>“It was all over the news,” Kacey fondly recalled, “but when I found out that they had successfully captured you and someone else, I immediately was about to set off. However, by the time I heard, you were already free, thankfully.”</p><p>George stared at her, wide-eyed as she continued to talk about the relief she felt after hearing he was safe. While the battle had purposely been publicized, they had made sure to keep a tight lid on how a Sin was kidnapped. No one outside of them and their most inner circle knew about it, yet Kacey acted as if it was common knowledge. </p><p>“Y-You,” George whispered, “were worried about me?” </p><p>Sensing his disbelief, Kacey sadly answered, “I always did. I made sure to try to stay as informed as possible about what they were doing because I knew they were searching for anyone that even looked like you. Though, in the end, my worry was unwarranted.” She smiled pridefully. “You had grown to be strong enough to survive without me.”</p><p>Her story was filled with truths that George couldn’t deny. Even the outlandish claims Kacey made could actually be reasoned to make sense, both logical and believable. Her sincerity too was telling. </p><p>In short, George wasn’t exactly sure what to do. To give her a chance or not? That was the question. </p><p>His heart hurt as he looked at her eager eyes, pure happiness that he was doing well written all over her face. The hardened Sin in him was quick to deny any idea of repentance, yelling to throw her out just like she did to him. But, all he could imagine was his four-year-old self, waiting desperately for Kacey to come back, doing anything to fill the void that ate at him night after night. He used to think that he'd give up his own life to see her again and here she was, right in front of him. </p><p>Maybe she was late and could never make up what has been lost, but George wasn’t perfect either. He had made too many mistakes and if so many people hadn’t given him a chance despite their doubts, he wouldn't be half the demon he was today. Techno, Dream, Puffy, the Sins, and wasn’t Sapnap’s situation eerily similar too?</p><p>“There’s” he slowly said, still mentally debating, “a spare bedroom that you can stay in, if you want.” Kacey’s mouth hung open in shock before turning into a bright smile. </p><p>She was about to leap up and wrap George in a hug before she noticed him shying away. He wasn’t expecting the understanding look she had while settling on patting his hand reassuringly instead. At least she recognized his limits. </p><p>“I’m not saying I’ll call you mom, but I- I think it would be nice to hear a bit more about my dad. Maybe some old stories of him,” George hesitantly suggested. </p><p>“I would love to," Kacey choked out, using the back of her wrist to wipe her eyes. “Oh gosh, where do I even start with your father? You definitely inherited his crazy side, that’s for sure.” George led them back to the table, choosing the seat that was right next to hers instead of at the head of the table like before. “I mean, okay, there was this one time. Before I say anything, we were both much, much younger.”</p><p>“Not a great way to start a story,” he joked with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Kacey giggled, “No, it really isn’t. Long story short, he was spotted flying and had to pretend to saw me in half to prove he was a magician, his idea, not mine. But, the guy wanted to be sawed in half too and so we’re freaking out, right?”</p><p>Enraptured, George vigorously nodded his agreement, smile growing as she continued to talk. As the hours ticked by, the two remained, laughing and exchanging stories. Their excited chatter echoed throughout the silent, dark halls of the castle. They were the only two souls still awake at the ungodly hour, yet George didn’t feel a hint of tiredness. </p><p>If this was what family felt like, he had never been more excited to experience it. </p><p> </p><p>No one was sure what they were going to walk into the next morning. </p><p>Skeppy tried to bet money that it would be a bloodbath, Bad promptly smacking him for joking about such a serious matter. But, both were on some level a little scared of the outcome.</p><p>“Why did we leave them alone?” Bad lamented, hurriedly getting dressed, “I should have stayed and tried to help. Oh no, was I too hard on George? I probably was, oh Satan!”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Skeppy consoled as they all but ran out the door. “You know, don’t act like you haven’t turned a blind eye to some of the people who tend to ‘disappear’. If he actually did do something, you know it would be justified. Also, think about who the fuck this is, she definitely deserves whatever George decided to do.”</p><p>The librarian sighed, still feeling remorseful of how he acted. Thinking back, he could have been much more considerate towards how George felt. He still didn't know the exact story of what happened between him and his mom and how his life after that was.</p><p>What he knew for sure was that she left, but the circumstance around it was purposely left vague. George was the type of person not to bring up heavy topics like that. Maybe it was as simple as it didn't affect him anymore, but Bad wasn't too sure. </p><p>Regardless, all he can do is his job, advising the King on what was best to do for his citizen, but now, the next day, he realized his harshness was unwarranted. The fact that he didn't know the full story should have stopped him from acting immediately. </p><p>The two picked up the pace, Bad needing to apologize and beg his friend to forgive him and Skeppy hoping he’d walk in mid-brawl. He had no qualms with George getting a little payback, even looking forward to seeing what he'd do.</p><p>They reached the dining room, slamming open the door in a hurry.</p><p>“George, I’m so sorry for being a bad friend!”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck her up!”</p><p>The area was in perfect shape, the broken dishes cleaned up, and no other signs of damage in sight. They stood awkwardly, Skeppy disappointedly noting the lack of blood.</p><p>“He threw her out and that’s it? Lame,” he complained, shoving his hands in his pockets and yelping when Bad smacked him again. </p><p>“This is a good thing,” Bad hissed, “We need to find George and support him through this emotional time, okay? This is our time to step up as his family.”</p><p>Just as Skeppy grumbled his agreements, a clang of metal was heard from the kitchen, sounding just like a pan. The sudden noise startled them, both snapping to look at each other with wide eyes.</p><p>Shivers were sent down their spines, almost trembling. “You don’t think…” Skeppy whispered, his heart beating faster. </p><p>Bad’s voice quivered as he finished, “George is trying to cook again?” </p><p>There was a reason that no one complained when George ordered everyone to make food, one that every single demon within a 5-mile radius knows. </p><p>The Incident. </p><p>It was only known as literally The Incident, a dark day for the entire Sloth kingdom and the reason why George was never allowed near the kitchen alone. An event that no one dared to think would occur again.</p><p>It was single handedly the biggest calamity in Sloth's history. </p><p>“We have to evacuate the whole city,” Skeppy yelled, taking off towards the doors. “Bad, get to safety. Start getting the hazmat suits, raise the alarms. I’ll try to drag him out of there.” He turned around, determined to venture forward. “If I don’t make it out...I love you.”</p><p>“No!” Bad cried, reaching out with his arm to stop him but it was too late. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Skeppy entered the door, steeling himself for the monstrosities he was sure to witness.</p><p>“George, please, we can talk about this,” he blindly shouted, eyes clenched shut in fear, “You don’t need to cook, it won’t make you feel better. I can only imagine the pain you’re in, but this isn’t the right way. Think of the people. Step away while you can!”</p><p>He didn't dare to look or breathe, waving his arms around to feel where he was going. The floor was at least clean, not feeling any suspicious liquids. </p><p>Still moving forward, the tips of his fingers brushed a warm object, making him retract them and shriek in fear. </p><p>The object deadpanned, “Stop being so dramatic, look, everything is fine.”</p><p>Still nervous, he cracked open a lid and almost broke down in relief at seeing George standing in front of him, hands on his hips with no ingredients nearby.</p><p>“All clear Bad! It was a false alarm,” Skeppy yelled, scoffing when said man rammed into the room and immediately swept an unsuspecting George into his arms.</p><p>While the Sin squawked, Bad cried, “I’m so so so incredibly sorry! I invalidated your feelings and didn’t listen to what you had to say. All I did was yell without knowing all the facts and then left you to go through this all alone. I didn't even help you and-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” George interrupted the rant, softly smiling, “I’m fine, we’re fine. Your words were harsh, yes, but much needed, so if anything, I should be thanking you.”</p><p>He comfortingly patted the sobbing demon’s back, chuckling at how dramatic the two were behaving right now. Their worry for him was reassuring, making George once again grateful that they had believed in him all those years ago. </p><p>“You weren’t kidding when you said your friends were interesting.”</p><p>Simultaneously, Bad and Skeppy almost shrieked when they noticed Kacey standing by the stove,no injuries in sight. She was stirring something in a skillet that smelled lovely, making their mouths water. </p><p>“Wha- How- What!” Skeppy artfully articulated, sending George and Kacey into another giggling fit. </p><p>“I should thank you,” George continued, “for making me rethink my old grudges. I’m better than holding onto the petty things of the past.” He glanced at Kacey who was sprinkling some seasoning. “I don’t want to make the mistake of waiting too long and losing a chance that so many others would kill to have. Everyone in my life saw the better in me and it's high time I start doing the same for others.”</p><p>“Food’s almost ready by the way,” Kacey announced over her shoulder, “Head to the dining room and I'll bring it out.”</p><p>“Thanks,” George shouted back much to the confusion of the other two. Never had they ever heard him thanking anyone for cooking. He would eat first, talk later, always. </p><p>The two followed him out, still feeling disoriented. It was like an alternate reality, where George had willingly stayed up all night long judging by the shadows under his eyes and was a considerate person who forgives and forgets.  </p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” Skeppy muttered, feeling genuinely concerned that he was sitting with an imposter.</p><p>“Yeah, why?” George flew over to his seat, trying to stifle another yawn.</p><p>“Okay, that’s good. It’s just, well, I wasn’t expecting this, especially from you," Skeppy truthfully answered, relieved that it was the real George, even if he was acting strange. </p><p>“What he’s trying to say,” Bad took over, “is that we’ve never seen you warm up to someone so quickly and considering what happened in the past…” He trailed off, not wanting to upset him. </p><p>With a wave of dismissal, George reassured, “I know, it’s really not like me and I promise that I’m still keeping a close eye on her. I’m different now though and so is she. You always say to focus on the present, not the past.”</p><p>Bad gave him a dubious look. “I know and I stand by that, but I think this is a little different. I mean, what you went through was seriously awful and the fact that you haven't really discussed it with her is not healthy. You have to say some-”</p><p>“I’m fine Bad, I already told you that,” George gritted, a flash of red in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter anymore. This is my chance to find out about my family, my real one, and I can’t just ignore that.”</p><p>A pang of hurt went through Bad, taken aback by the angry tone. Under his breath, Skeppy muttered, “I thought we were his real family.”</p><p>“O-Oh, well, we’ll support whatever you decide, one hundred percent,” Bad cheered, trying to lighten the mood. His attempt was successful, George relaxing just as Kacey walked back in, carrying a few dishes.</p><p>“I hope you all are hungry! I’ve been working on my cooking skills over the years and I wanted to treat George, make up for all the times I couldn’t,” she proclaimed, setting them down with a flourish. </p><p>"Wow, this is incredible!" George exclaimed, idly wondering how Techno would compare to her. At the thought of the other Sin, George immediately perked up, picturing Kacey and Techno meeting and having a cook-off. Of course, he would be the judge of the competition, but he mostly wondered how they would interact. With a small grin, he liked to think that they would get  along well.</p><p>As he started to rave about how good everything was, Bad and Skeppy exchanged another unsettled look, thinking the same thing. </p><p>Something was off with their friend. Maybe it was just him being over-eager, but George was being a little too easy-going about this. The change from when they left to this morning was so vast, to the point where it was suspicious. </p><p>Then again, the joy the mother-son pair had was a warm sight. Perhaps, Bad thought, this was them finally reconnecting and trying to be better. If George was happy, Bad was happy. Kacey wasn’t a danger to them and if she caused George to smile this wide, she certainly couldn't be that terrible. </p><p>Maybe he was being too overprotective or jealous that she would replace him. As George sent him excited looks which Bad gladly returned, his worries were dissipated. He was just as important to George as he was to him.  </p><p>The Sin was smart, even if he didn’t show it half the time. He was one of the best at understanding what motivated people, quite literally. Bad could trust him to make good judgment calls. If anything, he should be proud of the other’s maturity in the situation. Hearing her out and bonding with Kacey was a big feat. </p><p>So why was Bad so uneasy by her blinding smile as she and George chatted? Why did it feel somehow wrong and forced?</p><p>He didn’t know, but he was going to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yooo so I've been working on some other concepts lately and I've come to the starting realization that everything I've posted and am working on fall into two categories: Badass unhinged George or George gets very hurt/angst and then he becomes badass like damn I hate to be a one trick pony but fuck it's fun</p><p>ALSO 150k WORDS BABY LETS GO haha I remember I once commented that I thought this story was going to be 150k total and uh, yeah that didn't happen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Detective Bad on the Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad’s suspicion held firm throughout breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By all accounts, Kacey was perfectly pleasant, bashfully accepting the compliments on her food and being friendly to all of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation flowed easily even without Bad adding much besides a few hums of agreements. He was still trying to wrap his head around how open George was; it really was too big of a difference to be natural. From screaming and almost killing her to hanging onto every word that came out of her mouth, he was suddenly the epitome of a filial son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like their roles had reversed, Bad now the skeptic and George advocating for Kacey to be given a chance. The librarian wasn’t sure what had brought on his sudden distaste, usually the most friendly one of the three, yet, there was something he couldn’t quite put into words that set him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It could also be because he didn’t know much about George’s past, only that it played a huge part in his personality and quirks to this day. This woman was the one that had hurt him before, who’s to say she wouldn’t do it again. As the King’s advisor, he needed to start doing some research to do his job. To advise for her to be kicked the muffin out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George getting up to help her clean nearly sent Bad into cardiac arrest due to shock. Never before had the king even come close to cleaning in all the months he had been back and there he was, grabbing the plates from Kacey so she didn’t have to carry them. Bad wasn’t sure if this was George trying to impress her or if he wanted her approval but either way, he was on his best behavior, for better or for worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished scrubbing the kitchen down (How the muffin was George smiling as he worked? Who was this person?), George clapped his hands together excitedly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been here? Have you had a chance to see the new changes in town?” he asked Kacey with anticipation. He seemed like a little kid wanting to go play with his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that long, I had a bit of a trek to make it back here and I needed to be pretty careful. All I did was rent a room and see a little but not many details. I was wondering if one of you could give me a to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” George yelled a little too loudly, nearly bouncing up and down at the prospect of getting to show off what he had accomplished, “We all can show you what we did and you’ll get to see how much happier the people are up close. You’ll absolutely love it, it’s different than before but in the best way possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before George continued longer, Bad butted in, “I’m sorry, Skeppy and I have a really important meeting with one of the advisors soon. You’ll have to go without us.” He smiled apologetically, the picture of remorse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Skeppy questioned, scratching his head, “I thought you canceled all our meetings for today.” He groaned at the subtle jab to his lungs, Bad giving him a death stare. “I- I mean yes! That meeting! The- The one with the uh, person! Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding frantically, Bad added, “Yep, that person, you know that one specific person that just needs to be met with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George blinked blankly at them. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, the two advisors smiling awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, have fun, see you later!” Bad suddenly cried out, hooking his arm around Skeppy and speed walking out of there, leaving a very confused Kacey and George behind. He didn’t want to give them the chance to question the two any further, thinking it was best to escape while they could instead of trying and failing to lie even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy was pulled along until they reached their bedroom, Bad silently closing the door behind him. After making sure no one was around to overhear, he whirled around, frowning as he saw Skeppy chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Bad, if you wanted some alone time, you could have just said that,” Skeppy smirked, squeezing the other’s hand as he wiggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bewildered, Bad gave him a dubious look. “What? No, I wanted to talk about Kacey, what are you thinking about?” He would never drag them away from their duties for anything less than imperative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lover sheepishly looked away, flushing pink in embarrassment. “Never mind,” he muttered. Realizing what they were really here to talk about, he turned back. “What about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She feels a little...off right? Isn’t it strange that George has warmed up that fast? I mean, he’s acting differently too, like he’s trying to prove something,” Bad worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former guard sat on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I have noticed that George is a little weird right now, but I think it’s warranted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad joined him on the couch, sinking down next to Skeppy as he tried to explain. “She left him behind before and he probably blames himself in a way for that. She’s come back for him, but even though she says she’s here to stay, George probably is trying to prove that he didn’t need her or convince her to not leave a second time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s acting like we’re not even family! He’s pushing us and all his problems away in the process,” Bad argued, “That can’t be healthy. Plus, it can’t be a coincidence that she only comes back when George is publicly the most popular demon. Kacey comes rocking in when he’s like the most influential person, whether he realizes that or not. Tell me that’s not suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hasn’t done anything yet! Innocent until proven guilty and all that. Besides, it’s not up to us, it’s up to him,” Skeppy argued back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was apparently the wrong thing to say, Bad standing up in a huff. “Listen, if no one will hear me out, then I’ll find the evidence myself and </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she’s up to no good.” He marched out the door, shouting over his shoulder, “I guess I’ll have to be George’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend and make sure his heart doesn’t get broken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed shut, Skeppy slouching on the couch. Left behind in silence, dread began to fill him, knowing that when it came to his friends, Bad never held back. All his morals were thrown out of the window the second he felt Skeppy or George were in any danger.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This... is a recipe for disaster,” he muttered, already regretting everything. Who knew how far the other would go? Likely, Skeppy grimly thought, too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad wasn’t backing down from his passionate words. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> find evidence that Kacey was no good and save his friend from her clutches. Sure, this was all based on a loose hunch. Did he have any concrete proof? No, but he will! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, crouching in the bushes as he stalked the two might be a bit of an overkill, but he was willing to do whatever it took to find what about the woman had his hair standing on end. Plus, he was a little curious about how close they had gotten, without any buffer between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we took the area and went with the root of the problem, education itself. The initiative was spearheaded by Bad, who helped completely change the qualifications and allowed for anyone who wants to learn to be able to learn…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George proved to be an excellent tour guide, going into great detail about what had been achieved and making Bad blush in secret at the praises towards him specifically. George certainly didn’t have to credit so much to everyone else. In reality, he had played arguably a bigger role in most of the changes but he was adamant that since they were the ones going out and actually putting it into effect, they were the real masterminds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the two walk around, Bad was annoyed that Kacey was having completely appropriate responses. He assumed that she would be trying to hate on himself or Skeppy, trying to brainwash poor George into turning against everyone but her. Instead, she was equally complimenting them just as much as George was. Her appreciation for the new kingdom’s regime was honest, not a hint of fakeness to it as she stood amazed at the happy commonfolk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation between them was light, not delving into any darker details of their history. Luckily, George could go on for hours about the city and his people, so he was able to fill any silences with more information. It was an effective way of ignoring the jaded past relationship that was likely still not talked about enough. George was honestly doing his best to be amicable, which made Bad feel ever more determined to make sure that Kacey wasn’t taking advantage of his forgiveness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching these two was starting to seem more like a terrible idea the longer he stuck around. All they did was bounce around the city, stopping to greet those that recognized their king and taking in the beauty of a new and modern environment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Kacey would reveal her true self in front of the very person she was potentially fooling. It did give great insight into what her relationship with George was like so far, but when it came to getting proof of ulterior motives, he would have to go elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving them behind, Bad knew he had to start brainstorming new places to search if he wanted to find anything tangible to reinforce his suspicions. Briefly, he wondered if he should try to go to the library and hunt through the records for her old address before realizing with a groan that it was likely destroyed years ago during renovations. Not to mention that none of that stuff would help point to what he needed in the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a startle, Bad eventually noticed that he had been walking around the same block for the third time while lost in thought. He felt like banging his head against the wall, wondering how the muffin George was such a good problem solver. Bad glumly thought that if the Sin was on the case, they would already have evidence by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still at a loss, he looked to the sky for inspiration. Getting distracted, Bad smiled slightly as he saw the numerous apartments that were built as part of the free housing plan for those who used to be homeless, one of the crowning achievements of their administration. Seeing the new homes sparked a new idea in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s it,” Bad yelled, scaring the people walking by who side-eyed the crazy demon who was talking to himself. Ignoring the stares, he tried to think back to the first day she had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey had briefly mentioned that she had an apartment in the city. Even though she had been staying at the castle last night, most of her stuff must still be in her home and if she was up to no good, there was bound to be a wealth of information lying around, just waiting to be discovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He changed directions back towards the castle, begging Satan that she had left her keys in her bags and wasn’t carrying them on her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going through her purse and guest room may have been a slight invasion of privacy, but considering the circumstances, Bad was sure it was justified. It wasn’t like he was stealing them, more like borrowing them for a little investigation. If George wasn’t so blinded by the fact that she was his mother, Bad was sure that he too would approve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a triumphant cry, Bad took back off, keys jingling in his pocket as he ran through the streets. Somehow, he ended up being even luckier as the keys had the return address attached to them in case they were ever lost, or in Bad’s case, needed to break into a suspicious mother’s home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The high from having things working out so well eventually fell as the weight of what Bad was attempting to do truly hit him. He was breaking and entering! Like a criminal! On top of that, he was intruding on his best friend’s mother’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered to himself, “This is for the emotional safety of the King, it’s totally fine to do this.” Plus, the head of security was his boyfriend so even if he was caught, Bad was getting out of it with no problem. Turns out, nepotism can be a good thing sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweating bullets, he stiffly walked up the flights of stairs, shakingly nodding to the other passing tenants before making it to her apartment. Unlike the others, the doorway was bare and plain, evident that she had not been here long. The click of the lock was a relief, Bad slipping inside before any nosy neighbors questioned him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the inside of the front door before becoming serious again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon a cursory glance, nothing was out of the ordinary. Bags and boxes were still semi-packed and tossed haphazardly around the main area. No blatant weapons or plans were out in the open, but Bad knew that if she had any brain cells, he would have to search deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sifting through the mess, he wasn’t too careful about remembering where things were before since it looked like nothing was placed anywhere deliberately. Besides way too many clothes and other necessities, there was nothing there. Just like George, Kacey seemed to hold not much value in things, no knick knacks or souvenirs in sight. He couldn’t find anything with discernable sentimental value in her possession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was tying her to any shady organizations or bad motives, not even a single expensive thing that could be used as proof that she was looking to get George’s wealth or influence. With each inch of the room he scoured, Kacey was looking more and more innocent, and Bad felt the uncomfortable guilt start to form. Had his gut been completely wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was about to give up and go home to a smug Skeppy who would hold this over his head for the next few centuries, Bad miraculously noticed an inconspicuous folder sitting on the table, tucked under some other books. Its color had matched the surface’s wooden color, accidentally blending in and escaping his view, until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackpot, he thought with a self-satisfied smile. They say that hiding in plain sight was the best option and Kacey had almost gotten away with it. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad eagerly snatched it, not hesitating as he flipped it open. He was expecting to see detailed plans revolving around getting close with George, maybe some notes on the kingdom and how she could gain power. What he wasn’t expecting was for several pieces of paper to all fall out and scatter across the floor like a warped collage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he leaned down to gather them up, he faltered as he saw that they were all similar to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Articles upon articles about the Sins, George’s name highlighted in each paper, which looked to be carefully cut out and preserved. They were each worn around the edges, treated carefully but showing the wear of being read over multiple times. Notes were scribbled on the edges, some reactions and praise to whatever the paper was saying, others questioning if George was okay and advice to give him in the future.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This could mean a multitude of things. The hopeful part of Bad saw this as representing that Kacey really did care, quietly checking in with George in her own small way. However, the cynical side that had led him on to go to such lengths saw this as her building a profile of George, figuring out what he cared about in order to successfully insert herself into his life and steal his life or power in the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What finally changed his mind was the second stack of papers that was inside the folder, severely less taken care of in comparison to the others. Countless papers that looked to be past drafts of letters that were ultimately never sent. They were a mess of crumpled-up sheets with crossed-out words and harsh erase marks that had torn holes in some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey must have written them at different times in her life. Some were on old napkins, Bad theorizing it was back when she couldn’t even afford paper. Beyond their age, the emotions and stages she went through were blatant in her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few were very cold and business-like, stating that Kacey congratulated George on his success and wished him well, almost like they were engaging in a transaction as associates. Others simply stated that she was alive and that she hoped he was too, likely written around the time before George was king. Diary entries, ramblings about an ordinary day, reminiscing past memories, it was all in there. It was a physical rendition of her mind in all its messy glory throughout the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, the ones that made Bad start to tear up were those that were practically shredded, filled with dried over wet spots that were presumably from breakdowns while trying to pour the raw words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haphazardly written apologies, filled with distraught, guilt, and regret. Bad could feel the gut-wrenching sadness as the author promised that they weren’t looking for forgiveness, only wishing to give George closure that it wasn’t his fault, but hers. Each stressed that not a day goes by where George was not the first and last thought in her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truly painful part was her insistence that he shouldn’t forgive her, not after everything she had done to him. She just vehemently hoped that he was doing well and had found people who weren’t as weak as she was, that they would stick by him no matter what. The pained pleas were hurtful to read, but Bad was too entranced to look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This whole time, had he been overthinking her motives? Something this detailed and personal could not have been faked, it just wasn’t demonly possible. They were naturally manipulative, but not even God himself could display such honest regrets. Kacey’s story fell into place and for the first time, Bad began to understand who she was and why she came, but that would also mean that Bad had been completely wrong about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey was simply a mother trying to be there for her kid, trying to make amends for the mistakes in her past whilst expecting nothing in return. Armed with this knowledge, Bad could only imagine the happiness she must have felt when George began to accept her. After seeing her remorse and active attempts to evolve into a better person, Bad’s whole perception of Kacey had shifted because of this one folder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping furiously at his misty eyes, Bad quickly gathered all the papers back together. Clearly, his doubts were misplaced, having become paranoid and too overprotective. Here was undeniable proof that Kacey truly wished to form a connection with George for the right reasons and wanted what was best for him, not her. Anyone who thought like that was someone Bad could be friends with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him, he rushed back to the castle in high spirits. Coincidently, as if fate itself intervened, he arrived back at the same time as George and Kacey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad!” George yelled, waving his hand to get his attention, “How was the meeting? Anything serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-well-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mo-Kacey and I are pretty beat after our tour so I was thinking we could ask if the chefs could cook something and we could all have dinner together.” His hopeful expression was endearing, Bad flushing at the unsaid implication of it being a ‘family dinner.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may, I just want to thank you,” Kacey added, “for being so welcoming and helping me out from the very beginning Bad. If it wasn’t for your support, I don’t think George and I would have never been able to even have a civil conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost like they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make Bad pass out from remorse. In retrospect, what he had done was beyond not okay, violating her privacy based on a hunch that ended up being the farthest thing from the truth. Kacey’s sincere eyes seemed to mock him, feeling worse by the second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to hold back anymore, Bad burst out, “I’m sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden shout scared the two, not expecting the random eruption from the normally calm advisor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Kacey,” Bad cried out, almost on his knees. “I got nervous that you were just using George because of his fame or his power, so I went and broke into your apartment-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what!” George remarked in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and then I couldn’t find anything but I accidentally stumbled across this folder and I thought it was going to be stuff that would prove you were up to no good. I would never have opened it if I knew that it would be all that stuff about how sorry you were and it ended up being super personal and I'm now realizing that I basically read your diary and- and- there’s no excuse. I’m really so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting after his apologies, Bad waited for Kacey to, rightfully, blow up at him. Maybe curse him out and never talk to him again. Instead, to his disbelief, she placed a reassuring hand on his shaking shoulder. Rubbing it soothingly, she softly asked, “Did I pass your test? Your judgment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad gave a watery smile, trying, and failing, to keep it together. “Yes, of course you did.” He was a mess of tears and snot, but Kacey's face held no disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I’m glad you went through my stuff,” Kacey replied, smiling brightly. “Nothing is more important to me than George and I am so happy that he has friends that are so protective of his feelings. I would happily leave if there was any suspicion on my intentions, so thank you for caring about my son enough to do anything. Anyone like that is someone I would like to get to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said son was flushing at all this affection that was so directly towards him, however, instead of hiding away, he made a point to look at Bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you have my back. But, I think she’s here to stay. I admit, at first I was just happy that someone had reached out to me first, but after actually spending time with her, she isn’t half bad. I wouldn’t miss this opportunity for the world and, thanks to you, I don’t need to worry that I'm making the wrong decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drying his tears, Bad choked out a garbled answer, still hyperventilating after the emotional rollercoaster. Kacey sympathetically handed him a tissue, which he eagerly accepted and put to use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this sap fest over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy’s dry words startled all three, not noticing him joining the group in the middle of the conversation. Giggling at his words, Bad, whose tears had finally stopped, rushed over to lace his fingers with him. He squeezed his hand in a silent apology for earlier, Skeppy squeezing back in acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, the food’s ready,” he softly explained, tugging Bad gently to get him walking inside. All four headed back into the doors, laughing as George began to list all that he hoped the chefs made while simultaneously starting an argument with Skeppy. Kacey immediately jumped in on George’s side while Bad advocated for his boyfriend, still sniffling slightly as the sound of playful bickering washed over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps there was room for one more in this mismatched family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*flips table* I JUST WANT TO WRITE FLUFF I MISS IT SM </p>
<p>Kacey redemption arc? Is the name rlly a coincidence? Found family au? Will Bad ever understand what Skeppy wanted to do in that room? Will Dream come to the rescue? Maybe Techno? Is God involved? Or another third party? Any askers?</p>
<p>All that and more coming up in the next few chapters, stay tuned and stay cool</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Letters and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“George!” Skeppy’s voice echoed through the halls, everyone simultaneously wincing at the volume. “You got mail! Get your ass here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of reply was annoying but expected. With a knowing sigh, he began his search for the King, a daily occurrence that was starting to wear Skeppy down. Really, his title should be “royal babysitter” at this rate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kacey!” he tried instead, relieved when he heard approaching footsteps. At least one of them was able to listen to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked into the hallway looking amused at his annoyed face. “Looking for George?” she asked with a smile. “He’s probably back in the linen closet, I’ll go get him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver,” Skeppy groaned. His back was aching from an earlier spar session and he didn’t think he could handle finding and dragging his friend all the way here. “Bring him to the library, Bad is already there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she left, Skeppy dragged his feet towards Bad’s second home, already imagining seeing him with a dopey smile. Struck with the intense need to find the librarian right this instant, his feet suddenly felt better than ever as he picked up the speed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the man through the window was the best thing he had witnessed all day. With no delay, he threw open the door and stumbled into Bad’s distracted form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh- oh Skeppy,” Bad yelled, thinking it was George surprise-attacking him at first. Seeing the tired expression on his face, Bad turned fully around and helped support him up. “Aww, did George kick your ass and you need a little ego boost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffled into his shirt, Skeppy made a noise of agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding in his laughter, Bad soothed, “Yes, yes, you’re very capable and one of the smartest people I know. There, all better now.” He ignored the many whines as he kindly directed Skeppy to the chair, yelping as he was dragged down with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were looking for George.” Bad whispered, keeping his voice down even though they were the only two there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy finally re-gained the energy to lift his head to speak coherently. “Kacey said she’d get him,” he muttered, “He listens to her way more than me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had become a familiar sight in the hallways of the castle over the last month. Though she still technically lived in her apartment, more and more of her belongings were migrating their way into the guest room. Even the many staff members had grown accustomed to “Madam Kacey” and had warmed up to the pleasant woman. She had the same charm that George had, a type of appreciation for even the littlest things that was incredibly endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her status as the mother of the king was kept hidden from the public, only Bad and Skeppy knowing the truth. Concerns of her being targeted, either by those who opposed George himself or the group that she claimed was still after her, had them labeling Kacey as a new advisor and nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not to say that she wasn’t helpful during her stay. She truly did act like an advisor on smaller level initiatives, giving interesting insight and new perspectives for the rest to ponder on. Her mind was sharp and she was incredibly resourceful, making a valuable addition to the team.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides work, she was also a perfect addition to the “family”. She fit well with both Bad and Skeppy, acting as a pseudo mother figure and voice of reason for them too. Where Kacey really shined, however, was the discernible effect that she had on George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King had already made so much progression, yet the change, while she had lived with him in these past few months, was noticeable. No one had ever seen him so focused and happy, hanging out with her all throughout the day and actually finishing his work before running off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This sudden push to be more actively involved was something that even Bad hadn’t been able to do, yet Kacey had somehow found the way to motivate George to act like a true leader. He had made leaps and bounds in his power control, spending several hours going over all Kacey knew about his dad and trying to see if perhaps he had inherited more than flight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though nothing came up, it was still a fun way to somewhat connect with both his parents, and afterward, George felt closer to his dad, despite never meeting the man who had died for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found him,” Kacey announced as she came through the door, George sluggishly trailing behind her. Bad launched out of the seat, leaving Skeppy to woefully cry out for him to come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when Kacey gets you, you can walk fine, but when Skeppy or I come, you need to be carried?” Bad playfully joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George leveled a glare at him, not appreciating the harsh wake-up call. “Shut up and tell me what was so important that I need to be woken up during prime sleeping hours,” he yawned, settling down at the table and resting his head on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of why they were there, Skeppy perked up, holding up two letters. It wasn’t new for George to receive mail, receiving hundreds of fan mail from all over the Underworld. Some were sweet, heartfelt messages of how much he had indirectly helped their lives. Others were a little more explicit, to say the least. Those were the ones that Bad would shriek and throw in the fireplace immediately and haunted Skeppy's memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The main point was that George never saw most of them. He trusted his advisors to give him the abbreviated versions of what they contained and to respond accordingly. He didn’t care about his little fan group, though they were getting increasingly pestering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, George drawled, “Is this you trying to trick me into reading another weird partner proposal? Because one was more than enough.” He shuddered at the memory of the only time he read a fan letter, which not only expressed their undying love but contained an invitation to come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> home for a date. The way they listed what they wanted to do to him kept him up at night for the next few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Skeppy rolled his eyes, “and stop being a baby. We’re the ones that go through all of them so be grateful we didn’t show some of the worse ones. Anyway, here! This one is from Techno-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second he mentioned the sender, George was out of his seat, flying over and snatching it out of Skeppy’s hand. It had been ages since he heard from his friend, who had promised he would send something before they left each other months ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Who’s Techno?” Kacey curiously asked, wondering who had George so excited and ripping the envelope into shreds in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me, I know who he is too well,” Skeppy grumbled. George’s new favorite pastime was trash-talking him while they fought, constantly comparing him to his “better spar partner who could kill you in one second wearing a blindfold.” While Bad tried to console him again, he continued, “He’s the Sin of Wrath, also known as, George’s best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blood God,” Kacey sputtered, dumbfounded by the revelation. George absentmindedly nodded, too focused reading whatever the Sin had written to him to provide any other information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing with her mouth open, Kacey’s mind was working a mile a minute. “I always thought the news was exaggerating, but you really are one of the most influential people,” she mumbled more to herself. While she was stuck in her thoughts, George burst out laughing as he carefully folded the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That fucking bitch,” he giggled, ignoring Bad’s quiet huff at the curses. “Basically told me how much better he has become and that he’s going to completely destroy me next time we train. Which I believe.” He tilted his head, looking at a much paler Skeppy. “Guess you and I have some more training we need to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, how the fuck did you become friends with Wrath?” Kacey interrupted, still trying to wrap her head around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George shrugged, “I don’t know. I helped him calm down a little because he had a few screws loose and it just kinda went from there. He doesn’t really need my power to help him anymore, but we’re still really close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have a lot of experience of using your powers on him?” Kacey asked, the curious tone in her voice mixed with a touch of something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but I never flat out manipulate him or anything.” He sheepishly looked away as he added, "Just a little shove in the right direction, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was his own person and George, even though he did tend to use the other’s emotions for his own benefit sometimes, would never outright force him to do something he blatantly disagreed with. That was like breaking the number one rule of the best friend code. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Kacey commented. She off-handily mentioned, “So, you could potentially help nudge any of the members of the Sins to do something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I have to force them to stop fighting all the damn time, it’s so tiring,” George whined. At the mention of the other Sins, he felt a pang of yearning. Even though he was glad he came back, especially because he got to see his mom, he missed them all. George had gotten used to their antics and he especially missed just hanging out with his equals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long has it been now? Thinking back, it had been quite a few months, maybe even a year since they had gone on break. He had made significant progress with starting to teach his citizens about Earth, but he knew that sadly there was quite a ways to go. They didn't have time to just hang out, there was still too much work to be done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his distraught expression, Skeppy rushed to say, ‘Don’t forget I said I had two letters, not just one.” He smiled as George physically perked up, eyes gleaming in anticipation. “And let me tell you, the name Dream sounds quite familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George’s face felt like it was on fire as he saw the mocking hearts that had been drawn all over the envelope, no doubt the stupid Sin’s way of embarrassing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand it to me,” he commanded, trying to come off cool and suave while hiding his glee at the mention of the name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Skeppy yelled, popping the 'p', “I think I’ll read it out loud for all of us, don’t you think so Bad?” He began to carefully open it up, sliding out the pink paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Playing into it, Bad agreed, “You're right. Since George refuses to give us any details, I guess we’ll have to get them straight from the source.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red-faced king dived forward, trying to grab it, but Skeppy jumped out the way in the nick of time, playfully waving it around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem,” he began to open it, reading, “To my beloved George.” He dodged another swipe, dancing around a laughing Bad. “How did you like my decoration darling? I figured it was the perfect way to describe my undying love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, he calls you darling? That is so sweet,” Bad gushed, his hand on his heart as he couldn’t take the cuteness overload. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George somehow became even redder, shrieking in anger as he tried to catch Skeppy without damaging the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have missed you so much, to the point where I can barely focus some days. I hope you wear my sweatshirt all the time, you look adorable in it-’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy cut himself off, looking up incredulously. “You took his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweatshirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You are so fucking whipped, it's not even funny,” he sighed, shaking his head. George finally grabbed the letter, careful not to wrinkle it, before sticking out his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing Dream is..your friend? More than a friend?” Kacey tentatively asked. She had been watching the whole ordeal, trying to pick up what was going on with context clues alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad beat the others to the punch. “He’s George’s oh so mysterious boyfriend that he doesn’t want to tell us about.” He was still upset that he was told none of the details, from how did they meet to how did they get together. However, from the look of things, Dream seemed like a good guy who really did love his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” George mumbled while folding it shut with gentle hands. “You’ll meet him eventually, but there’s too much going on right now to worry about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Skeppy settled in to listen to the same argument the two would have at least twice a day. Surprisingly, Bad let George go, most likely because the Sin kept glancing at the letter over and over, his attention no longer on the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hefty sigh, Bad relented, “Go, go, I know you want to read it. I’ll clear your schedule for the rest of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shining brown eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re the best Bad,” George shouted, already halfway out the door. With no goodbyes, he was gone in two seconds flat, the door swinging shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it possible to cringe at himself? George briefly stopped to think about it before continuing to re-read the letter for the fifth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to his parting words, Dream had found a way to write every single cliche line about love and how his heart beats for George alone. However, he was by no means a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>writer, so the result was a mess of disjointed lines that made no sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chaotic jumble was an eyesore, but to George, he had never read something so beautiful. Maybe none of the metaphors were comprehensible or the similes logical, the imagery horrendous, but the fact that it was something that was written </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, made it more meaningful than anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Dream’s words made George truly miss him more than he ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were many times when he would turn around, looking for Dream to share a quick smile, only to frown in disappointment. He had purposely been filling his schedule down to the second so he was never alone with his thoughts. If he simply was never alone, he couldn’t feel the empty space next to him where the blonde should be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struck with the depressing thought, he was relieved to hear the knock on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mom,” he greeted with a smile. The woman poked her head in before coming in and closing the door behind her. Seeing Kacey comfortably sit next to him on the bed was a sight that made him momentarily forget about the distance between Dream and him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he did miss his boyfriend, but in that time, he had gained back his mom. With a dreamy smile, George pictured the two meeting each other. Maybe Dream would be all cool and collected, a true Sin, as he greeted her. Or, and he hoped this was the case, Dream would become a ball of nervous energy: stumbling, trying to please her, and prove he was worthy to take care of George. He was certain they would get along and couldn't wait for when the time would be right. Just the fantasy of it was enough to brighten his whole mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she started with a knowing smile, “you want to tell me how your boyfriend is Greed himself?” George looked away, whistling with feigned innocence. “I’m happy for you,” she rushed to assure, “but it’s just a lot to realize. My little boy is so grown up now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting at the dramatics, George shook his head, his smile growing at such a stereotypical mother-son scene, yet he couldn’t deny that it felt nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing, she remarked, “I mean, come on! My son is the best friend and the boyfriend of the two most powerful demons in this world. You three are the top fighters and they both listen to you! That’s crazy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she was talking, the smile on George’s face drooped, his face scrunching up in confusion. “We are the best at fighting, yes, but I wouldn’t say any one of us is more powerful than the other Sins. Our strengths lay in different areas, fighting isn’t the end all be all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone was kept bright, painstakingly so as to not let his annoyance seep in at the carelessly said words. They were harmless but the intent behind them made his fist clench ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hurrying to placate him, Kacey quickly added, “Yes, yes, I know. I’m sure they’re all very talented.” George could practically feel the insincerity, but he decided it was best to let it go. He was feeling too tired to launch into a whole argument at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Kacey did not pick up on his lack of impatience, pressing more. “It’s just crazy that you formed the most powerful connections. Enough so that you could even push the whole group to do as you say, all to appease you. You might not even have to use your powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?” George asked her incredulously. “The whole point of there being </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sins and a whole council is that it's not one person. There have been instances where when we were voting on something, I was the sole one against it. They removed me from the final vote just to be sure that I wouldn’t rig the whole thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned towards her, flying off the bed so he was upright and could move more. “It was something that I didn’t want to happen, yet I understood and even was happy that they made sure that I didn’t destroy the whole balance that makes us up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joining him, Kacey also stood up, her eyes narrowing. “But you have the ability and relationships to push what you think is right! Look at your kingdom, it has undergone the most exhilarated and successful revitalization seen in Hell’s history, so you clearly are an excellent and competent leader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of Sloth,” George cut in, “I am the King of Sloth and I love it. I love what I do and I love being a Sin. But you know what I’m not King of? Hell, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated, Kacey finally snapped, “Why? Why don’t you want to aim higher, to get stronger? You look up to Satan, why don’t you want to be like him? You can do it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re just too fucking weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gritted the last words, her anger coming to a peak. Just as she finished speaking, the realization set in on what she had said, and before she could scramble to retract them, George went deadly still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To him, the world had stopped spinning, everything frozen. He was transported to a different time, to a younger him staring at the door as it slammed shut, not able to understand what was happening. All of a sudden, George felt small and insignificant, his shoulders slumping in weariness, the weight of what he had been carrying for decades finally becoming too much to bear. In a detached voice, he whispered, “And there it is. The truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Georgie, I didn’t mean that. I haven’t been feeling well lately and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring her attempts to subdue him, he took a step back from her reaching hand, knowing it would only burn like poison. “Here I was, thinking things were different and that you had changed. That I could ignore everything that happened before and only focus on the present, for my sake and yours, but it turns out, only I matured over the years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey sputtered, “I admit I made poor choices, but I tried my best to be a good mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” George’s whisper raised, screaming the word before falling back into a cold tone, “a good mom. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never raised a hand against you. I provided a roof over our heads and yes, I left, but it was always for you, I thought you understood that,” Kacey shot back, not ready to back down completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light chuckle escaped George’s mouth, followed by peals of laughter that shook his whole frame as if he had heard the funniest joke of his life. “Is that what constitutes a mom? Someone who doesn’t hit you? Wow, if that’s your standard of a good mother, then yeah. You were great Kacey. One of the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. “I was doing everything I could to forget all the negatives of the few years we were together, trying desperately to remember the good. All for fucking you and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired of cherry-picking what I remember to keep myself from going insane. So let’s not play these little games and take a trip down memory lane, dearest mother of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clapping his hands together, George’s head fell forward, his blinding smile back on his face. On the other hand, Kacey became paler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even upset that we lived in the Slums. It didn’t matter that we had barely a cent to our names, that I went hungry most of the time. It didn’t matter that we owned hardly anything, not even a pillow,” George recounted, taking away Kacey’s predictable argument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fine because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were with me! I had no one: no friends, no other family, just me and my mom. I hardly saw you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> say you were working. I would follow you to make sure you were safe and you’d always try your hardest to come back late. You avoided my eyes and we never talked.” He laughed again, unable to stop even when there was no joy behind it. “I don’t even remember one time you hugged me! But you know what? I still loved you with every fiber of my being because I saw the kids that had no one and I counted my lucky stars that I had a mom to look out for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin quivered, fighting to keep it on his face, but the little tremors betrayed his true feeling. “Why then, when you were my everything, would you leave? Without any good explanation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to tell you,” Kacey cried, covering her mouth as she too looked like she was on the verge of tears. “I needed to go, but I couldn’t have you try to find me, for your own safety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have waited! Until I was older or you could have taken me with you. It would have been hard but any real mother would rather die than abandon their child,” he screamed. “Or even better. You could have said what you’re telling me now, how it was for my safety. But you didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes wide, Kacey begged, “Please, please don’t say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, George had no mercy. He was exhausted with editing their history to make her feel good. Forget trying to paint her in a better light, the truth needed to be said. “You said,” he growled, “and I quote, “you are too weak for me to stick around for."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey collapsed to the ground, the strength leaving her body at the admission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you fucking think that affected a small child? My hero, who was the only one I knew, had said I wasn’t good enough for them to love back, to even stay for.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think that made me feel every single day and night after that? To this day, I hear your aloof tone as you say that to me, not even bothering to look back while you walk away. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George swayed on his feet. He had poured his feelings out, now noticing Kacey’s collapsed and shaking form. “No,” he spat, “you don’t deserve to be sad. Own up to what you said and did, because you have no right to be upset about what you still believe. At least stick by your actions since you haven’t changed at all since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed to himself as he yelled, “I’m the one who was left behind and suffered most of my life because of you. Every day is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggle</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a fight to keep me from letting myself sink back into how I used to think. It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggle</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember that I don’t need to prove anything anymore, to stop thinking strength is everything. It’s a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggle</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” His voice broke, not even thinking anymore as he let everything come out, “To love again and not think he’s going to leave me behind. And I have to stay with that struggle forever, all because of you. You can live with what you did but I barely can. So no, you don’t have the right to be sad, so stop fucking crying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped for air but didn’t stop staring at the defeated-looking figure that was Kacey. All the weeks of them slowly getting closer, the shared moments of laughter and joy, had grown stale and tainted. In one day, George had lost all his motivation to forgive, but more importantly, he would never try to forget again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she remained on the ground, the shaking worsening. “I won’t repeat myself,” he growled. Kacey had overstayed her welcome since the day she stepped foot through the door. Reaching his tolerance, George flew over, intent on throwing her out the window, when she looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down her face, but instead of anguish, silent laughter was shaking through her body, dimples forming from her glee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I care?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NEW ONE SHOT ALERT<br/>Tired of getting hurt from this awful angsty arc? Well, do I have the solution for you! Hop on over to my freshly posted dnf one shot, "My husband is better than yours!" It's full of all the fluff that I am deriving you lovely readers of in this story, plus some new characters I've never written about before. Check it out FOR FREE, here on ao3</p>
<p>Ok, infomercial over, how's everyone doing? You guys always remind me, but let me remind you to stay healthy and hydrated, you all are amazing and I'm sorry in advance for next chap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her shoulders continued to shake, uncontrollable giggles spilling out of her mouth. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, the “leader” of the Sins,” she spat, the mere name of the group being treated like filth as her face scrunched up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey paused, eyeing George expectantly for him to respond. However, he was in a state of shock, the sound of his blood roaring in his ears blocking out anything else she was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The connection between seeing and understanding snapped. He could see the confidence in her stance, know that she was saying such apathetic words, and feel the contempt in her eyes, yet he could only make these observations. What they meant, how the pieces fit together, had warped, no longer fitting together to form a clear picture.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman in front of him was no longer his mom, or perhaps his 'mom’ never existed in the first place. In his head, there was the idealized version of her that just didn’t compute with what he saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiring of the silence, Kacey continued, sighing as she flipped her hair. “Fucking damn it, I needed at least a couple more months and I would have had it,” she grumbled, her fist tightening, “I forgot that I’m dealing with you of all people, should have known you’d force me to lose it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, still not comprehending her anger as she descended into quiet mumbles. Hearing snippets of her complaints, George eventually remembered how to speak, whispering, “Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” The question was one that he partly hoped she wouldn't answer, not ready to hear the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping mid-rant, Kacey looked startled by the inquisition. Out of all the things he could have asked, it was the last one she had expected but also the easiest one for her to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her posture changed, hunching slightly and adopting a soft expression once more. “Why Georgie,” she cooed, “I’m your mother, Kacey. That’s the one truth that can never be changed.” He didn’t flinch as she began to walk closer to him, knowing that even in his current state, the Sin would win a physical fight. It was no longer simply physical harm he was worried about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” he denied, refusing to believe this foreign woman. “You can’t be her. You- You replaced her sometime yesterday, that’s the only explanation.” If George could hear himself, he would know that he was deep in denial, his shaky voice betraying his lack of conviction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a meter of distance separated the two. They weren’t exact copies of each other but had enough similar characteristics. With horror, George gazed at Kacey, recognizing the calculating look in her eyes. It was the same one that he saw in the reflection of the Sin’s table, the mirror in the throne room, and every morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the face of someone who already knew that they had won, the game long over before the opponent had known it started. Seeing it on Kacey, the woman who sweetly cooked him dinner every night for the past few months, the one whose eyes crinkled every time she reminisced about his dad, the one who nearly got on her knees to show her forgiveness, was unimaginable. That same person looked down on him, thinly veiled disgust the only emotion that could be seen anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had already come to the realization that Kacey was too far gone, no change in her mentality despite years to re-think and re-learn, but it was different from being directly face-to-face with her honest form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pale hand reached out, rubbing his cheek in a way that could be described as affectionate before she gave a harsh squeeze. “How far the so-called master manipulator has fallen. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kacey</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're so desperate to find was replaced the night she watched her whole world get destroyed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The harsh pinch lessened, becoming a soft stroke against his cheek. “It is so ironic, isn’t it?” she laughed, “You were so close to getting it right, so incredibly close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face twisted up, the maternal gesture falling flat at the pure and unadulterated revulsion she didn’t bother to hide. “Have I taught you </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You were supposed to have hardened up and yet I come back and find you just as soft and weak as before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s what this has been? You thought leaving me would make me stronger, become powerful? That’s the same bullshit you said before!” George yelled back, smacking her hand away from his cheek. He was fed up with being played with and lied to about the same things over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flickers of red danced around her eyes, making them seem like fire itself roared up inside. Kacey turned away, not bothering to maintain eye contact. “You were supposed to do something useful for the first fucking time in your life. You could have been a true King, worked for the most powerful being in this Universe, but instead, you threw it all away because you’re too weak to see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No vision, no passion, nothing,” she muttered, pulling her own hair in frustration. “Why do you only cause problems? Is that all you're good for, huh?” She snapped her head back towards George as if he would be able to answer the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How,” he whispered, eyes widening with horror, “did you know about God’s dealings with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey flinched at the use of the Being’s name but smoothly covered it up with returning to smirking confidently. “He is the true ruler of the worlds, the only one who has helped me in any way, but you on the other hand? If I’m your mother, why don’t you fucking listen? You can still beat the Sins!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she speed-walked up to a motionless George, seizing his hands in a way that was reminiscent of the first night she had come and first began to break down his walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Georgie. You and I both know that no one else in this world can understand us, okay? Get the Sins out of the picture and we can rule together. Mother and son, just like you always wanted, and God? He’ll make sure we never have to worry about anyone questioning us. We’ll be safe, well-fed, with all of Hell at our fingertips,” she coaxed, her eyes gleaming in a way that brought tears to his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Kacey,” he softly responded. With a heavy heart, he began to realize what was happening. “I think you might be a little confused. God is a master schemer, he must have done something to you without my knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was gentle, filled with understanding and shame that he had been unable to help his own mother stay out of the divine’s clutches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to try to take her hands away, but George refused to let her go. “I’m going to make sure you get some help so that you’ll begin to feel better,” George promised with a determined look. For God to painstakingly find someone close to him and twist them, to make Kacey try to sway George, was an act of </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just another source of motivation to kill that motherfucker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not understanding,” Kacey angrily spat, “I am deciding this on my own, it’s you that is confused. You have power and you’re not taking it. Remember what you are, you’re a demon, a Sin, this isn’t how you should be acting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not listening to her words, George tried to lead her towards the bed, hoping if he got her to sit down and relax, he’d be able to subtly put her to sleep and go find Bad. However, Kacey continued to ferociously struggle, wiggling around until George was forced to let her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kacey-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away,” she hissed, backing away from his light grasp. “You’re acting like you’re the good person here when we both know you’re a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the words of a crazy person, George beginning to feel genuinely concerned for her mental state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting frustrated by his pitying expression, Kacey surprised them both when she whipped out one of his throwing knives, threateningly pointing it at him. Suddenly, the situation became much direr. Though George would never be in true harm’s way, confident he would be able to disarm her with ease, the problem was that she may potentially hurt herself instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our lives were so perfect before you came,” she yelled, the tone too broken to be fueled by pure anger, “They would have left us alone, but they were scared that you would somehow be too powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The point of the blade shook, Kacey looking more distraught with each second that passed. “I loved him, I threw away my entire life to live on the run with him, and it was all ruined by fucking you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who was there for him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who nearly got killed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who watched his back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why?” she questioned, red eyes being blurred by tears building up. “Why did he only care about you in his final moments? He- He- He said to protect you with my life.” Just as George thought she would drop it, she reared back up, eyes ablaze once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about my fucking life? His lover through all of this was supposed to give up everything for something that didn't exist yet, for fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then, you killed him. Of course, you didn’t pull the trigger, but it was you. It always comes back to you, funny how that works. I couldn't even catch a moment of living afterward, no time to grieve all because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blame game could continue for hours, but her manic look pushed George to try his best to diffuse the situation. “Take a deep-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how hard it is to see your dead lover not spare you a thought in his final moments? Do you know what it's like to look at the one who killed him and see that they look just like him too?” she interrupted, waving the knife around. “I loved him, but he loved you more, the very reason for his downfall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her distraught expression morphed into hatred once more. "Only one person understands me now, only one has promised to help, and yet you still ruined it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without her noticing, George began to creep forward. He knew he could always send her to sleep or collapse, but he was afraid that she would still have enough strength to stab herself on accident or on purpose. Where the knife would fall would be a gamble, one that he was unwilling to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he planned how best to save her, Kacey wasn’t finished with revealing the truth, the whole one for once. “God said he’d wipe out all the resistance, ensure that I can live the life I always wanted. He’s the one who made me see that I have such a better way of gaining power, utilizing my son, but you never fail to disappoint George.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twitched at the continuous insults but kept his anger firmly in control. Kacey was clearly having a breakdown. How much of that came from herself or God was unclear, but what he knew for sure was that she was becoming more crazed and agitated the longer he waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even when you despised my entire being, I loved you,” he confessed, trying hard not to let the pain of it get to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved your father,” she countered, “and you took that from me. God said he’d bring him back and we’d be together. He killed Satan, he must be able to do this too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not real Kacey, he’s lying to you,” George fruitlessly argued. He figured that his mom must still be in there somewhere, she was too smart to be so completely manipulated. They say that love made you blind, but Kacey had let love consume her until it couldn't be considered love anymore, where there was no "her" anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so fucking gullible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dead voice was a surprise, making George stop his slow steps forward. Kacey had gone dangerously still, a cold and calculated look overtaking her anger. “I’m the one who came up with this plan. I made sure I came at the perfect time, asked you questions I already knew the answers to. Fuck, that folder was supposed to be found by you, but luckily, your friend finding it worked out so much better for me. Even those you trusted were fooled, no wonder you were so blindsided.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reveal of the extent of deceit was unexpected in a way that made George's heart physically hurt. He had truly been willingly blind and oblivious, and so was Bad. They both were completely and utterly fooled by this woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” he seethed quietly. He looked up, red eyes to match hers. “I fucking hate you!” He yelled it out for the whole castle, the whole world, to hear. “I’m done. I’m done with your fucking lies and half-truths. I’m done having to question everything I thought I knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his head, George asked, “Was any of what you said true? Satan, my dad, the stories, were they all lies that you spun to entangle me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kacey stared for a second before bursting into laughter. She shook, holding her stomach for a few seconds as she tried to get the words out. “And that’s the beauty of it. You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> know George. You will never be able to know the truth and you never will be able to forget me. You ruined my life, so I ruined yours. A fair trade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled, “I’ll torture it out of you, don’t worry. I have all the time in the world, I won't let you get away with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think you will.” With those cryptic words, faster than George could react, Kacey turned the knife around, pointing the tip of the blade out her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to suffer. To have this day burnt into your mind. Remember this the next time you meet your precious friends, or Sins or fucking boyfriend. At the end of the day Georgie, I win. I got the power, and you? You can speculate, you can guess, fuck, you can go and ask God himself, but the answers will never come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about how we could have been together. You could have saved my life if you had just listened to me and done the one thing I asked. Now? You’ll be a murderer once more. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you killed both your parents? That you could have changed this outcome, but instead, my blood is on your hands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to freeze, a silent stare off of two strong wills, neither ready to back down. There was no doubt in George's mind that she must be bluffing. Everything he now knew had him realizing who this person was and how deeply flawed they were. Power-hungry, delusional, the list went on, but could he blame her? Was she not a victim of bad circumstances, another one of the millions of victims by God's hands?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip pressed harder, skin starting to give way. He waited, thinking any second now she would pull some trick to escape, but his sweat ran cold as nothing of the sort occurred. Kacey's figurative mask had been stripped away, leaving behind her honest face, one that showed no hesitation to follow through with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worry quickly grew, and with little thought and unable to hold back any longer, George cried out desperately, "Mom!" It was a plea, one that sparked a memory of himself years ago, reaching out towards her shrinking figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, it was too late. Kacey's hand had moved, the blade fell to the floor, followed by a drop of blood, then two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The body crumpled to the ground, George shaking himself out of his stupor and flying over to catch it in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With shaky hands he gently laid her, knowing without checking that there was nothing he could. No matter how fucking powerful he had gotten or what his powers were, there was no saving Kacey. She was on death’s door and he was powerless to do anything but watch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he whispered, gripping his shoulders forcibly. “I- I- don’t understand. Please, what does God have to do with this? What have you done? I don’t understand!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how hard he shook her, the pool of blood only increased, the red fading from her irises that continuously dimmed. A shaky inhale, followed by the quietest of voices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning down, George could hear the last few words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I’ll be seeing you soon,” she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her final words: a death wish for her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sat upright, horror in his eyes as he felt Kacey go completely slack. Bile filled his mouth as she took in her face, calm and at peace with the world. It was not the face of someone vengeful or distraught with leaving him. Kacey was laying there like someone who had lived life to the fullest, someone who had achieved their dying wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head hurt, too many pieces and too many questions left unanswered. With her death, the answers to those questions supposedly died with her, leaving George in a mess of Whys and Hows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no matter how much he wished differently, the reality was the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat there, his palms and fingers coated in the fiery red of the one last person who was related to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. No one else remained. He continued to stare at the lifeless figure that laid across his lap, growing to detest the peace in her features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George scrambled for something, anything, to blame for this. Surely it couldn't be him who caused it, right? Could he be blamed for his own existence? Had he chosen the wrong path? No, he shook his head frantically. There was someone whose hands were coated in her blood, and it wasn't his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the one who tore his family apart, who tore </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> apart. Everything was destroyed, ruined beyond repair, because of his actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of his usual anger, brown irises stayed the same. His heart felt heavy and weak, too fragile to feel the true extent of his anger or to even understand how much the Being had done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A drop hit the pools of blood, disappearing into the red sea like it never existed in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not the time to scream or shout. That would come later when he sat down and his mind tried to comprehend what all had been said. When the loss would truly sink in, when he would mourn what could have been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should be fine. It had been countless years of survival with no one and Kacey was nowhere to be found. The loneliness was something he had grown familiar with, greeting it like an old friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had assumed that she had died for years, content with thinking he would never meet her again. What made knowing for sure so different? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another, then another, the rate increasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had manipulated him, tricked his friends, tried to use him for power, conspired with his worst enemy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His throat felt like it was closing up, beginning to gasp for breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was abused, thrown to the wolves, left with permanent reminders of what he had suffered through because of her. She never loved him, was never there for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, he cradled her cold face with bloody hands, tainting the pale skin with red. The finger marks were slowly being washed away as more and more tears fell onto her eyes, making it seem like she was the one crying. They mockingly cleared tracks down an otherwise serene face, posing as fake evidence of regret she never felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George cradled his mother to his chest, curling into her still form as he hugged her the way he always dreamt she would to him. Tears poured out faster, cleansing her face and the wound until she could be mistaken for sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, a mother and son embraced for the first and last time. With a deep inhale, George opened his mouth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wailed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cry of grief but also one of a promise. A promise that the anger will eventually come and God help anyone who got in the way when it did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry if you're confused! Kacey's words are supposed to be all over the place and weird. All will be revealed in time, some tho may remain up to interpretation. I know most were not the biggest fan of her, I wasn't either, but she was definitely the most fascinating character I introduced in my opinion. Whether she deserved this is up to you, but I think we can all agree that I need to give George a break</p>
<p>SPEAKING of breaks, I strongly suggest reading the author's note chapter after this. Warning, it's a bit lengthy, so for those who don't, which is completely fine, TL;DR I'm taking a bit of a break. There's also a feedback/reader participation thing I'm trying out but no pressure to get involved in that either. Just so happy that you're enjoying the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! The chapter before this is brand new and super important, so make sure to not miss reading that! Also, this is not an actual chapter, so feel free to skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh this already feels weird. </p>
<p>Ok, hello! Cameronld here, coming with a bit of an announcement! I'm taking a temporary break, probably for up to three weeks, though I can't give a concrete date of return. Everything is okay and all that so no need to worry. I could lie and say that it's so I can focus on exams, but I'm all set with that, thankfully COVID has stopped most of them. No, the real reason is that I honestly need more time to think this through.</p>
<p>I know what's coming next, the major points, how everything is going to wrap up. What's the problem is the in between things and events. Building up the characters and situations to reach each step is something that takes a lot of consideration and planning. Unfortunately, the way I write makes it so I need to perfectly envision everything in my mind. I need to "see" what every character is doing, and then attempt to describe it as best as I can with words. </p>
<p>And, to be frank, I have a higher standard than what I started with. Readers may have noticed the increasing length in chapters, sometimes reaching well above 4k, and (hopefully) my writing skills are slowly improving too. I will be the first to admit that there's a lot more i need to work on, and I'm still not at the level I want to be to give this concept justice. </p>
<p>We are sadly entering the ending stretch to this world and story. You all know what that entails, I've been blatantly stating it from the start. Turns out writing a whole fucking war with a whole lot of characters is fucking hard to choreograph, especially when it comes to each being very unique in both power and weapon. </p>
<p>I want this story to be good. I want to look back in five years and not completely shrivel up while cringing at the writing. I want the readers to have a conclusion that is satisfactory and shows that it was worth giving me a chance and using their precious time to read my work. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, besides a break, that may mean every other day uploads is simply not possible. Between brainstorming, planning, rough draft, multiple edits, hours of having an existential crisis that I'm writing a story about white boy minecrafters, and more editing, it was inevitable it would come to an end. </p>
<p>Sorry for the rambling, but I didn't want it to seem like I'm abandoning or giving up in any way! I am so incredibly elated that people have actually stuck around to read, give kudos, and oh my god comments! All my commenters are fabulous and I'm going to severely miss getting new ones. Y'all know who you are, you attractive bitches. </p>
<p>Perhaps no one will read this and honestly, I don't blame them. But, thank you, for everything so far. It's thanks to the support that I went from vehemently saying that this would be the one and only thing I ever write and I'd finish it in like 30 chapters, then quit forever, to now working and posting other stories, exploring all new interesting concepts. I discovered a love for storytelling and I have all of you to thank for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving on, this is something I've been playing around with for awhile and I desperately need feedback! I'm a one man show here. I have no one to bounce ideas off so I'm turning to my beautiful readers, begging them for their advice!</p>
<p>Ok, so I've been hitting up the angst lately. I figured a nice and fun thing to do would be having a chapter almsot entirely dedicated to fluff! It would all be cannon stuff, but here's the thing: It would be a QnA.</p>
<p>Of course, not with me because I'm boring, but with the actual characters, all within the story! I already know how to work it in, but basically, it will essentially be the Seven Sins getting interviewed. Who would the interviewers be, you ask? Why, it would be all of you (and a little bit of me). Submit questions to ask them and I'll work it into the story. You can be as vague or specific, anything is fine. If there's anyone specific you want to ask, or maybe a certain reaction?lmk! I make no promises, but I'll definitely be using as many as I can while still making it make sense canonically. </p>
<p>The problem is that I can't tell if this would be a good or bad idea. If you think it would be negative, ruin the immersion, or maybe it's cringy/corny, please please PLEASE let me know. I will not be hurt, in fact, it would be great to know and I can take it out of my plans. If you do like the idea and/or would like something added, please comment that too! </p>
<p>I hope this makes sense. Depending on responses, I'll go from there. It won't be in the next few chapters, got some stuff that needs to happen first, so everyone will have as much time as possible to give me their thoughts. </p>
<p>I think that's all then. Sorry for being overdramatic like this, but again, thank you to all who enjoy the story/concept. This fic has been a learning curve so I'm just so grateful anyone is reading this way too long thing. I'm sprinkling as many elements as I can in here and I'm afraid to read the whole story through at this point lol </p>
<p>That's it from me. Shout out to anyone who read my ramblings, Shout out to the commenter who said I should write a novel, my head is now way too big, Shout out to the fan artists, y'all are my inspiration to write, Shout out to ao3, my addiction to you is unmatched, shout out to my keyboard, the space bar is still broken, and shout out to George, my beloved</p>
<p>Thank you and goodnight</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic so feedback is very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>